Part Of Your World
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Being a mutant was hard enough for the daughter of Wolverine. When the X-men entered her life, it got even harder.
1. Bed Time Stories

I don't own anything! Well, except Molly-Grace.

Summary- She wants to be apart of their world. Will they let her stay?

* * *

She woke up with a start, falling out of her cot onto the floor of her 'home'. Her home being the back of her father's trailer truck. She rubs her head, tiredly, and gets up from the moving floor. "Stay in the truck." Was said to her by a gruffy voice, said voice belonged to her father, Logan.

16 year old Molly-Grace nodded to her father before he got out of the truck. She looked back at her cot. It was buried in her clothes. Basically the whole trailer was filled with her things. It wasn't that big in the first place either. Now it's just cluttered. Molly-Grace turned back around and just waited in between the two front seats. She knew better to sit in the front when something was going on. She squinted her eyes, straining to see the mirror on the door. She could just barely see her father searching for something in the back. She spun her head ahead upon hearing something fall in the back of the trailer. She turned back around to see her dad talking to some runaway girl who must have stole away in the back of the trailer.

A few minutes later her father came back and started driving. Should she ask him? Maybe she shouldn't. He would tell her that if she had any business knowing, he would tell her. She opening her mouth to ask, but closed it shut, changing her mind. She would have made another attempt to ask him, but he stops the trailer. Again. She was about to ask him what was going on when some girl popped in the passenger side. Molly-Grace froze. Who _was_ this girl? She was wearing a big green hooded jacket and had a duffel bag with her. Did her dad take in stole aways now? This girl had leather gloves on, like those were good for anything but to look good. When her father just started to drive again, she grew concerned. What was going on here? She looked over at the girl. She looked cold.

"I'm Molly-Grace." She said speaking up, breaking the silence between the three people in the trailer. The girl looked at her with a shy smile, a small blush in her cheeks. She moved her brown hair behind her ear and looked out the window again.

"Rogue." She said to Molly-Grace, her southern accent drawing out thickly. Molly-Grace smiled. She liked this girl's accent. Rogue smiled back at her shyly. This girl was really shy too. Molly-Grace noticed a few things about Rogue. She was deathly pale skin, and that she looked hungry and cold. Molly-Grace looked between her father and Rogue. She really wanted to figure out what actually happened to lead to this girl riding with them.

She looked nice, a little too pale for Molly-Grace's liking, but fine non the less. She couldn't help but wonder how a girl like Rogue ended up in a caged boxing bar. She didn't look old enough to drink, let alone edgy enough to even step foot in a bar. Molly-Grace reached back and grabbed a chewy bar that she had stashed under her pillow for a snack later. She handed it to Rogue, knowing that she needed it more. Rogue nodded and took it from her. She took off her gloves and began to start eating it hungrily.

"You look cold. Dad could you fix the heat?" Molly-Grace spoke up again. Logan grunted and turned on the heater "Here, give me your hands." Molly-Grace said going to warm up the girl's hands, only she pulled back, not wanting to be touched.

"Ah hurt people when they touch me." Rogue said sadly to them. She turned to Logan. "Does it hurt when they come out?" Rogue asked, breaking the eerie silence. Molly-Grace knew then that her father had revealed himself at that bar earlier. She watched her father sadly, watching as his claws came out and then slid back in his skin. That would be the, what? Third time now? The only time she actually saw him pull out the claws in a bar was when some sleaze ball made a move on her though.

"Every time." He said looking back to the road. Molly-Grace went back to lay down on her cot. She hated when her father was upset. She could faintly hear them still talking up front about their names. She would have laughed if she had wanted to have a death wish. She couldn't help but think of the last time she said something about the name on his dog tag being weird. She still has the bruise she had gave herself from hitting her head off the cabinet when she was hiding.

The truck stopped with a sudden halt, and once again her head met the floor. Rubbing her forehead, Molly-Grace grew startled upon hearing the sound of glass shattering, followed by Rogue's scream. Nothing but trouble. Molly-Grace jumped to her feet, not noticing the gas leak behind her, and rushed to the front seat. The first thing she saw was her father laid flat out in the snow. She froze. She knew he would get back up, he always did, but that didn't mean it still didn't scare her half to death. She let out a breath when he get up like nothing had happened, cracking his neck from side to side.

Molly-Grace and Rogue started to cough, coking for air. They looked back to see a fire burning, quickly. They looked at each other, both fearing the worse. If Molly-Grace could just get outside. She could put it out. She could control the snow to put out the fire, or at least enough to give them some time. Only the doors were locked from the outside and Rogue's seat belt was stuck. Their only hope was Logan. Molly-Grace looked forward just in time to see her father being swung into a tree. She tugged on Rogue's seatbelt. They had to find a way out.

"Come on." She groaned as she tugged harder on the belt. Both girls were scared, they wanted to get out. Molly-Grace remembered the pocket knife in her back pocket of her jeans. She reached back and tried to find it. She cursed under her breath, having remembered that she took it out before she went to bed. Logan crashed on to the front of the truck with a thud. Both girl's screamed in fear. Molly-Grace wasn't use to her father getting the beating. She jumped back, cowering in her seat upon seeing whom had thrown him. It was some over sized man, who was in desperate need of a hair cut. He was walking toward them. Both girls now struggling to get Rogue free. Neither noticed the wind picking up outside. Molly-Grace sniffed the air, she smelt gasoline. They were screwed if they didn't get out of there soon.

The door on Rogue's side opened, a man with weird goggles and a women with white hair stood on the other side. The man shot a red beem and cut through the belt. Where are all these people coming from? What's with the red beam? They helped the two girls out of the truck. The women guided them away as the man grabbed Logan from the hood of the truck. The truck exploded, sending them flying into the snow. They quickly boarded a jet and took off, no questions asked. Rogue and Molly-Grace stayed by Logan's sides the whole flight back. Molly-Grace took a breath and looked around the jet. It was huge. What just happened back there? One second she's fast a sleep. The next they're getting attack, and saved from some strangers. Why'd that blond animal looking guy attack her dad? She looked at the two piloting the jet. Could they be trusted? She really hoped so.

"Don't worry child. We will not harm you." The lady spoke out. Molly-Grace looked at her. How did see know what she was thinking? Was it just a lucky guess? Molly-Grace shook her head, ridding of those thoughts. or now at least. She looked sadly over at Rogue and her dad. He had yet to wake up yet. Rogue looked just as frightened as she felt.

*******

When they got to some mansion, they were brought to an office while the man, they had found out his name was Scott, brought Logan down to the infirmary. They met the professor and were told that they could stay if they went to classes like everyone else. Rogue agreed after a few minutes, as did Molly-Grace. They were roomed together and were each given classes. Some girl walked through the door, no lie, and took them to their room. It looked like a normal room, two beds, a dresser, closet, etc. They were both tired and hungry. Not wanting to look like she just came from waking up in dirt, Rogue left to take a shower first. When she came out of the shower room, Molly-Grace was waiting to go in. When Molly-Grace was walking, she couldn't _help_ but notice how big the mansion was. She's be getting lost a lot if she stayed here.

Would she stay though? Her dad doesn't like stay in one place for very long. Would she go with him? If she didn't, would he just abandon her like her mother did? Once she had found out that her daughter was a mutant at the young age of 4, she had disowned her and shipped her off to her father. He didn't even know she existed until her mother, if she could even really be considered one, called Logan and told him that either he comes and gets her or she was going to the police and having her turned in.

Molly-Grace couldn't leave her father after what he did, could she? This place was so nice though. Some mutant street rat girl didn't deserve to live in a place like this. Could she really leave though? She had a friend now. Was her fear of leaving her dad going to ruin that? When she finished and got back to the room, Rogue told her the girl, they found out was named Kitty, brought her over some clothes that she thought would fit her. Molly-Grace was _**not**_ a charity case by any means, but she needed clothes so she wasn't in a towel for the rest of her life. Molly-Grace looked at the clothing the girl Kitty had in her hands. They were just pj's, she told Molly-Grace that the rest were already in the closet. They consisted of a pink tank top the went mid-rift and had a kitten on it. The shorts were just that. Short. Did this girl really walk around the mansion like this?

"I never wore any of these. Don't worry, some jerk I use to know back home sent me them a week ago as a _'glad you're gone'_ present. No one knows I have any of these besides you two, and well, me. So people thinking they're hammy-down won't be an issue if that's what you're thinking," Kitty explained to Molly-Grace. The Kitty girl had come through the door, again no lie, saying that.

"Why are you being nice to me? You don't even know me." Molly-Grace asked, skeptical of this girl. She was a bit _too_ nice if you asked her. No one was ever this nice. There had to be a catch. There's always a catch. Kitty just chuckled and looked at Molly-Grace like she was nuts or something.

"I'm just nice I guess. Who knows, maybe we'll be friends. We could go to the mall this weekend and get you some more clothes if you want?" Kitty said politely to the girls. She didn't really like Rogue. She looked too . . . something. Kitty couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she'd liked to get to know Molly-Grace. She seemed nice, but could hold her ground if she needed to.

After Kitty left, they both went to go find the kitchen. Somehow they only managed to get lost once before they found it. Not bad if you asked Molly-Grace. Rogue had dinner, while Molly-Grace just had a small snack. While Rogue heated up some food, Molly-Grace made herself a bowl of cereal. Rogue sat down in one of the stools as Molly-Grace took her seat on top of the island.

"What do you think of the school so far?" Rogue asked Molly-Grace, breaking the silence that had overcome the kitchen between the two. She shrugged. She hadn't made opinion just yet. She just thought the place was, well, big. Not that much of an opinion though.

"Don't have an opinion yet I guess. You?" Molly-Grace asked back to her friend. Rogue shrugged back, her answer not much better than Molly-Grace's. They only met Kitty so far, and she was quite something else in their opinions.

"Ah don't really know either. That Kitty girl was somethin else, wasn't she?" Rogue asked softly to her, a chuckle laced in with voice. Molly-Grace giggled quietly back. They'd rather not get caught on their first night there talking about some other girl meanly.

"Three words for you my friend. Kitty. Branded. Clothes. Enough said right there." Molly-Grace said, motioning each word with her fingers. Rogue choked on her food, laughing. Molly-Grace just giggled and the girls high fived each other.

"Ah don't really know what ya powers are. Ah'm just curious, ya know? Ah don't know why, but Ah've seen what Logan can do. Do ya have the same powers, or are they different? Ah'm guessin' ya have powers since the professor is letting ya go ta school here." Rogue asked in a ramble. She didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable. She was just curious is all.

"No, I have powers. I can heal like him, I guess, and heal others. Haven't got to really practice that yet since my dad is he only person really that I know. I can manipulate water, but I can't create it. It's better than nothing though I guess, right?" Molly-Grace explained to Rogue. Talking about her powers only made her think of her dad though. All she wanted to do was to see her father.

"Ya powers sound awesome Molly-Grace. Mine just hurt people." Rogue said sadly, looking away from her new friend. It dawned on Molly-Grace that she had no clue what Rogue's powers were either. All she knew was physical touch was involved and that it somehow hurt the person that made skin contact with her.

"What _are_ your powers Rogue?" Molly-Grace asked her, wanting to know. Rogue sighed and looked up at Molly-Grace sadly. She had every right to know what she can do, doesn't she? They were practically friends now.

"Ah don't know exactly. Ah just hurt people when Ah touch them. My first kiss is when Ah found out Ah was a mutant. Ah, uh, put my boyfriend in a coma for three weeks. It was just a little kiss ta. Ah didn't mean ta hurt him though. It just . . . happened." Rogue confessed to Molly-Grace. She froze, setting down her barely touched cereal. She felt bad for this girl. She wasn't going to treat Rogue any different, but that had to be the worst timing for her powers to kick in. Her first kiss. Molly-Grace hasn't even had her's yet.

"Stuff happens I guess." Molly-Grace said with a blank look. Something about Rogue's story hit her hard. Very hard. Old nightmares called memories resurfaced in her mind. Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow. This girl acted as if she knew exactly what Rogue was talking about.

"How did ya find out ya were a mutant Molly-Grace?" Rogue asked very curious now. Her new friend looked as if she was ready to just burst out and cry. She knew some of that was because of her dad laying, lifeless, somewhere in this gigantic mansion, but mostly her reaction was to Rogue's question.

"You know I was only 4 when I found out? We were at some party, my mother and I. There was this boy. He was two years older than me I think. Oh boy was that kid a little jerk. My mother was one of those 'everything about you had to be perfect' women though. She dressed me out in this stupid pink dress, and with pig tails that were to tight. I hated it, but I was 4. What could I do? Well, that boy and I were in the back grounds by the fountain. He was making fun of how I looked. He said I looked like an ugly version of Barbie doll." Molly-Grace started to explain, but paused to take a shaky breath. Rogue placed her gloved hand on her's comfortably.

"Ya don't have ta tell me." Rogue said, seeing how hard this was for her. Her accident was only a few weeks ago. She's mature enough to know what's going on with her, sort of. Molly-Grace had only been four years old when she found out about her powers. She wouldn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"I want to though Rogue. I've kept this a secret for so long. I just need to tell someone who will understand. So, by then, I just got so mad at him, you know? He was pulling my hair, pushing me around, calling me short. He was showing off by balancing on the fountain. He fell in on accident. He was yelling for me to help him out. He had hurt his arm I think. I just watched as he struggled to stand up. The water kept pulling him back. Before I even knew what was going on my mother was shaking me, screaming at me. The boy was gasping from air. He would have died if my mother hadn't caught me off guard by hitting me." Molly-Grace told Rogue. Rogue gasped in horror. How a mother could hit her own child was beyond her belief. She tightened the hold she had on Molly-Grace's hand. Her friend had tears running down her cheeks. The girls now had an understanding of the other.

Rogue had went up to bed before Molly-Grace. She just wasn't that tired. Well she was, but she just needed to check on her dad first. What could you say to stop her? She _was_ daddy's little girl. He was all she had in this life. It was him and her against the world. She was only like her dad in the sense of when she's mad, she's just like him. Plus, she can heal, not only herself, but others as well. Instead of having claws, she could control water though. She couldn't create it, which was a let down to her.

She bumped into some red head on her walk around. "I'll let you say good night real quick, but then up to bed. That sound alright to you?" The red head said to her with a smile. How did she . . . "Telepathic." She said to Molly-Grace. Molly-Grace smiled and nodded. She didn't mind _this_ time that the lady read her mind. This lady seemed nice. She was tall, but not too tall. She had one of those smiles you knew was real and not some snotty rude fake ones.

"How is he?" Molly-Grace asked in the elevator ride down to the lower levels. The red head smiled weakly to Molly-Grace "I'm Molly-Grace by the way." She introduced herself to the red head. Her father had always told her only to be nice to people who don't look strange and are nice to you first.

"Jean Grey. He's fine though. His mutation is healing, isn't it?" Jean asked as they began walking down a hallway. Molly-Grace nodded with a small smile. This lady was nice, that was a fact for sure.

"Do you know who, or what, that _thing_ was that attacked my dad?" Molly-Grace asked. She hadn't been able to ask anyone since she got to the mansion. She couldn't find anyone when she was waiting for the shower, nor when they were trying to find the kitchen.

"His name was Victor Creed, but I think he goes by Sabretooth now. I think he might be connected to your father, but his memories are basically of you growing up. Nothing that farther back from when you were conceived." Jean explain to Molly-Grace. She didn't know how to feel about this lady playing around in her dad's head. She knew it was screwed up enough. She looked down the hall they were in. They had black leather suits in a glass case hanging up. There was door after door, she didn't want to know how much these people could fit in this one hallway.

They entered some medical room. Logan was laying there on a metal table. Molly-Graced rushed to his side and took a hold of his hand. She just wished that he'd just wake up already, but he needed his rest. When she was in 'Daddy's little girl' mode, she was just that. Daddy's little girl. She wasn't big bad tough Molly-Grace.

"Night Daddy. Love ya." She whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the his scruffy unshaved cheek. Jean smiled upon seeing how close Molly-Grace was with her father, it was touching really. Even if she hadn't seen how caring of a father Logan was from his memories, anyone with half a brain could see how much of a bond was there between the two. Molly-Grace nodded she was done to Jean and they left the room together.


	2. Wrong way, Sweetheart Wrong name, Babe

Thanks Everyone for the feed back. I was so nervous I would get bad feed back it's not even funny lol. I do not own anything but Molly-Grace

* * *

Rogue and Molly-Grace entered the kitchen early the next morning. They had become fast friends almost instantly. Rogue was Molly-Grace's first real friend, and she didn''t want to loose her. When they were sitting down, Molly-Grace couldn't help but notice some boy with blue-ish eyes staring at her. She nudged Rogue in the side, trying to get her attention. "That boy with the lighter won't stop staring at me." She whispered over to Rogue. Rogue snickered, only to receive Molly-Grace's elbow in her side.

"Maybe he likes ya." She whispered back to Molly-Grace. Her face heated up. She knew she was blushing. She really hoped he didn't notice her blushing though. She was _so_ going to kill Rogue. After they finished breakfast, they were off to their first class. They had almost the same schedule, only a few classes were separate. They had class with Ororo Munroe, the lady who saved them the other day. Everyone preferred to call her Storm, or so they heard. They sat down next to each other in the back row. Molly-Grace was making figurines with some water from her water bottle. The professor had told her to keep a bottle on her in case she needed her powers. She didn't mind that much though. She got thirsty quick.

When the rest of the class showed up, she noticed the boy from breakfast was seated in front of both girls. This should be just _fun_, Molly-Grace thought to herself while rolling her eyes. She put back the water that she was using in the bottle and put in on the floor next to her desk. Halfway through the class Molly-Grace heard a flick sound. The boy in front of her was holding his lighter open behind his back. She glanced over at her friend to notice she, too, was entranced in the boy creating a ball of fire in the palm up his hand. Rogue nudged her softly in the side. The boy next to Rogue held out his hand. Frost slowly made it's way over to the ball of fire, freezing it completely. It dropped to the ground, shattering. The boy in front of them straighted up quickly in his seat.

"John." Storm said in a warning voice. Molly-Grace coughed, trying to cover up her giggle. The boy next to Rogue smiled at both girls, also finding this amusing like they did. Little did they know that Logan was watching them from the door way. He watched as Molly-Grace tried to hide her laughter. She was fitting in just fine here. She was doing just fine on her own. Without him.

"Sorry." He said, returning to his work. But he just couldn't _help_ but glance back quickly to see the girl who coughed at him getting caught. When he saw her at breakfast, he had instantly thought she was hot enough to set his sights on. Something about her appealed to him. Plus, she was kind of hot if you asked him.

"I'm Bobby. What are your name's?" The boy beside Rogue whispered over to them. Rogue smiled shyly and blushed as she was looking at Bobby. Molly-Grace could tell that Rogue had already had a crush on this boy, and she could tell he liked her too.

"Ah'm Rogue, and this is Molly-Grace." Rogue whispered back. Molly-Grace smiled and winked back to the boy. She was flirt, but she _was_ her father's daughter after all. Bobby smiled and reached across the space in between the two tables. He touched the tips of his fingers to the table for a moment. When he moved, a rose made of ice appeared. The girl's were impressed, but quickly, not wanting to be caught for not listening, returned their attention to the class.

******

After her last class, Molly-Grace rushed out of the room. The professor had told her, mentally, that her father was awake and was asking for her. She quickly told Rogue she'd meet up with her later and was off. She didn't even notice the boy about to come talk to her. He had missed his first chance to meet this new girl, but he wasn't about to give up hope. Molly-Grace knocked and waited to hear the professor tell her she could come in before opening the door. She saw her dad first and smiled. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. She missed his bear hugs.

"Pull yourself together will ya? God, I leave you alone for one night and you go softy on me, Blue." Logan huffed, acting all tough in front of the other adults in the room. Molly-Grace just smiled and let her father put her down on the floor again.

"Missed ya too old man." Molly-Grace teased her father. He growled and flinched. She yelped, knowing that meant to run. "Bye Professor!" She smiled and waved as she raced out the door. Scott closed the door after she was gone.

"I'm guessing we're not done here, are we Chuck?" Logan said, eying the door. That girl was lucky she was his kid or she'd be in shreds right now. The professor sighed and shook his head no.

"I wanted to discuss Molly-Grace, Logan." The professor said, resting his elbowed on his wheelchair, folding his fingers together. Logan growled, getting protective of his daughter, but listened to what the man had to say.

"What about her, Chuck?" Logan growled through his gritted teeth. Jean couldn't _help_ but notice how protective Logan was of Molly-Grace. Did he even know how her and Jean were similar? She knew it didn't matter to him. He would treat Molly-Grace just the same as he did before.

"Nothing to worry about Logan. I just wanted to inform you that Molly-Grace is the only other mutant, besides Jean, that I know of that is a level five mutant. This fits in to our earlier conversation. I think it would be best that she not leave the school either until we figure out what Magneto wants." The professor explained to him. Logan nodded he understood completely. This metal head wouldn't touch his little girl if he knows what's best for him. He also knew that this place would be good for her. She'd have a solid home and friends for once in her life.

*******

Molly-Grace was still running, she knew not to stop until she got to her room. If only she could remember if she was suppose to take that last left turn or not. She glanced behind her quickly, only she ran right into something . . . or rather someone. Two thuds were heard, both hitting the floor. Hard. Molly-Grace rubbed her head as she got up. She looked up to see who she had run into and her jaw dropped.

"Watch where you're fucking going . . . what the hell is your name anyways?" The boy said while rubbing his neck. He didn't like getting rammed into from such a small girl. She barely reached his shoulders for fucking sakes!

"M . . M . . . Molly-Grace." She stuttered, blushing a deep scarlet red. He, of course, just smirked, seeing how red she was because of him. He made her nervous and blush, that was a score in his books. Score one for Saint John Allerdyce.

"Why the hell were you running anyways?" The boy asked her. She blushed again. What could she say? _'oh my dad is here and maybe looking for me'_ no way!

"No reason. How much trouble did you get in for the stunt you pulled in class?" She said, trying her best to change the subject quickly. He chuckled, just thinking about his first class with her in it today when he had impressed her, only Bobby had to try and show off too. He just shrugged it off though, not really caring. So what? He got caught. Big deal.

"Does it really matter? You missed dinner you know." John told her. Why did it matter to him if she missed it or not? He just did. Wow, he's lame. Molly-Grace smiled shyly and held her, now, growling stomach. He was right. She did miss dinner.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to go get something to eat. See ya." She said nervously and turned around to leave, only he snickered and grabbed her wrist, turning her back around. Her breath caught in her throat. What was going on with her? Okay, the guy was pretty cute, but what's with the weak in knees thing going on?

"Wrong way, Sweetheart." He smirked down at her, towering over her. That other new girl was taller than him. It killed his attraction to her. He liked towering over said girl. Not the other way around. Molly-Grace glared at him. She hated sexes pet names. She slapped him, the smack loud enough to echo through out the hall way.

"Wrong name _Babe._" She said through her gritted teeth. He held his stung face and chuckled to himself. She was feisty too, he liked. He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, _Sweetheart_. Come on, lets get you some food." He smirked as he pulled her down the hall with him. She just wanted to smack this boy's grin off his face so fast, but she was hungry and lost. She followed him, willingly, to the kitchen.

******

When they got to the kitchen he sat down in one of the stools and watched as she prepared herself a bowl of cereal. He liked the view of her tank top rising up when she couldn't reach it quite yet. He was a guy. He could look.

"Might want to wipe that drool bub." Molly-Grace said with out even turning around. His jaw dropped. She didn't even turn around. He scowled at the back of her head. John Allerdyce did _not_ drool.

"How 'bout you eat your fucking food and shut up?" He shot back at her. She giggled hearing him say that. The big bad John Allerdyce was telling her, Wolverine's daughter, Molly-Grace to shut up and eat. Now that is funny. She opened her mouth to say something back to him only her voice was cut off by her father's pleas for help. The two looked at each other and darted out of the room quickly.


	3. Deals Are Meant To Be Broken

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I do not own anyhitng in this chapter, except Molly-Grace. Enjoy!

* * *

The room was being blocked by a bunch of kids, Bobby Drake included. She turned to John. He would work. She needed to see inside the room. "Put me on your shoulders or something." She told him. He scowled, but agreed. She got up on his back and was just barely able to see inside the room. She could faintly see her dad and Rogue. What was going on? He looked in a state of shock, and her hand was touching his face. _'Ah hurt people when they touch me.' _Rogue's words rang in her head. She would have screamed, but then she noticed Rogue was healing herself. She was saving her own life, not trying to hurt him on purpose. Everyone was sent to their rooms. She was about to get down went he just pushed her back up. "Who you rooming with?" He said to her. He knew she'd get lost, but honestly? He just wanted to have control. If she's on his back, he's in control.

"Rogue." She said, sadly looking back to her dad's room. She didn't _hate_ Rogue, but she just hurt her father. John nodded and turned down a hall. As much as he didn't want this girl anywhere near the life sucker. He didn't have a say. Why should he care? She's just some girl. He stopped in front of a door. She knew it was her room. Would Rogue be in it? Would she be somewhere else tonight? Was Molly-Grace _scared_ of her new friend? No way. Everyone makes mistakes, some more harmful then others. He let her drop to her feet behind him. She fixed her shirt as he turned around, bumping into her. She looked up and met his gaze. He looked her over with a smirk plastered on his face. She patted his chest lightly with a giggle.

"This was fun. We should do it again. Maybe." She said with a wink as she went inside her room. He just smirked at her closed door. She was going to get on his nerves quick, but maybe that won't be a bad thing? He left to go to his own room and get some sleep.

*****

Molly-Grace woke up slowly, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked over to her friend's bed. She was a sleep still. Rogue didn't look evil from where she was. She's gonna need her now though. All those kids are going to think something completely different. She would have too if she hadn't seen Rogue healing herself. She noticed Rogue start to stir, she was waking up. She looked sadly at Molly-Grace. Molly-Grace returning the sad look back. "Ya hate me, don't ya?" Rogue said, breaking the silence. Molly-Grace shook her head. She was being the bigger person here. Good luck getting _that_ to happen again.

"No, no I don't. I saw you healing. You were there when he woke up, right?" Molly-Grace said to her friend, a knowing tone laced in with her tone. Rogue nodded to her, making Molly-Grace chuckle out loud. If she had a penny for every time that had happened to her. She'd be as rich as the professor, maybe even richer.

"Why are ya bein' nice ta me? Ah hurt ya dad. Ah coulda killed him." Rogue asked her, still tired, and now confused. If she was Molly-Grace, she'd be furious right now and she'd never want to see Rogue again. Molly-Grace just smiled and shook her head.

"You'd think I would, right? I don't know. I know what happened I guess. I've been there, done that. You were saving your own ass. Just don't try that little trick on me, and we're good." The girl's laughed together. Rogue nodded to Molly-Grace, the last thing she ever would want to do was to hurt her friend.

*****

Sabretooth walked into a metal base. He walked by a smirking Toad. "Weren't you suppose to bring two someones back with you? Boss ain't gonna be happy." Toad chuckled as he spray painted something green. Sabretooth growled, but kept walking away from him. He entered a room and stopped in front of a man sitting behind a metal desk.

"What happened?" A man with Grey hair said, his voice echo-ing through out the metal walls. He was not pleased to see his lackey alone at all.

"They knew." Was all he needed to say. The old man knew who he was talking about instantly. He lifted up his hand and a metal chair moved out for him to sit in. He sat himself down and said something under his breath. He noticed the chain hanging around his lackey's neck and held out his hand. It broke off and flew into his hand.

"Where are the mutants now?" He said, looking up from the dog tag in his hand to his lackey before him.

"With them."

"I have made the first move. That is all they know." Magneto said, dropping the metal on his desk "Come. The U.S summet is approaching." He says as he leaves the room. Sabretooth grabs the metal chain and follows behind.

******

The next day, Rogue was waiting on the bench for the ice boy. They had plans for lunch later. But right now she was just admiring the view and the silence around her. "Rogue." A voice said from her left, returning her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Bobby Drake coming her way. She smiled shyly to him. What if he hated her now?

"Bobby." She greeted him.

"Rogue, what did you do?" He harshly questioned to her. Something was off, but Rogue didn't seem to even notice. He sat down next to her on the bench "They say you're starting to steal other mutant's powers." Bobby said to her sadly.

"No. No, I borrowed his powers." Rogue said, trying to make him believe her, but he wasn't going to anytime soon. She knew that by the look in his eyes. She saw disgust and hatred. That was what hurt her deep down.

"You _never_ use your powers on other mutants." He said firmly to her. He wasn't being fair about this, she thought to herself. He wouldn't even let her explain what happened. It had been an accident. It was either let herself die or take some of Logan's powers. She felt terrible about it, but she's not sorry she's still alive.

"I had no choice. You have to understand me."

"If I was you, I'd get myself out of here." He said, cutting her off completely from speaking. She was taken back. What did he just say to her?

"What do you mean?" She said, not believing he would say that she should get out of here. The one place she thought would except her, is throwing her out.

"Listen, the students are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious. I don't know what he'll do with you. I think it will be easier on your own. You should go, and take your friend with you. She's nothing but trouble. The students are questioning her too." Bobby said to her, trying to convince her to leave and to take Molly-Grace with her. After a moment of hesitation, Rogue got up and left, glancing back once before taking off. What she had missed to notice was Bobby's eyes turning a yellow color as he smirked at her retreating form.

******

Rogue raced inside her and Molly-Grace's room in a hurry. She was getting out of here and wasn't coming back anytime soon. She knew when she wasn't wanted somewhere. The door opened, letting in a singing Molly-Grace. Her eyes were closed as she closed the door and danced to the beat. When she opened her eyes, they met Rogue's sad water filled eyes. She took out her head phones and went to her friend's side. She noticed her bag being packed. Rogue was leaving.

"Who said something? I'm so going to kick their asses into their next life time." Molly-Grace growled out, about to go and beat up the kid who messed with her best friend. Rogue chuckled sadly. Molly-Grace was good to have around when she was upset.

"Ah know when Ah'm not wanted, GM. Ah'm goin' ta the train station and gettin' outta here." Rogue said as she zippered her bag closed. Molly-Grace rolled her eyes and grabbed her own bag and started stuffing it with some of her own clothes.

"Not without me you aren't." Molly-Grace said determined. Rogue nodded, she knew better than to fight with Molly-Grace when she had her mind set on something. Rogue would loose no matter what. When the girls were done, Molly-Grace grabbed a hold of Rogue's gloved hand and the two run out of the room together and left before anyone knew what was going on.

******

Logan knew something was wrong, very wrong. He hadn't seen either Molly-Grace or Rogue once today at all. Storm and he walked right into one of the rooms in the lower level where the professor and Scott were talking about something he could care less about.

"Where are they?" Logan said as he came to a halt. Scott looked at him confused and mad. He had no clue who he was talking about. The only person that came to mind was Jean. He hadn't missed that Logan was showing interest in his girl. How could he? Logan wasn't trying to hide it at all.

"Who?" Scott asked to them, wanting to clear it up and make sure it wasn't his girlfriend that Logan was talking about.

"Molly-Grace and Rogue. They're gone." The professor said looking down to his hands on his lap. He hadn't a clue as to why either girl would get up and just decide to leave suddenly, especially the one with her father near by. They all made their way to cerebro.

*******

While the other's were waiting outside, Scott and the other explained Cerebro to Logan. When the professor came back out he looked directly at Logan first. "Where are they?" He asked, needing to go find his little girl and her friend. It was his fault, he knew it. Molly-Grace wouldn't let her friend leave by herself. He knew that for sure. So she had went with Rogue no doubt about it.

"The train station."

"Where is it?"

"A few miles west from here." Charles told them all. Logan nodded and turned to leave and go bring them back. "Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs." The professor shouted to him.

"Listen, I'm the reason they took off." Logan said out loud to the group before him. They all looked at him sadly. All he wanted to do was bring back his kid and her friend, but Magneto was holding him back. Hell would have to frozen over before he lets some metal head freak keep him from getting to his kid.

"We had a deal." The professor said calmly to Logan.

"They're alright. Rogue's just upset and Molly-Grace is being her friend and staying with her." Storm said, trying to reason with everyone around her.

"Storm, Cyclops, go find them. See if you can talk to them." The professor said to two of his older students, excluding Jean. She looked disappointed and shocked. How could he not let her be one of the two to go? Logan growled as he watched Scott and Storm leave.


	4. Who Ever Said I Wanted You

Thanks for all the feed back everyone! I'm glad you like Molly-Grace, I was so worried nobody would lol. I do not own anything, except Molly-Grace. Enjoy!

* * *

Molly-Grace and Rogue boarded a train together and sat down. Both had their hoods on. They were smart. They knew Logan would come looking for Molly-Grace at least, if not both of them. The girls didn't talk. There was nothing to be said. What's done was done. There was no turning back for either of them now. They were sticking together from now on.

*****

John was on his way to Molly-Grace's room to go ask her if she wanted to go play some foosball. Bobby, his room mate, was moping around because the life sucker was gone and she stood him up. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in, maybe he'd be lucky and get to see her getting dressed or something. He smirked as he entered the room. What he would do to see _that_. Only everything, and everyone was gone. Did she hit the road with the Life sucker? She couldn't have, could she? They were tight friends, weren't they though? She didn't even say good bye, not that he cared or anything, but he would have liked to know that she was leaving.

*****

Logan entered the train. He took a whiff of the air. They were in here. He looked around. He spotted green and brown hooded jackets, brown hair slipping through each of their hoods. He sat down next to Rogue, she looked sadly at him. "What happened kid?" Logan asked Rogue. Molly-Grace opened her mouth to say something, but Logan shot her a look. "I'll deal with you later." Was all he said and she closed her mouth, knowing she was going to get an ear full later on.

"The professor's mad at me." Rogue said, looking out the window of the train. Molly-Grace sighed sadly and leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed. She was going to seriously hurt that Drake guy when they get back.

"Well, who told ya that?" Logan asked curious. The professor was far from mad about the incident that had happened. He didn't know where Rogue would get a stupid idea like that.

"A boy at school." Rogue said innocently to him. Molly-Grace huffed and rolled her eyes. Just thinking of the twerp made her pissed off. She wanted to knock his lights out so badly. "Ya think Ah should go back?" She asked, trying to see if she was understanding him right. Why else would he have come and not just dragged Molly-Grace off the train?

"I think you should follow your instincts." Logan said, watching his daughter across from him. She wasn't hurt that her dad was acting like Rogue's parent too her. Not at all. Besides, Rogue and her acted like sisters already anyways. The two were alike in so many ways. They acted like they've known each other for years, when it's only been a few days.

"The first boy Ah ever kissed, ended up in a coma for three weeks. Ah can still feel him inside my head, and it's the same with ya." Rogue said sadly, tears streaming down her face. Molly-Grace knew her dad wasn't good with crying girls. She would know, having been one when she scraped her knee for the first time. True, she just heals right after, but you still can feel the pain from it. She got up from her seat, and her dad switched seats with her. She hugged her friend once she sat back down.

"There are not many people that will understand what you're going through, but I think this guy Xavier is one of them. He seems to, generally want to help you, and that's a rare thing for people like us." Logan said, putting an awkward comforting hand on her knee. Rogue looked at him, then over at Molly-Grace. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"You're stuck with me babe, and I'm guessing my dad isn't going to let me run off somewhere anytime soon. So you're going to have to stay too." Molly-Grace said to her friend. Rogue giggled and nodded to her friend.

"Ya promise?" Rogue asked. She wasn't use to someone willing to stick by her side through the bad times like they would through the good. The train started moving slowly away from the station.

"What? Are you joking? Of course I promise." Molly-Grace giggled and hugged her friend again. The train came to a sudden halt, sending Molly-Grace forward in her seat. Logan caught her and sturdied her. Logan looked around as the lights started to flicker. He moved Molly-Grace in the seat next to him. He didn't want her in the way. Something was wrong here, really wrong. He stood up slowly, the girls stood up too and looked around. They watched in horror as the back of the train cart split open, a man floated inside. Logan looked at the two girls quickly before looking back at the man, he guessed was Magneto. Once Magneto's feet touched the ground. Logan's claws were out.

"You must be Wolverine." He said with a chuckle. He went to attack, but Magneto raised his hand and Logan froze. Molly-Grace watched in horror as her father was helpless. Logan's arms spread out side to side, his claws stretching farther and farther apart.

"No, let him go!" Molly-Grace screamed in fear. She knew her dad was in pain. Magneto chuckled and looked at the girls. Her dad was raised up, his claws still separating apart. "No! Stop it!" Molly-Grace screamed, she was about ready to burst out in tears.

"What do you . . . want . . . with me?" Logan said in pain. Rogue pulled a sobbing Molly-Grace down from her standing position. Magneto chuckled and shook his head.

"You?" He said with a chuckle. "My dear boy, who ever said I wanted _you_?" He said seriously. All three of them now knew that Logan wasn't the target. The girls were, more importantly Rogue, but both girls none the less. Logan looked down slowly at Molly-Grace, whom was looking frighteningly up at him, and Rogue, who looked just shocked and scared. He needed to protect them. He looked back at Magneto just before he was rammed into the other end of the train cart. Molly-Grace was already up and out of her seat, going for her father, and Rogue was not far behind her. Magneto revealed two darts and sent them toward the girls. Both girls got hit in the back of the neck by them. Two thuds were heard as they hit the ground.


	5. Smelly Smelly Awefully Smelly Trouble

Thanks for all the feed back everyone! I'm glad you like Molly-Grace, I was so worried nobody would lol. I do not own anything, except Molly-Grace. Enjoy!

* * *

Logan splashed some cold water on his face. He couldn't believe that he let those girls down like he had. Magneto had them now, and it was his damn fault. Some phyco had his daughter, and he couldn't do anything about it. He wiped his face off with a towel and turned around, grabbing his jacket in his hand. "You said he wanted me." He said to the professor as he put on his coat.

"I made a terrible mistake. His helmet some how was designed to block my telepathically. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late." The professor confessed to the room. Logan slipped his coat on one of his arms and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked, watching as he went to leave. As much as she wanted to do the same thing he was. She knew the smart thing was to wait and figure out a plan first.

"I'm going to find them."

"How?" The professor said, turning around his wheel chair so he was facing Storm and Logan. Logan fixed his jacket one last time.

"The traditional way. Look." Logan said with a glare in his eyes. John, whom had been walking by, heard everything. He knew Rogue and Molly-Grace were kidnapped by some guy named Magneto. He heard footsteps and left before they spotted him. Storm went to go after Logan. She felt as if she needed to do something, say something to get him to calm down and just wait. They needed a plan and not just rush Magneto like he wanted to.

"Logan! You can't do this alone." Storm said as she followed him down the stairs, but he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Who's going to help me? You? So far you've all done a bang up job." Logan said sarcastically to her. He just kept walking. He was going to find those girls if it was the last thing he does.

"Then help us. Fight with us." She shouted out, making him stop and face her. He paused, she knew he was listening to her now.

"Fight with you? Join the team? Be a X-Men? Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. A whole world out there is of people who hate and fear you, and you're waisting your time and trying to protect them? I've got better things to do." He said, turning around to leave again. Only he turned around again and looked her straight in the eye. "You know Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?" He asked her. She looked at him sadly. He just had a blank angry look in his eyes.

"At least I've chosen a side." She told him confidently. He looked at her, not word was said as he turned back around and went for the door. He glanced at her once more as he opened the door. Senator Kelly stood, wet, pale, and tired at the door.

"I'm looking for doctor Jean Grey." He asked, looking up at Logan. He stumbled forward, passing out in Logan's arms. He looked shocked at the senator, whom was passed out cold in his arms.

*****

Molly-Grace and Rogue were handcuffed, back to back, on some ship. Mystique eyed down Rogue as she came from another part of the boat. Magneto came from the other end of the boat and looked out at the view. "Magnificent, isn't it?" He said to them, looking at the statue of liberty from the window. Molly-Grace rolled her eyes under her blindfold. Once these cuffs were off of her, she's so going to kick this guys ass. She could feel the water outside of the boat, but she was still too weak to do anything. The serum this guy knocked her out with hasn't fully worn off yet.

"Ah've seen it." Rogue said, glaring at the older man. Rogue was lucky. She didn't have to wear some stupid blind fold over her eyes like Molly-Grace did. What was with that? Why couldn't Molly-Grace see the men holding her and Rogue hostage when Rogue could?

"I first saw it in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance. Peace." He told the girls before turning back around to look at the view. Molly-Grace scoffed loudly, loud enough so that they all heard her.

"Thanks for the history lesson grandpa. Are you going to kill us or let us go already?" Molly-Grace asked. She knew by how Rogue was shaking behind her that she was thinking the same thing.

"Only one of you will survive." Magneto told them. Molly-Grace looked down, if someone was going to die, it was going to be her. She won't let her best friend die, not after everything Rogue's been through. Rogue deserves to live more than she does.

"Why?" Rogue said, now finding the words as to what to ask this man. Magneto just looked at the two girls in pity. So young, but yet, so powerful. A waist if you ask him. Molly-Grace couldn't listen as he explained what he was going to do to all those people. She jumped, as did Rogue, and looked up. She cringed as the horrible body odor. Sabretooth. She had smelled it all over her dad when the man first attacked them. But their was another, rather worse, oder in the room too. Both girls were picked up from the ground and carried off.

*****

Bobby and John woke up from the ground shaking. They raced out to the hall. Some of the other kids were already at the window. They watched as the jet flew off at super speed. John had told Bobby what he had over heard earlier. They knew where the jet was going. The X-men were going to bring back Molly-Grace and Rogue.

*****

Molly-Grace was struggling to get loose. She had no idea where exactly she was, only that they were near the Statue of Liberty. She was stuck with the mutant that smelled like 100 garbage trucks combined, maybe even worse than that. She took in a deep breath and wanted to gag. He was _too_ close to her. She looked down to her left. She really didn't want him in her face. She wanted to go back to the mansion, have John effortlessly flirt with her again. She wanted to see her dad, talk to Jean, or maybe even Kitty.

"It's not that bad Sweetheart. We get to be alone, maybe get to know each other a bit." He whispered to her. His breath smelled worse than he himself did. Which she didn't even know could be possible. She wanted to gag again, as if she'd let him touch her.

"Fuck you." Molly-Grace growled though her gritted teeth. She really needed some fresh air right now. She just really needed to breath again period. She heard him chuckle. He was still too close.

"If that's what ya really want sweetheart." He said with a seductive gleam in his eyes, she guessed by how his voice sounded. She hated that name so damn much when he said it. Right now, she would give anything for John to call her sweetheart again. She just wanted this guys voice out of her head.

"Don't call me that." She said, making the mistake of taking a breath. She held in her need to choke so badly. She couldn't, no, wouldn't give him the upper hand that he wanted.

*****

Logan sniffed the air for any familiar scents. He smirked, one of the girls were here alright, Molly-Grace to be exact. But they weren't alone either, he knew that much. "One of the girls are here." Logan whispered to the rest of the group.

"Where?" Scott asked, taking a step forward. Logan just kept looking around. Scott hated this guy with a passion already. He didn't listen to what anyone had to say, and he was always hitting on his girlfriend.

"I don't know." He said as he went off to go find his daughter. Scott sighed. Logan just couldn't be any more help to them, could he?

"Logan. Dammit." Scott growled as Logan went off on his own. They looked around for a second before he came back from another direction. "Anything?" Scott asked. Logan sighed and looked to his right.

"I know she's somewhere in here. I just can't seem to find her." Logan said as he walked closer to Scott, his claws out. Only he was rammed by another Logan before he could stab Scott. The two struggled, leaving the other three not knowing which Logan was which. All they could do was just watch.

_'I swear if this guy touches me. I'm going to hit him so hard, he won't even know what hit him in the first place.'_ Jean heard Molly-Grace's voice in her head say. She was somewhere close, and she was in trouble.

"Scott, Molly-Grace is here. We need to find her. She's in trouble." Jean said out loud to Scott and Storm. They nodded and split up. They knew Logan could take care of himself. Molly-Grace needed them more right now.

*****

"What's you name anyways?" Molly-Grace asked, buying herself more time, she hoped she was at least. Maybe if she flirted back with him, he would be stupid enough to let her go? It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"Toad, why?" He whispered. He was closer to her this time. She could feel the slime on his face just barely touch her own skin. She could only think of one word to describe this man. Gross. She really needed to get out of here, like, now. Maybe if she could just get on the other side of this bar, she'd be good.

"No reason. I just want to know what the name was of the guy that got his ass kicked by me." She said as she kicked her leg out. She tripped the man and made a leap over the bar. Only her feet dangled above nothing, her wrists now scraping against her binds. She screamed out in in pain. Of course, she was locked up next to nothing. She had to be on the top level of where ever she was. She screamed, knowing that these next few minutes were going to be her final moments. She heard Toad laughing before he was gone. She knew this because his stench left with him.

*****

Scott heard Molly-Grace's scream bloody murder. She was close by, he could tell. "Molly-Grace? It's Scott!" He shouted, jogging around looking for the girl who was screaming. He couldn't seem to find her at all though. Where the hell could she be?

"Scott! I'm up here!" She screamed. Maybe this isn't the end for her? She heard his footsteps coming closer. If she could get through this alive, she's going to defend this guy to her dad more often. Scott looked up. There she was.

"Hold on. I'll get you down." Scott shouted up, aiming his laser eyes at what was holding her up there. He was about to shoot when he was hit by something. Molly-Grace heard a crash. What was going on?

"Sorry Sweets." It was _him_. Molly-Grace cringed at his voice. "Why don't we make this more interesting, huh Sweets?" He taunted her. She was scared to ask what he was talking about, not that it took her long to figure it out. She screamed as her binds cut into her skin. She slid down the pole, jerking to a stop as another pole, the first was attached to, stopped her from falling completely. Thank god for her healing powers. There would still be blood and pain, but no marks if she made it out of this.

"Scott? Help!" She screamed loudly. She really wished this blind fold was off. She wanted to actually see what was going on. But what could she do? She's stuck here, dangling, death watching her from below. She was done for now. This was it. This was how she was going to die.


	6. Breaking Up The Love Fest

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I honestly thought I wouldn't get a good feed back for this story lol. I do not own anything, but Molly-Grace.

Enjoy!

* * *

Scott got out, she knew this by hearing him shouting to Jean. She heard Storm's lame toad joke from where she was dangling. Would they ever get her down? Her arms felt like they were going to come right out of their sockets any second now. "Sorry to break up the love fest guys, but a little help would be nice!" Molly-Grace shouted, getting really annoyed with them taking their sweet time. Beating Toad was good and all, but she really wanted to be on solid ground again. She heard her dad coming. He'd get them to hurry up. She was about to tell them to hurry the hell up when the railing she was hand cuffed to was breaking more. Stupid Toad, even when he wasn't present, he was still causing her more trouble. The railing moved more, Molly-Grace now only being held up by a small bar.

"Daddy!" She screamed. She felt stupid. She was screaming like a scared little girl. Could you blame her? She's this close to death. She's allowed to be scared for her life. The bar broke and she screamed as she began to fall. She stopped mid-fall and was slowly brought down to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she was lifted up again, only this time in her dad's arms. Was he really that scared for her life?

"Snap out of it old man. Don't go soft on me." Molly-Grace said, choking back the sob that wanted to be let out so badly right now. Logan chuckled and put her back down on the ground. He sliced through her cuffs and took off her blindfold.

"Don't know what you're taking about Blue." He chuckled back to her. She put her hands on her hips after rubbing her sore wrists. She turned around and gave a stern look to the three who don't know how to hurry the hell up apparently.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Molly-Grace shouted angrily. Logan rolled his eyes at his daughter. They did _not _have time for this. He picked up Molly-Grace and threw her over his shoulder. "Wait? What? Put me down!" She shouted as they went to go stop Magneto and rescue Rogue.

*****

Molly-Grace watched as her dad froze and held up his hand, motioning them to stop. "I can't move." He said before he was slammed into one of the walls. Jean held on to a struggling Molly-Grace. "Blue run!" Her dad yelled to her. She nodded and was about to run when she was hit with something, holding her to the wall. She was directly across from Logan, their eyes were locked. Storm was restrained next, following was Scott and Jean, whom were facing each other. Molly-Grace was forced to watch as Magneto floated down.

"You, lets point those claws in a safe direction." He said, looking at Logan. He held up his hand, making Logan's arms cross, so if he released his claws, they'd dig right into him. Molly-Grace couldn't look around because of the metal holding her head in place. She was forced to watch. Sabretooth jumped down and walked over to Jean and Scott. "You better close you eyes." Magneto warned Scott before Sabretooth took his goggles.

"Storm, fry him." Scott said seriously. He was pissed off beyond belief. Storm looked sadly over at him, then around the room. She knew she couldn't do anything to help them. She'd only hurt everyone inside.

"You, my dear, where suppose to wait for me to call for you. But I guess now is better than never." He chuckled, holding up his hand. Her restraints wrapped around her and she floated over to Magneto. She struggled, tears rolling down her face. Logan struggled, he wanted so badly to protect Molly-Grace. If only he could move just a little. Once Molly-Grace was at Magneto's side, he chuckled and looked around. "Enjoy the show." He said as he lifted himself and Molly-Grace up and out of the room. They could faintly hear Molly-Grace scream _'Daddy help'_. They all looked down sadly. Only moments after you could hear both girls pleas for help. Magneto released Molly-Grace from her restraints, but before she could escape, she was thrown inside the dome like room. She started to scream as she banged on the door.

"GM?" A scared voice asked out to her. She spun around to see a sobbing Rogue. She moved to her side quickly and cupped Rogue's face in her hands, making it so their eyes met.

"I'm going to protect you. Trust me." Molly-Grace said determined. Rogue nodded and the girls began to plead for help as Molly-Grace banged on the walls. Logan, having heard enough of the girl's pleas, knew he needed to do something. He let out a mighty yelled as he released his claws into himself. He was released from Magneto's hold, having cut through his restraints. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Logan!" Jean shouted, looking over her shoulder, watching as he fell to the cold metal ground. He laid motionless, lifeless, there on the cold ground.

*****

Molly-Grace backed up as the door opened. Magneto entered and raised his hands, hand cuffing her to the machine as well as Rogue. He raised Rogue from the floor. "I'm sorry." He said to them both, but they both knew he didn't mean it completely. He shook his head and raised his hands up, getting ready to start the machine. Molly-Grace couldn't watched the scene in front of her.

"Don't do this." Rogue pleaded with Magneto, shaking her head slowly. All Molly-Grace heard was Rogue gasp in pain. Her hands clutched the handles of the machine firmly. Magneto screamed out in pain as Rogue's powers set in.

"Let her go!" Molly-Grace screamed out. She couldn't stand to watch this happen to her friend, it was too painful to watch, let alone hear. Rogue let out a scream of bloody murder. Molly-Grace screamed for help. This had to stop before it went to far. Magneto let go of Rogue and stumbled out of the dome, leaving the girls inside. They started to rise up, Molly-Grace and Rogue knew it was too late. The machine's rings started to spin, shattering the barrier around it. Both girls started screaming at the top of their lungs. Molly-Grace looked down only to see Sabretooth crash into a ship below. They were coming for them.

"Daddy!" Molly-Grace screamed out, seeing her father flying up above them. Some kind of light barrier started to come out from the machine. "Dad hurry!" Molly-Grace screamed up to her dad. She was focusing her healing power more on Rogue then herself. She didn't know how long she could keep it up though. She could feel herself weakening already.

Logan jumped down beside Molly-Grace, facing Magneto. He turned around, not looking at Molly-Grace once. He released his claws and was about to let Rogue loose first when Magneto stopped him. Molly-Grace knew Rogue would die from this, she let her focus on her own health go and focused completely on Rogue. She couldn't think, let alone look at her father, she had to stay focused on Rogue. Her sight was blurring. She body was shutting down, but she kept at sending her strength to Rogue.

Molly-Grace saw a glimpse of red hit Magneto through her blurry vision. Her dad hit the machine with his claws, sending it shattering to pieces. It was over. Rogue was safe, had white streaks in hair now, but safe. Logan cut her loose first. Molly-Grace's vision was darking, black dots interfering with her eye sight now.

"Da . . ." Molly-Grace tried to say as Logan cut her loose next. She fell limp in his arms, her head lay limp facing up to the dark night sky. Her body couldn't take anymore. Her world went dark. Logan's eyes widened. He couldn't be too late. After everything, he couldn't be too late.

"Come on." Logan said, just thinking, hoping, she had just passed out. She couldn't be . . . He wasn't even going to think about that. When she didn't answer, tears rimmed his eyes. She couldn't be. Rogue covered her mouth and fell to her knees in sobs. This was her fault. She wasn't strong enough. Molly-Grace had given her life for her. She can't just be gone. How could one girl so full of life just be gone on a moment's notice?

He held her head under his chin. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He didn't have to believe it, her green eyes fluttered opened and looked up at him. She had no idea what was going on, let alone why she was still here breathing. He saw her green eyes looking back at him again. Logan kissed the top of her head, very out of character if you ask Molly-Grace, but she didn't mind. Still weak from the whole ordeal, Logan picked her up in his arms. They boarded the jet and took off. Rogue and Molly-Grace hugged, happy both were alive and going home. It was over. They survived.


	7. You Called Me Sweet Heart

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I do not own anything, but Molly-Grace.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Molly-Grace woke up in a daze. She slowly got out of bed and left the room. She didn't care that it was noon, or that she had bed hair and was in her pj's still. She was just happy to be alive. That's all that really matters right now. It was a very close call she'd rather never go through again. Ever.

"Hey sweetheart, you missed me so much, you just _had_ to come back I see." Molly-Grace spun around to see John Allerdyce. She still hated the stupid pet name, but it sounds a lot better hearing him say it than that slime ball Toad. She ran over to him and tackled him to the floor in a hug. Or they would have been on the floor if he didn't grab onto something to keep him on his feet. He didn't know what to say or do for the first time since he arrived at the institute. This girl, who's father could kill him for just looking at her, had her arms and legs wrapped around him, with her face buried in the crook of his neck. He thought she would hit him and yell, but she's just full of surprises now isn't she? "Did the metal head mess with your head or something?" John asked. He moved his hands under her but to hold her up, might as well get something out of this while she's having her crazy moment.

"No. You just called me Sweetheart." She said, knowing fully well that it didn't make any sense if you didn't know what had happened. He looked at her confused, making her burst out laughing. She unwrapped her legs from around him and jumped down from his arms. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. They met up with Bobby and Rogue in the rec room and played some foosball, girls verse boys.

"So Molly-Grace, you never did tell us your powers." Bobby said as he made another goal in the game. John chuckled seeing Molly-Grace's pout. He let his eyes look her over. She was wearing a tank top that had risen up a little from all her moving around and jumping up and down when she or Rogue had scored. She was wearing the only pair of short shorts that he knew of that would look slutty on any other girl, but it looked just plain hot on her.

"Besides healing myself and anyone I want? I can control water, can't create it sorry to say though." Molly-Grace said as she whacked the small soccer ball around. John looked interested now. Her powers were just like his own, just water. True he didn't have the healing and water thing either though.

"So we have the little mermaid with us now. Is your little crab friend in your room waiting to talk to you?" John said with a chuckle. Bobby and John high fives each other and laughed. Molly-Grace and Rogue just rolled their eyes at the boys.

"But Sebastian, you're right here. By the way Sebastian, have you seen Prince Eric around at all?" Molly-Grace teased back. Rogue and her high fived this time while laughing at John's glare. Bobby high fived Molly-Grace too. He had to give her credit, it was pretty funny comeback.

Logan walked to the door. He paused upon hearing Molly-Grace's laughter. She'd be fine here while he's gone. She already had made friends, a good amount being boys as far as he could see, but friends none the less. Molly-Grace looked at the door right as he walked through it. She gave Rogue a look and nod before she jogged over to the door way. Upon hearing her footsteps, he paused and turned around as she came face to face with him.

"Where you going?" She asked, not having a clue as to the fact that this was good bye for a while for them. Logan rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her sadly. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

"Some lake up North." Logan said, being as brief as he could with her. She didn't need the gory details just quite yet, if at all. Molly-Grace smiled and nodded.

"Let me go shower and get my stuff, then we'll go." Molly-Grace said, not wrapping her mind around the fact that he didn't come find her to go tell her to get her stuff and that they were leaving. He was just going to leave. No good bye. No nothing.

"Not this time Kid. I'm going solo this time around." Logan said sadly to her. Her eyes went wide, knowing what he had meant now. He just wanted her to watch as he left her life? She couldn't even wrap her mind around the thought at all.

"So you weren't even going to say good bye? Why am I not surprised?" She said to him, raising her voice louder as she became angry with her father. The three in the rec room looked at the door way their new friend had gone through curiously. They could hear her now, and knew nothing good was going on between father and daughter.

"You really think this is easy for me? Look, just take care of your self, and stay outta trouble." He said, looking her straight in the eye. This wasn't easy for either of them. They've never had to say good bye to the other before. It didn't help that Logan wasn't good with emotional good byes either.

"I don't want you to leave." Molly-Grace said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She had to be strong. She wasn't going to let him know how hurt she was by the fact he wasn't even going to say good bye to her. He unclasped the chain from around his neck and held the back of her hand in his.

"Here, take care of this for me. I'll be back for it." He said as he dropped it in the palm of her hand and closed her small fragile fingers over it. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. She just turned around and ran away from him. Logan sighed and turned around, walking out the doors of the Xavier school for a long time. He wouldn't be back for god knows long. He's going to really miss Molly-Grace though.

*****

Rogue went after Molly-Grace. They had seen and heard her run by the rec room, crying her eyes out. She opened the door to their room and sighed upon seeing Molly-Grace rolled up into a ball on her bed, clutching something to her chest as she cried. Her heart broke. How could one girl so full of life one minute, be so sad the next? Before she left the rec room, she hadn't missed the look of anger in John's eyes. She'd have to keep a good eye on John now.

"How could he just leave?" She heard Molly-Grace sob out to her. Rogue sighed sadly and sat on the edge of Molly-Grace's bed. She let her glove hand lay gently on her friend's shoulder.

"Ah'm sure he has good reasons GM." Rogue said softly to Molly-Grace. She sniffled and sat up. Rogue felt bad, she couldn't bring her friend into a hug like she had done to her before on the train. Molly-Grace was still in her tank top, too much of a risk for the both of them.

"It was alway him and me though Rogue. He was just going to leave like I was yesterday' news, like I meant nothing to my own father. All he did when I told him I didn't want him to leave was give me his stupid dog tags." Molly-Grace said sadly as she held up the chain.

"He told ya ta have fun GM. So lets have some fun." Rogue said, trying to cheer up her friend. Molly-Grace looked up, showing interest in what her friend had said to her. Rogue laughed and gave her a _'Ya really want ta know?' _look. Molly-Grace nodded to her.

"Lets go kick those boys buts in football. What do ya say? We can even play near the fountain. Ah'm sure your crab friend needs a little water to cool off." Rogue told her friend. She had succeeded in cheering her up, even if it was just for a little while. Molly-Grace smiled and nodded. This was going to be one hell of a game.

*****

Molly-Grace had showered and got dressed for the day before they went back down to the boys. She was now wearing a white turtleneck under one of her father's old football jerseys that she had taken from him before he left. She was also wearing a tight, well fitting, black pants and sneakers. Rogue passed the brown ball to Molly-Grace before Bobby could get to her. Molly-Grace squeaked, now noticing John was on her tail as she ran. She raised up her hand and aimed back at John. He was hit with water from the fountain. He fell to the ground completely soaked.

"You're in for it now mermaid!" He shouted as he got up and charged at her. She's in trouble now and she knew that was a fact. She, at the moment, hated being so short. John caught up to her quickly and grabbed her from behind. He lifted her right up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you crab!" She shouted in a fit of laughter as he ran with her on his shoulder to his goal line. She threw the ball down when he got to his touch down point. She crossed her arms and pouted as he did a victory dance.


	8. Cat & Mouse Crab & Mermaid Style

Back from vaca! lol I hope I didn't loose any readers for this story for the long wait. All reviews are welcome! I don't own anything but Molly-Grace! Enjoy!

* * *

Rogue didn't even have to look inside her room to know what Molly-Grace was doing. She did it every time no one was around. She's holding the metal chain in her hand, reading the numbers and letters over and over again. This had to stop, she missed her dad, but he wouldn't want her moping around like this while he's gone. Rogue went on the search to find the two people who could help her, at least for tonight anyways.

*****

"Why'd you leave me behind?" Molly-Grace asked out loud to no one in particular. She was staring at the army chain like she was trying to figure out a secret code. She just couldn't figure it out though, at all. It's been two weeks, and she still hasn't got over the fact that he left her behind. He didn't even tell her where he was going or anything. She had no clue when, or if, he'd be back at all. For all she knew he's gone and out of her life forever more.

She knew Rogue and the guys were trying, more on Rogue and Bobby sake of trying then John's, but he'd try and made her laugh sometimes when he wasn't calling her a mermaid. She had to chuckle sadly at that, her name was Ariel as far as John's concerned. He refuses to call her Molly-Grace, says it's to damn long for a name. Bobby was pretty much the only one to actually call her by her real name. But Rogue's slowly breaking him down. He's been calling her GM or Sprite lately too. She didn't know where Rogue got GM from, but her guess would be it sounds better then MG. Bobby always teases her because she has only Sprite and water for drinks. He thinks she'll turn into a bottle of sprite since she drinks it so much. Her door bursts open, breaking her from her thoughts. She jumped up from her bed and hides the chain in her jacket pocket.

"What the hell?" Molly-Grace shouts upon seeing Rogue standing at the door with a smirk on her lips. She was up to something. Just then, John and Bobby came in the room. John checked her pockets until he found what he was looking for. Her dad's army chain. He tossed it on her bed and smirks down at her. Bobby comes up behind her and ties a bandanna around her mouth to keep her from screaming. She feels a chill on the back of her head, and knows Bobby iced the knot so it would be harder for her to get it off. Her screams are muffled as John picks her up over his shoulder. She's too busy trying to get the bandanna off to care that he's walking out of the room now.

"Stop tugging on it Ariel. We're almost there so calm the fuck down." John grumbled as he entered the rec room. He couldn't believe Rogue got him to do this. She owes him big time for bringing the mermaid here. He plopped her down on the couch, roughly. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He just smirked and sat down in one of the chairs. She flipped him off, which only made him start laughing. She was about ready to pounce on the guy.

"John leave her alone." A voice said as they were entering the room. John was lucky he was quick and near by, or he wouldn't have picked her up off the ground in time before she could mess up Bobby's face. Her muffling screams were heard as she pounded her tiny fist against John's hold on her.

"Look GM, we're just doin' this because we're sick and tired of seein' ya mope around in our room lookin' at that darn chain." Rogue explained to her. "Now, ya have a choice GM. Movie night with us, or we take ya out ta the light show in the city like John wants?" Rogue said to her, giving her the choices. Molly-Grace looked over at John, karma's a bitch crab. She pointed to her gag and glared. John rolled his eyes and heated up the iced knot, then untied it with one arm, while she was still in his other arm off the ground.

"Movie night sounds good." Molly-Grace says to them with a smug look on her face while looking up at John. He was smirking, and she had no idea why. She did pick the thing he didn't want, didn't she? Why did she have the feeling he was up to nothing good?

"I'll go get the movies and snacks then." John said as he left the rec room. Now she deffinally knew he was up to something and it could never be good what ever it is. She knew he would never, in the two weeks that she's known him, willingly go get everything for anyone.

"Ah was afraid ya would pick movie night." Rogue said, looking sadly over at her friend. Realization flashed in Molly-Grace's eyes. She knew what John was up to now. She was going to seriously hurt that boy one of these days. She really was.

"Tell me he didn't. Please just tell me . . ."

"He did." Rogue said, finishing Molly-Grace's sentence. They've grown closer if anything over the last two weeks. Rogue knew Molly-Grace saved her life during the crisis. She'll forever be grateful to her friend.

"Hey mermaid, I thought of you when Bobby and me were getting the movies." John said with a smug look on his face. He was getting a kick out of this. He sat in the chair Molly-Grace was about to sit in. He smirked at her while getting comfortable. He handed her one of the movies then passed the others over to Bobby to put down in the coffee table. She glared at him, and snatched the movie from his hands. She didn't need to even look at the case to know what movie he picked. She already knew. She went over to the DVD player and bent down to put it in. A wolf whistle is heard. No question on who did it. She just gritted her teeth together tightly.

It was like playing cat and mouse with John. He'd make the first move, and she'd make it backfire on him. She got up, not even taking the time to fix her pajama top. She walked over to John and put a leg on either side of his hips, straddling him by sitting his lap. She could see the lust in his eyes. He wanted Bobby and Rogue gone and her clothes off. She leaned in close to him, making sure he got a good view of her chest, her lips next to his ear, she whispered in his ear.

"You took my seat." She whispered. He smirked, he was going to make sure she knew he was going to take full advantage of this situation. She knew this already, but she'd win in the end. _That_ was a given. He looked her dead in the eyes as he firmy pulled her flesh closer to his own. She gasp, but gave him a rival smirked right back at him.

"What the _fuck_ are you gonna do 'bout it, _Ariel_?" John growled in her ear, saying her nick name he had for her in a purr. If Molly-Grace had been some ditzy 16 year old, she would have melted and attacked his lips right then and there, but she wasn't ditzy. She was her father's daughter. No man would change who she is.

"Nodda thing garçon de feu." She purred in his ear. She swore he heard him groan as she pushed her body closer to him. She giggled and carefully twisted herself around so she was sitting on his lap still, but now facing the, now, playing movie. She still couldn't believe he would make them watch _'The Little Mermaid'_,or rather, all three of them. Since when did they even have three movies of the little mermaid?

She had completely forgotten Rogue and Bobby were still in the room. She glanced over her shoulder, surprisingly John was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't even notice her move even a little, and spotted Rogue looking back at her. Molly-Grace could tell, even behind her friends smile, there was pain. She couldn't touch Bobby, let alone any boy, like Molly-Grace was John, even if it was just because he took her chair.

She would have got up and sat next to Rogue, but his grip never loosened enough for her to let go. So she just adjusted herself on his lap. She shot Rogue an _'I got this'_ look, and winked to her before turning back to the movie. She figured John was just trying to find more lines to use for jokes when he teases her. They were on the part that Ariel meets Flounder the fish for the first time.

*****

They were half way done with the third, yes third, little mermaid movie, when John looked down to see Molly-Grace fast a sleep in his arms. When she fell a sleep on him, he didn't know, nor did he even care. Her head was laid against his shoulder, her bangs touching the tips of her eyes. John has two choices here. He could just get up and drop her on the floor, or he could blame Rogue, saying she had made him carry her up to her room. He really didn't feel like making an extra stop before his head met his pillow, or any pillow really. He yawned and stretched, this was going to be good.

She felt as if she was falling, only she was jerked back up, higher up then she had been though. No, she knew the chair was lower to the floor than this. Her eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling. She moved her head and squinted to see in the dark. She could faintly see his hazel eyes. She couldn't quite put the name to the eyes, but then again, if half her mind wasn't in La La land still, she might know who was holding her.

"Just go back to sleep, will ya?" The voice said. It sounded scruffy. The man was probably thirsty and tired. Yet the voice sounded so familiar. She eyes slowly drifted close, sleep over taking her state of mind.

_'A 4 year old Molly-Grace woke up with a startle. She couldn't get that boy's face out of her head since it happened. Her cheeks were painted with tears, tears that were still flowing silently. The accident was only a week ago, her whole life had turned right side round since then. She now lived with her dad. Her mother didn't want her anymore. They lived in a trailer instead of a house. She could do_ _**things**_ _other kids couldn't. She struggled to get out of her cot, that was now her bed, on her own. She was short for her age, so it made it harder to do certain things. She stumbled, still not use to standing when the truck in in motion yet. She held onto the wall for support as she slowly back her way to the driver's seat._

_"Daddy?" She mumbled in a small gentle voice. Logan turned his head to glance over at her before looking back at the road. He knew what she wanted. He sighed, and pulled over at the side of the road. He twisted around in his seat and picked her up, carefully placing her in the passenger seat._

_"Seat belt." He grumbled as he started the truck again. She nodded and quickly buckled herself in the seat. He glanced over at her quickly. He knew she had been crying again in her sleep. Since, his good for nothing one night stand, pretty much threw the kid on him and beat it like a bat outta hell, they've bonded surprisingly._

_"Daddy, I had de bad dream again." Molly-Grace sobbed to her father. He sighed and looked at her quickly over his shoulder before looking back at the road. She's been having the same nightmare for about a week now. He wished it would just stop. She didn't deserve to be haunted by something she had no control over, something she didn't understand._

_"Look kid, just think of something that will make the 'bad dreams' go away." Logan said, trying to find somewhere to stop for more than a second. He pulled into a McDonald's. He turned off the engine and picked up Molly-Grace in one swift movement as he went in the trailer part of his truck. He put her down on the ground, she went over to her cot and grabbed the stuffed animal before returning back to Logan._

_He sighed, some LeBeau character, who swears he's the kid's uncle, found them a few days ago. He gave her the stupid stuffed fur ball. She hasn't let it out of her sight for more than a second. He can remember the exact words that swamp rat told his daughter when he gave it to her 'looky here Mon petite, it's ya daddy' He wanted to shred that Cunjan so badly, but her face lit up when she saw the stuffed furry thing._

_He lifted her up onto the cot, and she got under the covers. She hugged the wolverine stuffed animal tightly and her eyes drifted to sleep. What she was thinking about, he hadn't a clue, nor did he frankly want to know. He moved the hair out of her sleeping eyes and went back upfront to continue to drive.'_

"Don't leave." Molly-Grace mumbled, gripping John's shirt tightly in her fingers. He had just got in her room, no thanks to Rogue or Bobby. She did say not to leave, and he really didn't feel like walking all the way back to his own room. He smirked as he laid her down on her bed, laying himself down next to her. He was too much in a sleepy daze to notice that she was turned around, her hand now wrapped around him with her head laying on his chest.

He did however, notice that her leg someone had entwined itself in between his own two legs. He didn't mind. He, quite frankly, was enjoying this. When she wakes up, she's so going to freak. It's going to be priceless. He smirked to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. This Is So Going On The Internet

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes John and Molly-Grace so far! I do not own anyhting but Molly-Grace. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning was bright. Birds were chirping peacefully through out the morning sky. To put it simply, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. For the normal human children, it meant no school, and you could stay out as late as you wanted. For mutant children, it meant no classes, and you were allowed off school grounds for the day, as long as you didn't use your powers to show off.

Chuckles were heard in the room of Rogue and Molly-Grace in the early hour of the day. The owners of said chuckles? None other than Rogue and Bobby Drake themselves. What were they chuckling about? Why one Molly-Grace and John Allerdyce tangled up together fast a sleep. Bobby held up his phone quickly, not knowing when one of them would awaken.

"They're gonna kill ya Bobby." Rogue whispered to her friend. She didn't know John very well, but she knew Molly-Grace like the back of her hand. The two over the past two weeks have shared their whole life stories with the other. They both knew they could trust the other with their secrets. Neither would tell one single person, not even on their death bed.

"Oh come on Rogue, this is priceless, a too good to pass up kind of moment. I need to remember this day for the rest of my life." Bobby whispered back to her. He knew if John found out he took pictures of this, he'd a one ugly puddle of melted ice in the end. But this was too good of a chance to let pass by him. He snapped a picture of the two quickly, and put his phone in his back pocket. He didn't need to be caught with the evidence if they decided to wake up right this second.

Rogue signaled him to be quiet. She had noticed Molly-Grace start to stir in her sleep. The two moved back, Bobby hiding in the closet, as Rogue hid behind her own bed. Molly-Grace's eyes stayed closed, the smell of lighter fluid and Axe body spray filled her lungs. She surprisingly didn't hate the smell. It reminded her of her dad in a way. He had always smelled like cigars. The colyon smelled musky, woodsy in a way, again another reminder of her dad.

"Mmhhmmm." She sighed as she tightened her grip on whom ever was next to her. Her eyes opened wide quickly. Who _was_ next to her? It couldn't have been Rogue. She wouldn't risk touching Molly-Grace at all. It most certainly wasn't her father. For one he was gone, and two, he'd never get all fatherly love like this. Only it didn't feel like fatherly love just of embrace. The arm around her waist was in a protective hold. She looked up. Her jaw dropped. Her face showing pure disgust. She started pushing him away, trying to get out of his hold he had on her. Only his grip tightened, that was when she started to shriek loudly. She wanted him off. He gave her one final firm tug, stopping her struggles.

"Will you _stop_ fish face? I'm sleeping here." John grumbled, still half a sleep. Molly-Grace couldn't believe him. She pointed her finger at the glass of water next to her science book and led a trail back to John. She concentrated on her water powers, this was going to wake him up. A strip of water followed her trail. She released her hold on the water, as it was now over his face. It splashed down on him, sending him out of the bed and on the floor in a startle.

John wiped the water out of his eyes, and glared daggers at the girl still sitting on the bed. He mouthed _'run'_ to her and flinched. She yelped and shot out of the bed and made a run for it, him not far behind. Rogue got up once she knew they were gone, and knocked on the closet door. Bobby came out of the closet, hunched over in a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked Bobby. Bobby took another minute, trying to control his laughing fit. He was almost out of breath by the time he calmed down. Rogue had her hands on her hips. She was annoyed. She really wanted to know what was so funny.

"This is so going on the Internet." He said with another chuckle. Rogue's jaw dropped. He wouldn't, would he? She felt bad for this boy. He just bought himself a death wish. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Did he even know he was asking for hell?

"Tell meh ya didn't." Rogue said, fearing what his answer would be.

"Oh, I so did." He said quickly after her. He held up his phone to show her the proof. She held the bridge of her nose. This boy was screwed. Who screwed him over? He did it _all_ himself. They jumped at the sound of Molly-Grace's scream. They looked at each other before darting out of the room to find their friends.

*****

Molly-Grace struggled to get out of his grasp. He had came up behind her quickly and pick her up off the ground. She spotted a vase full of water a few feet away from them. Perfect. She concentrated hard on the water. John was the target of her attack. As that thought entered her concentration, the water whipped John in the shoulder, causing him to drop Molly-Grace to the floor as he stumbled back.

Molly-Grace smirked, landing on her feet. She blew him a kiss before she started to run again. John looked around, he had to cut her off somehow. He smirked seeing how he would achieve this and started to run down a different hall. She had been asking for some burns since he woke up, and now was his chance. Molly-Grace looked back in a glance. She needed to find Rogue. She knew John wouldn't touch her if Rogue was near by, such a wimp.

She looked forward just in time to collide with someone. She flew back, her butt hitting the floor. Hard. She got up slowly, rubbing her backside that was in pain. She heard _his_ laughter. That crazy maniac laughter. She looked up slowly, fear flashed in her green eyes as they locked his hazel ones. She turned around and made it a foot before she was lifted from the floor and tossed over his shoulder. She screamed and banged in his back. "Put me down! I mean it crab, put me down!" Molly-Grace shouted angrily to him. He just shook his head and chuckled. She wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

*****

"Look Sprite, John's kind of, how to say this nicely? He doesn't, no. Look Sprite, he just goes to far sometimes. No big deal." Bobby said, not knowing how to place his words carefully. John was near by some where, and he didn't need any of his things burned because he was trying to defend him to Molly-Grace.

"Not a big deal? Bobby, he basically stripped me down out of my pajamas. He would have picked out my bra and panties for me too if Rogue hadn't come in when she did. How can you honestly sit there and tell me that's no big deal, huh?" Molly-Grace whispered harshly to the blond boy. She could still feel that crab's claws on her. She shivered not liking the feeling.

"He really did that? Uh, never mind. Sprite just give him a break. He just doesn't like being woken up by water dropped in his face." Bobby said, quickly wanting to hit himself for letting those words be said. Molly-Grace and John didn't know they were in the room. He just blew it.

"He shouldn't have . . . wait. How did you know I splashed water in his face?" Molly-Grace asked confused. She's been with John the whole morning. He had refused to leave the room when she was changing, so Rogue pushed him in the closet and locked it while Molly-Grace got ready. There was not a single minute that he could have told Bobby. Bobby panicked, but he let out a breath once he saw John and Rogue coming back over to the table.

"What did we miss?" Rogue asked as she sat down next to Bobby. Molly-Grace smirked, John had no seat to sit in. Only her smirk was quickly switched with a scowl when he picked her up off the seat and plopped down, with _her_ on his _lap_. Hasn't she been violated by this man enough for a life time already?

"Nothing much, just asking Sprite here if she liked any of the guys at the institute." Bobby said, lieing completely through his pearly white teeth. Only Molly-Grace knew he was lying though, but she was enjoying how freaked he looked to see if she'd call him out on it or not. John's grip on Molly-Grace's hips tightened. She couldn't _help_ but notice _that_. What was his problem?

"Well, I'm gonna go see if that store has anything worth my time." Molly-Grace spoke out before anyone could question Bobby anymore. She pried John's arms off her and got up. She winked to Rogue playfully and left the group. John wanted to follow her, but then those two geeks will think somethings going on between him and the mermaid. So he just stayed seated at the table and ate his food.

*****

Molly-Grace was looking through a rack of clothes, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She couldn't help but wonder why Bobby lied, or why John reacted the way he did when Bobby said what he said. She couldn't think of a single reason for either of those boys to react the way they did.

"You know, you're giving us men the wrong idea." A voice chuckled behind her. She turned around. Who was this guy? What the hell was he talking about? The boy wasn't _that_ bad looking. Okay so maybe he just _might_ the hottest boy she's ever seen, but like she would say _that_ to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Not being rude miss. Just you're too beautiful to be single. Your boyfriend must not be very bright if he's letting you shop alone." The boy said, running a hand through his black hair. He had a smirk that could rival John's, only it didn't have that crazy twist to it like John.

"One, the cheesy pick-up lines won't work on me. Two, I am single. Oh, and three? You're outta your league." Molly-Grace told the boy, motion her words with her fingers. He just tilted his head to the side. She was feisty and didn't melt into his arms like other girls would. He honestly loved when girls swooned at him merely because of his name, but something about this girl just called out to him.

"Give me five minutes, and I can change that attitude with a bit of persuading." He said with his trade smirk and a wink sent her way. Her jaw wanted to drop. He was just like John. She had to already deal with John's perverted ways, and she didn't need to add this guy to the list too.

"Who ever said I'd want to let you have five more minutes of my time?" Molly-Grace said, making the mistake of taking a step closer because he took one too, taking away the spacing in between them to almost little to nothing.

"Who ever said you didn't?" He said, trapping her between the clothes rack and himself. Their eyes were locked. Her's holding more of a fear that something bad was going to be the result of this. His holding nothing but power and lust for her. She didn't know if she wanted him to exactly kiss her, but she didn't know if she didn't want him to either. He was leaning in for the kiss. What does she do? Think Molly-Grace, think. She slowly uncapped the bottle of water she had on her, hoping he wouldn't notice. Once she achieved this, she motioned a small rope of water out. She was going to get him to back up, whether it was willingly or not. She was going to do it.

A throat being cleared was heard from behind the boy. Molly-Grace, even with her shortness could see a clearly pissed off John Allerdyce, with his arms crossed, standing behind them glaring daggers at the back of the boy's head. Her hold on her water was released, splashing them both as it hit the floor. The boy flew back from feeling the impact of the water splashing against the tile of the store's floor.

"John." Molly-Grace growled. He ruined her plan, even if it did get the guy to back up. She was still pissed he had to _save_ her. The boy looked between the two teens, a smirk appearing on his lips in a cocky kind of way.

"Back off rich boy." John growled at the boy, Molly-Grace couldn't _help_ but notice the jealousy raging in his eyes. What was up with him? Since when would he be jealous of some guy making a move on her? She watched as this guy's eyes flash green, right as John is pushed by one of the clothing racks.

"Hey, I thought you said you were single." The boy said, looking from John to Molly-Grace. Molly-Grace started to laugh, or she would have if she didn't see the seriousness in the boys eyes. He really thought John was her . . . her boyfriend?

"He . . . he's not my boyfriend. I just go to school with him." Molly-Grace told the boy. She slowly twisted her finger at the water on the floor, tracing out a word for the water to spell. Hopefully John would be smart enough to read it. Her eyes locked with John's hazel ones. She flickered her eyes slowly to the puddle of water, he followed her graze and read what she was trying to tell him. _'Mutant' _He nodded, and a smirk played on his lips.

"Secrets don't make friends, babe." The boy whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He chuckled seeing how she reacted to him. He looked over to see what was so interesting about the water, but she waved her hand quickly, erasing the message. He now knew she was a mutant too. She just gets better and better every time he looks at her.

"Who ever said I want to be your friend, bub?" Molly-Grace growled at him. John was up on his feet, lighter in hand. He was ready for a fight. The boy glance back at John before tilting his head at Molly-Grace. He could take both of them on, and win.

"Who ever said you didn't, sweetheart?" He retorted back to her in a whisper. Again, she shivered from feeling his breath on her bare skin. He did not just call her sweetheart. Oh he's in for it now. She gritted her teeth as she glared at him, her eyes locked in his.

"I'd go if I was you, bub." Molly-Grace snarled at him through her gritted teeth. She spotted Rogue and Bobby now standing with John. He looked back at the three behind them now, then smirked as he tilted his head in front of Molly-Grace. He grabbed her hand roughly, fully knowing that John and Bobby flinched once he did, and brought her hand to his lips

"I'll see you around, babe." He said as he kissed her knuckles, slipping a card in her hand. He let her hand drop to her side. He started to walk away, but stopped next to Bobby and John and turn back toward Molly-Grace "Name's Julian Keller by the way." He said slowly to her before turning his head to the two boys. "See ya dorks." He says to him before leaving the store. Rogue walked over to Molly-Grace once Julian was out of sight. She wanted to make sure her friend was okay. Rogue noticed something in her hand and took it from her grasp. She read it silently to herself and rolled her eyes. She tossed it over to John. He growled seeing what it was and quickly burnt it to a crisp with his lighter.

"What was it?" Molly-Grace asked her friend next to her, slightly upset that John burned what ever it was before she had a chance to even see it. Bobby chuckled seeing the glare she was giving John. I only she knew what it was, she should be thanking him for doing it. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how arrogant that jerk was.

"His number." Rogue said plainly to her friend. Molly-Grace rolled her eyes and chuckled knowing that it got to John that some mutant showed off and managed to give her his number. What was with him though? Why the sudden jealousy rages? He couldn't? He couldn't . . . like her?


	10. Steamed Crab With Mermaid On The Side?

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! I never thought I'd get a good responce from this story at all lol. Just a warning, if you don't like steamed crab scenes (with a mermaid on the side (sorry lame humor) don't read, but other than that he's the chapter all John/Molly-Grace lovers have been waiting for!

I do not own anything! Except for Molly-Grace!

It had been a week since the show down, if you could call it that, and the professor had agreed to someone's, neither girl knew exactly who's, idea for a party for the older kids. Has the professor ever been to an older kids party? Does he know that someone _always_ will spike the punch. Apparently not, since he agreed for the party to happen. Girls were putting on their last minute touch ups, as guys were checking to make sure their hair was messed up just perfectly. For the past week, girls have been begging Jean and Storm to take them to the mall. They all wanted new outfits for the party.

Currently, in the room of Molly-Grace and Rogue, the girls were also among the list of girls getting ready. They were to meet the guys out in the gardens, where the party was being held. Rogue was tugging on her black gloves, as Molly-Grace was standing in front of her floor length mirror, in her bra and panties, holding two different outfits up to her body. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle. Her best friend was such a girl sometimes.

"It's not funny, Roe. I knew I shouldn't have let you tell the guys to meet us there. I need a guys opinion. I don't care if you think I'm such a girl either. I actually want to dress to impress tonight. That guy at the mall, he just proved a point." Molly-Grace said while switching back and forth between the outfits, trying to see which looked better. Rogue just rolled her eyes. She never could fully understand Molly-Grace at sometimes.

"An' that point would beh sugah?" Rogue asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She hated when Molly-Grace wouldn't explain what she meant right away. Molly-Grace sighed, putting down the two outfits as she turned around to face her friend. "Ah can't take ya seriously when ya dress in that GM." Rogue confessed to her best friend. Molly-Grace just glared at her, this was no time to be joking. She really didn't care if she wasn't acting like herself. She had her own reasons.

"The point _being_ that I need a guy in my life. To be perfectly honest, when he was too close. I just wanted to kiss him. I've never been kissed Rogue. You've at least had your first kiss." Molly-Grace said, only to slap her hand over her mouth. "Rogue, I didn't mean that." She said truthfully to her only real friend, whom was glaring at her.

"Ya still said it." Rogue said bitterly. The first kiss Molly-Grace was talking about, just happened to be the very kiss to send her first boyfriend into a coma for three weeks. Molly-Grace couldn't believe she actually let those words leak out of her lips, let alone let her head think it. Rogue knew deep down she didn't mean to say it, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

"Rogue . . ."

"Lets just forget it darlin'. C'mon, Ah'll do ya hair for ya." Rogue said sadly to her friend. Molly-Grace nodded and sadly as she got up, her head hung low in shame as she sat down on the vanity stool. Rogue started to run Molly-Grace's aqua blue brush through her friend's long soft brown hair. Her guess was that she got the brown hair from her mother, since Logan had black hair. Once all the knots were out she started to braid the girl's soft brunette hair, leaving her bangs to just barely touch the tips of her eye lashes.

The girl's didn't talk, both not knowing what they would say. Molly-Grace knew Rogue wasn't mad at her, but she still felt bad for even saying what she did. Rogue, once she was done with Molly-Grace's hair, left the room. Molly-Grace thought it was because she didn't want to be in the same room as her, little did she know that Rogue had some tricks up her sleeves.

Bobby and John were waiting for the girls at the party, only they were taking forever. Bobby was the only one in on Rogue's plan. He knew what was, or what they hoped was, going to happen. Bobby spotted Rogue, she winked at him, giving him their signal.

"Go see what's taking the girls so long, will you John?" Bobby groaned, pretending to be sick of waiting for them. He knew the plan, John was so predicable, sometimes. John looked at him with a _'you're seriously asking me to do it?'_ look. He knew by now that if you rushed Molly-Grace, well, you were a dead man walking.

"Why don't you fucking go do it?" John snapped back at him. Was Bobby really that dumb not to know that little fact about Molly-Grace? He actually valued his own life, but apparently Bobby didn't. He was not suicidal thank you very much. He wanted to live for a few more years.

"Cause I have bad luck near that room when Sprite's in it." Bobby confessed truthfully. John knew all about the Molly-Grace and Bobby incident. The moral of the story, knock before you enter the girl's room. Not like John would knock anyways. Bobby was one lucky son of a bitch. Of course he did get hit with various number of things.

"Your funeral Ice-cock. If you think for a second that I'm going to go ask for a death wish, you're sadly mistaking buddy." John announced, putting his foot down on the matter. Bobby smirked, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"I can't fucking believe I'm here, asking for a fucking death wish." John pouted, crossing his arms as Bobby and he approached Molly-Grace and Rogue's dorm room door. Bobby just shushed him to be quiet. He noticed that Rogue did in fact leave the door open a smidge. He looked behind John, spotting Rogue. She raises her weapon in hand, whacking John on the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Molly-Grace, whom was still in just her bra and panties, was searching through her closet for the leggings that went with the dress she finally decided on. She didn't even hear the door to her room creek open. She squeaked loudly as she was hit from behind, the door slamming behind her. She looked around, in the pitch dark, to see what hit her . . . or rather, who hit her. St. John Allerdyce, or as she liked to refer to him as, Sebastian the crab.

She pushed him off, his limp body hitting the back of the door. She had no idea what was going on. John was knocked out. Someone locked them in her closet. Something fishy was going on. She had discovered, before she was rudely pushed, that all of _her_ clothes were missing, and Rogue's only contained of her rather showy night wear. She had this _crazy_ idea that maybe, just _maybe,_ Rogue was involved in this. Would she rather wear her bra and panties, that actually fit her, or wear one of Rogue's showy night wear, which is probably too big for her? John would just be his normal pervish self no matter what she wore, so did it really matter?

She needed to wake him up, some how. He could burn down the door. Hopefully their captors didn't take his lighter. Molly-Grace's face was priceless. Her face turned deathly pale. If they were smart enough to take his lighter, they were screwed. She leaned over his limp body and patted his jean pockets. She pressed her small hand on his chest, her bare legs straddling his thighs as she tries to get at a better angle. She takes a deep. She'd die if anyone knew she, Molly-Grace, was straddling _him_, John Allerdyce.

She's about to reach inside one of his jacket pockets when a firm grip wrapped around her wrist. She gasps at the sudden touch, her eyes lock with his dazed hazel ones. She didn't like how his eyes were dazed over like they were. Her eyes have kind of adjusted to the darkness by now. She could make out his eyes at least.

"What . . . what the fuck do . . . do you think you're do . . . doing?" He said almost in a dazed pant. She didn't like this one bit. Here they were, her in barely anything, and him in a daze. His eyes dropped slowly. She would have thought he was checking her out if not for that his usual smirk never appeared.

"Checkin' for your light? What's the last thing you remember?" Molly-Grace asked. Maybe he knew who did this. She was going to _murder_ said culprit. He looked as if he was struggling to just stay focused on her. That worried her more, even if she didn't exactly like the guy, he still meant something to her. She has lost one to many people, even if it's a guy like John, she's going to take care of him.

"Don't . . . don't touch my lighter." He stumbled on his words. She couldn't help but chuckle, even when somethings wrong, his lighter still comes first. His eyes droop again. He was really beginning to worry her. She tapped his face gently, trying to keep his eyes locked with her.

"Stay with me John. Do you remember anything?" Molly-Grace asked again. He looked so lost and confused in front of her. His eyes slowly looked from her eyes down to her wrist in his grasp, then back to her eyes. Did he not remember or something?

"I don't know. What the fuck do . . . do you think you're doing?" He asked harshly to her. Did he not just ask her that a moment ago? She sturdied his chin in her free hand, making it so his eyes were focused on her. She wasn't a brain surgeon, but she thought she had a pretty good clue as to what was going on.

"I already told you John. I was lookin' for your lighter." Molly-Grace explained to him again. John nodded tiredly to her. She caressed his face, he looked so worn out in his dazed state. He still had his cocky attitude though, which wasn't _so_ bad. John groaned, mostly because he felt sick, some out of how she was babying him. Seeing him so vulnerable right now, she couldn't help but just get lost in his dazed hazel eyes. He still had that flash of anger to the world in them, it wasn't as strong, but was still there. His eyes held mystery, anger, hurt, and so much more. She didn't know how to react to _this_ John Allerdyce.

"Would . . . you stop staring at . . . at me." John mumbled, his head tossing around side to side. He looked so hot, sweat beading down his forehead. Her theory was just proven correct. John had a concussion. She needed to cool him down, maybe heal the swelling a little.

"Try not to doze off John. I think you might have a concussion. I can try to bring down your fever and bring down the swelling, but not completely. Just stay still, and don't barf on me." Molly-Grace instructed him. She held her hands on either side of his head and focused on the bruised part of his head. A blue glow surrounded the back of his head. He could feel the pain in his head start to numb a little.

She felt his head with the back of her hand. It wasn't as warm, but still feverish. Maybe if she used his sweat, and cleaned it out, then tried to use the water as a cooling pad. It would take a lot out of her, but she could try. She took a deep breath, healing someone else for the first time really takes a lot out of you. She focused on the sweat beads on his skin. He watched as his sweat left his skin, twisting into a ball. The salt from the sweat fell to the floor next to them. His eyes lazily flickered to her, sweat now breading down on her own skin. He could tell, even in his state of daze, that it was taking a lot out of her. His vision was already becoming clearer, the nausea passed as well. She was willing to make him comfortable at her expense.

"Ariel." John breathed out, only she didn't hear him or was too focused in what she was doing to hear. He groaned. She chooses _now_ to ignore him. His hand reaches out, gripping her wrist again. Her focus was broken, the water fell to the floor, splashing them both. She looked at his hand then flickered up to meet his eyes.

"John, why did you . . ." She was cut off by his sudden pull on her. She was pulled back on to his lap, only closer than before. He memorized her body for the first time since he opened his eyes. How in the world did he _not_ notice she wasn't wearing barely any clothes? He hadn't a clue.

"You talk too much fish lady." He grinned, knowing she wasn't pleased he had cut her off. Before she could say anything back to him, his lips were on hers. She tried to push him off, her eyes wide not believing he would pulled something like this. He pulled her closer, not letting her win by pulling away. He's wanted to do this since he first ran into her in the hall. He's not letting this pass him by.

Molly-Grace's screams were muffled by John's rough lips on hers. John grabs her wrists, stopping her from hitting him anymore. He knew she would give into him, it was a known fact between the two. There was a burning flame when they were in the same room. He knew she would give in, no matter how much she tried, he knew she wanted this. Why else would she be kissing him back?

He let go of her wrist when they stopped struggling. Her hands found their way up, running her fingers through his brown hair. His hands roamed her petite frame possessively. His lips left a trail of kisses down her jaw line, making a moan of pure pleasure leave her lips as he made his way to her neck. Her back arched in his hold, pressing her body firmly to his own. He nibbled on her ear lobe roughly.

"J . . . Jo . . . John." She moaned as he bit on her soft spot. He was hitting all of her weak spots. It was like he knew where they all were. Him, being as cocky as he was, smirked as his hands found the clasp of her bra. He was about to unclasp it when they both fell back, breaking the kiss out of surprise. John smirks up at her in a playful way. Her bangs are covering her eyes from the sudden fall back. She's smirking as well, neither noticing they weren't as alone as they first thought. She looked up, her eyes widened seeing her best friend and Bobby Drake standing there shocked. Had they heard them in the closet?

"Did . . . did we interrupt something?" Bobby asked, not completely wanting to know. Molly-Grace knew John would say yes. She had to stop him. Rogue would tease her forever if she knew what happened.

"Interrupt? If you did anything, you saved me from kis . . . killing crabby here. If you two had come a minute later. Well, we'd be enjoying a good crab cake about now." Molly-Grace quickly lied. Hopefully they didn't catch her slip up, but of course Rogue did. Only she wasn't about to say anything.

"Well, we'll leave you to get back to, uh, cooking your crab cake with some sea weed. Oh, and Sprite, nice bed hair." Bobby said with a chuckle. Molly-Grace growled and shot up off the floor and darted for Bobby, whom had ran out the room.

"GM, ya might want sum clothes!" Rogue shouted quickly. Molly-Grace looked herself over and blushed. She nodded, looking down at John with a firm glare. He got the message in her glare. _'leave before I hurt you'_ it said. He had to chuckle at that. He left, only because he wanted to hurt Bobby himself. Once John was gone, Rogue left too saying she'd meet Molly-Grace at the party. She slipped on her dress, then her leggings she had found sitting on her bed. She fixed her hair before she hopped out of the room, slipping on her flats as she hopped down the hall.


	11. Mr Gruffy's Back

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything but Molly-Grace

It was just like any other normal day at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youth. Children were playing in and outside of the school. Teachers were either teaching or watching said children. The professor himself was with the children outside. Friends were mingling around the grounds, couples were scattered as well. Two certain pairs though, they were the ones the professors needed to keep an eye on. Who were these couples? Bobby Drake and Rogue, and Molly-Grace and John Allerdyce.

Where are these two pairs? And what are they doing that was the reason they needed to be watched over? What could one couple do if when skin touched skin, it was only deadly in the end? When looking hard enough, you'll find said deadly pair in the gardens by the fountain.

"C'mon Rogue, you won't hurt me. We'll figure something out." Bobby said, leaning in closer to her, only she backed up again. She just couldn't find herself to lean in toward him too. She just didn't want to hurt him. No matter how many times he told her that she won't.

"Ya know the deal, Bobby. We don't do nuttin' until Ah tell GM 'bout us." Rogue told him. Bobby just rolled his eyes. He wasn't as naive as everyone thought, he's seen the lust looks in both John and Molly-Grace's eyes for each other this past week. But hey, it's only _fair _if they tell their best friends about them and said best friends _don't_ spill their secret.

"Like I said, we'll figure something out Rogue." Bobby said with his best smile. Rogue didn't buy it though. They've been together since they were all forced to watch John's idea of humor by watching all three little mermaid movies. They still haven't even come close to even try and kiss. Rogue's excuse? She wanted Molly-Grace to be in the loop before anything is even attempted.

They hear a motor cycle coming into the institute's grounds. It couldn't be. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. '_Logan's back?'_ Their look spoke. They hoped that they were right, but then again, they hoped that they were wrong at the same time. Things hadn't gone smoothly when he had left the first time with Molly-Grace. They didn't want to watch their friend go through that again. They got up and raced inside to see who had come to the school.

"Que would Le pere de petite's dire? Remy'll tell ya Que son pere dire. il dire il est gonna kill lui-meme a crabe, dat's Que son pere dire!" A tall lean man with dark colored hair yelled in French as he came inside the mansion. He had red on black eyes, eyes of a devil. He was fuming beyond belief. Jean Grey was lucky she got to the doors in time before he blew up the whole school. She was also lucky she knew French as a second language.

"Ce qui peut je faire pour vous, Remy?" Jean asked him in French. He just chuckled, a little calmer seeing the red head. He was not a monster. He would never yell at such a lady as Jean. Jean giggled hearing his thoughts. She was just making sure he wasn't going to pull out the rug from under the school's feet.

"Remy is just lookin' for Mon petite, Cherie." Remy told her. Jean knew who he was talking about. He was pretty much screaming Logan and Molly-Grace's names in his head while he was on his rampage. "Remy's la petite's oncle." He explained to her. He knew when someone was searching through his head. He let her only because he knew she was only doing it to know if he was a threat or not.

"I'm Jean Grey, one of Molly-Grace's teachers. I think she might be in her room. If you want, I could show you where it is?" Jean suggested to him. Remy nodded and smirked at her politely. Jean giggled, she now knew where Molly-Grace got her charm from. For the past month, Molly has gotten away with a lot with that smooth talk of hers. Jean nodded and lead the way to the dorm rooms.

"And _you_ said_ I _talk too much." Molly-Grace purred to John as they walked slowly across the room to her bed. She pushed him back, the back of his legs hitting the bed, sending him down onto her bed with a bounce. He chuckled as his head hit the sheets of her bed. She shook her head and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He pulled her down to him, crashing her lips on to his own.

He backed up on the bed so he could sit up and pull her closer to him all in one swift motion. She giggled as he kissed one of her weak spots. She slipped off his opened button shirt and lifted his T-shirt up, lifting it off his head and tossing it across the room. He was left in just his whifebeater and jeans, with of course his boxers underneath.

Her skirt was pushed up high, still being raised by John's hands. Her tank top was no different. Her whole stomach was uncovered thanks to John's roaming hands. Her hair was now a clump in John's left hand, his right being the one holding her against him. Her hands were running through his gelled back brown hair, un-gelling it from how it was positioned.

"La petite one time told Remy dat he couldn't even scare her _ours en peluche_ away if Remy wanted ta." Remy's voice was heard saying. Jean's own laughter was heard next, they were closing in near the room. Molly-Grace, upon hearing them, jumped off of John and pulled him off of her bed. She tossed him his button down shirt and pointed to her closet. He nodded and closed the closet door shortly after entering it.

Molly-Grace fixed her own shirt and sat down at her mirror, fixing her hair. The door to her and Rogue's room opened, two people coming inside. Molly-Grace smiled and waved to Jean. She spotted the man, her eyes widened in excitement. She squealed as she jumped out of her seat and into the man's arms. Remy spun the girl around in his arms, he was happy to see her too.

"Salute ta ya too, Mon petite." Remy chuckled to her as he put her back on the floor of her room. She glances over at the door before smiling up at her uncle. Remy missed the look at the door, only Jean hadn't. She hadn't missed a lot of things. For one thing, there was a boy's shirt on floor. Second, Molly-Grace kept glancing at the closet door with a worried look on her face. Jean scanned the room for brain waves. Would you look at that? Four sets of brain waves in the room, yet only three in the room are present.

"Remy leaves ya an' de old man by ya selves for one month, an' ya almost get ya selves killed? What's Remy gonna do wit ya Mon petite?" Remy joked, pretending that he was thinking it over. Molly-Grace chuckled and playfully hit his arm. As if it really hurt, he rubbed his arm.

"Nice to know you're keep tabs on us Uncle Remy." Molly-Grace said sarcastically to him. Remy chuckled, he had one of his old friends keep their eye on his niece and her father while he couldn't do the job himself. Logan could never stay outta trouble for long. Logan. That reminded him, he had brought something for Molly-Grace. He reached in his inner coat pocket and fished around for something.

"Mon Petite, ya gonna love ya uncle Remy." Remy said in a matter-O-Factly tone of voice. Molly-Grace looked at him confused as he took something out of his pocket. She gasped upon seeing the fake fur, it couldn't be. It was. She looked up at her uncle, his smile growing by the second. She stared at the thing in his hand for what seemed like forever.

"How . . .?" Molly-Grace whispered, taking the small stuffed animal in her hands. John, whom was watching from the closet, was honestly completely lost. He didn't know why she was near tears because of some . . . some stuffed animal? Apparently, he knew less about her than he had first thought.

"Remy went ta see if anytin' was left at de road site dat could be any use ta Remy, Remy's guesses der was." He says, watching as his niece looks over the small stuff animal with teary doe eyes. She looked just like she did when he had first given the thing to her.

"I thought was gone for good. Thanks Uncle Remy." Molly-Grace said, trying to hold back her tears. Who would have thought one small little stuffed animal could bring this girl to tears? Remy pulled his niece into his arms. He knew how much this girl loved the little thing.

"je vous en prie, Mon petite," He said softly while smoothing out her hair, placing a kiss down on her head. Molly-Grace pulled back slightly, wiping her traitor tears as she looked up at her uncle. He smirked down at his niece, he had missed looking in her green eyes. His niece had some of him in her, which he was glad to gloat about to anyone. Molly-Grace saw John giving her a _'hurry the hell up'_ look from the crack in the closet. She had completely forgot about him hiding in there, and that Jean wasn't in the room still, or was she? Molly-Grace looked around the room, no Jean anymore. She must have left during the reunion of uncle and niece.

"Uncle Remy, comment de nous allons chez un dineur pour Le dejeuner?" Molly-Grace asked her uncle politely. Remy nodded to her, he'd be more than happy to do as she asked. "Oh, and can I bring some friends?" She asked him in her innocent little girl toned voice. How could he say no? He couldn't, he just nodded to her, giving her his answer before he left to go see if it was alright with the professor. Once Remy was gone, Molly-Grace shut the door. "You can come out now." She said, putting the stuffed wolverine on her bed. John came out of her closet, looking confused at the door. He had no idea that she knew how to speak French, let alone that well. She had just got him into something though, and he had no idea what.

"Since when do you know French? And what the fuck did you just drag me into?" John said to her as he was coming up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she ran her fingers over the scotch marks on the stuffed animal slowly.

"My uncle Remy, that's who that was, taught me how to speak French as I was growing up. He'd pop up once and a while to make sure that I was living a good life. He'd take me to carnivals and that little kid stuff, you know? You know, the first time I remember meeting him was when my _'mother'_ dropped me in my dad's arms and just left. It was the first week that I was with my dad. He had heard 'bout what she did and came racing to see me. He gave me this little guy, never could seem leave it behind." Molly-Grace explained to him. She seemed to be in some sort of trance as she held the wolverine in her hands.

John stiffened at the mention of her mother. He had thought her mother had died or something. He hadn't known that, like his own parents, her mother had abandoned her because of what she was. Her father was a mutant himself, like hell he would leave her to fend off the wolves on her own. He hadn't officially met Wolverine, but from where he stood now? He knew Molly-Grace was loved by her father a lot.

"I was four you know, when my mother turned her back on me. Now my dad just left me here, and I never thought he'd leave me behind like _she_ did." Molly-Grace confessed to John. Now, now was when John knew why she took Logan's leaving so hard. Not just because he was her father, but because she thinks he abandoned her like her mother did.

"Forget them Ariel. You got Rogue and everyone here. I might sound like a total wuss right now, but you have me too. When I found out 'bout my powers, I burned my house down to a crisp. My dad survived it, for the most part. He died a week after the fire in the hospital, but not before he said I was a monster from hell. Those were his final words before he bit the dust actually." John confessed, mostly, to her. Molly-grace put down her stuffed animal and turned around in John's arms.

This was first time she's ever seen John this way. Even when he had that concussion, he was still his arrogant self. She knew that in telling her about his past that it was a big deal to him. Did that mean that they were more than just kissing buddies? She knew they weren't a relationship. That took commitment, but neither were ready for that with the other. But maybe, just maybe, they were on a new kind of level with each other now.

"We, uh, need to go find Rogue and Bobby. Uncle Remy hates awaiting around long." Molly-Grace said, wiping away the last run away tears from her cheeks. John nodded, letting her leave the room first. She checked the hall before the two left together. They didn't have time to lie about why they were in her room alone together.

They've kept their _'relationship'_ a secret for a week so far. They didn't need to blow it now. They found Bobby and Rogue in the lobby talking to Remy himself. "I see you've already met Rogue and Bobby. Uncle Remy this is my other friend John Allerdyce." Molly-Grace introduced her uncle to her 'friend' John. She nudged John. He glared at her, but shook hands with Remy anyway.

"Remy said he was taking you and us out." Bobby said, with a cautious look at Remy. Remy was a flirt she knew that much about her uncle. She knew he must have made a move on Rogue. She also knew it must have been innocent because of the age different, but flirting none the less. Bobby's been _pretty_ protective of Rogue lately, and Molly-Grace couldn't _help_ but notice.

"He would be right Drake. Anyone up for lunch, uncle Remy's treat." Molly-Grace said, giving a smug look at her uncle. He flinched, making it look like he was about to come at her. She grabbed John's hand and ran pass the others, outside to the garage with John. Remy watched them until the door shut, blocking his view of his niece and her friend.

"Ladies first, Mon Ami." Remy said with a chuckle, letting Rogue leave first. He cut off Bobby and left behind her. Bobby had heard some stories about this guy from Molly-Grace, he was just a flirt. He wouldn't actually make a real move to get a girl when she was very much younger than him. He just had to put up with the guys flirting, nothing else.

The three found Molly-Grace and John in the back of one of the jeeps. He was tickling her, or that's what it seemed from a far. Remy cleared his throat. He strongly doubted that this guy was just a friend to his niece. He actually felt bad for the boy that has to sit in the back with them. Remy open the passenger door for Rogue, closing it once she was seated inside. Bobby got in next to Molly-Grace. John, whom was on her left, didn't seem to happy about the others interrupting what they were doing.

The four entered the town's local diner. They were seated in one of those booths that curve all the way around. Remy seat in between John and Molly-Grace in the center. Rogue sat to the right of Molly-Grace, toward the rest of the diner. Bobby sat across from her on John's left. A waitress came up to the table after a few minutes, giving a flirtatious to the three boys, while ignoring the two girls. Rogue and Molly-Grace didn't like that one bit, nor did they like that said boys were smiling back, well except for John. He was smirking. He loved seeing Molly-Grace jealous, little did he know she was anything but. She was just pissed because she was annoyed.

"May I take ya orda." She said in a Boston accent. She was chewing gum, disguising if you asked them. She looked like the group were bothering her, or at least Rogue and Molly-Grace were. She looked like one of those typical blonds that work in diners. Messy pony tails, gum chewing, and had too much make up on.

"Oui. Remy'll have ya best pancakes with lots'sa sticky stuff. Mon petite Molly-Grace will have da same, but sticky stuff in the bottle. Le feu?" Remy said, letting his accent slip. He was charming the waitress, but Molly-Grace knew when he was forcing it, and he was. John looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Oh me? You might wantta try English, _Uncle Remy_. I'll have a large BLT and a large coke." John said, knowing Remy was paying. He was going to eat as much as he wanted. He, and the others, all knew that a large BLT was one of the more expensive brunch meals there was in the diner.

"I'll have a large steak and cheese sandwich and a Pepsi. Thanks." Bobby said, checking into what John had done. Both felt like causing a little trouble, even if it was only bankrupting Molly-Grace's uncle. The guy flirted with Bobby's girl, the least he could do was pay a little extra. Rogue glared at Bobby. She couldn't believe he had sunk down to John's level and did that.

"Ah'll have the BLT ta, just make it a small. Some water with ice would be nice. Thanks." Rogue told the waitress her order. The girl rolled her eyes and wrote everything down before she left. The girls looked at each other both wanting to hurt their boys.

"Uncle Remy, let Rogue and I pay half. I should have known that the boys have _big_ appetites. I've known them both for a month or so." Molly-Grace says as she glares at the boys. Bobby looks away from her glare knowing he was going to get an ear full from both girls later on. John just smirked and gets comfortable in the booth.

"Non, Remy will pay. A gentleman should never let two belles like ya selves pay." Remy said, showing the two teen boys up. John rolled his eyes and Bobby just didn't seem fazed as his stare down with the table.

"Awe, don't feel too bad John. You're paying for my meal." Molly-Grace says, looking his straight in the eye. She knew fully well that the professor had just gave him his monthly allowance yesterday. He had exactly enough to pay for her meal. He glared at her long and hard. She could be such a bitch to him.

"Now who decided that, _Ariel._" John growled at her from across the table. Remy had no clue where Ariel came from, but this should be interesting. He knew Molly-Grace could kick this guys ass if she wanted to. Molly-Grace shot him a smug look, she was so going to be getting a meal paid for by her uncle and John.

"Why you did by ordering such an expensive meal, _crab._" Molly-Grace said, slipping off her flat on her right foot. She slowly slid her foot up his pant leg, teasing him as her foot raised up higher. He grabbed her foot tightly, their glare never breaking. Remy knew something was going on, but just didn't think he had the stomach to look and find out.

"Uh, Remy! Ya probably wondering where the whole little mermaid names are 'bout, aren't ya?" Rogue said, breaking the silence. Only Molly-Grace and John were still in their own little world together. Bobby was trying so hard not to look at what John and Molly-Grace were doing. She looked like she was biting back a moan so badly.

"Oui, Cherie." Remy said, hoping his niece would stop her game with the flame boy soon. He didn't feel like getting sick this early in the day. Rogue felt bad for Remy. He had a clue as what kind of thing was going on under the table. He was Molly-Grace's uncle for god sakes. He looked green in the face too.

"Well, ya see since part of Molly-Grace's powers are control over water, John started making cracks about her bein' the little mermaid. So naturally, Molly-Grace started callin him Sebastian the crab. It just kinda stuck, ya know." Rogue tried to explain. She noticed the scowl on John's face, Molly-Grace had won. She was getting a free meal, thanks to John.


	12. Pot Holes In The Road

I do not own anything, except Molly-Grace of course! With all great couples come bumps in the road, you've been warned lol I know I have bad sense of humor lol. Ignore me. Enojy the chapter!

The night that they got back from the diner with Remy, the girls had a serious talk. Their guy life. After some convincing, Rogue admitted to Molly-Grace about being Bobby's girlfriend. Molly-Grace admitted to her about not knowing what to consider John as to her. She told Rogue that they made out, but that was about it.

The boys had a similar talk too. John had bragged about how he could make out with Molly-Grace, and Bobby couldn't with Rogue. Bobby had defended Rogue by saying that his connection with Rogue was more than just kissing, that it was deeper. That got John thinking. Did Molly-Grace want better? Did she want more than what he was giving her? Did she deserve a guy like Bobby? Of course she did, but she was just settling for him.

On better thoughts, Remy had been given a teaching position at the school. Why anyone would hirer that Cajun to teach kid, is being the four teen's minds. His class that he'll be teaching? The danger room with Jean Grey. Molly-Grace didn't see much of him, what with her and her friends, with the addition of Kitty Pryde and Peter something, not starting the danger room until next week.

Today was the field trip to the museum. Obviously the four were grouped together. So here they were, sitting at a table in the food court of the museum. Since that night that Remy arrived, Bobby and Rogue were growing stronger. Yet, at the same time? Molly-Grace and John were slowly breaking apart. Molly-Grace could feel John distancing himself. Why? She had no clue.

Since the whole thing started with them, she's been feeling more than just kissing buddies with John, but was he feeling the same for her? Was he loosing interest in her? Rogue sat across the table from Molly-Grace. She could tell something was wrong with her friend. She looked so down this past week. Molly-Grace was staring at Bobby's arm around Rogue. He wasn't afraid that she could kill him, he just liked her for her. John wouldn't even move his chair closer to Molly-Grace. He had distanced himself from them all.

"Well, not that this silence thing isn't fun an' all, but I'm thirsty. Anyone want anything?" They all, besides John, shook their heads no and she was off to go buy a water for herself. Rogue watched sadly as her friend left. She hadn't even glanced over her shoulder once at John to see if he wanted anything or not.

"What's ya problem, John?" Rogue said with a snarl. She did _not_ like it when her friend was hurting. Rogue felt like an older sister to the girl, what with being a year older than her and all. John looked at her shocked. He didn't even _do_ anything. It wasn't his fault if Molly-Grace was PMS-ing right now.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Rogue." John growled back at her. He glanced over to see that Molly-Grace waiting in line. She deserved better, and she was finally noticing it. Rogue just glared at him. He just didn't get it. Bobby had told her about how he defended her to John, only he didn't understand that he planted the thought that Molly-Grace might want more in John's head. John's not stupid. He knows Molly-Grace enough to know she doesn't deserve to settle for second best. Only to Molly-Grace, Bobby was second best, not John. John was the best in her eyes, only if he could see that too.

"Can I have a light?" A voice said, breaking the two from their own thoughts. They looked up to see two identical boys standing in front of them. John noticed then that he had been flickering open and close his lighter during his thoughts. John, being John, chuckled and looked at the two boys like they were stupid.

"No." Was all that he answered. His lighter was his prize possession. No one touched it except him, not even Molly-Grace. The boys looked at him be wilded. Did they not hear no often? Was it foreign to them or something? Rogue and Bobby chuckled upon seeing their reactions.

"My Brother asked you a simple question." The second boy said to John.

"Why you being such a dick?" The one that had asked him for the light said to him.

"Yeah, why you being such a dick?" The second brother said annoyed already with John's answer. Rogue and Bobby looked at John as he flicked his light open, watching the flame.

"Because I can." John answered simply to them. Bobby and Rogue chuckled, those two brothers weren't about to give up though. Rogue couldn't believe Molly-Grace was missing this, yet again, she was sort of glad that she was. She and Bobby both knew John was going to take this too far soon.

"Can. I have. A light." The brother, whom wanted a light, asked him again slowly. John flicked the lighter open again, the flame appearing once again. He looked at it as if he was considering it. Bobby couldn't see John letting the guy use his lighter though. He too knew John would never let anyone touch his lighter.

"Hmm." John pondered, closing the lighter as he straightened up in his seat a little "Sorry, can't help you out pal." John said to the brothers. The other brother looked at him confused, did this guy just seriously say no to them?

"John knock it off." Rogue told him, not wanting this to get out of hand. The older brother, whom didn't need the lighter, looked at Rogue, then back to John. John started laughing, these guys were so gullible.

"How 'bout you stop showing off." Bobby said, knowing as well as Rogue that John was going to go too far any minute now. They knew that much was a fact. He glanced over at Molly-Grace, she was waiting for her drink. She'd be back any minute now.

"Oh, for her? Or Ariel? Who might I add, isn't even here right now. Besides, I can't help it if your girlfriend's gettin' excited." John argued with Bobby. Rogue could feel the older brother's eyes on her. So she look up at him. He shot her a creepy smile and she looked back down disgusted.

"I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby said, leaning forward in his seat as he was glancing back over to see that Molly-Grace was on her way back now. He looked back at John, a slight glare in his eye. He knew John was going too far.

"Don't get shook up. I'm just trying to have a good here, alright?" John said, trying to explain his actions to his two friends. He knew Bobby was watching to see how much longer Molly-Grace was going to be. Did he honestly think the mermaid was going to do anything to stop him having his fun? Hell no!

"I think you're the only one having a good time." Bobby said, glancing over at Molly-Grace as he straightened up. She was hurrying over, knowing trouble was about to start. The younger brother saw an opening and grabbed the lighter from John while he was distracted.

"Hey!" Both John and Molly-Grace shouted. John got up, only to be blocked by the older brother. Molly-Grace just snuck up behind the younger brother and snatched the lighter from him before he could light it. The younger brother didn't enjoy getting the lighter snatched from him by some little girl. He grabbed her wrist, twisting her around so her back was up against his chest. She struggled against his hold, but she couldn't get free. She so felt weak.

"That's real cute man. Taking my lighter, and my girl." John said, _trying_ his best to stay calm. He did not like that some punk was manhandling his girl and taking his lighter. Which Molly-Grace so nicely took back. The brothers chuckle, the younger one making his grip firmer as she struggled.

"This is your girl? She's kinda hot. How much ya pay? Since I doubt a hottie like her would be with the likes of you, willingly at least." The younger brother said to John, his eyes drifting down Molly-Grace's shirt. She felt so violated. She wanted to next to John.

"What are ya gonna do? Suddenly you're not so tough." The older brother taughted John. Molly-Grace gripped the lighter firmly in her hand, she could feel it warming up. John was about to blow. The younger brother just chuckled, he was enjoying this.

"Hey babe, give me a light. Now." He said, giving her tug. Her eyes locked with John, he gave her a slight nod. She nodded back and raised up her hand, flickering open the lighter, a flame appearing. Once the boy's cigarette was lit, he pushed Molly-Grace over to his brother, who gladly took a hold of her. John had stepped back when the brother turned to catch her. He was focused on the ashes, suddenly it bursted into flames, which caught onto the boy's jacket. The boy fell back, trying to put out the fire. Molly-Grace elbowed the other brother, and raced to John's side, who openly welcomed her in his arms.

John chuckled as he was watching the scene before him. Molly-Grace was scared to death, and he was laughing at the kid on fire. That just wasn't right! Maybe she was right, maybe he was just loosing interest in her. She watched sadly as Bobby frosted the kids arm, then time just frozen. What did Bobby do? They all looked around, everyone was frozen where they stood besides the four teens. John took his lighter from Molly-Grace when she wasn't paying attention, but she did notice that when he did, he moved a foot away from her. She frowned and looked at her shoes. She was right.

"Bobby, what did you _do_?" Rogue asked the unspoken question the the four wanted to ask. Molly-Grace drifted to her friend's side, just wanting nothing more than to cry right there and then. Yet another person played her for a fool. John waved his hand in front of the crouched over boy's body. No reaction.

"I didn't do this." Bobby answered her. The more they looked around them, the more frozen in time people they saw. Rogue noticed that Molly-Grace was at her side now. They'd talk when they got home about what was going on. Right now they had to figure out what the hell was going on.

"No. I did." The professor said as he wheeled up to the group. "The next time you feel like showing off? Don't." He said, more directed at John than to anyone else though. Molly-Grace could faintly hear a news cast being said. All she heard was mutant attack on the president. This was bad.

"I think it's time to leave professor." Scott Summers spoke up. John hadn't even asked her once if she was alright, nor did he even notice that she wasn't next to him anymore. Little did she know, he had noticed she wasn't next to him. He, for once in his life, was scared for someone else's safety besides his own. That scared him.

"I think you're right." The professor said as they all left quicker than you could blink. The whole ride back, no one said a word out of the group of friends. When they got home John and Bobby receive detention for the next week. They had the weekend left for freedom. Bobby had pulled Rogue back when she went to go find Molly-Grace, knowing that Molly-Grace had went to go find John.

She found him in front of her door on the floor. He was waiting for her, why? What was he going to say? That he never wanted to see her again? She just ignored him and unlocked her door and walked in, leaving the door open for him to come in, or not. His choice. He got up and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so she was facing him. He crashed his lips on hers, needing to feel her lips touch his own. He needed to see if she was still interested. She kissed him back, she couldn't help it. She really did like him, but did he like her back? She wasn't so sure anymore. He pulled back, satisfied with her reaction. Screw everyone. It was just them. They had a no strings attached kind of thing going on, now it was up her. No mater what she said, neither would be that affected by it, right?

"Run away with me. We can do so much better than this place. Those jerks were just proof. Humans won't change. We're better than them, Ariel. Pack your things and come with me. We can leave tonight and never look back." John said, holding her to him. She looked up at him confused. What was he even talking about?

"We're humans too, John. I . . . I don't know what you're asking me. We're safe here. We have friends here. How could you want to ruin that?" She asked him, just getting more and more confused by the second. He could see the worry in her eyes. To him, she was an open book.

"We're mutants Ariel, not just any plain homo sapiens. We're special and have gifts, that's one thing I actually believe Xavier 'bout. We can do so much better than here. We won't be afraid to hide our powers anymore. Just . . . just tell me you'll come with me." John pleaded. He was finally putting himself out there, and she was tearing him down. Only if he knew that he was doing the same to her.

"We . . . we can't leave, John. What about Rogue and Bobby? What about my uncle Remy? I can't leave them John, you know that." Molly-Grace said to him. She thought before that she was near tears, no, now she was completely sure she was going to bawl out any second. He was going to leave her, just like everyone else.

"So that's it? You'd choose _them_, over me? Fine. What ever, I could care less anyways." John said, pushing her back slightly. He didn't need her. She was no different from everyone else. He turned to leave, but paused at the door hearing her sobs.

"Don't you get it, you idiot? No, of course not. How could you? I'm nothing but some booty call to you, right? That's why you want me to come, right? So you can get some when you're bored? That's all I am to you, so why not? No strings attached, that's what you said, right?" Molly-Grace cried out. John couldn't take this, this is exactly the reason why he didn't let anyone close.

"We agreed on it Ari . . ."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that. We agreed on _crap_ John. You decided it all on your own, or don't you remember? You said it when we started this, what ever _this_ is! You know what? I'm done. Just go. It's what you really want, isn't it? I'm old news to you, right? So just . . . just leave!" Molly-Grace sobbed out to him. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but she was just so stubborn sometimes, and so was he. Neither was going to win this fight.

"I'm not leaving." John said, turning around to facing her again. She had tear strained cheeks now, no matter how much she didn't want him to see her this weak. John froze, did he make her cry like this? No, she just hates not being the one in control is all. She doesn't want him like he wants her. How does he want her though?

"The hell you are! Get out!" She screamed. He wasn't going anywhere though, and she knew knew that. He needed to leave before she completely crashed right there and then. "I said get OUT!" Molly-Grace screamed louder, pointing to the door. He glared at her, but she stood her ground. They were both surprised no one had come in yet, maybe they thought it was best to let them work it out?

John growled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Molly-Grace covered her face in her hands. She was shaking so badly it wasn't funny. She finally burst out into tears, her legs giving out as she slowly went to her knees on the floor. John hadn't left, he had paused at the door. He could hear her loud sobs of hurt and pain. Had he done that? No. He let go of the door and left. Rogue had been told by Jean that Molly-Grace needed her. She was running down the hall to her room when she bumped into John. He didn't say anything as he brushed himself off. He did something to her, she knew it.

"What did ya do ta her?" Rogue growled, only he didn't answer. He just walked away with out a word, leaving her with no answer. Thinking the worst, she rushed to her room. When she got inside, her heart broke. There on the floor was a crying Molly-Grace. Rogue rushed to her side, luckily both girls were wearing long sleeves, so she wrapped Molly-Grace in her arms carefully. She let her cry on her shoulder for hours. What ever John did, he was going to get it. No one messed with Molly-Grace, and got to live to tell about it.


	13. Happy Arrivals

Next chapter is the start of the second movie! That one had to be my fav out of all three, but that may have something to do with the fact it was the first X-men movie with Aaron in it lol. Thanks for the lovely reviews I never thought my writing to be tear worthy before you guys really know how to boost a girl's ego lol okay enough babble from me, on with the chapter!

Bobby walked out of the girl's room and went see Rogue in the rec room. They were taking turns trying to get Molly-Grace out of her room. She needed to eat something, anything at this point. It was almost lunch time, yet she still hadn't ate anything. What was worst was that she had cried herself sick last night. Rogue was worried, she hadn't a clue as to what was going on. Bobby had told her John refused to talk, he didn't even make any snark comments to him. John too was a ghost in the school. At least he was eating though, so that meant he was out and about. What ever happened between them was bad. But Rogue and Bobby couldn't do anything because neither would tell them.

"She'll come around Rogue. She's stronger than than this, you know that. Beside she's got us, and about every other kid in this school to help her through what ever this is." Bobby said, trying to get his girlfriend's mind off of the worst. He had seen Molly-Grace. It was bad. She wouldn't even talk to him, let alone look at him.

"Ya saw her Bobby. She's broken ta pieces. Ah'm gonna kill John when Ah see him." Rogue said protectively to Bobby. When someone messed with Molly-Grace, well, Rogue didn't take too kindly to that. Since they met it's been flipped, Molly-Grace was always protecting Rogue. Now though, now Rogue needed to protect Molly-Grace.

"Yeah. I did see her Rogue, and I want to hurt John too for doing what ever he did to her, but that's just it Rogue. We don't know what he did. All we can do is be there for Molly-Grace. She has to get through this on her own." Bobby said. making a point to Rogue. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Yea. Ah guess ya right, but Ah don't like it." Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest. Bobby just looked at her. This is why they fit. They both cared too much about their friend's lives than their own. That might even be their down fall though.

"You don't have to like it. Round of thumb war?" Bobby suggested out of the blue. Rogue looked at him like he was crazy. Where did that come from? Thumb war? She just smiled shyly and nodded her head. They began to play their game together.

He's walked by her room a million times already, each time planning to go in. Only he backs out each time. He's such a wuss. He can't even open a door and go in. He had attempted to return last night too, only when he got to the door all he heard was puking and Rogue's southern voice soothing her. She must have ate something bad, he had thought. No way would she be sick because of him.

He was now sitting against the wall next to her door. What happened to him? If he was like how he use to be, he either just wouldn't care and go about his business, or just march right in there and kiss her. Only, he was doing neither. All he was doing was sitting on the floor, trying to build up the courage to just knock. Wuss.

Bobby and Rogue paused their eyes flickering back and forth between the other's eyes and lips. How badly they wanted to kiss, but she was so scared she'd only hurt him. He knew that. If only he could find a way to get her to know that she won't hurt him.

"You won't hurt me Rogue." He whispers to her. They're so close. They looked like they were in a trance, their eyes locked together. She nods, letting herself give in to him. They were about to kiss when they heard that voice she knew so well. She suddenly got the idea the person at the main doors could fix their Molly-Grace situation. Or at least try to. Rogue smiled and jumped up and left, leaving Bobby there by himself. He just got shot down by his girl.

Rogue entered the lobby right as Logan opened the doors and came inside. "Logan." Rogue said, coming up to meet him. She greeted him in a quick hug. She was a little excited he was back. He had treated her as a father when he first met her. She did truly miss him when he left.

"Miss me kid?" Logan asked. He was hoping to see Molly-Grace first, but Rogue was better than nothing. He thought of her as his other daughter in a way. Rogue tried her best not to laugh as she thought about her answer.

"Not really." She joked. He knew she was kidding, so he chuckled. He glanced around the room, maybe Molly-Grace was on her way down? They hadn't ended on a good note with their good bye. The whole time he was gone all he thought about was how much he wanted to do it over. He should have sat her down and explained, not just tried to duck out and leave.

"Hmm. How're you doing?" Logan asked. He knew someone had entered the room, but it wasn't who he wanted it to be. It was some boy, he could tell by the scent. He shrugged, it could have been better for him not to see Molly-Grace right away.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, nodding his head behind Rogue. She turned around with a confused face. Logan noticed how her eyes lit up seeing who was behind her. His guess as to who it was, her boyfriend.

"Oh, this is Bobby, he's my . . ." Rogue started.

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby said, cutting Rogue off by holding out his hand for Logan to shake. Bobby gave Logan a firm hand shake. "Call me Iceman." He said as Logan's hand frosted over. Logan looked at his, now frosted, hand. This boy was protective over Rogue. Good, he should be

"Right. Boyfriend? So how do you guys . . ." He trailed off, looking between the two. How could they kiss or anything if she kills just by one simple touch? The two looked at each other nervously. They hadn't quite figured that part out yet.

"Well, we're still working on that." Bobby said nervously as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rogue smiled nervously at Logan, not because of his question, but because she had to tell him about Molly-Grace.

"So, how's Molly-Grace? She hate me?" Logan asked, for some reason he had this feeling that something was wrong. What if she really did hate him? This is why loners like him shouldn't have kids. Emotions get in the way.

"Not exactly. Look, Logan something happened yesterday." Rogue said nervously to him. Bobby wrapped his around around her shoulders, ready to defend her if this guy gets too angry and decides to take it out on her.

"What happened?" Logan seethed angrily. He left his kid alone for one month and something already happened. Then again, he's the one that left her here by herself in the first place.

"There was an incident at the museum yesterdah. Bobby and our other friend kinda started somethin', an' Molly-Grace elbowed someone Ah think. It got outta han' and the professor had to interfere." Rogue tried to her best to leave the part about the guy grabbing Molly-Grace. She was lucky Logan got the gist of the situation.

"She hit him good?" Logan asked. She nodded, giving him his answer. "So i don't see the problem." Logan said. He taught his kid to fight back, and she did. If she got in trouble, she got in trouble.

"When Ah got back ta the room last night, she was cryin'. She cried so hard she got sick Logan. We don't know what happened, but she won't leave the room. She hasn't eaten' all day or talked to anyone." Rogue explained Molly-Grace's condition to Logan. He paled slightly, this was bad.

"Well look . . ." Storm started, but was cut off by Logan rushing past her. "Nice to see you too." Storm said. She didn't know he knew about Molly-Grace yet, or she would have been nicer about him ignoring her. Logan saw Jean and grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him as they went to Molly-Grace's room. He didn't need to know where her room was, but he knew his daughter's scent a mile a way.

"Why the hell didn't anyone call me 'bout Molly-Grace?" Logan growled as he passed door by door with Jean behind him. Jean was trying her best not to fall behind. He had let her a moment ago, but she had to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. She only knew what Rogue told her, and what she had heard between the two teens.

"You weren't exactly friendly and like _'here's my number_ _Jean_'. Besides, this just happened later last night. We were worried the first week you left, but she snapped out of it because of Rogue and their two friends. Then something snapped her back into her daze, only worse this time." Jean explained as they rounded another corner. John's head snapped up hearing _his_ name. He was in deep shit if they found him there. He bolted up and raced down the hallway just before Jean and Logan rounded the last corner. Logan couldn't get to the door fast enough it seemed. When they entered the room, his heart broke, as did Jean's. Molly-Grace was curled up in her bed under her sheets, the room was dead silent besides the three heartbeats that could be heard. He was only gone for a month. Could he be the fault of this? She's stronger than this though, but she's loosing her touch apparently. He'll have to remind her.

"What the hell are you still doin' in bed Blue?" Logan shouted from the entrance of the door. Jean knew what he was thinking, hopefully it worked and didn't just make things worse. Molly-Grace didn't make any indication she had heard him though. They paused, both letting out a breath seeing her turn over in the bed and sit up. Her face looked so dead, she looked angry as hell as she glared at her father. He had seen the look so many times, but he was always the one giving it, not receiving it. Both could feel the air thicken incredibly, she was truly not happy to her dad right now.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Was all she whispered, but they both heard her. Logan frowned, this was partly his fault. Jean saw flashes of her memories of the previous night enter her head. Molly-Grace was practically shoving them at her. She knew it wasn't on purpose, she probably didn't know she was doing it.

"Logan, why don't you go tell the professor you're back. This is a girl thing anyways, Rogue's on her way up too. So when I have to leave she won't be alone." Jean whispered to him. This was one of those times he wished Molly-Grace had her mother, or a mother figure in her life. He was caught off guard though, she was leaving?

"Where you goin' Jean? I just got back." Logan took his chance and flirted with her. He knew his kid was in the room, and the Jean was already taken, but he couldn't help himself. Jean rolled her eyes at him. 'The professor will tell you. Now go' Her voice said in his head. He still got creeped out by that, but nodded and left.

"He shouldn't have come back." Molly-Grace said once he was gone. Jean knew she didn't mean it. She knew this girl was more than happy to know her dad was back. Molly-Grace was confused and hurt, over what? Her best guess being one John Allerdyce. Jean sighed and sat on the end of the girl's bed. Molly-Grace just stared at her.

"He's not feeling any better about it either, you know." Jean said, breaking the silence between the two. She knew Rogue was on her way, maybe it would be better for this to be spoken between the two girls? She had to keep Molly-Grace talking though. They were making progress now, she couldn't messing it up.

"I don't know who you're talkin' 'bout." Molly-Grace said, her only thoughts focused on John now. He was doing the same thing everyone else has done or will do to her. Leave. At first she was depressed at the school because her dad just got up and left, but then John and the others made it so much fun. She grew close to them, to John, over her stay here. Now because of one stupid fight, he just wants to leave. She knows he hasn't left though. She's heard him at the door every time he comes near it. She knows it's him because he's the only one that won't actually come in the room.

"I think you do, but I won't push you Molly-Grace. I'm just trying to help. You can talk to me, about anything. I want you to know that, you know? I want you to know that nothing you say will leave this room, not through words, or thoughts." Jean told her honestly. Molly-Grace nodded. She felt weak, sharing her feelings and all, but she needed a girl's opinion on this. She couldn't ask Rogue, she too was in her first real relationship.

"How come when you have a no strings attached fling, strings end up attached?" Molly-Grace asked. She didn't know how to start the conversation. Jean had to think about that question, did it even have an answer?

"That's a tricky one cause the only real fling or relationship that has no strings attached are drunk one night stands, but even then some of those even have strings attached depending on the situation. We can talk more about those when I get back and have your father's permission though." Jean told her. She knew it wasn't right to talk about the consequences with her. She didn't want to warn her away from having sex, cause she'd just go and do it with the first willing male.

"Screw my dad. He left me alone here, he doesn't get any say in what I do or don't do with my life anymore." Molly-race said bitterly to Jean. She was hurt, and his coming back just made it worse. All her thoughts of him and John abandoning her were returned to her mind.

"Just remember one thing. He came back, for you. John Allerdyce didn't leave, for you. Let me tell you now Molly-Grace. Both those men care for you very dearly. I'm not asking you to forgive both of them so soon, but don't be mad when you don't know every detail." Jean said to her as she got up. Her and Storm were taking off soon. She had to leave. Molly-Grace knew she was more talking about Logan than John. She knew every detail when John was concerned. As for her dad? She did not. Rogue came in the room, smiling seeing Molly-Grace awake, and color returning to her face. Rogue jogged over to the bed and carefully pulled Molly-Grace into a hug. Jean took now to make her leave the room.

"Will ya tell meh what happened last night?" Rogue asked, sitting on the edge of Molly-Grace's bed. She nodded slowly. Rogue was the only one she honestly wanted to tell. Rogue was her to go to girl, big sister almost.

"John wanted me to run away with him last night. Romantic right?" Molly-Grace scoffed to her friend. The idea of running away with the guy of your dreams? That's all it was though. An idea, a dream. It was too good to be that's what it was.

"So, obviously ya said no, or him and ya self wouldn't still be here right now. What happened next?" Rogue asked. Molly-Grace knew she'd stop asking questions if she knew Molly-Grace wanted to stop. That was the good thing about their friendship. They didn't have to say it to know when the other just wanted silence.

"I told him no. He started going on and on about how humans will never change, and how he doesn't want to afraid to show off his power anymore. I got mad and yelled at him. I called him on his crap and he stormed out. He left, everyone always leaves me Rogue. What's wrong with me to make everyone leave?" Molly-Grace cried to her friend. Rogue knew this went much deeper than just John. That's why it hurt so much for her.

"Nuttin's wrong wit ya GM. Ya mom's was just a bitch, ya did nuttin' wrong there. Ya dad came back. He loves ya GM, and don't ever forget that." Rogue told her friend. Molly-Grace nodded back to her, showing that she understood. She reached over and grabbed her stuffed wolverine off her side table.

"You only my uncle Remy and I know why I actually kept this thing all these years. I tell my dad that's a reminder of him so when I was little and scared he'd be there to protect me from all the bad dreams, but this thing actually serves a purpose." Molly-Grace explain, holding the stuffed animal in her hands. She found the spot on the stuffed creature that she was looking for and ran her hand over it. It changed into a water filled shape of the wolverine.

"How did ya do that?" Rogue asked curiously. She had no idea that it could do that, or anything could do _that_ for the matter. Molly-Grace smiled shyly at her. It was nice to have someone in the know besides her uncle now.

"My uncle had one of old friends cook it up for me. He told me when he first showed me what it could do when I almost left it behind on 'accident'. I bet you didn't know that with my powers over water, I can heal others faster? That's what this water is for. My uncle said to never use unless it was life or death though. I loose this, I'll never be able to get it back." Molly-Grace explained to her. Rogue nodded she understood. She honestly thought it was pretty cool to have in handy.

Molly-Grace was forced to have something to eat, literally. Bobby basically held her down in the chair as Rogue spoon fed her soup. Kitty had managed to sneak a picture in before she ran out of the room. Now she was looking around for her dad. They needed to talk before she went to take her shower and go to bed. She spotted him with her uncle playing a round of poker with soda, it _was_ a school after all. She had to laugh at this, it was just too good to pass up. She snuck up behind her dad and looked at his hand of cards. She leaned into his ear.

"You're so going to lose." She said loud enough so Remy heard her too. Remy jumped up laughing. He had won the game. Remy spun his niece into his arms and they started to play dance. Logan growled, not happy his own daughter sold him out. He was relieved she was out and about, and was talking to him, but did she have to show him that by selling him out?

"Merci tres beaucoup, Mon petite. Vous etes ainsi la niece de Remy." Remy said cheerfully as he spun Molly-Grace around and dipped her. She was laughing so hard she thought she would explode any second now. Once Remy let her go she went over and hugged her dad.

"Missed you too kid." Logan said as he held his daughter in his arm. He truly did miss his little girl, as cheesy as that sounds, but it was true as truth can be. Molly-Grace didn't need to say it back, he already knew she missed him too. They had their sappy father-daughter reunion moment, time to get tough.

"Don't you dare take off with out giving me every detail again." Molly-Grace said seriously to him as she hit his arm playfully. He chuckled and nodded. That's his girl. He was proud to call her his daughter, and he hoped she knew that.

_**-French De Remy-**_

_Merce tres beacoup- Thank You Very Much_

_Mon Petite- My Small Girl_

_Vous etes ainse la niece de Remy- You are the niece of Remy_


	14. Sweet Dreams Gone Wrong

Thanks for all the reviews I hope I don't disspoint anyone with this chapter! Enjoy!

Logan tossed and turns in his bed. He kept getting flashes of things that he knew nothing about. He's been getting them for as long as he could remember, which isn't that far back. He can't move, he's strapped to some kind of table. The dream flashes, now he's running. He hears a scream coming from all directions as he's running to the light. He wakes up in a cold sweat. He doesn't know how much more of this that he can take. He pants heavily, trying to calm himself down.

Molly-Grace too was having a bad dream. She always got them when something bad was going to happen. She had gotten one the night before she met Rogue too. Only this time her nightmare was old memories of her own life. She was remembering the day her mother left her. The day her dad left. The day . . . John left. She's screaming for John to come back, but the farther she runs, the farther away he gets.

Logan's walking down the hallway of the institute. He hears the main TV on. Who's awake at this hour? He walked up to the entrance to the rec room, leaning against the door henge. It was a small little boy, one that he hadn't met before. He watches as the kid blinks, in turn making the television channel change a second later.

"Can't sleep?" The kid asks him, breaking Logan from his thoughts. How this kid could even be awake at this hour, he hadn't the slightest of a clue. The kid was young, maybe in his early preteens. Logan couldn't really tell.

"How can you tell?" Logan asked him with a smile on his face. The kid turns to look at him, his face serious. Logan's smirk was still planted on his face, he thought it was a stupid question for someone to ask him.

"Cause you're awake." The boy said to him, no sarcasm in his voice what's so ever. Logan's smirk is gone, the kid didn't look in the mood, or act like it, to joke around with him.

"Right. How 'bout you?"

"I don't sleep." The boy answered him seriously. How can this kid not sleep? Then again, he's not just any kind of kid. He's a mutant boy. Logan said his good bye and left. He was thirsty, for anything really. He found the kitchen, but knew no beers were in there. He was about to walk by it when he looked in. There sat that boy that's going out with Rogue and his daughter's uncle, Remy LeBeau, eating out of two separate tubs of ice cream.

"Hey." Bobby said to him upon seeing that Logan had come inside the kitchen. Remy looked up from his own frozen treat and made a salute motion to his old friend. They didn't know that they knew each from before Molly-Grace was even born. Remy did, but not Logan.

"Doesn't anyone sleep 'round here?" Logan asks them as he eyes the two and goes to look in the fridge. What a strange duo to find alone in the kitchen, bonding over ice cream. Remy just chuckles, he knew what Logan was looking for. He also knew, from looking himself, that his friend would not find it.

"Apparently not." Bobby said to him, taking another scoop of his ice cream and sticking it in his mouth. Remy coping Bobby's previous motion, plopped his own scoop of icecream in his mouth. Remy loved the taste of his strawberry ice cream. He had the professor get him his own carton and label it as his. Logan opened the fridge, only making Remy chuckle more.

"Got any beer?" Logan asked the two behind him, looking inside for said beer. Remy wanted to burst out laughing so hard, but it truly was this funny to him. Logan glanced over his shoulder and growled at the Cajun, making Remy quiet his chuckles.

"Mon Ami, dis is a school." Remy finally speaks up for the first time since Logan entered the room. Logan glares at him coldly. He didn't need to be reminded of the fact that he was in a school and not somewhere else. Bobby wanted to laugh, but he did in fact savior his own life very much. Remy just chuckled and dumped another scoop of ice cream in his mouth.

"Should be some soda in the cabinet over there." Bobby said, calm, cool, and collectively, to Logan. Logan nodded and went to find his drink. Bobby watched as he pulled out a warm soda bottle. Bobby really wanted to show off in front of Logan and Remy. Logan caught the younger boy's eye of trouble staring at his warm drink. He was about to take a sip when he stopped, this would be so much better cold. He passed it over to Bobby to cool it off. Remy and Logan watched as he just simply blew on the top of the bottle and it was completely frosted over. Remy clapped, clearly impressed by it. Bobby handed over the bottle back to Logan, whom also was impressed too.

"Thanks." Logan said to him, taking a sip of his drink. It was just the right kind of cold too. He'd have to give credit to any kid who could chill a warm drink for him. Remy would too, plus the kid had brains enough to be nervous of both him and Logan. That John kid? Now he was another story entirely.

"No problem."

"Homme de glacé here was just tellin' Remy 'bout him an' de femme." Remy said to Logan, giving Bobby a playful nudge in the side. Bobby blushed at the mention of him and Rogue. He wasn't use to Remy just yet. Bobby just ate another scoop of his ice cream in front of him.

Blink, whom had just recently talked to Wolverine himself, was watching some animal show when he heard voices and foot steps. He got up and went to look out in the hall. He stopped upon seeing strange men wondering through the halls. A light flashed in his eyes, blinding him momentarily. Through the light he saw a man coming toward him, he was holding something in his hands. The light faded away, but the man kept coming closer. Blink didn't know what to do. Should he run? He didn't even know where Wolverine or Remy were. For all he knew, they had gone to bed. The man stopped a few feet in front of him, he didn't look very nice.

"Hi." Blink said to the man. Before he could move, the man pointed a gun at him and shot him in the neck with three darts. Blink groaned and fell to the groaned knocked out cold. The man signaled his men behind him that it was clear and they spread out through out the halls.

Logan took another swig of soda quickly, but paused just before the liquid could move into his mouth upon hearing loud foot steps moving around all over the mansion. He got up from his stool, as did Remy from his own seat. Bobby watched them curiously from his own stool. He had no idea what was going on.

"Mon Ami?" Remy asked out loud to Logan as he softly walked closer to Wolverine. Logan shushed him and listened to his surroundings very carefully. Bobby just stayed silent in his seat. Something bad was going on. Remy just watched his surroundings. He could sense danger as good as Logan, if not better.

Soldiers entered the room of two girls and shot the three darts at each child, a groan is heard from both. Another two soldiers kick down the door to another room, guns ready. Kitty gasped and held her breath as she phased through her bed and her floor to the room below her. A light flashed in her face as she hit the ground. She phased right through a book shelf, only to have to phase through another soldier and two walls before she got hit with what ever they were shooting. She wasn't about to stick around and find out.

Logan slowly crept out of the kitchen, now hearing helicopters outside. Bobby got up and went to look out the windows, having heard them as well. Remy just stayed where he was, this couldn't be good at all. Remy spotted a soldier and pulled Bobby down behind the island. Logan came out of no where and grabbed the guy from behind.

"You picked the wrong house, bub." He growled to the soldier. Two other soldiers kicked in another door, this room belonging to a little blond girl. She started to scream loudly. Her name? Syren. The mirror broke in her room and the man crouched over in pain, covering his ears. The man that Logan was holding, started shooting his sniper, breaking everything in sight. Remy and Bobby covered their ears from behind the island.

All of the children in the mansion instantly woke up, covering their ears in pain. Molly-Grace jumped awake and covered her ears as soon as her eyes were open. What was going on? Rogue covered her ears under her sheets. Rogue sat up, her ears still covered, and looked worryingly over at Molly-Grace. Something was wrong. Molly-Grace knew it.

The man Logan was holding, elbowed him in the face, making him let go. The screaming had stopped. She must have been hit with those darts. The man hit Logan again, knocking him into the island. The man tried to take a stab at him, only Wolverine came out to play. He pushed him off and stabbed his claws into him, killing him quickly. Logan turned around, panting, to see Bobby's head sticking up from behind the island.

"You alright?" Logan asked him. Bobby nodded back quickly. Remy saluted to Logan as he took off through the back door out of the kitchen, shuffling his cards in his hands. He was going to save the day, and have some fun while he was at it. "Gambit!" Logan shouted after him, but he was already long gone out of the room.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They weren't going wait to find out the hard way what was going on. They knew what they needed to do, or at least thought that they did. They got out of bed and went to the door, but stopped and looked at each other "We're gonna make it through . . . what ever this is, Rogue. I have to find my family first, but I'll meet you outside." Molly-Grace said to her. She would have hugged Rogue good bye, but both were in just their night gowns. Molly-Grace raced out of the door and went right.

"GM!" Rogue screamed out to her, but she had to trust her friend. Rogue ran left. She needed to find Bobby and John. John grabbed his light and was off and out of his room. His first thought was to go find Molly-Grace and protect her, but she'd probably just push him away. So he ran like hell to find a way out of this place. She could handle herself. She had Remy and Logan somewhere in here. Logan and Bobby went into the main hall, only for Logan to push Bobby back.

"Stay here." He ordered Bobby. One less kid that he had to worry about the better. He quickly, but quietly, walked up to the first two soldiers, killing them both. Bobby looked up upon hearing screams above him. He needed to find the girls and get out of here. Logan charged are two of the soldier, taking out their guns, completely un fazed by the three darts piecing his skin. Bobby entered one of the elevators. He had to find the girls before one of them got hurt. Logan sliced the last of the two soldier's throats. He pulled out the small three darts and looked at them. Why the hell were they thinking shooting kids with these? He looked down at the boy on the floor. Blink.

John was running down the hallway. He needed to get out of here. "Dad? Remy?" He heard a voice call out. He knew that voice. What the hell was she doing? He followed the shouts until he saw her directly in front of him at the end of the hall. She looked frozen in place upon seeing him. Before he could say anything to her, she ran off, not once breaking the eye contact until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey!" He shouted out to her, before her went running off after her. He was faster than her, lucky for him, but she had a head start and got away from him. He wanted so badly to run after her and make sure she got out of here alive, but he was tackle by someone and went through the floor. Literally.

"John? What's going on?" It was Kitty Pryde. She had tackled John and phased them through the floor, only because John was about to get shot at from behind. Not like he was thankful or anything for it though, now was he? Nope, not one bit.

"Thanks alot, Kitten. Now I'll never find her." John said angrily to her, moving her roughly off of him and getting up, only to dart off on his own to follow a group of kids, leaving Kitty there by herself. She got up and brushed herself off and went running off too. Bobby rushed out of the elevator, only for a kid to run into him. He looked to his left to see John rush by.

"John!" He shouted out to John, hoping that he had heard him. After another second, John appeared, panting from lack of breath. "Hey, where's Rogue and Sprite?" Bobby shouted over to him.

"I don't know." He shouted back to Bobby, looking down the hallway that he had fallen through. He had almost had her. Stupid cat just had to drag him down. Bobby looked down the other way. He needed to find them and quick.

"I need to find them." He said to John before taking off down the hallway. He couldn't go off on his own, he'd be a dead man. Molly-Grace isn't with Rogue, but maybe Rogue knows where she was going? Time to go play hero for your girl Allerdyce, John thought to himself quickly.

"Bobby!" He shouted out angrily and almost completely out of breath. He darted off after him though. He needed to find Molly-Grace. He caught up with Bobby and the two went off running on their search for their girls. John knew that he had screwed up, he could see it in her eyes only mere seconds ago that she was hurt by him. He was stupid to ever think that she just thought that he was enough to settle for.

Logan rounded the corner with Blink in his arms. He saw one of the older students, Piotr, piling the scared younger ones into one of the tunnels. "Here, take him. He's stunned." He said, coming up to Piotr, handing Blink over to him.

"I can help you." Piotr said to him, watching as Logan went to leave. He wanted to do more to help protect the school that took him and all his friends in when they needed a place to go. Nothing could hurt him in his metal form anyways. Logan just shook his head, the kids needed this guy more than he did.

"Help _them._" Logan said to him as he pointed to where the tunnel was. Piotr nodded and hurried inside with Blink before shutting the secret passage door behind him. Logan saw a light coming and hid against the wall, waiting for the right time. He slid down, a shoe appeared, so he dug his claw right into it. He looked up and dug his other claw into the man's gut and pushed him back.

Rogue was running down the empty hallway, but she couldn't find anyone left. "Rogue!" She'd know that voice anywhere. He had stayed to come find her. She would have been over the moon if it wasn't for the fact that people were trying to kill them and she had no idea if her best friend was okay or not. She rounded to corner to see John and Bobby, but, sadly, no Molly-Grace in sight. Had she found Logan and Remy and gotten out? God, she really hoped so.

"Bobby! This way." She said to him, pointing to where she had just come from. She turned on her heels and the three ran back down where she had come from. They froze upon seeing shadows in the window, only seconds later, said window exploded. They jumped back, screaming on Rogue's part, and ran another way.

Molly-Grace was running so fast down the hallway, she didn't have time to look around. "Dad! Rem . . .oofgh." She got cut off by running right into someone. She looked up and screamed as loud as she could. It was a soldier. She used water from the water on the floor to stun him and took off running. For all she knew, her family and friends were hurt, or had left with the other children. They wouldn't leave her behind though, unless they thought that she gotten out. She shouldn't have run from John. They could have got out together. She can't help but worry about him now too though. "John! Remy! Dad!" She shouted as she ran, looking around frantically.

John, Bobby, and Rogue were running down a different hallway. They needed to get out some how. _"John!"_ They heard echo from above. They all froze, she was still here! She was above them too. She was looking for him, which made him feel guilty. They spotted the stairs. Could they really make a run for it, knowing that she was still in the upper levels of the mansion? Bobby, all but dragged, Rogue toward the stairs. John followed, but kept a good ear out for any of her screams. If he heard one scream from her. He _was_ going to go find her. Bobby wouldn't stop him. They reached the bottom of the stairs. There, on their right, were dead soldiers. Wolverine's been here.

"Come on." Bobby said to them, seeing that the other two weren't running anymore. They quickly followed behind him again down another hallway. They came to halt upon seeing the doors open in front of them open and lights coming in, blinding them momentarily. This was it. This was the end of them.

"Ahhhhh!" Logan growled out, jumping from the top of the stair case, digging his claws into the front soldiers then into the other two, swinging them back behind him. He looked the group over, Rogue and Bobby were accounted for, with some other boy, but no Molly-Grace. "Rogue, where is she?" He asked her. Rogue gulped, as did John.

"She ran off lookin' for Remy and ya self before Ah could stop her." Rogue confessed to him. John knew that he should speak up about seeing her as well, but he couldn't find his voice. He should say something about them hearing her above them just minutes ago too, but again, he couldn't find his voice. He owed it to her to at least speak up though.

"She's on the third floor looking for you and Remy." John told him, making sure to leave out the part about her looking for him too. Logan should have known that she'd do something stupid like this and go looking for him and Remy. Before they could do or say anything, a scream echoed through out the mansion. It was Molly-Grace.

"Come on." Logan said to the three teens. He knew that he couldn't just leave them behind. Molly-Grace would never forgive him if he left Rogue to fend for herself with Bobby Drake and some other kid. They raced up the stairs, Logan was ready to kill anyone that got in their way. No one would hurt his daughter and got to see day light again.

Molly-Grace screamed as she slid down another hallway. She had tripped over her own two feet, and just her luck, she slid into glass. She came to a halt in the middle of a hallway. She was tired and weak. She wasn't healing quick enough. She groaned and held her head in her bloody hand. When she looked up, she froze. Four soldiers were coming her way. She couldn't move, all she could do was hope and scream really loudly.

"Dad! Remy! John, help! Daddy!" She made a final scream before she was stunned by the three darts. She wasn't completely 100 percent, what with being tired and weak from not eating almost the whole day. She was knocked unconscious by the darts. Not dazed like her father had been. The soldiers smiled smugly under their masks. They knew that this was the girl that their boss wanted. One of the soldiers picked up the stunned girl in his arms. She wasn't that bad to look at either. He thought that all mutants were trash and should be treated like such, maybe the boss will put her be under his watch?

John and the others rounded the corner, just in time to see the soldier pick up Molly-Grace. John had heard her pleas for help. He should have ran faster. Logan too had heard Molly-Grace, and by seeing this boy's reaction to hearing her screams? He knew that this kid had to be John. He wanted to shred the guy for even talking to his daughter, but he didn't have the time to it at the moment.

"Ice man, block all the exits." Logan whispered harshly over to Bobby. Bobby nodded and placed his hand on the wall, slowly freezing off all the exits except where they stood now. The soldiers didn't even seem to notice any of this going on around them. Logan sniffed the air. He smirked, looking directly at one of the soldiers. That damn Cajun was sneaky as hell.

"Mauvaise hommes better not be tinkin' what Remy tinks ya tinkin'." One of the soldiers said out loud. The teens and Logan all knew that voice all too well. Before any of the other soldiers could react, Remy hit two of the men with his gun, then charged it and tossed it to another one. It exploded, sending him into a mirror. Remy cracked his knuckles and looked at the poor soldier holding his niece. But he just chuckled, seeing that the man had backed himself into an ice wall. The calvary has finally arrive. "Mon Amies like ta join, Oui?" Remy said, not even turning around. The soldier looked like he was going to drop Molly-Grace so Remy stepped forward and caught her before he could. Remy fixed Molly-Grace in his arms and moved a side just before Logan rammed his claws into the soldier.

"You don't _touch_ my kid, bub." Logan growled, before letting the man drop dead to the floor. Remy shrugged, he could have done it . . . less dramatic, but it was good. The two jogged back to the three teens. John went wide eyed upon seeing Molly-Grace, she looked so peaceful. She had blood on her but not a mark on her. He almost forgot she could heal, so why wasn't she waking up? They began to run to one of the passage ways. They knew soldiers weren't that far behind them though. Bobby ran in front and pushed on the wall.

"This is it." He said as it opened. He let Rogue in first before him. Remy quickly passed Molly-Grace over to John and pushed his head down, giving him one last nudge before shutting the door. Logan, clearly pissed off, released his claws as the soldiers rounded the corners. Remy followed suit, only he was shuffling his cards, ready to fight.

"You want to shoot me? Shoot me!" Logan shouted, taking a few steps closer to the soldiers. They would have shot him too if someone hadn't told them not to. Logan paused, as did Remy, upon hearing the voice. Remy knew that voice all too well.

"Not yet. Wolverine? This is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you. How long has it been? 20 years? You haven't changed a bit. Me, on the other hand . . ." He trailed off. Remy noticed Logan retract his claws slowly. What was going on?

Bobby ran lead with John holding Molly-Grace following, and Rogue following behind them. "Wait! Ya guys, we got ta do somethin'. They're gonna kill them." Rogue shouted, coming to a sudden stop. They boys looked worryingly at each other. John looked down at the girl in his arms. He couldn't risk her life anymore than he was already was by stopping, could he?

"They can handle them selves, lets go." John said angrily, coming off as self centered if you didn't know him, but they both knew that he was just scared for himself and Molly-Grace's safety, whom couldn't even defend herself at the moment. Bobby looked at his friend sadly. He didn't know what to do.

"Bobby!" Rogue shouted. He couldn't seriously be thinking about leaving the two men, who were risking their lives for them and the whole school, could he? Bobby looked over at Rogue, he had to choose. His friend, or his girlfriend? "Please?" Rogue begged him.

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you. Don't you remember?" The old man said to Logan with an evil grin on his face. Remy didn't trust this guy as far as he could throw him. He remembered this guy from way back. Nothing but trouble he was.

"Homme, don't listen ta him." Remy said to Logan. He couldn't let something happen to Logan. Molly-Grace needed Logan way more than he actually knew. Logan looked quickly to Remy. He was confused as he looked back at the man. He took a hesitant step forward, but stopped upon seeing that an ice wall being formed.

"No! No!" He said, pressing his hands to the ice wall. Bobby had his hand firmly on the wall, keeping the wall frozen for as long as he possibly could. Rogue was behind him, panting out of breath. Remy looked sadly over to his old friend, then to the teens. They needed them more than anything right now.

"Logan! C'mon, lets go." Rogue said to him in a calm voice. They watched as he touched the ice with the tips of his fingers. Remy moved close to the passage entrance, peeking inside to see John still holding Molly-Grace not far behind Rogue and Bobby.

"Go. I'll be fine." Logan told them, but they weren't convinced at all. They were scared to death about what was going on and had no one to help them. They needed Logan more than they knew. Remy was fine, but Logan could heal himself. He was unstoppable in their eyes.

"But we won't." Rogue said sadly to him. Bobby was trying his hardest to keep the wall frozen. He couldn't let it melt before they were at a safe distance from the soldiers on the other side. Logan looked at them, he knew that they were right. He looked back one final time to see the man sticking something into the ice.

"Go, get going." He said to them as he jumped in after Remy, closing, and locking, the door behind him. They all raced down the passage. They needed to get to the garage. Remy took Molly-Grace as John climbed up the latter. John took a hold of under her arms, and lifted her up once he was on ground level. John fixed her in his arms as he waited for the others. Bobby jumped in the back of the first car that they saw. John slid Molly-Grace in quickly, Bobby helping him get her inside, before John got in his self. Remy, politely, opened Rogue's passenger door for her, as Logan slid in the drivers seat.

"Get in the damn car LeBeau." Logan growled at him. He didn't have time for Remy to goof off right now. His daughter was in the back seat, knocked out, with two teenage boys, and an army sized killers led by a maniac was attacking the damn school.

"Remy's bein' polite an' holdin' de door open for de femme homme. Remy's a gentleman, ya might wanna try it sometime." Remy said in a sarcastic tone to Logan, just standing there as he closed Rogue's door for her. Logan growled again, he really didn't have time for this.

"Gambit get in the damn car before I run you through." Logan threatens Remy. Remy just scoffed and slid in the back next to Bobby. They didn't have enough room, so Molly-Grace was pretty much in John's arms, her legs were laid across Bobby's. He got the chills, her skin was chilly from it being so cold outside and her wearing a small blood red lacey night gown.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby pointed out to the others. Logan paused, he really didn't like that guy. He was too uptight and perfect. He also was what was holding him back from getting Jean Grey to be his. Logan grinned and released his middle claw, using it as a key to start the car. They opened the door to the garage and were out of there.

"What hell was that back there?" John asked out to Logan and Remy once they were further away from the school. Bobby just had his eyes locked on a knocked out Molly-Grace. Why wasn't she waking up? Remy was making sure no one was following behind them. Rogue had her eyes glued out the window, wondering the exact same question in her head.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker." Logan tells them, keeping his eyes on the road. Rogue turned and looked at him sadly. He looked so confused, so lost. The boys in the back looked just confused. Remy looked out the window, he knew that man looked familiar. Course, now he had a name to put the face. Logan never did tell him who the guy was before.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked Logan after a moment of silence. John noticed that no one had pulled, what ever they shot Molly-Grace with, out of her neck. He carefully pulled it out. He heard her gasp out, acting as if it was like she had been holding her breath for a very long time.

"I don't remember." John heard Logan answer Rogue. He shifted Molly-Grace on his lap, tapping her cheeks softly. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes glazed over as she slowly looked at him. She smirked at him, trying to keep her head from drooping. She still felt drowsy from what ever was in those darts.

"Took you long enough, crab." She whispered softly to him, her eyes fighting to stay awake. John panicked, he didn't want to risk her falling a sleep and not wake up again. He shook her a little, trying to keep her awake. Bobby was nipping at her leg with ice, trying to startle her awake.

"C'mon sirene, ya strong. Stay awake." Remy said to her, seeing the boys attempts at keeping her awake weren't helping. Molly-Grace nodding and rubbed her eyes. She was really tired. Why? She saw the thing that they shot her with in John's hand. She took it and looked it over. It looked so hytec.

"Let me see it Blue." Logan said to her, holding his arm back. She passed it to him quickly before resting her head on John's chest. She was so cold, yet John was so warm. John chuckled in her ear, knowing why she was warming up to him. She was cold. Logan looked over the darts that were injected into her. It was different, not the look, but the doze in it. If he was just dazed by a small doze, this one would have even made his drowsy. She was just kid though, that's why she was stunned to the point that she passed out.

Rogue looked back at John and Molly-Grace, they looked perfect again. Rogue's only guess as to why was that both of them realized where they went wrong during the attack and got over it. They still needed to talk though. How that was going to go over? Rogue could only guess. Molly-Grace felt weird snuggled up in John's arms. They never cuddled like this before. Then again, they never have been attacked when they were in a fight like they were before either. She didn't like the awkward silence at all. She untangled herself from John and popped in between Rogue and Logan.

"I hate uncomfortable silences." Molly-Grace announced to them all as she turned on the radio, or what she thought was the car's radio. Rogue looked at her confused, what she up to?

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked her, but as the music came on they all wince as N-SYNC blasted through the speakers. How can John listen to that crap? Molly-Grace quickly pressed another button to shut the crap music off.

"I don't think that's a CD player." Molly-Grace said to them, confused as to what was happening to the radio. The music had stopped, but the CD player slid apart and some kind of device came out. Logan took it out and opened it. It looked like some kind of phone.

"Sit back." Logan says as he glacés over at Molly-Grace. John didn't like how Bobby was looking at his girl. He didn't care if the two were at ends meat right now. She was still his girl and Bobby knew that. He shouldn't be looking at Molly-Grace's legs, or ass, like he was. Molly-Grace sat back on John's lap. She felt uncomfortable in his hold, which had tightened since she sat down. She looked at Bobby. He had a pink tint to his cheeks. She looked up at John. He had a glare in his eyes, which was directed at Bobby. She really didn't like his hold on her. He had still hurt her. Just because they were safe, didn't mean that their relationship was safe too.

"Hey Rogue? Can I steal you boyfriend for the rest of the ride?" Molly-Grace shouted up to the front of the car. She didn't want Rogue to think that she was making moves on her guy. Bobby just wasn't her type. Rogue looked back, she saw the plead in Molly-Grace's eyes. She nodded, saddened in knowing that she couldn't do what Molly-Grace was. Molly-Grace knew that her being able to touch Bobby and John hurt Rogue. She felt bad for even thinking the idea up. Molly-Grace unwrapped John's arms around her and moved over to Bobby. She giggled seeing him turn pale white, and hold up his hands. Bobby shot her a look, seeing that she was laughing at him. She might be safe, but she just fed him to wolves. John turned his glare to the window. He really needed to set things in place with Molly-Grace.

"Where we going?" John asked, glancing up at Logan and Rogue. Molly-Grace couldn't even look at John. She mouthed 'sorry' to Bobby upon seeing the look that he was giving her. Did Bobby honestly think that her uncle and dad would hurt him? John's another story, they would hurt him if he hurt her. But you don't see him pale as a ghost from his fear of them.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston." Logan told them. Bobby looked between Molly-Grace and John, then the others in the car. He knew where they could go, but he really wish for once it wasn't in Boston so he didn't know. But it was better than this situation though, right?

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby told them, looking anywhere but at them. Remy looked up, a plan forming in his head. He looked at Logan in the review mirror. Logan could tell that Remy was up to something.

"Good." Logan said to the occupants of the car, changing the gear and speeding off. Molly-Grace ended up falling a sleep, as did Rogue and John. Bobby had to stay awake because he had to tell Logan which direction to go. Bobby had noticed how Molly-Grace's leg ended up laid out on John. John didn't seem to mind them being there one bit either.


	15. I Go For Crabs

Sorry for any spelling mistakes all! but I hope you all like! I do not own anything but M! Enjoy

They had found a gas station, with some cars there for sale, just their luck. Even more luck, some idiot left their car at the place for the night, with the keys _and_ a full tank of gas. While Remy filled up the tank for their car, Logan did a look over on the other car. It was in perfect shape as far as he could see. They ended splitting up from there, Remy took the car they found to go find Storm and Jean, and Logan took the kids to Bobby Drake's house.

The morning after, pajama clad and all, they arrived at the Drake home. Bobby used the spare set of keys his family always hid in one of the flower pots hanging above the porch steps to get inside. John had been flickering his lighter open and close only to avoid Molly-Grace, whom was glancing over at him every few minutes.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Anybody home?" Bobby shouted as he and the others entered the house. Logan shut the door behind them. "I'll try and find us some clothes." He said, looking back to his right at the girls. He looked to his left at John "Don't burn anything." He said before walking off. Molly-Grace watched as her dad went to go find the kitchen. She needed water or something in case they were attacked again. "Dad! Grab me a water, please." Molly-Grace shouted over to him. Logan nodded and kept walking. Rogue was following Bobby to his room, but he paused on the stairs and looked at John and Molly-Grace.

"Sprite, you can change in my brother's room if you want. Up here, second door on the right. John just don't change in my parent's room, and you're good." Bobby told them before going up the rest of the stairs with Rogue.

"Hey Blue! Catch!" Logan shouted from down the hall. She turned around and caught the water just before it could fly by her. She looked at it confused. Did they really come this big? Even if they did, did he have to pick to give her the one with Bobby's brother's name on it? She shrugged, it was better than nothing. She glanced at John before heading up stairs to wait for Bobby to find her some clothes.

Bobby had found John first, but he wished he hadn't. For the past few weeks, John's still been John, just he had a kick in his step. Since the museum incident, he just lost the kick. He partly blamed himself, if he had just kept his mouth shut and ignored John, but he wasn't even going to go there. He had to make it right though. Molly-Grace has been depressed too because of what he said to John.

"Hey, I found some of my brother's clothes, and you might even approve of them." He said as he handed John his clothes "Do you mind giving these to Sprite? I have to give Logan some clothes and Rogue too. I'd rather not be holding the guy's daughter's clothes when I give him his." Bobby thought quick. It was only particularly a lie though. He really didn't want to go through that.

"What ever." John said to him as he grabbed the clothes from Bobby and went upstairs to find Molly-Grace. He entered the room he remembered Bobby told Molly-Grace to go to, and he froze. There she was, just looking at a picture. She wasn't facing him, so he doubted she knew he was there.

"You _do_ know why Bobby sent you up here, right?" Molly-Grace asked, putting down the picture she was looking at. Then again, she's full of surprises. John smirked, he should have known she would know he was in the room. He hadn't even thought of another reason for Bobby to send him up here, now that he thought about it. He knew.

"Look mermaid, here are your damn clothes. Get dress." He said as he tossed her clothes to her. She caught them, locking her glare with his. He shut the door behind him. She knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"If you're not gonna leave, the least you can do is turn around." She said, glaring deadly at him. He smirked and shook his head no. He leaned against the door, his arms crossed. He was going to enjoy this. She didn't dare make a move to do anything. He knew she would do as much. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned around, facing the door.

She quickly turned around, seeing that, he too, was planning on changing. She disposed of the blood covered night gown and changed into clothes that looked 20 sized too big for her. The shirt was a guy's shirt too, at least it was kind of close to her size. The jeans were at least girls, too long, but girls. She'd have to fix that. She scrimmaged through Bobby's brother''s draws. He wouldn't miss _one_ whifebeater, would he? She found a nice white one and pulled it over her head, then she put on the over sized shirt, only to pull it up mid-waist and tie it in a knot behind her. She needed some scissors now.

"Scissors. Come out, come out where ever you are." Molly-Grace said to herself as she looked around. "Aha! There you are." She said as she picked up the scissors. She looked at the jeans. She couldn't make them too long, nor could they be too short. She held the jean's up to her and gave the jeans a small snip to mark where to cut. She cut a straight clean cut, as straight as she could at least, and smiled, seeing that she didn't mess up badly. She slipped on the jean shorts, and was ready for the day. Well, as much as she could be anyways. She only had socks on so she had to be careful where she walked, but other than that, her feet were protected.

"Why didn't you leave that night John?" Molly-Grace asked, her face emotionless as she fixed her hair in Ronny's mirror that was hanging on the wall. Did all boys at least have one mirror is in their room? So far, her guess if yes. John slips back on his slippers and looks at her. Why didn't he leave? He wanted to leave so badly, but he wanted her by his side. Why?

"I don't know." John answered her. He really didn't know though. He had been determined to leave that night, but with her with him. When she said no, he just couldn't bring himself to pack up and leave. She looked at him, only she wasn't expecting his answer to change. She was making her own reasons sound so right in her head, even though she would like to hope they weren't true.

"Couldn't leave with out your slut, right? Maybe that guy was right. Maybe I'm nothing but a cheap whore to you. Obviously we weren't anything but what was almost sex. We never got that far though, did we? That why you're keeping me around, isn't it? You can't let a girl go and say you didn't get to tap that?" Molly-Grace said. She was trying her hardest not to shout, or cry. John couldn't believe his ears. Where does this girl get this shit?

"The loser at the museum was calling me an ugly fucker, not calling you a slut. You're anything but that Ariel. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't push? God dammit, I'm alot of things, but not a guy that goes for those kind of girls. You ever think once that maybe, just fucking maybe, I wanted you to come with me because I . . . never mind I'm not fighting you about this." John said, about to just leave her with no answer. He wasn't going to put himself out there only to be rejected by the princess Molly-Grace.

"Don't you _dare_ leave John. Tell me. Tell me why you wanted me to come with you." Molly-Grace demanded from him. He couldn't look at her, he's such a wuss. They were just suppose to fool around, no strings attached. How did they get from there, to here?

"I care about you dammit Ariel! I'm no Prince Eric, that's Bobby." John was close to shouting, but he knew Logan would come and kill him if he heard them fighting. If he wasn't already about to anyways. He hadn't even realized he had took a few steps forward, so had she. They were face to face now. All he wanted to do was grab her and just kiss the hell out of her. Molly-Grace cupped John's head in her hands, making him look at her.

"I don't want Prince Eric though. Didn't anyone ever tell you that I go for the crabs? They're funnier." Molly-Grace giggled, tears running down her face. John chuckled too. She didn't know how messed up that sounded, but he got the meaning behind it. She smiled, getting on the tips of her toes and placed a salty kiss on his lips. He responded instantly. Oh how he missed her lips, he didn't even know it was this badly.

"You know, if you go crabs you're gonna get STDs." John said, pulling away from the kiss. Molly-Grace smiled up at him. Sometimes he just talked too much. Then again, she did too. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Shut up John." She said before he chuckled and pulled her back into their kiss. The kiss grew passionate, _very_ passionate. John's hands started to roam her body, how he missed doing this. He devoured her lips hungrily, he wanted her so badly. They heard a car pull up, voices chattering outside. Bobby's family was home. They broke apart and left the room, only John raced back in and grabbed Molly-Grace's water bottle, knowing she had forgotten it. They met Rogue and Bobby at the stairs, John a second after Molly-Grace. They rushed down the stairs, following behind Bobby. They slowly stopped, and watched as Bobby kept going. Molly-Grace looked her friend over. She looked like she was from the sixties.

"Hunny? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" The woman, they suspected to be Bobby's mother, asked, surprised to see her son. Ronny looked up the to the stairs, only to see three other teenagers, two of which were girls. He also noticed one was wearing his shirt and had his water.

"Bobby, who is this guy?" The man, who they, again, suspected was Bobby's dad, asked. He was curious and very confused as to why all these people were in his home, one being the looks of it, the same age as him.

"Uh, this is professor Logan." Bobby said. He looked back at Logan, who shot him a look to continue. "There's something I need to tell you." Bobby said nervously to his family. He looked at Rogue, she nodded. She was proud of him for finally telling his parents.

Remy had been driving all morning, with the exception of his breakfast break. He could not find Jean and Storm anywhere in Boston. He finally drove by an old church. That's when he spotted the jet. He jumped out of the car and rushed over to the two girls and some blue man with a tail.

"Remy is so glad ta have found Le femmes. Remy's been lookin' everywhere for ya." Remy shouted as he approached them. They looked at Remy nervous and confused. Jean's face pale having seen the attack in Remy's head.

"Remy, where are the children?" Jean asked, almost instantly after seeing Remy's images that were being played in his head, most likely for her to see in the first place. Storm also paled and grew stiff with fear for the children at the school.

"Some got out Chere. Logan an' Remy got a few out ta." Remy tried to explain. Jean just replayed the images in Remy's head. From what she gathered, the one child they were demanded to find was Molly-Grace. She also knew that Logan took the kids to Bobby Drake's house, and they were suppose to pick them up.

"We have to go pick Logan and the kids up at Bobby Drake's house. It's here in Boston, that's probably why they went there in the first place." Jean told Storm. They all rushed on the jet and strapped in as they took off.

Molly-Grace was sitting, criss cross, on the table beside John, whom was leaning against the table, flickering his lighter open and close. Molly-Grace was playing with his hair. He pretended to be annoyed with it, but she knew he didn't mind. Logan glanced at them curious. They looked happy. He put away his fatherly instants and let them be, but he and that boy _were_ going to have a chat. Rogue and Bobby were sitting next to each other across the room from Bobby's father. Ronny sat next to his mom on the couch set in the middle. He kept glancing at Molly-Grace. For a mutant, she was kind of cute. He noticed that the boy in front of her was glaring at him while he played with his lighter. He glanced at his older brother, even when his brother left for school, he was still one upping him.

"So, when did first know you were a, uh, a . . ." Bobby's mother started. They could tell she wasn't going to support Bobby like she should as his mother, none of his family were. Molly-Grace looked away from the group, and focused her attention on tracing the design on John's shirt.

"Mutant." John blurted out, cutting her off. Molly-Grace gave him a small shove. He wasn't helping the situation at all. John glanced over his shoulder and shot her a glare. Bobby's mother glared at him too. Molly-Grace didn't like the look in her eyes. She shouldn't be so judgmental. So racial. So what we're all mutants and she's not. No big deal. Or at least it shouldn't be.

"Would you cut that out." She said to John. They could tell she was trying to stay calm with John. John just looked at her with a bored expression. He really didn't care if he was annoying her. Molly-Grace giggled as he purposely closed his lighter, never breaking the stare down he was having with Bobby's mom.

"Molly-Grace." Logan scolded her. She was only egging John on by laughing at his actions. Neither teen was helping Bobby's situation. She looked away from her dad, her eyes falling on the eyes of Ronny Drake. She felt uneasy under his graze. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"You have to understand. We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Bobby's father said. They all, even Bobby, knew they weren't alright with their son being a mutant freak at all. Molly-Grace twisted John's shirt in her fingers. He knew that kid was making her uncomfortable.

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue said, coming to Bobby's defense. Ronny couldn't look away from Molly-Grace. She just was calling out to him. He knew he was forming a crush on this girl, but what boy wouldn't. She was cute and her laugh sounded like bells chiming in a sweet melody.

"We know that. We just didn't realize . . ." Bobby's father started, but was cut off by Bobby's mother, whom was really uneasy about the whole situation almost as much as her youngest son was. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and end like one of the person killed by a mutant on the

"We still love you Bobby. It's just, this mutant problem is just . . ." Bobby's mother started after cutting off his father. She had just angered about more than half the room. Molly-Grace had to hold back John. He had flinched like he was about to do something.

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked, not happy at how she worded it. Molly-Grace glared at her dad, he was not helping either. She couldn't wait to leave, which couldn't be soon enough for her. John shrugged off her grip. He didn't need her to hold him back.

"Complicated." She finished, not like that Logan had interrupted her. Molly-Grace looked over at Bobby and Rogue. She felt bad for Bobby. He actually had to live with these people. Her graze moved over to Ronny again, and once again he was watching her with a sour look on his face.

"What exactly are you professor of Mr. Logan?" Bobby's father asked, his attention now on Molly-Grace's dad. Molly-Grace giggled. The idea of her father actually teaching? Now that was funny. John smirked hearing her giggling behind him.

"Art." Logan said in a matter-O-factly manner. Molly-Grace and John wanted to burst out laughing right now. John looked up from the floor, his smirked completely gone seeing Ronny trying not to make it obivous that he was watching him and Molly-Grace.

"Ya should see what Bobby can do." Rogue said, trying to defend her boyfriend. was taking a sip of her tea when Bobby reached up slowly. Molly-Grace was aways fascinated watching John and Bobby use their powers. Once the cup was not touching his mother's lips, just the tip of his finger touched the glass of the cup. They all watched as the tea froze completely. She tipped over the cup on the plate, solid tea liquid dropped on the plate.

"Bobby." His mother said as she placed the plate and cup down on the table in front of her. Bobby smiled, proud of himself. Rogue smiled too. Logan just stood at the door un fazed. That was the least he could. He had seen Bobby in action. Molly-Grace and John snickered seeing Bobby's mother's expression.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby said, very proud of what he could do. He knew his parents would think differently, but he was proud of himself and that's all that mattered to him. He had his friends to support him, which only made him happier. He just wished his family was more supportive as well. They all watched as Ronny got up and stormed out of the room.

"John move it." Molly-Grace said, getting up and going after Ronny. She saw Ronny grab the house phone on his way up the stairs. She jogged to catch up with him. John wanted to go after her, but Logan shot him a look to stay put. He knew Molly-Grace could handle herself with some human boy.

"She won't hurt him, will she?" Bobby's mom asked, worried about her son being alone with some young mutant girl. She didn't even know if the girl could control herself or not. Logan wanted to hurt this woman. Her son was safest with his little girl. John glared, also knowing this.

"Molly-Grace is probably the safest mutant here. John has her water source anyways." Rogue said, coming to her friend's defense. John held up the water bottle to confirm Rogue's statement. They were still confused as to why she was safest out of the rest of them.

"Molly-Grace can heal herself and others mom. She also has control over liquids. John has her water source, so all she can do is heal right now." Bobby explained to his parents. They calmed down a little knowing that.

"You'd really sell out your own brother, wouldn't you?" Molly Grace said, following Ronny up the stairs. Ronny looked back at her. He still couldn't believe how she made his clothes look so girly. He had to admit though, she did look good in his clothes. The shirts were a little big but it just made her frame look more petite.

"Why do you care?" Ronny said entering his room, her following in right behind him. She shut the door. She didn't need any of her friends, more John then the others, coming to check on her. Ronny just laid out on his bed, holding the phone deciding if he should call or not.

"I _care_ because Bobby's is my friend, so are Rogue and John. That man down there, Professor Logan. He's _my_ dad. They might not be perfect, but they do _not_ deserve to be turned in by you for telling you and your parents the truth." Molly-Grace told him. This boy looked around the same age as her, maybe a year younger. All she could see in his eyes was hurt and anger. Could one brother really hate the other enough to turn him in to the cops when he didn't do anything but live his life?

"What ever. Why are you even bothering to defend them. So far all I've seen was two guys acting like they own you, while Bobby and that guy just defended _Bobby_, not you." Ronny pointed out to her. To him, all that boy did was act like Molly-Grace was his property. Molly-Grace only thought John was being protective of her. John's not that kind of guy with her. He's still John, just not as much of a jerk.

"You don't know John at all." Molly-Grace said, defending John. She still didn't know where they stood, but she knew John cared about her on some level. That's all that mattered to her. Ronny was unconvinced though. John was just another mutant, but this girl was different. Something about her didn't scream evil killer like it did with other mutants.

"Do you? He ever tell you about himself at the school? Were you the one always confessing your secrets to him? Let me guess, it was a no strings attached thing. I'm young, not stupid." Ronny challenged her, getting in her face. Molly-Grace stood her ground though. She wasn't about to let this boy harass her about her relationship with John.

"It's not like that. John and I are just friends. He's protective, so what?" Molly-Grace lied. He knew it too. Like he said, he's young not stupid. He backed her in the corner, her back against the door. How could this boy be so different from his brother?

"Just friends? So he wouldn't mind if I kissed you right now?" Ronny said, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. He was 16, he knew what he wanted. Before Molly-Grace could say anything, Ronny's lips were on her own. She didn't waist a second to push him off of her. She slapped him so fast, he didn't even know what hit him. She just looked at him disgusted. He just glared at her and went over to him bed to grab the phone.

She left the room in a hurry. They needed to get out of there before something happened. She wiped her lips as she jogged down the stairs. Right as she rushed down the stairs, her dad passed by her with that phone thing they found in the car. She walked back in the living room with everyone else, she ignored the curious looked from Bobby's parents as she made way over to John. He could tell that twerp did something to Molly-Grace, she looked beyond pissed off.

"Bobby, have you tried . . . not being a mutant?" Bobby's mother asked him. Who did she think she was asking that? John had to hold Molly-Grace in place so she wouldn't go off on Bobby's mom. Bobby and Rogue looked sadly at her, they too could tell something was wrong with Molly-Grace. Molly-Grace heard a door open upstairs, she turned her attention to Bobby's brother upstairs. His glare only told her that he had in fact called the police on them. She glared right back, it sickened her that one brother could do that to another. Logan came back in a rush.

"We have to go. Now." He said coming inside the room. John handed Molly-Grace her water bottle as the two looked over in Logan's direction. Something was wrong. Molly-Grace noticed Ronny had rushed back to his room.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Now." Logan said as he made his way to the door. Molly-Grace and John looked at each other, neither had a clue as to what was going on at all. Where the cops already here? Molly-Grace gave a tug on John's hand, she was really nervous now.

"Logan what's wrong?" Rogue asked as she and Bobby got up from the couch. Molly-Grace pulled John with her as she got up to follow them. She noticed her dad release his claws as he got to the door. She noticed her dad stop as he got out on the porch. She now knew why, police were surround the house. John wrapped his arm around Molly-Grace's waist, protectively, as they came up behind Logan, Bobby and Rogue taking each of their sides.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." They looked to their left to see a male officer aiming a gun at them. John's hold on her tightened. She didn't mind this time. They looked to their left to see another female officer also aiming a gun at them.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked. Molly-Grace looked over to John's left at Bobby sadly. They both knew who ratted them out. Ronny. Bobby broke the stare between the two and looked down, hurt.

"Ronny." Bobby breathed out. He knew the minute Molly-Grace came down those stairs, Ronny was up to something, but he's his older brother. He didn't want to think his younger brother would do this to him.

"I said, put the knifes down." The male cop said again. Ronny was watching from his window above. That girl deserved to be gunned down, his brother too. They all did. They were mutants. They all heard glass shatter and Bobby's mom scream, their head whipped around to see what had happened.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan said to the officers. John's grip hadn't weakened once. He would be damned if anything happened to Molly-Grace. He wouldn't let any human, nor mutant, hurt her again.

"Put the knives down!" The male officer shouted again.

"I can't." Logan said, staring into the eyes of the nervous cop. "Look." He said holding his arms up. He retracted his claws, only to be shot in the head. Rogue and Molly-Grace screamed.

"Daddy!" She screamed out. She forced John off of her and went to her dad's side. She looked at the police with so much hate. He didn't even do anything but try to show them that he meant no harm and the guy fricken' shot him! "You all think that Mutants are the monster? Humans are the real monsters if you ask me. You shot a man when he didn't even do anything!" Molly-Grace shouted to the officers, whom all still had their guns raised. She got up slowly, making her way to go over to the officer who shot her dad. Bobby grabbed her shoulders though, to try and hold her back.

"Molly-Grace, not the time." He whispered in her ear. She didn't care for the voice of reason. She just didn't care. The man just shot her father for no reason. She didn't care that he would wake up any minute. He shouldn't even have to heal himself right now.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You all go around saying you'll protect everyone, mutants are still people you know." Molly-Grace shouted, she didn't even make a move to shrug Bobby off. The officers didn't even look fazed by her words, that's what kicked John the most.

"Alright, the rest of you, on the ground now!" The male officer shouted. He honestly didn't care about anything the girl said. Bobby slowly lowered himself to the ground with Molly-Grace. She would have fought him, but her legs were going to give out at any second. Molly-Grace noticed that John was not moving. He was heavily panting, he was scared. "Look kid, I said on the ground." The officer shouted again to John. Molly-Grace didn't want to see him get hurt. She huddled herself into Bobby's arms. John saw this. He knew he should be the one comforting her, but he just didn't do that. He just doesn't know how to comfort someone, let alone his own girl. Rogue watched how Bobby held onto Molly-Grace as she got down. She wished she could be in Molly-Grace's place, hiding in her Bobby's arms.

"We don't want to hurt ya kid." The female officer spoke out for the first time since this whole thing started. Molly-Grace couldn't watch this. John was going to do something stupid. Rogue just stared at Logan's unconscious body in front of her. John looked at all his friends. They all were scared, especially Molly-Grace.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John said as he flicked open his lighter. Molly-Grace gasped as she saw this. He wouldn't, would he?

"John don't." Molly-Grace whispered her plead to him. It went ignored though. She couldn't watch him do this. He was going to hurt people, she couldn't watch him do it. She just couldn't watch someone else get hurt.

"I'm the worse one." John said as he looked at the cop who had shot Logan. He was the first on John's list. The man had shot Molly-Grace's father in front of her, he didn't even have a reason to shoot. Bobby and Rogue watched as the small flame formed into a big fire ball. John held the fire in his hand and threw it at the man, blowing him off the porch. He turned around and threw another at the other officer on the porch. He turned around and shot a bigger stream of fire at the two cops inside the house.

He switched arms and threw two fire balls at the police cars in front of them. One of the said cars flying up in the air, only to come crashing back down. He heard more sirens and turned to see another car coming. He threw another fire ball at the on coming cop car, only to hit another one and send it mid air. John sent a stream of fire at the car, melting away the metal and people in side.

Molly-Grace and Rogue looked at each other quickly. They had to stop John. Molly-Grace carefully got up and uncapped her water. She started putting out the fires that where left behind in John's rampage. Meanwhile Rogue took off one of her gloves and attached her hand to John's ankle. She controlled the fire now. Molly-Grace could hear John's gasped of pain, but she continued to put out the fires around the house out as Rogue got the front lawn and the cars. Once she was done, she returned the water that she had used into the bottle, or what was left of the water she had used. She saw that Rogue still had her hand on John, she didn't even realize she was killing him.

"Rogue! Let'em go before you kill him!" Molly-Grace shouted as she rushed to John's side and helped him up to his feet. He leaned on her as she looked at Rogue disgusted. He never wanted her to do that again. They all looked up to see the jet landing. Logan got up slowly, Molly-Grace let out her breath she hadn't known she was holding. He cracked his neck and looked behind him seeing the damage. He shot John a look, which John just shot him an innocent one back.

They all rushed off the porch, John and Molly-Grace slower than Rogue and Bobby because of John leaning on her for support. Logan stopped and looked at the cop who had shot him. He saw the pure shock on the man's face and continued to the jet. Bobby paused and looked up to see his family in Ronny's room. He couldn't believe them. He turned around and hurried off to catch up with the others. He helped Molly-Grace get John onto the jet and into a seat. Molly-Grace noticed the blue man, but didn't think anything of him. He was mutant that was blue and had a tail. He was still a person. She sat in the seat behind John and across from Bobby. Rogue in between Logan and Bobby.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked, motioning his hand cowards the blue man. Bobby and Molly-Grace looked at each other, they both knew Ronny was the cause of that incident. She couldn't help but feel like she pushed him to go through with it though. If she hadn't slapped him, who knows what could have been the outcome.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the mutant circus I vas known as the incredible night crawler." Kurt said, proud of his name. Molly-Grace looked amused over at Kurt. The guy sounded funny. Hopefully he'll stick around for a while.

"Ah safe it. Storm." Logan said as he strapped himself in. Molly-Grace looked sadly up at Kurt. He looked put down by Logan. She'll have to fix that now, won't she?

"John switch seats with me." She whispered up to John. He looked at her as if she was crazy. They were about to take off, and she wanted to switch seats? She truly was nuts if she thought he'd let her unstrap herself while they were taking off. He does actually care about her life.

"No way." John whispered harshly back to her. Molly-Grace pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Sometimes he just got annoying with the protective stuff. He chuckled seeing her pout. He wouldn't tell her, but he thought it was cute when she did that.

"Hey night crawler! Were you really in the circus? That sounds so awesome. It must have been fun." Molly-Grace spoke out to the blue elf looking man. She and Rogue noticed the small smile that was playing on Kurt's lips. She smiled upon knowing that she had brightened up at least one person's day.

"Storm? Jean? Where's LeBeau?" Logan asked the two pilots upon having not seen Remy anywhere on the jet.


	16. You Should Fix That

_Sorry for the long wait! I hope that I didn't loose any readers, and that everyone enjoys this chapter!_

_"Storm? Jean? Where's LeBeau?"_

"He insisted on bringing that car back to the school. That's why we were late, we had to drop him, and that metal death trap, off at the school." Storm explained as she got to the right altitude. Logan shrugged, he wasn't too disappointed the Cajun wasn't with them. He unstrapped himself from his seat once they were flying steady. He leaned against Jean's chair as he watched the clouds fly by them. Jean looked up at him. Want was in her and his eyes. She broke the stare by looking back down at the controls.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now." Jean explained to him and the others still in their seats. Jean and Logan both looked at each other quickly, both wanting what they couldn't have. Each other. Storm looked at the monitor. She thought she was seeing things at first glance, so she looked again.

"I've got two signals approaching." Storm said to everyone aboard the jet, looking nervously up at Logan, whom looked back down at her. "Coming in fast." She said to him and Jean before a woman's voice filled the speakers of the jet.

_". . . you have ten seconds to comply"_

"Wow. Somebody's angry." Storm said out loud, looking over at Jean. Logan straightened up and looked back at John and Molly Grace. She knew that he knew what she did. No doubt he heard the whole thing.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Logan said out, looking straight at John. He raised his eye brows at Logan. He really didn't care if the guy blamed him. Molly-Grace kicked the back of his seat. She knew that he was giving Logan a dirty look. They all looked out the windows to see two smaller army jets flying beside them.

"You just had to blow up the police, didn't you John?" Molly-Grace said angrily to him, throwing up her arms into the air dramatically. She just really wanted to hit him off the head for being so stupid. John groaned and flipped her off. Molly-Grace giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. Bobby watched as the jets fell back, as did Rogue. All of sudden they heard beeping noises start going off.

"They're marking us." Storm said out to Jean, barely above a whisper. She knew that Logan had heard her as well though.

"What?" Logan said confused, not liking the sound of that at all.

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!" Storm shouted out. Logan quickly went to hang onto something as Storm and Jean sped up the jet. Logan stumbled, but made it back to his seat. They all quickly strapped in, only Rogue's seat belt was broken and she couldn't do anything but hold on for her life. Molly-Grace saw this and positioned herself, so if she needed to, she was ready to help Rogue. "I got to shake them." Storm announced before the jet spun around. John thought that he was going to be sick from all the spinning, as did Logan.

"Please don't do that again." John said to Storm once the jet stopped spinning, trying his best not to be sick. He didn't want Molly-Grace thinking less of him by throwing up. He really didn't enjoy his stomach flipping like that though. Logan didn't feel any better about it either. He already didn't like planes in the first place. Molly-Grace would have giggled if they weren't in such a bad situation.

"I agree." Logan said to Storm. At least they agree on one thing, Molly-Grace thought to herself, trying to think positive. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" Logan shouted out to Storm and Jean. Storms eyes clouded over pure white, the sky suddenly dark as night. They all watched, fascinated, as millions of tiny funnels forms in the sky. They all held onto their seat as they dodged the tornado's. Molly-Grace's eyes were locked on Rogue the whole time. She wouldn't let her friend get hurt. They saw that the last jet had been abandoned and the sky brightened up again. Rogue relaxed in her seat, but Molly-Grace hadn't. Jean turned around to check on all the kids.

"Everyone okay back there?" Jean asked them all. They all nodded, well, almost everyone except for Logan.

"No." He said to her, his hands still gripping onto the seat. Molly-Grace, again, would have giggled if the crisis wasn't so scary. They suddenly could hear more rapid beeping, alerting them that something bad was going on still.

"Oh my god. There's two of them." Storm says out. She was completely frightened now. They could take out one at the most, but not two. Jean focused on one missile, very hard. Her breathing was slow and heavy. Finally it exploded. "There's one more." Storm announced upon seeing that Jean had taken out one. "Jean." Storm said to her worryingly. Jean let out a gasp.

"Oh god." She breathed out just before the missile exploded right before it hit the jet. Molly-Grace felt the explosion and quickly undid her seat belt upon seeing that Rogue was holding onto the head of her seat. She reached out and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand as she went flying out of her seat, only Molly-Grace's grip on her own seat let go and both girls screamed as they were thrown out of the jet.

"Nooo!" Both teenage boys yelled in unison as they watched the girls fly out of the jet. Molly-Grace and Rogue screamed at the top of their lungs as they flipped around, but neither of them let go of the other's hand. They reached out and grabbed the other's loose hand. They held onto each other's hand for dear life as they fell from the sky.

"Ariel!" "Rogue!" Both boys yelled, both wanting to just unstrap themselves and go get them their selves. John and Bobby looked at each other. They would do just that if that meant that they got to see their girl's again. Logan knew what they were thinking though. They'd die if anything, not protect the girls at all.

"No!" Logan shouted out. The boys held onto their seats as the wind blew harshly at them. Kurt looked at the hole in the jet and the boys. He had to do something. Both girls were trying not to let go of the other as they did flips in the air. They took a deep breath as they saw blue smoke appear with smell of sulfur. They were grabbed tightly, and then suddenly they were flying back into the jet. John, Logan, and Bobby watched sadly, and relieved at the same time, to see the girls again. The jet jolted as it started to dart down. Kurt lost his grip on Molly-Grace. Her screams filled the air as she was let go. She really didn't feel like flying out of the jet again.

"John! Daddy!" Molly-Grace screamed as she went flying by Logan. John couldn't sit back this time. He reached out as far as he possibly could and took of hold of her hand. She grabbed onto him with both hands as he struggled to pull her up to him. He finally got her up enough that she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly onto his lap, holding onto her for dear life as the jet spun out of control. Bobby and Logan watched as the hole in the jet fixed it's self. The jet started to slow down it's fall, but Molly-Grace still clung to John. She wasn't letting go of him anytime soon.

"Jean?" Storm asked out. What the hell was going on?

"It's not me." Jean shouted back as she held on. Logan watched how Molly-Grace and John held each other. Maybe he'd let them be for now. He saved his daughter's life. He owed the kid her life, at least until he really hurts Molly-Grace. Then the claws are out. They felt a tug as the jet came to completely stop. They all, except John, Molly-Grace, and Kurt, looked to see who saved them. Magneto and Mystique.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" Magneto chuckled to his partner. Mystique chuckled with him, she truly thought it was funny that they had to save the all mighty X-Men.

Kurt Wagner sat on the grass, watching the trees sway in the peaceful night. He felt horrible about letting the little girl go. He could have just raised hope for her loved ones, only to let her go and destroy it. If it wasn't for the boy. The girl would have died because he couldn't hold on to both of the girls. He noticed the girl that he _had_ saved sit next to him. He felt uncomfortable. He felt like he had just done nothing right.

"Molly-Grace an' Ah wanted ta thank ya." Rogue said softly to him. He had saved both Molly-Grace's and her own life. He was truly their hero for life now. He looked at her, his expression filled with only guilt. She didn't understand why. He had saved both of the girl's lives.

"How can you be thanking me vhen I let your friend go?" Kurt asked her, his eyes full of guilt and questions. She smiled shyly at him, glancing over her shoulder to see that John still hadn't let Molly-Grace out of his hold. Ever since they had gotten off of the jet, he hadn't let her go once, besides for when they gave her a jacket to put over the whifebeater that she had taken from Ronny. Her other shirt that she had on over it had flown off of her when they were falling out of the sky.

"Ya still risked ya life ta get us back in the jet though. Besides, Ah think ya did more good than bad by that. John needed ta have that moment with Molly-Grace. Ah think it set them on the right road again." Rogue told him, smiling as she watched Molly-Grace pop a marshmallow, from a package that they had found on the jet, into John's mouth. Kurt chuckled at the scene as well. Maybe the girl was right. Maybe he did do more good than bad. They looked so happy together.

"begrüßen." Kurt said to her in German. Rogue smiled back at him, glancing at the meeting that was taking place in front of them. Only the adults were there. The teens and Kurt had to stay by the unmade tents. She turned to look back at Kurt.

"Can ya hear what they're sayin'?" Rogue asked him, taking another glance over her shoulder. Bobby was watching John and Molly-Grace with amusement as well. Molly-Grace was trying to get out of John's grasp as he tried to feed her a marshmallow.

"I could take a closer look." Kurt said to her, mischief in his eyes as he smirked at her. Rogue giggled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the smell of sulfur left behind. Rogue got up and went back to her group of friends. She took the seat next to Bobby and smiled upon watching John stuff the marshmallow in Molly-Grace's mouth. Once she chewed and swallowed, all the while glaring at John, she looked over at Rogue.

"Did you tell him thank you for me?" Molly-Grace asked her friend. John didn't like the feeling of fear in him when Molly-Grace had flew out of the jet, almost twice if he hadn't grabbed her. He didn't want to feel that fear again. It made him feel weak, not like when he flamed those cops. Then he felt in control. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him if possible.

"Yea Ah did. He's spyin' on the others ta see what's goin' on." Rogue explained to them. She still was the only one that was completely in the dark about what happened back at Bobby's house. All she knew was that one second Molly-Grace was laughing, and the next she was ready to jump some one. She had seen the spark between Ronny and Molly-Grace. They had just glared at each other the whole time.

"So GM, madness a side. What happened between ya self and Bobby's brother in his room?" Rogue asked her, interest playing in her voice. She honestly thought what happened back in Boston was good, oh how wrong she was. She wasn't afraid of John. John growled and tightened his hold on Molly-Grace. He really hated that kid. Molly-Grace rolled her eyes at John.

"I can sum up my feelings for Ronny Drake in three words. I. Hate. Him. Sorry Bobby." Molly-Grace said to Rogue, giving Bobby a shy smile afterward. She forgot that Bobby was related to that boy for a minute. Bobby shrugged back to her. Molly-Grace had told him what Ronny did while John went to get his own X-vest. He could honestly say that his brother deserved Molly-Grace's slap.

"Why?" Rogue asked Molly-Grace. She brushed off the growl that John had threw at her. She just wanted to know is all. Molly-Grace threw John a look to stop before slowly moving her graze pass Bobby to Rogue. She suddenly remembered that they needed to get dinner and camp up and ready.

"Dad's gonna kill us if we don't get everything set." Molly-Grace said to the group as she stood up and took Rogues gloved hand, leaving to go set the tents up. Rogue rolled her eyes. She knew that this wasn't a conversation to have in front of John when Molly-Grace acted like this. John just glared at Rogue as she left.

"She's right. Logan will slice us through if we don't get another fire going and dinner started." Bobby said to John before the boys went off to find some more wood. John knew that Bobby knew what his brother did to Molly-Grace, and John had a pretty good guess as well.

"Hey Remy. It's Jean . . . We got into some trouble on the way back . . . Look, we're heading to Alkie Lake in Canada tomorrow morning. It'd be great if you could meet us there . . . Okay great, thanks . . . Bye Remy." Jean said into her cell phone as she descended from the jet's ramp. She spotted Logan and went over to him.

"So are ya gonna tell meh, or do Ah gotta guess?" Rogue asked Molly-Grace as they finished up the tents. She wasn't about to give up on this because she really was dying to know. Molly-Grace rolled her eyes at her friend as she set up the home made oven that she was working on. She had found a pan in the jet surprisingly and the girl's were now working on the base for the oven.

"He kissed me, but it's not like it really matters Rogue. The whole micro second I kept thinking that I've been kissed better. I slapped him and then stormed out of the room. I think that I even wiped my mouth off too." Molly-Grace smirked, remembering how she had reacted. Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend. Only Molly-Grace would be laughing at the memory of her slapping someone.

"So ya self and John are serious now?" Rogue asked her. She only knew of Molly-Grace's lips touching John's before. So it had to be him that she was thinking about. Molly-Grace wasn't sure of how to answer her though. She still didn't know where they stood exactly. All she knew was that it wasn't just make-out buddies anymore.

"Don't know, and neither will you. You're lucky that I told you anything." Molly-Grace giggled to her friend. Rogue let out a giggle too. She looked over at the jet. Jean and Logan were talking, and it looked intense. She glance over to see that Molly-Grace was watching too. They watched as Logan made the bold move of kissing Jean. Molly-Grace was offically scarred for life. She does not _ever_ want to see her father making out with her teacher.

What they failed to notice was that someone had been ease dropping in on their conversation. That someone being one Saint John Allerdyce. He walked back over to Bobby with the arm full of sticks that he had found. His ego got a boost knowing that Molly-Grace had thought of him when the little twerp kissed her and thinking that she thought he was better at kissing. Also he had a bounce in his step knowing that the little bastard got a slap. He still wanted to strangle the kid for even touching his girl, but he'd be satisfied until the next time that he sees Ronny Drake.

Bobby and John gave up. Every time that they got a spark, it went out before John could make it grow. They decided to see how the girls were doing. While they were on their way John couldn't help but remember that Molly-Grace was still confused about where they stood. He, honestly, hadn't a clue at all either. He's never done the whole relationship thing before. He knew that he liked her, just, he didn't know how deep that 'like' went with her.

He had been cutting himself off from the rest of the world since he had first found out about his mutation, maybe even before that. He didn't give a fuck about anyone but himself, until this girl came into his life. At first, it was just showing off, they all knew that. Then she had to go and kiss him like she did, or had he kissed her? It didn't matter who kissed who. They kissed was the point. Even then it was still fun and games nothing else. He could feel himself becoming slightly more protective of her, but all they shared was make-out session here and there.

Then Bobby had to talk to him about him and Rogue and how their relationships were different. Then the food court thing happen next, it was weird. He didn't realize it until now, but that had been when they started to drift because of him. That day was also the first real fight that they had since they've met. She was so angry that night. She started coming up with crap about him not wanting her for something more than sex, even when they haven't even gotten that far yet. Not that they hasn't tried though.

John let Bobby and Rogue work on the dinner. He just sat down on a stomp and thought more about what ever the hell it is with Molly-Grace. The next day after the fight was the first day that he actually would have admitted to being a wuss. How many times had he stopped at her door to talk to her? He didn't even know. He backed out each and every time, even though he knew that she was in there. She had refused to eat or come out of her room until Jean and Logan, whom had just returned back to the mansion, came up to get her out of the room. He didn't actually know what had happened after that. He had stayed away from any possible room that they could be in.

That night the school had been attacked. He still couldn't believe it only a day ago that had happened. He had doubted his need to find Molly-Grace when he was, rudely might he add, awaken by Syrin. His only thoughts were to get himself out. That was until he had to see her in the hallway. He, somehow, ended up with Logan, Bobby, and Rogue when they heard her screams. That made him think. Should he have gone to find her first? She might have been with him and wouldn't have gotten hurt at all.

They had been lucky to get to her in time. He felt hopeless as he watched the others take over and rescue her. All he did was carry her around the tunnels. They ended up at Bobby's home, which had gone just _perfect_. They, yet again, had gotten into a fight. This was when he went all chic flick moment and confessed that he did in fact care for her. They kissed and made up after, which was rudely interrupted by Bobby's family's arrival. Bobby had his moment to shine as he told his family that he was a mutant, though it hadn't gone over well. That bitch of a brother had made a move on his girl and still lived to tell about. He'd fix that soon. That power hungry scene he made on the front porch. He felt so a live during that. He knew that he could do so much more then Xavier ever let him do before.

On the jet, only hours ago, now _that_ was the worse thing that he's ever had to go through. He felt sick just thinking of all the flips and turns that the metal tin did. That was the first time that he's ever felt _that_ weak before, and he hated it with a passion. When Molly-Grace went and played hero trying to save Rogue, only to be thrown out of the jet _with_ her, it was the scariest thing that he's ever seen. He wanted so badly to just go and get her and bring her back. Only that was the blue dude's job, but he had let go of Molly-Grace. That sent him over the edge. He felt strong and needed when Molly-Grace held onto him after he had saved her. He still couldn't get over the fact that he has aved her.

"What's got you so in thought?" A soft voice said as a new presence sat on his lap. He smirked as he looked down at her, holding her closely to him. He didn't know how to tell her that he had been thinking about their life together, with out making it sound cheesy of course.

"That the last pair of lips to touch those pink ones of yours, was some wanna be punk." John thought quick with a smirk playing on his mouth as he stared at her lips. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She should have known that he'd find out one way or another. She looked around and bit her bottom lip before looking back at the boy before her. If her dad could fit in what he did, why the hell couldn't she?

"You should fix that." She said to him with a smirk that was meant for trouble. He smirked back at her and nodded as he leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was slow, but had it's rough Pyro touch to it. His lips were warm, heating up her cold one. He pulled her closer and his hand found it's way up to her face, cupping her head in his hand to bring her closer to him. Before it got any farther, of course someone had to interrupt.

"You two could actually help, you know!" Bobby shouted over to him. They were having trouble getting the fire to grow. John winked and the whole meal bursts into flames. Rogue rolled her eyes and left to go find something else for them all to eat. Molly-Grace giggled and gave him another kiss before she took his hand and got up. They still needed to set up the other tents.


	17. Don't Do Anything Logan Wouldn't Do

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I do not own anything in this story except for Molly-Grace. Warning some kissage in this chapter. lol

The next morning they were all packed up and headed off into the jet to get to the lake. John and Molly-Grace were making-out in their seats. Logan had said they could kiss, but they stayed in their own seats. Rogue and Bobby were looking at the X-Men uniforms. While Magneto and Mystique sat beside the, currently, kissing couple. Molly-Grace ignored that the man whom had tried to kill her only a month ago was sitting only a few feet away from her.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked Logan.

"Yeah. Where's ours?" Bobby asked, turning to look at Logan. Logan chuckled. These kids were ahead of themselves with thinking that they would be on the X-team only a day or two after a major crisis. He had refused to look at his daughter and her boy toy, for obivous reasons.

"They're on order." Logan said as he adjusted his glove and turned to go to the front of the jet. "Should arrive in a few years." He said as he closed the case they were looking at and took off to see how they were doing up front. They shrugged and went to see how Molly-Grace and John were holding up. The couple, if you could call them that, broke apart for much needed air and watched as Bobby and Rogue approached them. Rogue stopped as she stared down a chuckling Magneto.

"We love what you've done with your hair." He spoke out. Molly-Grace tensed upon seeing that Rogue had started to take off her glove. Bobby caught Molly-Grace's eyes and quickly held back Rogue. She slipped off her glove, which is when Bobby too got nervous.

"Hey." He said pulling her back, but she just took another step forward "Hey." He tried again. This time he was successful at stopping her. "Come one. Let's go." Bobby said as he guided her to the front of the jet where Logan had taken off to moments ago. Mystique started laughing at the girl's reaction, as did Magneto. John's hold on Molly-Grace tightened. So this was the man who tried to off her? He didn't seem so tough. He was just an old man with a weird helmet.

"My dear boy, if you're planning on attacking me it's a waist of time." Magneto spoke out upon seeing the glare in John's eye. Molly-Grace nudged John to stop. Magneto chuckled, his eyes focusing on John. John just started with his lighter flickering habit again.

"You don't seem so tough." John scoffed. He could take this man out in a flick of his wrist. Molly-Grace tightened her hold on John. He just had to make matters worse. Again. Magneto looked at him briefly. This boy had a mouth on him if he thought he could talk to him like that.

"Do I now?" Magneto said, not showing how annoyed this boy was making him. But something about this boy screamed power to him. He could use him in the fight against the homo sapiens. The girl beside him was still in his plans as well. Maybe if he could convince the boy, she would come willingly as well? He raised his hand and the silver and blue shark designed lighter made it's way over to his own hand. John looked at him now interested. Molly-Grace watched silently, the memory of their fight coming back to her. John wanted an out. Magneto seemed to be it if he convinced him.

"Neat trick." John scoffed. He hated when people took his lighter. This man was no different. Molly-Grace's hold on his arm was what kept him from thinking about wanting to please this man. That was not him, and he knew Molly-Grace would call him out on it for even thinking it. John did not please anyone. Molly-Grace, in his own opinion, was the only one because she didn't judge him. So really, was he even trying to please her?

"What's your name?" Magneto asked. John glanced at Molly-Grace, whom at the moment, was glaring at the two in front of them. She didn't trust either Mystique, nor Magneto. John looked at the flame's light by the lighter in Magneto's hand. It was taughting him.

"John." John answered.

"What's your _real_ name, John?" Magneto asked again. Molly-Grace watched as John turned his hand that she wasn't holding onto, the flame from the lighter now making it's way to his hand. She was always amazed by his power to have fire come at his call. He would always make it into an animal or object when she asked.

"Pyro." John answered. He was also engrossed in the flame in his hand. Only Molly-Grace and John could see the scene playing in the flame. It was of them. It was the moment she returned from when Magneto had taken her. She smiled slowly as she watched the flame version of herself jump into the flamed version of John's arms.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro." Magneto said, watching as the two teens were memorized by the flame. The scene in the flame changed. It was playing when they were in the closet, right before they kissed. That was pretty much the only real part of the incident he actually did remember.

"I can only manipulate the fire." He spoke as he glanced over at Molly-Grace. The last scene before the fire was put out was when they fought in her room. "I can't create it." He said sadly, breaking the eye lock with Molly-Grace.

"You're a god above insects. Never let anyone tell you different." Magneto said seriously to him. John looked at him, interest now playing in his eyes. Molly-Grace looked toward the front of the jet when John took the lighter from Magneto's out stretched hand. She looked back toward Magneto when he started speaking to her. "You too my dear. You have an amazing gift. Don't let anyone hold you back." Magneto now spoke to Molly-Grace. She looked at him curious. What was he up to?

She hoped John wouldn't leave her behind at the school and go run off with Magneto now. He had said that he cared about her. He wouldn't leave her behind, would he? Magneto and Mystique went to go see what the plan to get the others back was. John got up to go as well, but Molly-Grace grabbed his hand, holding him back. He looked down at her, her eyes held so many emotions. The most dominate being fear and worry. He sat back down, it wasn't like they were going to let him go in the base anyways.

"No one's gonna die Ariel. So quit worrying." John said. She smiled softly, she knew he hated mushy comforting type of scenes. She honestly didn't know why she was so scared. He just sat back down and pulled her on his lap and kissed her roughly in hopes she'd quit worrying so much. She kissed him back. She knew this was how he thought he could comfort her. She repositioned herself so she was fully facing him now. Never once did they break their kiss. He started to tug on her zipper, sliding the jacket off her soft skin slowly. He kissed her neck as it hung back, completely exposing her skin to his lips.

He started tugging on the rim of her shirt, wanting to just toss it across the jet. She was running her fingers through his hair, messing it up completely. He honestly didn't care that she was messing up his hair. He's wanted to do this for so long. They would always get interrupted by someone. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the way back of the jet where no one could see them. He sat down in of the back seats of the jet and continued his attempt to take her shirt off. They didn't even noticed the sound of the foot steps leave the jet.

They heard a throat clear from the front of the jet once the sound of the ramp was heard attaching back in the jet. Molly-Grace fell to the floor as John got up. He smiled weakly at her and helped her up. Molly-Grace blushed as she fixed her shirt. She blushed a deep red seeing Bobby and Rogue stood there. Bobby looked scarred for life and Rogue just smiled as she blushed. Bobby tossed her jacket to the them, only John growled and caught it first. He actually thought they were going to not be walked in on this time.

"Uh . . . the others left. Storm said to stay in the jet until they come back. Logan said don't do anything he wouldn't do." Bobby choked out. He really felt uncomfortable saying Logan's message for the two. John smirked and started to kiss Molly-Grace's neck. He really didn't care if he was making things worse for Bobby or not. Molly-Grace giggled seeing Bobby's face pale a green shade. Bobby was saved by a knocking on the jet ramp. The four froze and stared at the ramp, both now standing front of their girl. Bobby looked back at John, whom was looking at him. John rolled his eyes and went over and crouched down. He knocked on the ramp in a rhythm. What ever was on the other side wasn't in the mood for games and just hit the ramp.

"Mon Amies better open de door for Remy. Let Remy in!" Remy's, very angry, voice was heard. Molly-Grace giggled as Bobby left to go open the ramp. After a minute Remy stepped on board, looked at the teens, and went to go take a nap. Molly-Grace giggled as John came back to her side and the four went to wait up front. John and Molly-Grace were playing with their elements while they waited. They were bored out of their minds. They both were a like in a way. They both wanted to be in the action and didn't like waiting. John created a dancing girl made of fire, while Molly-Grace supplied the clothing made of water for the flaming dancer. Suddenly their creation was frozen. Molly-Grace caught it as John sent Bobby a glare.

"Will you two stop?" Bobby said annoyed. The two rolled their eyes. Molly-Grace whispered to John she was going to check on her uncle and got up and left to find where Remy had gone off to. He took out his lighter to try and occupy himself, but it wasn't working. John didn't think it could happen, but with out Molly-Grace the whole thing was just worse off. He was bored out of his mind. He wanted to flame some guys. He snapped his lighter shut and got up, grabbing his jacket. He was going to get to see some action.

"That's it." He said as he jumped to his feet. He reached in between the two and pressed the ramp button. He turned around and fixed his jacket as he made his way to the ramp, Bobby and Rogue not far after him.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Bobby said, trying to catch up to him. Rogue was looking for Molly-Grace as she tried to keep up. She knew if John left. Molly-Grace wasn't going to be far behind, Remy or no Remy. She was sticking with John.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit. I'm going in there." John said as he slipped one of his arms through the jacket. Rogue spotted Molly-Grace, whom was now seeing what was going on in the way back. She couldn't believe him. Didn't he just say he cared for her? If he was leaving with out her, caring to him meant crap. But she cared for him too much to let him throw his life away. She had to knock some sense into him.

"John, they told us to stay here." Rogue told him again. John slipped his other arm in the coat and now was fixing it on him. Bobby watched as Molly-Grace slowly got up from where she was sitting, her expression confused. John turned around and looked as his two friends as he adjusted his jacket one last time.

"You always do as you're told?" John asked, giving them an all knowing look as they stared at him hurt. John was going to find trouble and they knew it. Molly-Grace snapped into action seeing John take off down the ramp. She rushed over before they could even think about closing it.

"Some friends you are. I'm going after him and nothing either of you say is gonna stop me." Molly-Grace growled at them before taking off the ramp after John. Only she didn't know which way he went so she went with her gut and went right. Only if she knew he had gone left. Remy woke up after another minute and saw the two just standing at an open ramp. He figured quickly that one left and the other went to go behind them back. He leaped down the ramp and went left.


	18. Not Leaving You

A/N; I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Molly-Grace. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!

It only took Molly-Grace a few seconds to know that she went in the wrong direction. Why? Because now she was at the edge of the land above a medium sized slope. She looked around to see if she could see anyone, anyone at all. No one was anywhere in sight though. All that she could see was the dam. It had a huge crack going up the side of it too. That can't be good.

"Le feu better stop walking. Remy wants ta know where de femme is. She went after ya." Remy said out loud once he was now a few feet away from John. John had purposely kept a slow pace for a minute when he heard footsteps behind him, thinking that they were Molly-Grace's. Right family. Wrong member. A spark of pain flashed in their heads suddenly.

"John! John! Jo . . . Ahhhhh!" She started out yelling, but screamed in pain as a loud scream entered her head. She screamed with ever last ounce of her strength that she had in her. She stumble a little, causing her to twist her ankle the wrong way and she went tumbling down the slope. She landed with a thud at the bottom, holding her head tightly. She was just wanting the pain to just . . . stop.

John and Remy had sank into the snow while in pain at the same second that she had. They had heard her scream, but both were unmobilized and couldn't go find her. John gasped in pain as he held his head in pain. Even Remy wasn't able to focus and be un phased by the pain. Remy couldn't help but think of the consequences if Molly-Grace was hurt at this very second. She'd have her real first injury. Her body will think that the her injury is healed. When in reality, it isn't.

He had one of his favors find out anything that could cause her danger a long while ago. If her frame of mind wasn't in order, her healing will think that she's in perfect condition, even if she really isn't. The screaming in their heads suddenly stopped after a few minutes. Both men were panting out of breath as they slowly got up on their feet. One thought appeared in their heads. Molly-Grace needed them. They ran to where the first scream was heard from.

Molly-Grace held her head as she sat up. Her ankle wasn't healing and it was killing her. The pain was unbearable. She noticed that the dam had cracked more, water starting to leak out of it. She, shakably, raised her hand toward the dam. She focused on the water being held behind it. She had to keep it back and the water pressure down. She gasped in pain, it was getting too much for her to handle. She didn't give up though. She waved her hand again. She was trying to move the water back. She could feel the pressure dropping. She continued her motions. She was going to protect the ones she loved, even if it killed her.

"Ariel!" John shouted upon seeing her at the bottom of the slope. She looked so focused on the dam. Dam. Water. Molly-Grace. Mutation. John quickly put the puzzle pieces together. She was using her powers to hold back the water in the dam. If she does loose focus, her efforts would be a waist. He and Remy rush down the slope to get to her.

"John, don't! I'm fine. Just go back to the jet. Both of you." Molly-Grace said to them, not once did her concentration slip up. Remy spotted something in the air and went to go wave it over. John needed to get her to come with him. He got down to his knees at her side. He needed to convince her somehow. He really disgusted himself to even think it. It made him sound like such a wuss. But he cared for her too much for her to go and get herself killed. Which was what she was doing, killing herself. He saw that every time her wrist flicked to push back more water, that her eyes were loosing their life.

"Don't argue with me mermaid." He warned in a threatening tone. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Now he was giving a damn about her. He could tell that she was weak. She didn't even snap back at him. He watched as she flicked her wrist one last time before her body gave out and she went limp in his arms. He picked her up in his arms, just in time for the jet to land near them. Rogue was their pilot. They were all doomed. John and Remy hurried in the jet before they took off to find the others.

They landed roughly in the snow bank, luckily it was right near where the others were. John glared at the shaken up Rogue in the pilot seat. That was almost worse then their plane trip yesterday when they were trying to out fly the military. He shook his head, trying to think of something up. Molly-Grace was firmly in his arms. Just like she should be.

The others boarded the plane soon after it landed, and all of the children got strapped in. Jean looked at Molly-Grace, fear taking over as she pulled away from Scott. She looked at John, her eyes asking him what happened. "She tried to push the water back behind the dam, and it could of killed her. She twisted her ankle too, and it won't heal." John said to her harshly. Jean couldn't blame him though. He was worried for the girl in his arms. Scott had been the same way when he returned to normal in the base with her. Logan came up the ramp with another kid in his arms in a hurry.

"Bobby!" He said as he handed the kid to Bobby to get strapped in. He looked over at John and a passed out Molly-Grace. He spotted the army chain on her wrist and growled. "Take that damn chain off her wrist." He said to John as he passed by them. He should have known better to think that she'd stay out of trouble. At least she was safe inside the jet. John nodded and snapped the chain off her wrist. He hated the thing anyways. So he burned it with the help of his handy zippo lighter.

Suddenly the whole jet went dark. He heard Scott curse in the front of the jet. Things were looking worse by the second. Molly-Grace started to come through, but only enough to hear what was going on around her. Her eye lids refused to open and her mouth refused to speak. Jean sensed that the dam had finally broke. Molly-Grace had bought them a few minutes, but not enough to save them all. She couldn't let everyone she loved die, not like this. She limped quickly down the ramp before they could notice. She positioned herself in between the in-coming water and the jet.

"Jean?" The professor asked out. Everyone, who was completely conscious, turned around to see that Jean was no long on board the jet. They all looked at the professor for answers. "She's outside." Was all he answered. Scott yelled and went running to the ramp to stop her. Only, she forced the ramp closed before he could. The jet came to life, thanks to Jean. Scott turned around and pointed at Storm.

"No! We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Scott yelled. He couldn't leave the girl he loved to die. John tightened his grip on Molly-Grace. He knew how the guy felt in a way. He'd like not to admit that, but it was true. Molly-Grace was stupid enough to try this too, only they weren't engaged to be married. That might make a difference in their situations. "Storm, lower it!" He yelled again. The controls start working on their own.

"I can't." She said as she struggled, trying to get the ramp down. She wasn't ready for her friend to leave either. She was trying all that she could to stop the jet from taking off. Jean held back the water from hitting the jet. They passengers inside jolted by her moving it out of the way. "She's controlling the jet." Storm yelled out. Logan rushed to her side to help out. Scott made his way over to the them as well. They watched sadly as Jean protected them. Logan turned to Kurt behind him.

"You. Get her. Now!" He ordered. He didn't want her to die as much as Scott didn't, maybe even more. He truly loved Jean Grey. He didn't want her to die. At least he thought that it was love that made him feel the way that he did toward her. Maybe it was lust. She was what he couldn't have, but now wasn't the time to stop and think if he loved her or not right now. It won't matter if she's dead.

"She's not letting me." Kurt said, astonished that Jean could stop his teleporting. Logan looked back at Jean outside the jet in horror. He couldn't believe this was happening. The professor had his eyes shut, focusing on the women's thoughts.

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." Jean spoke through the professor. She had linked her mind to him. They all needed to hear what she was thinking. Scott moved past Logan and Kurt and kneeled down at the professor's side.

"Jean? Listen to me. Don't do this." Scott said. He was near tears. Everyone watched sadly at the exchange. Molly-Grace started to opened her eyes ever so slowly, she was still very wiped out, but she just needed a little more rest. Her ankle is mainly what made her pass out. The more she concentrated on the water, the more her ankle hurt. She just remembered, faintly, that. She didn't remember anything else. She was still pretty worn out. Her vision was blurry as well. The professor turned to Scott, a smiled playing on his face.

"Good bye." The professor said. Jean's smiling face flashed through both Scott's and Logan's minds. They didn't want to say good bye, not yet anyways. John tightened his grip on Molly-Grace as they jolt and began to raise in the air. John knew that Molly-Grace will take this the hardest. Her and Jean were really close. He acted all those times like he didn't notice, but Jean and Molly-Grace had built a parental-child bond with the other. They watched from the windows as the water completely covered the ground . . . with Jean on it.

"She's gone." Logan breathed out, not fully believing it. John only hugged Molly-Grace tighter. He was going to comfort her when she doesn't know it. He might as well get the mushy stuff out while she's passed out. "She's gone." Logan said again. The death of the girl that he loved finally sinking in. He looked briefly at his daughter in shock. She wasn't waking up either. Sure, she had a heart beat, but it was faint. He could loose both the girls that he loved in one day.

"You . . . you don't say that." Scott said as he tried to push Logan. "She's gonna come back." Scott said, almost pleading for his words to be true. John just rubbed circles on Molly-Grace's back while he watched, a blank expression on his face. He didn't know how to react. Jean Grey was his teacher. She was his favorite by far. She was the nicest to him out of all of them. She seemed like the one that could never die. She was the strongest. Could she really be dead?

"She's not." Logan said, giving a small tug to try and get him to snap out of it. But Scott was heartbroken. The one woman that he ever truly loved, his soon to be wife, was dead. No man wanted to be in this situation. John played a similar scene before they boarded the jet over and over in his head. If he had kept going, he would either be dead, or just barely living. Worse. Molly-Grace would be dead.

"No! No." Scott yelled before breaking down into sobs. Logan was trembling, tears begging to be let out of his eyes. Logan looked back at his daughter. He knew too how close the woman was to his daughter. Molly-Grace was going to need him. He needed to be strong for everyone. Jean would have wanted him to be. He doesn't have time to be weak. People were depending on him. So why can't he be anything but terrified knowing that?


	19. Screaming For Help, But No One's There

A/N- Sorry for the wait! I've finished writing the story so I hope to update quicker now lol Warning, sadness in this chapter. I do not own anything in this story besides Molly-Grace. Enjoy!

Beep beep. Bright lights. Beep beep. Sobbing. Beep Beep. Voices. Beep beep. Everything hurt. Her whole body ached. Everything was dark. She could faintly hear noises. They were becoming clearer though. Her eye lids opened slowly, fighting again the weights weighing down on them to open. She finally succeeded though. The lights blinded her. Her eyes closed again, only to open again a moment later. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lights, the blurry figures slowly becoming clearer to her.

Her throat was soar and dry. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know were she was or why she was there. She focused on the men on either side of her. It was her father and uncle. She smiled weakly and brushed the stray hair out of her dad's eyes. He looked so much more innocent when he was a sleep. He started to stir from her touch. He looked dazed for a moment, but his expression softened upon seeing her.

"Blue." He breathed out. She gave him a weak smile and a nod. Her smile faded upon seeing her father's red rimmed eyes. He had been crying. Her dad never cried. She looked around the medical room that she was in. She was on an uncomfortable flat table. She noticed Rogue sitting fast a sleeping in a chair across the room from her. What was going on?

"Dad? What . . . I don't understand what's going on." She was at a loss of words. Remy was slowly waking up. He didn't have red rimmed eyes, but she could still see pain behind his eyes. That scared her. Remy was always so good at hiding his emotions in front of her, but it looked like he wasn't even trying.

"What do you remember?" A new voice asked, coming into the room. She looked over to see Storm coming in the room with the professor behind her. It was Storm whom had asked her that question though. She bit her bottom lip in concentration. The last thing that she remember? She concentrates hard on the thought.

"I . . . I was trying to lower the water pressure behind the dam. John and Remy found me. Sorry Professor. That's about it." She said sadly. She wished she remembered more, but she couldn't. "Care to fill me in on what I missed?" She asked the two professors. All the adults looked at each other sadly. She couldn't take being left in the dark any longer. "Just tell me!" She all but shouted at them. Rogue shot up from her sleep.

"Jean is dead." Logan blurted out. Molly-Grace looked at him like he was insane. He had to be lying. Jean couldn't be gone. No way. She was too . . . full of life and down to earth to be dead. She was powerful and strong. She couldn't be killed in Molly-Grace's eyes. She shook her head no furiously. She wouldn't believe this lie.

"No. You're lying. Jean's not dead!" She sobbed out. She pulled the wires out of her arms and jumped off the bed. They tried to stop her, but she just pulled away from their touch. "No! Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed out. She wanted to run out of the room and go find Jean and tell her what lies they were telling her. Only her body wasn't strong enough yet. Her legs gave out. She let out a cry as she fell into Logan's arms. "She can't be dead! She can't be!" She cried as she hit his chest. Storm grabbed the sensitives off the counter. They needed to calm Molly-Grace down, and by the looks of it? That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Ssshhh, Blue. I got you." Logan tried to calm her, but it was no use. She was loosing it. He saw the instant bond between Jean and Molly-Grace the second Jean and Molly-Grace were in the same room. She was the only mother figure to Molly-Grace since . . . since, well, she was born. Her birth mother was never a mother to her once.

As Logan let his eyes room around the room, he noticed that anything that was water related looked as if it was about to explode. The water in the IV was bubbling. The sink pipes were rumbling, groaning in pain it seemed. They were about to burst. Logan looked down at his daughter in his arms. Molly-Grace was doing all of that. He looked up when he heard foot steps coming closer to them and spotted Storm walking over to them, sensitive in her hand. It didn't take long for Molly-Grace to notice either her either. She jumped in fear, trying to get out of Logan's arms.

"No! Daddy don't let her give me the shot! Not the shot! Please not the shot! Daddy help! Rogue please help me! Uncle Remy! Daddy pl . . ." She trailed off when Storm injected her with the sensitive. She eyes slowly closed and her body laid limp in Logan's arms. Rogue was crying in the corner. She never wished to see Molly-Grace go through what had just happened.

She was screaming for help, but no one would. Everyone had tear stained faces, even Remy and Logan. That had to be the hardest thing that they've ever had to go through and watch probably. Logan slowly raised to his feet, Molly-Grace in his arms, and gently placed her back on the table. He kissed the top on her head and left without another word. Remy and Rogue weren't far behind him. Storm and the professor stayed for a bit longer just to make sure that she wasn't in any harm to herself when she woke up.

Rogue wiped her tears as she and Remy walked out of the elevator. He took off somewhere before she could even blink. She didn't care though. He probably wanted to be alone after that. She walked out of the elevator alone and took a shaky breath. Molly-Grace was breaking. Again. She felt bad for her friend. Every time Molly-Grace fixes one of her heart breaks, another one comes at her harder than the last.

"Rogue!" She heard Bobby shout to her. She looked to her right and spotted him and John jogging over to her. Her heart broke just at the sight of John. She had to be strong though. She didn't know how much more John could take himself. He could be on the brink of loosing his mind at this point. The four had been through so much in the past month or so.

"Hey Bobby. John." She said, putting up her strong front. Everyone else was a wreck right now. Logan was somewhere breaking everything in sight probably, and Remy was god knows where, doing god knows what. No one was taking Jean's death easily. Especially Scott, Logan, and Molly-Grace. The three were the closes to her here.

"Sprite wake up yet?" Bobby asked her. Rogue bit her bottom lip. John looked like he was dying to know her answer too. She couldn't hurt him. The truth would do just that too. So she decided to lie.

"No. Storm said it might be a while longer. I couldn't stay down there anymore. She looks so helpless laying on that table." Rogue told them. Bobby felt bad for her. Molly-Grace and Rogue acted as if they were sisters, he knew that this must be hitting her as hard as it would if they were really sisters. He wrapped his arms around her comfortably. John just glared at nothing. He didn't feel like watching the Rogue and Bobby love fest, so he just walked off.

Molly-Grace woke up hours later. Her head was throbbing in pain. She had passed out hours ago. Or at least it felt like hours ago. Her father had told her what she never wanted to hear. Jean Grey . . . was dead. She loved that woman with all of her heart. She actually thought of her as her mother at times. Jean was there when her father wasn't or couldn't be in the last few months. Now she's dead. Molly-Grace almost went into shock when they told her. She was hysterical. They had to sedate her to keep her calm.

Her headache was gone, but the lights were just too bright. She knew most of the people who had been in the room earlier had left. She could feel John's presence near to her though. She didn't know how he managed to get to be left with her alone, but she wasn't complaining. Knowing John, he was probably fast a sleep next to her. She peeked open one of her eyes slightly, only to find him sitting in the chair next to her bed and had his head on his arms as he laid hunched over on the edge of the bed. He was fast a sleep. Just like she thought. She smiled softly upon seeing him. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping.

He's been the only person in her life that hasn't tried to make her something that she wasn't. Neither did her dad or Remy, but John was different. He didn't have to care. He didn't need to befriend her. He didn't need to stay by her side. He didn't need to defend and protect her. He wanted to. Not out of loyalty or any of that hero crap, but because he just wanted to. He wanted to leave, but he wouldn't without her. She brushed his stray hairs out of his eyes. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. He looked so vulnerable in her eyes right now. This was rare moment. She was honored to one of the few to witness it.


	20. CandyLand or Nothing

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I do not own anything in this story besidess Molly-Grace. Enjoy!

"Where are you taking me, John?" Molly-Grace asked him with a small giggle. John's hands were covering her eyes as he was guiding her somewhere in the mansion. Where in the mansion, at only god knows what time it is? She hadn't a clue. She heard him chuckle behind her. She hadn't a clue as to where he was taking her at all.

"Somewhere in the mansion." He answered her. She rolled her eyes under his hands at his answer. He hated when she did that because her eye lashes would tickle his hands. "Don't roll your eyes at me mermaid." He said seriously to her. She let out a small laugh. She was still in her pj's. He hadn't let her change before he dragged her out of her room. They suddenly stopped and his hands moved down to her waist. She smiled, feeling the heat from his hand touching her. She can feel the heat from under her silk gown. He moved the loose hair on her shoulder and starts his attack on her bare neck. She moans out in pleasure.

"Hallway's not the best place for this John." She managed to say without moaning. His lips were like fire nipping at her. He hit every weak spot that she had just on her neck. She suddenly jumped at the sound of hundredths a screams. His hands and lips are gone from her skin. She spins around, the screams of the children getting louder. John was nowhere to seen. "John!" She yelled out while she was looking around her. She spotted John standing at the end of the hallway she was in. She could see flashes of kids running around them. They were under attack. She saw a shadow of a gun man to the left of John. "John run!" She screamed, but he didn't move. He just stood there. She went to go run to him, but it seem the more she ran, the longer the hallway was.

_BANG_!

"Nooo!" Molly-Grace screamed as she bolted up in a sitting position on the med lad table that they had put her on. John fell back from his seat, landing on the ground. Hard. He groaned as she sat up straight. Molly-Grace was breathing hard. She was panicking. John noticed her trying to pull out her IVs again. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands, stopping her instantly. Her head snapped up and locked with his hazel eyes.

"_Stop_." He told her. She looked at him in shock. He had been dead. She had seen him get shot and fall to the ground. His body was limp and lifeless. His eyes were full of emotions now though. He was alive. His eyes were searching her own, looking for any clue as to what she was thinking.

"John?" She said out. It was barely above a whisper. He almost didn't hear her and he was right next to her. He nodded to her slowly. "John. Oh god, John." She said with tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. He ,very awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her waist. Sure, they've hugged before, but this was different. She acted as if she hadn't seen him years.

"I got you, Ariel. I got you. No one's gonna hurt you." He said, trying to be comforting to her. He knew that he was acting not himself, but she needed to hear him say it. He knew that she did. She sobbed on his shoulder. She hated feeling so weak, but she didn't know if she could handle anymore heartbreak in the next 24 hours. After another few minutes, he pulled back and searched her eyes for something that would clue him in here.

"You can't die." She said in a whimper. She looked cute as she shook her head as she said this. She looked like a little girl. He nodded to her. He really didn't feel like dying anyways.

"I won't die." He said to her as he nodded. She let out a small chuckle. She wrapped her arms around him again. He held her in his arms for what seemed forever. Rogue and Bobby came down a few minutes later to check on them. John was sitting next to Molly-Grace on the table. He had his arm around her and her head was laying on his shoulder. She was humming a lullaby that Jean had taught her a while back. She always hummed it when her and John were in one of those rare coupley moments. They looked up and saw Rogue and Bobby. Rogue was happy to see that Molly-Grace was calmer than before.

"Thought you might get bored down here." Bobby said with a chuckle as he held up a board game. Molly-Grace giggled upon seeing that it was Candy land. "It was the only game left that Storm would let us bring down here." Bobby admitted. Molly-Grace started laughing, and Rogue joined in. John just smirked with a slight chuckle. John hopped off the table as Rogue and Bobby set up the game on a near by table. John helped Molly-Grace off of the table, and over to the table that the game was set up on. Her feet were freezing from the cold floor. It sent chills up through her body. John noticed this and moved her onto his lap. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder again. He warmed her right up.

Logan sat across from the professor in his office. Remy was leaning against the book case by the door, his arms crossed and his stare blank. Molly grace seemed to be feeling better since the last time that he saw her. Logan and Remy shared a quick glance, they knew what this meeting was called for, sort of. The only thing, that they both knew of, one girl named Molly-Grace. The professor sighed and looked at both the men in his office.

"The tests show no sign of distress to Molly-Grace's mental stability where Jean would be concerned. Her stress level is a bit higher than I'd like, but after everything, I'd find it abnormal for not her for to be over stressed." The professor explained to the two men, folding his hands together on his desk. Logan simply nodded and Remy just listened.

"So there's no way Jean dying will affect her head or anything?" Logan asked him. He didn't care if his eyes were bloodshot, or that he wasn't putting up his walls like he does every other second of his life as far back as he could remember. The woman that he loved just died, and the one person in his life that he trusted completely, his daughter, could die as well.

"I was worried that Jean's multi-personality would drain any mind connected with Jean's. Which would be Molly-Grace's. There are no signs of alarm, but I would like to keep her under watch for a while more." The professor explained to the two men. Logan looked back at Remy, he had a say in this too. She was as much his kid as Remy's, even if she was only his niece. He's been in her life since her own mother kicked her out. Remy shrugged, he was alright with it if Logan was. What ever helped his niece was alright with him. He wasn't going to speak up, he didn't know if he could. Flashes of Molly-Grace, screaming, for Logan to not let Storm give her sedative kept entering his mind.

"Another week, Chuck. That's it. She'll go stir crazy if it's longer than that." Logan told the professor, who in turn just nodded. One more week and Molly-Grace was free to roam around the school again. He wasn't telling him everything though. He still could feel Jean's other personality out there. It was only a matter of time before the Phoenix finds Molly-Grace. The count down has started, and it's ticking quickly.


	21. Nightmares Become Reality

Short Chapter I know, so maybe I'll update twice to try and make up for taking forever to update

I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Molly-Grace, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

_' Her green eyes shifted back and forth between the two men in front of her. Her cards in her hand covered her small smirk playing on her tiny lips. She had learned to hide her excitement well in times like these. The two men watched her with the same intense stare that she was giving them. It was the stare down of the century. The taller of the two men, raised a brow at the girl._

_"Well, petite fille?" The man said with his french accent spilling out freely. She copied his expression well. Her eyes shifted again between the two men in front of her. They watched her with interest. This should be good._

_"Papa, do you have any two's?" Her angelic voice asked the gruffier looking man. The man across the table to her right, shot her a firm glare, but sighed and handed over one of his cards. She smiled as she laid her pair of two's on the table. She looked back at her cards, then to the french man before her. "Unca Remy, do you have any kings?" She asked, a knowing smile gracing her lips. Remy stared at his niece with astonishment. He pouted as he passed her his last card. He was out. He had lost the easiest game known to man. He had lost a game of 'go fish' to a 5 year old._

_"Petite tricheur." Remy muttered under his breath as he leaned back in his chair and took an angry bite out of his french fries. It was now between Logan and his daughter, Molly-Grace. She could easily win in one move if she played her cards right. _

_"Papa, do you have any tree's?" She asked him in that cute little kid voice. Remy chuckled as he took a sip out of his drink. They were at Burger King for a 'family' outting. They had made the mistake of driving by, and they could never say no to her. Logan smirked and shook his head no. She sighed sadly._

_"Nope. Go fish blue." He said rather happily. She rolled her eyes and reached out and grabbed a card from the deck in the middle of the table. She gasped in excitement upon seeing the card. It was the one card that she wanted. She slapped her cards down on the table and beamed to the two men. Logan groaned and put his cards down on the table and, just like Remy had, took an angry bite out of his burger. Remy reached behind him and grabbed a Burger king crown that she had won by winning the game of cards. He adjusted it a little before reaching over and putting it on her head. She smiled as she slurped down her shake.'_

Molly-Grace's eyes slowly opened with a slight smile on her face. That had to be her favorite family memory of all. They had a blast that day. She sat up and stretched like a cat with a yawn. She let her legs hang over the side of the table. She looked around her tiredly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes slowly. She noticed the room was cleaner than before. Storm had come by to check on her obivously. She liked to clean when she was advoiding something. Something say . . . grief?

"Morning, arroser la fille." Her uncle said as he entered the med lab. She hopped down from the table and met him in a morning hug. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He knew that smile all too well. She wanted something. "Ya know Remy can't let ya out, oui la fille d'eau?" Remy asked. He knew that she wanted to roam the school, sleep in her own bed again. She wanted out of the lower grounds and see sunlight again. She's been locked up in the med lab for days now.

"Aw c'mon Uncle Remy! I want outta this place. My skins itching to leave, with or with out me. You gotta spring me!" She said to him as if her life depended on it. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. He didn't want to say no to her, but what could he do? The professor had made it clear that she was to rest.

"Remy can't petite sirene. Le proff wants ya ta know dat ya food is a comin' though. Auvoir." Remy saluted her as he left the room. Molly-Grace huffed and decided to look at all the do-hickies. It wasn't long before the doors slid open again and someone new entered. Molly-Grace turned around to see Bobby holding a tray of food for her. Rogue was with him, but no John. She was holding a pair of new clothes for her to wear.

"Storm wouldn't let him down here?" Molly-Grace guessed out to them. Rogue rolled her eyes. She could swear that John and Molly-Grace knew each other better than they knew themselves sometimes. Bobby chuckled softly to himself.

"She thought he'd spring you if he came down here and you asked him to." Bobby chuckled to her. She shrugged. Not far off that woman was. She would have asked John to do exactly that, and he would have done it too if he had been allowed down here. "She's making Kitty tutor him in math now. Then bio before and after lunch." Bobby added in. Molly-Grace giggled, just picturing the sight. John would be ready to burn Kitty by the end of their math session. The cat better pray that she has better than perfect phasing reflexes.

"I bet that he tries to flame her face off by noon." Molly-Grace said, a hint of amusement playing in her voice. Rogue rolled her eyes at her friends. Bobby looked ready to wagger her bet though.

"Make it ten, and I'm in." Bobby said to her, clearly interested. The two shook hands to confirm their bet. He had placed down her breakfast on the table that they had played Candyland on a few days ago. Rogue handed her the clothes.

"We'll be outside if ya need us. Holler when ya done." Rogue said as she and Bobby went to wait outside. Once the doors were closed, she looked over her clothes. Obivously Rogue had picked out her clothes. They were actually to her liking. It was a tube top sweater like shirt that went mid drift and grey matching sweats. She slid out of her gown and put on her under garments first then her clothes. Pants were a little big, more like a lot big. Had she lost that much weight? She slipped on a new pair of socks after. She went over and knocked on the door. Seconds later Bobby and Rogue returned.

"So what's on the day plan today for you Sprite?" Bobby asked as he sat down and nibbled on her french toast. Molly-Grace slapped his hand away and moved the tray of food closer to her. He rubbed his stinging hand and pouted. Rogue giggled and sat down in between Bobby and Molly-Grace.

"Besides sleep, eat, sleep some more, and be bored? Nada thing. Why?" She asked him curiously. Truth be told, Molly-Grace's presence in Bobby's life has left quite an impression on his way of seeing things. He was beginning to let out his inner wild child side.

"I'm just saying that if we, I don't know, forgot to close the doors and accidently freeze the camera's long enough for a certain brunette to make an excape. The teachers wouldn't be hearing either of us singing like birds anytime soon." Bobby says in some weird code. The girls look at him like he's insane, but a good insane because that might just work. Bobby got up and pretty much dragged Rogue out of the room, leaving the doors open on '_accident'_. Molly-Grace shook her head and laughed as she snuck out of the room. She noticed that the camera's were frosted, but the ice was quickly melting away. She hurried to the elevator and got in.

Bobby and Rogue waited by the elevator opening for Molly-Grace to appear. They had a hoodie and pair of sneakers ready. Once the doors opened, they rushed her, or well Bobby did. Both girls had skin showing. Even if it was only just her shoulders for Rogue, it was still skin. Molly-Grace hurried to tie her shoes as she hopped along with Bobby and Rogue. They lucked out. The professor was off with Logan and Storm to go recruit a new student. Silly them left Remy in charge. Scott hardly came out of his room lately since Jean's death. It hit him the hardest next to Molly-Grace.

They hurried upstairs to go to John's room. Molly-Grace noticed then she was wearing John's sweatshirt and pants. Those sneaks set this up the whole time. No wonder the pants were bigger than her, John maybe skinny, but he was twice the size of her. They were making it look like she was John. Surely they noticed the height difference between she and John? Someone was bound to realize that she was Molly-Grace and not John, right?

They made it to Bobby's and John's room with out anyone discovering her. They arrived just in time to hear a yelp and the swushing sound of John's fire on the other side of the door. Before they could react, Kitty phased out from the inside of the room in a huff with a bio book. Molly-Grace looked at Bobby's watch and smirked. It was 12:00, on the dot.

Bobby groaned and fished in his pocket for his cash, but when he opened his wallet all he found was a five. Molly-Grace smirked and took the money before he could even react. She giggled upon seeing his face as she pocketed the money in her shoe. John opened the door and looked at them curiously. Molly-Grace skipped over to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at Rogue and Bobby then down at Molly-Grace confused.

"What's going on?" He asked her confused. She giggled, as did Rogue. Bobby just pouted and crossed his arms. Rogue patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. John was just confused.

"Bobby's buying me a drink at the club we're going to, _and_ doing my laundry for the rest of the month." She said to him all knowingly with a smirk that could rival her own father's smirk. John rolled his eyes. He, now, knew what was going on, or at least a bit more than he did a second ago. He still didn't figure out how Molly-Grace got out of her prison down in the lower levels yet.

"You bet against her?" John asked amused to Bobby. Silence from Bobby gave him all the answers he needed. "Such a stupid boy. You never gamble with my mermaid." John said to him. He had found out the hard way not to gamble against Molly-Grace. She _always_ won. Molly-Grace shrugged shamelessly. She was proud of the fact that she could out gamble money out of any man.

"Oh we all know that I'm awesome. Can we get going before someone figures out Sebastion here doesn't have a shorter twin?" Molly-Grace said sacastically to them. John and Bobby just rolled their eyes. Her eyes shifted between the two. They were planning something. Suddenly she was picked up and was carried down the hall by John. She pouted, but didn't resist. She just wanted to get out of this place and get to the club already.

The four entered Club Casa Blanco. Molly-Graced had shed John's sweat shirt and changed into a mini shirt in the car. Lucky they took one of the trucks, so Bobby was spared having to sit next to her while she changed. She raised her arms above her head, dancing, as she led John through the crowd. They were going to show these people how to really dance.

Rogue and Bobby just shook their heads and went to go find a booth for the foursome. They luckily found a free table and quickly snagged it. Rogue couldn't dance because of the closeness. She wouldn't risk it, but she knew Bobby was dying to dance. Only, he didn't want to leave her alone at the table.

John placed his hands on Molly-Grace's hips as she swayed them to the beat. She let herself melt into his embrace and lifted her arm up, holding the back of John's head, running her fingers through his hair. He let his lips find their way to her neck and left a trail of kisses up her arm that were wrapped around him. They were showing other people in the club that you were not to mess with their parter. She was John's, and John was Molly-Grace's. Course, some people were just too stupid to get the picture.

Bobby was watching Molly-Grace and John dancing. He really wanted to get out there and dance, but he didn't want to leave Rogue alone. He knew that she wouldn't risk danicng in a closed off spaced area, especially with him and the other two around. She just wouldn't risk it. Rogue thought it was so nice of him to stay with her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She noticed John coming toward them, a glare in his eyes. Molly-Grace was still dancing away though, now suddenly crowed by a bunch of people, most of them being male. She nudged Bobby to get his attention.

"Ya should go dance with GM." Rogue suggested to him. He looked wary at the idea though. He felt bad that he really wanted to go dance with Molly-Grace, or just simply go dance, when Rogue couldn't. She placed her gloved hand on his, a reasuring smile playing on her lips. "Ah know ya want ta dance Bobby. So go." She encouraged him. He hesitated for another moment before leaving to go take John's spot with Molly-Grace on the dance floor. John soon joined her, his glare on every male, including Bobby, dancing near Molly-Grace.

"I swear if one of those little fuckers touch her, I'm going to burn them where they stand." John growled, though it was more to himself than to Rogue. She saw his lighter in his hand and knew than that he was very much serious. It wouldn't be the first time that he's threw flames at someone though. The memory of John flaming down those cops flashed in her head. She shuttered at the memory.

John had enough by the end of the third song after he had sat down. Molly-Grace was being treated like a piece of meat that those insects were feeding on out there. That's what they were though. Insects. She was a god, a higher being than them. She was a mutant, and they were defenceless human scum who should be happy if they get to eat the gum under her shoe. John slammed his fists on the table, startling Rogue, and storming off to go get Molly-Grace.

Molly-Grace was dancing away, not caring who was dancing near her. Unless they touched her, then she would have a problem. Only John was allowed to touch the merchandice, and even then he's not allowed to touch all of the merchandice. She heard a growl type noise and opened her eyes to see John. Before she could say a word, she was being dragged off the dance floor, away from her admires and Bobby Drake. John brought her to an empty dark corner of the club.

"Why are you letting those . . . those insects _touch_ you?" John growled. Molly-Grace looked at him stunned. Did he just call people insects? She didn't know what to say to him, but she didn't like where he was going before that first statement. She yanked her arm out of his viper like grip, a glare in her eyes that would drag him down into the ground six feet under.

"What the hell is your problem, John?" She growled at him. She wanted to know what he was thinking talking about people that weren't mutant like that. They weren't any lower than they were. They had hating problems against mutants sure, but not all of the humans. Some were decent, she couldn't name one off the top of her head, but she knew there was rare people who didn't have a problem with Mutants.

"We're gods among insects, Molly-Grace. They don't deserve to touch you, let alone dance near you!" John growled, a crazy look in his eyes. He sounded like . . . like Magento that day on the jet. He had said that very thing to John and herself. They were gods among insects. Sine when did he think so cruel?

"You're insane, John. You sound like Magneto!" She hissed, saying that man's name like it was poison on her lips. John still had that crazy look in his eyes, the same crazy look he had in his eyes when he started flaming up those cops back at Bobby's house. Had John finally cracked? Had he gone insane? Had he gone to the dark side? He just huffed and rolled his eyes rudely at her.

"I'm getting out of here Molly-Grace. You can either come with me now, or not." He was giving her a choice. Either come back to the mansion now, or he'd see her later tomorrow. She shook her head, maybe he'd be calmer if he had the ride home alone? He just stormed off, bumping into her shoulder roughly as he stormed off. Something seemed off about his exit though. Maybe Bobby knew something? She hurried to find Bobby and Rogue back at the booth they had snagged a while ago. She approached the table in a rush.

"Bobby! Has John been acting strange at all lately?" She asked her friend. Bobby looked like he was in thought. The clock was ticking though. What if John hadn't meant just merely going back to the mansion after all? What if he had been talking about something else entirely? She shook her head, ridding herself of that thought process.

"Besides keeping his side of the room clean, nothing that much." Bobby said, a shrug in his responce. "I mean I never thought I'd see the floor in the room again. It's like he doesn't even live there at all." Bobby added in, not adding up in his head the meaning behind his own words. Molly-Grace's jaw dropped. No. He wouldn't. He promised her. She quickly grabbed her jacket that was beside Rogue and slipped it on.

"We need to go, like, now." She shouted over the music. They just looked at her confused, not moving from their seats. "Don't just sit there and look at me like I have three heads! Ask questions later, lets go!" She said, pulling Rogue to her feet. She motioned Bobby to get Rogue's jacket and pulled Rogue with her as she raced out of the club, Bobby following close behind. She had to get there before him. She just hoped . . . he didn't take the car. Which, of course, he did. She hurried to call a taxi and pushed her two friends inside the cabi when one pulled over. She hoped she wasn't too late.

The three raced inside the mansion. Bobby and Rogue stopped to catch their breath, still not knowing what was going on. Molly-Grace hadn't told them what exactly was going on. She had just kept running up the stairs and toward Bobby and John's room. She reached the door, not caring if she was out of breath. She pushed open the door quickly.

"_John_!" She screamed as she entered the room, only no one was there to answer back. She noticed that on his side of the room only the stuff that he couldn't pack or that wouldn't be nessasary for him to bring were still there, but everything else was gone. It was clean, like Bobby had told her. It wasn't John's room though. Not anymore anyways. He had left to join Magneto. He had left her behind. Just like she knew he always would at some point. She couldn't catch her breath quick enough, she felt sick and dizzy. She felt like she was going to faint.

She didn't notice the two new presences behind her though. All she could see was John's empty half of the room. Her focus was blurring over, and she was seeing black spots now. She felt her knees buckle and her grip loosen on the door as her eyes rolled back and she fell into someone's arms. She vagely heard voices yelling for her to wake up, but she was too dizzy. The last thing she saw before her vision completely went black was Bobby Drake's worried face.


	22. Same Damn Result

Short Chapter I know, I'll try to update more often and make up for taking forever to update before

I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Molly-Grace, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Every morning she woke up and went to see if he was in his room, but every morning she would find the same result. He's gone. Every bio class that she had, she'd look for him to be waiting for her at her desk, sleeping of course, but she'd get the same result. No sleeping boy waiting for her. At every meal she'd save a seat for him and make sure to grab him his favorite dessert because it always ran out before he got to the cafe, but it would be the same result. No boy to share the treat with her and they'd have an extra chair during their meal. Every night she'd wait for her good night kiss from her boyfriend, but the result would always be the same. She'd have no boyfriend to kiss her good night. She never had before, why would she now?

She gave up after another week, waiting for him to pop out and say 'you should have seen you face Ariel. Like I'd go join that old man and his wanna be geek squad.' Only he never popped out of no where, and he never would say those words to her. She walked around the mansion numb. He had been her rock. Even if it's only been a few months since they met, he had called her out on when she was being stupid and made her laugh. The others tried, but it wasn't the same.

Over the week she had lost a lot of weight, that no one even knew she could lose. She had already been the perfect shape. Not scary skinny, but not a pound over 100. Now all you could see was glass like skin and bones. She had bags under her eyes from her nightmares that haunted her every night. She truly looked like a walking zombie. She just felt numb. They rarely saw her smile or laugh anymore.

John had done it. He had been the one to finally push Molly-Grace over the edge into insanity. No one knew what to do after the first few days. It was like she was there, but really? She wasn't. No one could seem to snap her out of the trance that she was in. They all knew one person who could, but that would never happen. He was gone. Even Logan couldn't seem to snap her out of it. He had tried, oh boy did he try, but it was no use. Nothing could snap her out of it.

Now, here sat the sad girl. Alone like she always knew she would be. She watched the water in the stream curiously. It wasn't that deep, but deep enough for her to just stick her head in and stay there. No one would miss her. Everyone she thought had loved her would move on and leave, as if she never existed. Her father had and mother had done that too. _He_ had done that only days ago. _He_ had promised that he wouldn't be like the rest. _He_ had promised that he would care for her. _He_ promised that he would stay. Sure, he hadn't said the word promise, but she had knew from the look in his eyes he had wanted to.

She watched as the water from the stream raised up and twisted into a shape. She just stared at the scene before her. She could actually make her element into a memory of her choice. _He_ had taught her that. She watched the scene before her. It was the first time that they met. It suddenly changed to the morning he after they rescued her and Rogue from Magneto. She didn't even notice the salty tear run down her cheek as she watched the water form of her jumping into his water created arms. The water suddenly twisted to their first fight in her room. When he had asked her to run away with him.

"So that's what happened?" A voice said, breaking her concentration. She jumped as the water fell back into the stream. She quickly wiped her tears and turned around to see Bobby Drake. He had been John's room mate and best friend. Sure, they fought like cats and dogs, but best friends non the less. How was he dealing with his leaving? He was taking it better than her, but she was involved with him romantically. It was different, wasn't it?

"What are you talking about?" She asked him flatly. The kick in her step was gone, she couldn't seem to find the fight in her anymore. She didn't have her crab to motivate her anymore. Sebastion had finally leave Ariel to take care of herself. She had done it before, so why couldn't she now? One too many broken hearts? She's not even twenty and she's living the life of a thirty year old woman that just got dumped by her 15th boyfriend. What does she do? Adopts a bunch of cats and pretend that they're people.

"What happened the night when we came back from the museum. You never did tell us what had happened that night." Bobby said as he took the spot next to her on the grass. She shrugged, she never wanted anyone to know about it. That's why she never told anyone. It was between her and John, that's it. She looked over at Bobby sadly. He saw the tears in her eyes that were fighting to fall and sighed. She was taking John's leaving the hardest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms while they sat there in silence. They sit in silence for a while after that, just listening to the sound of the water in the stream.

She could see them clearly from her bedroom window. He was holding her, skin touching skin. She knew that he could never do that for her, comfort her with his touch, but it still hurt to see him do it for her best friend. They didn't look like they felt awkward from the embrace from where she was, they looked like it was easiest thing to do for them. She hasn't missed the connection her best friend and boyfriend shared. They both were close to John and hurt by his leaving, but did that only bring them closer? Was she loosing the one boy that she's liked since her mutation came out to her best friend?

She shook her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts and left her window, leaving them to their privacy. They wouldn't hurt her like that. Molly-Grace is in no shape to start a new relationship anyways. Plus, Bobby isn't the kind of guy to take his best friend's girl, is he? Was she even John's girl anymore? Did they break up when he left? Are they still together? Would John come back to get Molly-Grace? Would she take him back and run off with him? Would her best friend leave her and Bobby behind for John? She was thrown back from her thoughts to reality by the sound of the main door slamming downstairs. She got up and went to see what the commotion was about. Was John back?


	23. Did You Say Sister?

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait!

Enjoy!

Rogue had reached the bottom of the stairs the same time that Bobby and Molly-Grace had entered from the wreck room. They had come in from the door that led outside from there. He had his arm around her shoulders and her head was rested on his shoulder as they walked in together. He's just comforting Molly-Grace, Rogue kept reminding herself over and over again in her head. He looked up at her and met her eyes. She could see the pain behind them and knew that she had no right to even think that he would leave her for Molly-Grace. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when she heard yelling coming from just outside the main doors. Suddenly the doors opened and a very angry girl entered through them.

"When I find that dumb ass brother of mine I'm going to make him wish that he had never got his stupid powers." The girl shouted, clearly pissed off beyond words. She was a tiny little thing. Her brown hair was braided back and her bangs hung low on her eyelashes. Her brown leather jacket was zippered up until just below her chest, a lacey white camisole peeking out from under neath. Her jeans clung to her skin nicely and her black boots completed the outfit completely. They all watched her confused. Bobby and Rogue shared a quick look before looking back at the girl.

"Who ya lookin' for sugar?" Rogue spoke up to the clearly pissed off girl. Her head snapped up, not knowing someone had actually heard her yelling. She hadn't meant to cause a commotion, but her brother just made her so mad some times it wasn't even funny. Molly-Grace watched her curiously. She looked familiar for some reason, but she was dead sure that she's never met this girl before. How confusing is that?

"My brother. He goes here, has been for a few years now." The girl said to them, her tone more calmed down then it had been before. Bobby noticed something familiar about the girl as well. Something about the way she looked was reminding him of someone. He just couldn't put the name to the look yet. Rogue noticed Bobby nor Molly-Grace were going to speak up anytime soon. Looks like she's going to have to do all the talking.

"Who's ya brother sugar? Maybe Ah know him and can go find'em?" She asked her. Something clicked in both Bobby and Molly-Grace's head. They finally put the name to the look. She look like a certain pyromaniac they knew and missed. She looked exactly like John, just in girl form.

"John Allerdyce." She said as if it was the normal name to have said. Shouldn't they have known? He wasn't the one to not make himself known in the school. At least he never was before. Then something clicked in her head. "He never told any of you about me, did he?" She asked them, putting her hands on her hips. Rogue shook her head no as did Bobby.

Molly-Grace was frozen where she stood. John had never mentioned that he had a sister to her? Not once had he even hinted at it. She had the same features as John, how could she have not seen it the moment that this girl had walked in those doors? She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out as she looked at Bobby and Rogue.

"I . . . I have to go." She stuttered before pulling out of Bobby's embrace and running off. Bobby quickly looked back at the girl before running off to go find Molly-Grace. Rogue felt heart broken for a moment. He had left her to go find Molly-Grace. She knew that she was selfish for wanting him to stay with her and John's mystery sister, but she couldn't help it.

"Not to sound rude, but have you seen my brother or not?" The girl spoke up, now more shyly to Rogue. Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the girl. She had completely forgotten about her for a moment. The looked in the girl's eyes showed worry. Worry for her brother. Worry for John Allerdyce.

"Ah'm sorry sugar, but John's not here. He . . . he left." Rogue said sadly to the girl. She didn't look much older than Molly-Grace, maybe 15 at the most. She saw the girl's eyes widened, then moments later narrow. She turned around to storm out, but ended up just running into Logan and Remy. Him and Remy had just appeared out of no where.

"Where do ya tink ya goin' petite?" Remy asked her, his arms crossed. Both him and Logan looked scary in their bouncer guard mode. The girl was John's sister alright, there was no question about it. Her glare was like a copied version of his, her stance was as hostile as his. She looked like a smaller version of him. How anyone could miss the resemblance at first look, she didn't know.

"I think that I'm going to get my brother. Now your friend and you can move out of my way, Frenchy." She growled at Remy. She was hot headed as well as John, Rogue could see. Remy just chuckled and shook his head, not moving an inch from where he stood, neither was Logan.

"Don't think so kid." Logan spoke up this time. He looked up at Rogue and motioned for her to step in. She hesitated for a moment, but nodded as she descending from the stairs. She jogged over to the three quickly and stood behind the girl. She looked behind at Rogue, her anger gone from her eyes. She was scared and Rogue knew that she just wanted her brother. She wasn't like John in every way she knew now. This girl depended on him. Wow, she got that from only one look. She's getting better at reading people.

"Please, I just want my brother." The girl said to Rogue, her eyes watering over, but Rogue could tell that she was going to fight to keep them back. Rogue looked at Logan and Remy, not knowing what she could say or do to help. It wasn't her place to tell someone where they can or where they can't go.

"Pyro joined the brotherhood, kid. We don't even know where they're at, and if if we did you wouldn't be able to get to him. They'd kill you on sight. You wouldn't make it to your brother before they figured out that you're not a mutant." Logan explained to her. He took a side step away, out of her path to the door. "But, by all means kid, if you want to go and get yourself killed? Go right ahead." Logan said, showing her the door.

She hesitated for a moment, only to look away from Logan and Remy. She knew that he was right. She's seen the news. The brotherhood was out to get humans without the gene, one being her. She'd never make it to her brother even if she knew where to go. She felt an hand on her arm and turned to see Rogue giving her a small smile.

"If ya want Ah can show ya ta his room and Ah can tell ya some embarrassin' stories?" She said to her, trying to make the girl laugh at least. Which she did. She nodded and followed Rogue the stairs. "Just let me grab somethin' from my room." She said as they walked down the hallway. The girl nodded her head. Half of their walk was in silence until Rogue swore she heard the girl call her an idiot. "Did ya just call me an idiot?" She asked, a little curious to see her answer.

"Huh? What? Oh, no. Not you. My brother. He does this all the time. He finally gets somewhere good." She says to Rogue, motioned to her surroundings. "And he takes it for granted and leaves." She says as the continue walking. Rogue didn't know what to do or say. She could understand where John was coming from deep down. He wanted out. Away from rules. Away from peopling giving a damn about him. She shook her head of those thoughts as they walked up to her and Molly-Grace's door. She opened the door and froze. There on her bed was Bobby and Molly-Grace, too caught up in their own world to see her and John's sister at the door. He was hugging her, holding her, in his arms. Yet another thing he couldn't do for her. Rogue closed the door slowly and motioned for the girl to continue walking.

"Looks like we're headed ta Bobby an' . . . John's room." Rogue said as they continued walking down the hall to the boy's room. She glanced at the girl beside her to see that she was looking back at where Bobby and Molly-Grace were. Holding each other like their lives depended on it. The girl looked at Rogue and gestured with her thumb to the room that they had just left.

"They together or somethin'?" The girl asked her, completely unaware of what horrible image she had just put in Rogue's mind. What if Molly-Grace did turn to Bobby for more than a shoulder to cry on? What if it turned into more? Rogue refused to think of those questions, refusing to let them be real.

"No!" She snapped at the girl, making her jump back in surprise. "Sorry. Bobby's my boyfriend. Molly-Grace is my room mate. They were both close ta ya brother is all." She explained to the girl. The girl nodded that she was understanding, or starting to anyways. It just occurred to Rogue that she didn't even know this girl's name. "Ah don't think Ah got ya name earlier? Ah'm Rogue by the way." Rogue said as the girls walked down another hall.

"Oh! Silly me. I'm Sierra." Sierra introduced herself. The girls shook hands as they came up to the door. Sierra hesitated before twisting the door knob, pushing the door open. She glanced at Rogue before going inside the room. Rogue followed her in and shut the door behind her. Rogue sat on John's old bed and watched Sierra look through what John had left behind.

She watched curiously as Sierra was searching for something under the desk. She smirked, a smirk too close to John's own smirk, and pressed something under the desk. "He still kept it." She whispered loud enough for Rogue to hear. She pulled something out from under the desk, which hadn't been there a minute ago, and held it in her hands.

"What's that?" Rogue asked, her voice shy. Sierra turned, giving Rogue a weak smile. Rogue could tell the girl was fighting back tears. She completely understood. Her brother was gone and she couldn't go and see him. She knew a little about John's past, and that's that it was worse than horrible. She could only imagine what this girl had to go through. Sierra let out a sob laced laugh as she held up a picture in her hand.

"He kept it. He had said he would burn it, but he actually kept it." She said, a sob fighting to be let out. Rogue was confused. Sierra had known just where to look, yet she was surprised on the fact that he had some picture. "He always hides his private stash of stuff under his desk. He builds in a secrete compartment in it." She said her, answering Rogue's unasked question. Was this girl a mutant? Could she read minds?

"How did ya know 'bout it then?" Rogue asked her, hoping that she wasn't pushing on a delicate subject. Sierra wiped her teary eyes and smiled. She even let out a small chuckle. Rogue listened curiously now. It just didn't seem like a John thing to do by telling his sister about one of his secrets.

"He told me, not like he had a choice though. I really sucked at trying to cover something up in front of our . . . parents. So he did that while I got the money he had been saving." She told Rogue, while unconsciously rubbing her arm. Rogue thought against asking her more about the event. Sierra moved across the room, sitting next to Rogue on the bed with her head down. The room went silence for a few minutes. "Doesn't it bother you?" Sierra suddenly asked her. Rogue looked at the girl confused.

"Does what bother me?" The Southern Belle asked the little Aussie girl. Sierra looked up at Rogue sadly, fresh tears fighting to fall from her eyes.

"Knowing that you've lost the one person in your life that makes you feel like you belong here?" Sierra asked her. Rogue suddenly thought of Bobby and Molly-Grace. Both had made her feel like she belonged, but now? She felt like she had lost them and now was a stranger to this place. When John left, he took a piece of them with him. She couldn't begin to imagine what Sierra must feel like. All alone. John had been her last family. Her only true friend. Her hero. And he was gone. He left her and everyone else to fend for themselves. John was truly gone.


	24. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Thanks for the reviews, I hope everyone likes Sierra.

I do not own anything but Molly-Grace, and now Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners, no matter how much I wish that I owned John lol. But sadly I don't.

Enjoy!

Why am I even here? That's what he kept asking himself as he watched the dark mansion. Only one or two lights were on inside, but other than that everyone else looked to be sound a sleep. It's been two, maybe three weeks since he had left Xavier's geek school. He doesn't regret leaving the school, it was holding him back. That doesn't mean he doesn't regret leaving some of the people in it though. He isn't completely cold inside. Not yet anyways.

Molly-Grace helped him melt some of that coldness inside of him, as sappy as that sounds. She was the only person that he actually let into his world. He didn't even let Bobby or his own sister in. His sister. Now she's a thought topic. She's going to be so mad at him when she finds out what he's been up to. He chuckled at the thought. She had a temper, no question on where she got it from.

He doesn't worry about being caught, not really. Like he thought before. He's been staking the mansion out for the past week. He knew that the Professor was gone for the next few days and brought Logan and Remy with him. Storm was left to look over the school with Scott, who he didn't have to worry about at all. The guy's nothing but a drunk now. Pyro, which is what he goes by now, just scoffs in disgust. Any man letting a stupid thing like 'love' weaken him is just _weak_.

He had almost fallen pray to love before. He had almost fallen in love with Molly-Grace. She had made him believe that she loved him, but he knew the truth. Magneto had _showed_ him the truth. She was fucking Bobby Drake. Okay, so maybe he didn't see them actually screwing each other, but it was pretty damn close. She was happy, laughing, and was _straddling_ him! He wasn't stupid, he knew that she would go for Bobby at some point. Magneto had found a mutant that showed you what the person you most desire to see is doing. They didn't waist anytime either. Magneto had shown him that a week ago. The day after he had left.

He growled at the thought. He shook his head, he needed to focus on what was going on right now. He had a job to do. He needed to see if Molly-Grace's powers were affected by Jean's death. He knew that they were close when she was alive. Magneto knew that they were both level fives too, which is why he wants to recruit her. He had asked Pyro for information on Molly-Grace, which he had gladly given him after seeing those two . . . together.

Magneto has plans for Molly-Grace though. She was powerful and were be a great mutant to have on their side. Magneto said that she would all his again when she joined the Brotherhood. There would be no Bobby to steal her away, he'd be the prince for once, and all the others are the crabs. They'd never have to worry about being scolded for doing what they wanted. They could be happy and no one could ruin it for them.

He shakes his head again, he needs to forget about those mushy emotions. He'll make her life hell for making him feel all these emotions. She'll know, _feel_, the pain that she put him through. She'll know how it feels to have your heart smashed over and _over_ again. One disapointment after another. He freezes, his thoughts suddenly gone from his head. Someone was coming outside. He didn't even realize that he had been walking closer to the institute during his thoughts. He squinted his eyes, why does that girl look so familiar? She's too short to be Molly-Grace though. _No_. It couldn't be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He couldn't control the words that were coming out of his mouth. He had just said it, blowing his cover completely. She jumped and looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He hated seeing her tears. They made him feel weak. She didn't move toward him, she was frozen in place.

"Why aren't you?" She found the courage to ask him. Neither spoke for another minute, they just stared at each other. She couldn't read him, see what was going on in his head. She always could before, even when he didn't want her to. It was like this was a completely different man infront of her. Someone cold and dead inside. Someone that wasn't John. Someone that wasn't her brother.

"You need to go home." Pyro told her. She looked at him nervously. Okay, so maybe she wasn't being completely truthful as to why she was here, but she hadn't completely lied either. She did want to kick her brother's head back onto his shoulders, but seeing him right now? She didn't know if that would be enough. She put her hands on her waist. He looked her over and growled. Why the hell was she walking around the mansion in that?

"So do you." She tells him. He shakes his head at her, he wasn't going to fight about this with Sierra. Not now. Not _ever_. She was going to stay out of this if he had a say about it. Why did he care? He didn't. She was human! She was against him and his kind! She was the enemy, _his_ enemy! She was a disgrace as a sister. She was no sister of his anymore.

"Go home before you get yourself killed Sierra. When the Brotherhood attack, I won't take pity because you _were_ my sister." He said coldly to her before turning around and taking off. She couldn't believe that he had just said that to her. Was his sister? Did he not concider her his sister anymore? She saw him leaving, but what could she do?

"Hey!" She shouted out to him. Is that all she can think of to do? She can feel her knees weakening. She never thought John would abandon her in a million years. Not once. He had protected her from their parents. He had protected her when things got rough. This boy was not her brother. This was someone else. Someone evil. Someone that was not her brother John.

"Sierra?" She didn't move. She knew that her knees would give out from the sudden pull at her heart, taking her strength from her. "Who are you yelling at?" She knew who was behind her. Everything that has happened to her in the past month was catching up with her. The one person that could fix everything has now turned on her as well. He had even threatend that he would kill her himself. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"John." She says, her voice just barely above a whisper, as her eyes roll back in her head and she falls back. Bobby quickly moves and catches her in his arms. He had heard what she had said before she passed out. Had she been yelling at John? Was he here? Is he still here? Bobby didn't know how more damage that guy could cause. Molly-Grace was a wreck because of him and now his own sister? Bobby looked around and saw just darkness. He sighed and picked up Sierra's small fragile body and carried her inside.

Pyro growled. Bobby Drake was going to get it one of these days. Always playing hero for _Pyro's_ girls. He wouldn't have either Molly-Grace or Sierra in the end though. They would be his. His sister most likely won't be alive after all of this though. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She's human, and she'll be killed in the end. Molly-Grace will be his though. She will be by his side, against Bobby. She will be his. She has no choice.


	25. Sudden Change Of Heart

Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry Molly-Grace will be seeing John soon lol Believe it or not when I was writing this part of the story I was concidering Bobby/Molly-Grace, wow that was soo long ago lol. Anyways . . .

Enjoy!

Bobby sat next to Sierra on the examining table, holding her hand in his for some kind of comfort. She had woken up a hour ago. Rogue was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. She wasn't thinking about anything other than Sierra right now. Something was wrong. She had knew it since the day that she got here. She had gotten sick every morning, but had swore Rogue to silence. She had weird cravings too. How could they have not guess it before. Now it all made sense.

Sierra Allerdyce was _pregnant_.

Three months to be exact. That was a new one for them all. Even Storm. Bobby was stepping up here, comforting Sierra the best that he could right now. He was only 17 though! He didn't know how to comfort a pregnant 15 year old girl! Was that even possible to get pregnant at 15? Well, apparently, it is.

Sierra was even more confused. It was just once that she, you know. How could this happen? She suddenly just burst into tears. Bobby looked like a deer caught in a pair of head lights at Storm and Rogue. Rogue motions him to hold the girl. She rolls her eyes when she sees the light bulb go off in his head. Bobby hesitently puts his arms around the younger girl and rocked them back and forth. Sure, he's comforted Molly-Grace like this a dozen times these past weeks, but never in front of people. Especially in front of Rogue. He didn't want to hurt her, knowing that she could never be held like he was holding Sierra.

Sierra had fallen back a sleep in Bobby's embrace. Storm had told him to bring her up to his, and what was John's, room. Storm had said waking up to some of John's things might be good for her. Her stress level was too high to be safe for the . . . the baby. Bobby still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this girl, this fifth-teen year old girl, could be pregnant. He had carried the sleeping girl up to his room none the less though.

Now, here sat Rogue, alone in the kitchen. She didn't know how to handle all of this. Bobby's been comforting everyone else, even a girl that he just recently met, and not her. How was she suppose to take that? She honestly didn't know. She really wished that she could talk to her best friend about this, but Molly-Grace had enough to worry about right now.

"You seem like you're thinkin' hard? Would you like to share with the class?" Rogue looked up to see Molly-Grace standing at the entrance to the kitchen. She looked better. Her skin wasn't as pale, she looked a lot better. Molly-Grace walked inside of the kitchen and sat across the island from Rogue. This brought back memories for the two. Their first night here, the night Molly-Grace told Rogue her life story.

"Ya look better, GM." Rogue pointed out to her best friend. Molly-Grace nodded to her. She has done a lot of thinking over the last few weeks. Rogue noticed that Molly-Grace looked almost older in a way too. Not age wise, but mentally. Like she had learned and grown up a lot since the last time she had saw her.

"I've been thinking." She paused, biting her lip. "I don't need a guy to love me for me to be me. I'm stronger than that. I'm better than that. I don't need a man to fight my battles and protect me. I can do that myself, by myself." Molly-Grace told Rogue. Rogue couldn't tell is she was saying this more to herself or to her though.

"Ain't that the truth." Rogue muttered, making Molly-Grace crack a smile. Rogue could tell it was strained, but she was trying. That's all that matters right now. She was trying. Rogue knew Molly-Grace had every right to know about Sierra's pregnancy. John had been her boyfriend, had they even broken up before he left? "Sierra's three months pregnant." Rogue blurted out, catching Molly-Grace off guard. That was definably out of no where.

"Good for her." Molly-Grace said, her voice flat with no emotion in it. Rogue was taken back in surprise by this. She didn't care? Sierra was John's sister, you would think that Molly-Grace would show a little bit of emotion. Then again, these past few weeks she's been doing everything that she could to not be in the same room as Sierra.

"She not like 'em, ya know. Well, besides her temper." Rogue told her friend. She wasn't going to defend the girl, but she didn't even do anything but get hurt. When Storm had been doing her tests, and Bobby was out of the room, she had her check for any injuries. And wow did she have some. Mostly bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, places that could be covered up very easily.

"You couldn't be anymore wrong. She's exactly like him. She looks just like him, acts just like him too." She paused upon seeing Rogue's expression. She wasn't telling her something. "What aren't you telling me?" Molly-Grace asks her. Rogue bites her lip. She knows that it's not her business to tell anyone, but this was Molly-Grace we're taking about. She couldn't keep something from her. Rogue looked around the kitchen and made sure that no one was in hearing distance.

"Ah think Sierra was beaten before. Like, recently beaten. She's covered in cuts an' bruises GM. Add ta the fact that she's pregnant, she don't need someone hatin' her for somethin' her brother did." Rogue told her friend. It was true though. Sierra's already has so many people against her because of her brother's choice to betray the X-Men and to join the Brotherhood. That's what they considered him anyways, a traitor. The girl could use Molly-Grace on her side, especially right now.

"Why are you so determined to make me like her?" Molly-Grace asked Rogue. She couldn't understand why Rogue was trying to defend this girl neither of knew anything about, besides the fact that she's pregnant, abused, and abandoned, to her. Rogue wasn't trying to defend the girl, at least she didn't mean to, but that's just who she was. She knew that Sierra needed someone on her side, and so far? She's got no one. Not even her own brother.

"Ah'm not, but she's got no one GM." Rogue said to her. She knew that she was being unfair. Molly-Grace must want to be as far away from anything that reminds her of John, and here she is trying to get her to give his own sister a chance. "When John left, ya had everyone here. Ya weren't alone. But her? All she had was John, an' now he's gone. She has no one ta help her. She needs ya, GM." This made Molly-Grace snap. Where did Rogue get off telling that this girl, whom she didn't even know, needed her to . . . what? Save her from her own life?

"Why is it my job to take care of the brat? She got knocked up and kicked around a little, not my damn problem! John left her alone! Again, not my damn fucking problem! He left me, and everyone else here too!" Molly-Grace screamed at her room mate. Rogue looked away, only for a gasp to leave her lips. Molly-Grace followed her friend's gaze and she suddenly felt like the worst person in the world.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a bother to you." Sierra said, one of her hands holding onto the door to the kitchen and the other holding her stomach. Molly-Grace could see that the girl was sickly pale and look like she was about to pass out. The girls shared a quick look. Rogue had noticed this too. Hadn't Storm ordered her to bed rest? Something about her stress level or something. "I should have nev-Ahhh!" Sierra screamed as she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Molly-Grace shot out of her seat and caught her before she hit the floor. Sierra clung onto Molly-Grace as she screams out in pain.

"Rogue! Go get help!" Molly-Grace screams to her friend. She nods and hurried to go find someone to help Sierra. This couldn't be good. Rogue could still hear Sierra's screams as she raced through out the mansion. Molly-Grace held onto Sierra's whimpering body. She didn't know what to do, but Rogue was taking too long. John would never forgive her if something happened to his sister and her baby. Why does she even care? John left her. Not the other way around.

"Please! Don't let my baby die!" Sierra's cry returned Molly-Grace to reality. She nodded, moving Sierra's bangs out of her eyes. The girl looked like a mess. Molly-Grace knew that she needed to do something. And it needed to be right now. Sierra was small, even smaller than herself, which only confused her more on how a baby could even fit in this girl. Molly-Grace shakes her head, she needed to focus. She carefully picked Sierra up and hurried to one of the elevators. How the hell is she suppose to press the damn button! She scanned the room quickly. Where the hell is everyone? Who's that? Piotr? Yes!

"Piotr!" He jumped startled, but when he sees the girl clinging to her, he rushes over to the two girls. Molly-Grace carefully shifts Sierra over to Piotr and she scrambles to press the elevator button. After what seemed forever the doors opened and the three hurried inside. Molly-Grace quickly looked over Sierra. She wasn't bleeding, thank god, so what was wrong. She kept moaning that it hurt, that something was hurting inside of her.

Could she be having a miscarriage? The elevator doors opened and the three hurried down the corridor and into the medical room. Storm and Rogue were already there. Piotr gently placed Sierra on the table and Storm quickly set up some kind of machine. She rubbed some gel stuff on Sierra and went to business.

"I told you to rest, child. You are so much like your brother, I assure you." Storm says as she takes a breath after a minute. The only sound in the room that could be heard was everyone's deep breathing and a small heart beat. The baby was okay. That received a few relieved sighs. Sierra had started crying out of joy. Molly-Grace hurried to her side and held the little girl in her arms.

How had this sudden emotion come over her? How had she gone from not caring a lick about Sierra just because she reminds her of John, to wanting to protect and hurt who ever dares to hurt her? All she knew was that John would want her to protect Sierra and her unborn child. She would have said 'screw what John would want' an hour ago, but now? She feels like she owes him this much. She hadn't gone with him, she had broke his heart just the same as he had broken her's.


	26. She Shoots Girly Little Bubbles

I do not own anything but Sierra and Molly-Grace, everyone, including Pyro sadly, belongs to their rightful owners.

I'm glad people like Sierra!

Chapter 26!

Staring. Staring into nothing. That's all she's been doing since Storm told her to calm down because if she doesn't, she could loose the only bright thing in her life at the moment. Her baby. She tucked her chin behind her knees and rocked herself back and forth on her, no, on John's bed. She shut her eyes, trying to make the silence go away. She hated the silence. Because when it's quiet? She hated herself. The things that man made her do. The things _he_ would do to _her_. How could she ever let it get as far as it did?

_'Sierra ran down the stairs and raced to the door. She needed to get out of this place. How could he be demanding her to do_ _**that**_ _to him. She was almost there. Just a few more steps. Three. Two. She reached out her hand to grab the knob, but just as the tips of her fingers scraped against it, she let out a scream as she was pulled back by her hair._

_"You little bitch!" He yelled at her. He swung her back, releasing her hair as he did. She let out a yelp as she hit the couch, her upper body bouncing off of the arm of the chair. She scramble to crawl away from him, but he just dragged her back to him.'_

"Sierra?" A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to let out a scream and jolt away from the person. She burst into tears instantly. "Sierra? It's me. It's Molly-Grace. I won't hurt you." Molly-Grace says as she took causious steps toward the girl. She hasn't left Sierra's side unless she's asked her to. She's been pretty much Sierra's body guard in a way.

Molly-Grace was nervous though. Sierra hasn't eaten in days it seems. She looks skinner, if that's even possible. Which can never be good when you're pregnant. Molly-Grace knew that much. Molly-Grace sat on the bed, said bed that she had swore she'd never want to be near again, and waited for Sierra to make the first move. She didn't want to over step what ever bond that they had formed. Anyone could see that she was shaken up about something badly right now.

Sierra moved closer to Molly-Grace and let her head rest on the older girl's shoulder as she let the sobs take over her body. Molly-Grace, hesitently, wrapped her arms around the girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth as a way to comfort her. Jean had once told her that showing this motion of affection always calmed someone down because, deep down, it reminded them of their childhood, how their mother would rock them to sleep. To some where peaceful.

"Please don't let him hurt the baby." Sierra sobbed out to her. Molly-Grace was confused. Was she talking about John? Sierra had told her, and only her, that she had seen John snooping around the grounds. What had he been doing here? Why now of all times? She shook her head, she would ask herself these questions another time. She had a bad feeling that this wasn't the last time that she'd be hearing about John being close by.

Pyro walked into the base that the Brotherhood had been residing in for a while now. Not many lived in the base, but he knew that they wouldn't be sticking around long enough for it to fill up. He stopped when he spotted Magneto talking to Mystique and another one of the few mutants that was already here. Pietro Maximoff. That kid could out run anyone that he wanted to. Pyro had only caught the end of what they were discussing though.

". . . kind of short, brown long hair, a hell of a lot of hottness."

"Quicksilver." Magneto scolded the mutant for getting off task. He needed to know if this new mutant was going to be useful to him at all or not. "Did you get a name?" Magneto asked the mutant. Pietro smirked, he knew that Pyro was in the room. He didn't honestly like that Magneto, his own father, favorited Pyro more than him. Pay back time Pyro-dork.

"You bet I did." Pietro said to his father, a smug grin playing on his lips. "The girl's name was Sierra Aller-" Pietro didn't get to finish saying her name because Pyro cut in by pushing him aside, a motion in showing the white haired mutant that Pyro was higher up in ranks than he was.

"I saw the girl. She's nothin' important. I can promise you that. She shoots, get this, little girly bubbles." Pyro lied through his teeth for Sierra. He had told her that he wouldn't do anything if Magneto had caught whiff of her, so what was he doing right now? Lying to protect her? That's something _John _would do. Not Pyro. Magneto seems to buy it though. Which caused Pietro's jaw to drop, he was speechless. Was his father actually buying this crap? That had to be the stupidest load of crap that he's ever heard.

"Very well, we'll leave her be. You may go now, Pyro." Magneto said to Pyro. He actually hesitated on leaving though, unsure if the man actually believed him or not. God, he really hoped that he did. "I said you were dismissed Pyro." Magneto ordered him again. He nodded and left the room. Once he was sure to be gone and not listening in, Pietro looked at his father in shock.

"You don't seriously believe him, do you father?" Pietro asked his father, his tone bitter in disaprovel. Magneto chuckles and shakes his head, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Pietro was utterly confused now. What was going on here? Magneto shared a look with Mystique, a smug look gracing her blue lips.

"Of course not my son. She's his sister, is she not? Wouldn't you do the same to protect your own two sisters?" Magneto said to his son. Pietro rolled his eyes. Lorna? He would protect her no doubt about it. Wanda on the other hand? Only if it was life or death. She could handle beyond horrible situations perfectly fine on her own.

"Yes father, but . . ."

"Mystique, find out as much as you can about this girl. I need to keep Pyro in line. If he thinks that he can lie to me again and with hold information, he is sadly mistaken." Magneto cut his son off, ordering his second in command what her next mission is. She nodded and left the room. Pietro knew the look in his father's eyes are a hint to get lost. His shoulders slump and he walks out of the room as well.


	27. Keep Your Head In The Game

Thanks for the reiews!

I don't own anything, besides Sierra and Molly-Grace, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Enjoy!

Today was Molly-Grace's first day in the danger room with the other members of the X-team. The professor hadn't let her join the others yet. It only because he was worried that she would purposely mess up and hurt herself. Now she's better though. She can see everything more clearer now. She doesn't need to mourn over something that never was. She and John had never been a real couple. They made-out sure, but that's about how deep it went. There wasn't a love connection. No sex either.

"_Sirene_! Keep ya head in de game!" Remy shouted as he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the way just before she got hit with debris. She nodded and the two took off to go find the others. They were set in pairs. Well, she was stuck with Storm and Remy since it was a odd number of teens. The two jumped over rocks, running as fast as they could. It was getting closer and the session was almost over. She spotted Bobby and Kitty running, two rockets following behind them. She motioned to Remy that she was leaving to go help them.

"Iceman! Ice that sucker!" She yelled to him as she approached them. Bobby nodded and shot ice out at the rocket, trying to slow it down. Kitty noticed that Molly-Grace was still in hitting range and quickly took her hand, pulling her behind Bobby. Kitty placed a hand on Bobby's back, phasing all three of them as the rocket hit the ground, just mere feet away from the three of them. Bobby, not knowing Kitty had just saved him, turned around, all cocky looking, smirking down at Kitty. Molly-Grace looked at him and glared. He was flirting with Kitty. Kitty's eyes suddenly bulged upon seeing the second rocket coming right for them. It was too close for Bobby to freeze this one though.

"Bobby!" Kitty yelled out, wrapping her arms around Bobby, and his holding onto her. The rocket went right through them. Molly-Grace let out a yelp as she fell back, just nearly moving out of the way in time before it had hit her. Molly-Grace rubbed her head and scanned her surroundings. She noticed Rogue with Piotr. She was watching the same thing that Molly-Grace was. Bobby and Kitty still holding onto each other, blushing and grinning at each other.

"Thanks Kitty." Bobby said to the girl. Molly-Grace got up and threw him a glare. She, even in her state of depression, had noticed Bobby's wandering hands and roaming eyes lately. Rogue's 'no touching' rule was finally getting to him. Wow, he's a real trooper. Bobby glanced at Molly-Grace over Kitty's head and saw her motioning him to hurry the hell up. He quickly separated himself from Kitty and motioned the girls to start running.

Molly-Grace rolled her eyes and started running. Storm lead the group of Bobby, Kitty, and Molly-Grace through out the field. Remy was further down the field with Rogue and Piotr. As she was running, she noticed Logan lighting up his cigar. Scott had failed to show up, yet again, and the professor had asked Logan to step in. He was back from . . . where ever he goes when he leaves the institute for months on end. He had left a week after Jean had died, but he's back now, for how ever long he decides to stay this time. It doesn't bother her as much that he leaves her behind at the mansion like it had the first time.

Storm suddenly appeared next to him, both hiding behind scrape metal. She was out of breath, but quickly got it back. "They're getting killed out here." She tells him, her lungs still a bit out of breath from running so much. The danger room could really tire someone out, but it's also a good work out too. Logan nodded to her, his cigar hanging out of of his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. I'm telling you they're not ready, Storm." He tells her. Another explosion goes off around them. The ground vibrates, another explosion is heard. Storm tries to look over the cars, unfortunately all she can see is the sentential's eyes shining down on them. She tried to warn Logan, but he was still talking about something. "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch." He says before she grabs onto him, spinning them away before they were crushed. They slam into another wall. Hardly. Logan looks at Storm and frowns. "That was my last cigar." He says before he starts walking away.

"Logan!" Storm yells out as she pushes herself off of the wall and goes after Logan, whom is walking into his exploding surroundings with out a care in the world it seemed, besides him not having his last cigar anymore though. He stopped in front of the six teens to see a bus be pushed aside.

"It's gettin' closer." Rogue pointed out to the others.

"Come on! Let's keep moving!" Storm shouted out to the group as she backs up. Logan doesn't avert his eyes from the machine though. He was thinking of a plan to end this stupid thing. A good plan, to him at least, at that. He turned to Piotr suddenly.

"Hey Tin-man. Come here." He said to the muscular teen. Piotr nodded and did as he was told. "How's your throwing arm?" He asks Piotr, his claws releasing as he held up his fist. He just wanted to get this thing over and done with, and he knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one that wanted to just end this stupid danger room session.

"Logan, we work as a team." Storm tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening to her at all. Which for him? She shouldn't have expected him to be in the first place at all. Piotr's metal form covered his skin as he stood next to Logan.

"Well, good luck with that. Throw me." He says to Piotr, who in turn just looks down at him confused. "_Now_!" Logan yelled at the boy. Piotrp grabbed his jacket with a tight grip.

"Dammit, Logan! Don't do this!" Storm yelled as Piotr swung Logan around and let him go, sending him straight for the sentential. He let out a yell as he disappeared before their eyes in to the light. They could hear Logan's claws sink into something, then it all just went silent. Seconds later the head of the sentential landed with a thud on the ground, making them all flinch where they stood. It moved to it's side, resting on a tilt as it's eyes flickered, the life being drained away from being be-headed. Molly-Grace looked the hardest that she could to find her father, but he was no where in sight.

"Where did he go?" Molly-Grace asked more to herself then to the others around her. She rolled her eyes when her father appeared out from behind the robot's head like he had just came back from getting coffee. He turned from her vision to the robot's dis-unbodied head then back to the teens and Storm.

"Class dismissed."

Sierra wondered the halls of Xavier's school for the gifted youth, other wise known as a safe place for mutants. She didn't even know it, but her hands were on her growing stomach, her baby belly bump. She smiled as she headed toward the kitchen. At first she hadn't known what to think of her 'situation'. Going from . . . that place she was forced to stay at, to this preganacy. Even if she is only 15, she already can't wait to see her baby's first smile.

She can't help but wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. If it will look like her or . . . or him? Who knows, maybe it'll look like John. She looked more like her brother than her parents, maybe her baby will look more like their uncle and not their parent? It could, and she hoped to god it would, happen. She entered the kitchen to find it empty. All the member's of the X-team are still in the danger room. Molly-Grace had said she would take her out to the stream so they could hang out with out anyone bothering them.

She actually loved having Molly-Grace as her friend. She didn't know if it was out of pity, but she could tell that it wasn't some how deep down. Molly-Grace was being her friend for John. Sisters can sence these kind of things sometimes. Sierra poured herself a glass of mango ice tea and found her way out to the back grounds of the mansion. She sat herself down under a shady tree and lays down on the ground, closing her eyes as she smiles to herself.

"Well, you look nice and relaxed." A new voice said a few minutes later, breaking the silence. Sierra jumped to sit up, backing up into the tree as much as she could. A boy, not much younger than John probably, was standing in front of her. He had on a green shirt with a black leather jacket with green stripes going down the arms. He wore nice black pants with a pair of white all stars with green stripes. Sierra got the feeling that this kid just might like the color green.

"Who are you?" She asked the boy. She hasn't seen this boy before in the mansion. Was he new? He had to be around Molly-Grace, Rogue, and Bobby's age. Wouldn't she have seen him before then? They would have been in the same classes and lunch periods. The boy tilted his head and smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he smirks at her.

"Name's Hellion. You make that grass look so comfy. Mind some company?" This 'Hellion' boy was starting to scare her, which wasn't good. She needed to keep her stress level down. She raises a brow at him, trying to show him that she wasn't afraid of him, even though she very much was.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for a friend." Sierra suddenly came up with, which wasn't completely wrong since she was actually waiting for Molly-Grace. Where is that girl anyways? Shouldn't she and the others be done with the danger room by now? This guy was really starting to scare the hell out of her with all his mysteriously looking grin. She watched as he looked around their surroundings. No was anywhere near them. Not good.

"Looks like your friend's running late. How 'bout I take you on my parent's jet and I take you shopping in France or something? I'm sure your friend won't mind." Hellion suggested to her, taking a step forward. Sierra looked around, where was everyone? She slowly shook her head no. She wasn't about to go off with this guy, who might she add in here, creeps the hell out of her.

"She'll . . . she'll be here." Sierra stutters as she tries to get up, but she just slips on the wet grass and falls back down. Hellion hurries to her side and helps her up to her feet. She shrugs him off and takes a step back from him. She brushes past him, or tries to, but he grabs her wrist. She lets out a hiss of pain as he pulls her to a stop.

"We'll see you soon, Sierra." He said to her in a low hushed voice. She pulled her wrist out of his hold and held it to her chest. In a blink of an eye he was gone. Her hair flew everywhere from the sudden gust of wind. What did he mean by that? Who's 'we'? Should she tell Molly-Grace about this boy? No. The boy was only trying to scare her. He wouldn't have gotten pass the professor is he hadn't been a student here. Maybe some people here just don't like the idea of a pregnant human living here? Her guess was as good as anyone else though.

Pietro and Hellion stood in front of Magneto, whom was sitting behind his desk. Mystique was sitting on the edge of his desk, all lady like of course. Pyro was no where to be seen, probably didn't even know this meeting was going on. Pietro and Hellion both had a smirk playing off of their lips. Neither boy liked Pyro at all. Hellion hadn't liked him when he first met him in the mall when he was hitting on that girl, who he later found out was an X-men. Pietro just hated him because his father had favored the fire freak more than him.

"Very good, Hellion. She's scared. We've made the first move. If Pyro thinks that he can lie to me and double cross me, he's greatly mistaken." Magneto said to his three lackeys. Pietro sneered at Julian. His father had only acknowledged Julian's talking to the girl. Pietro had done all the running, all of the hard work. Yet, it's only Julian who gets the credit? That thought just made him growl.

"What do you plan to do in the mean time?" Mystique asked him. She was his right hand women. She got him out of the sticky situations. She had gotten him out of that ridicules prison that they were holding him in. She had gotten him into that base only weeks ago to save his 'dear old friend'. Magneto looks up at his lackey and grinned.

"You, Mystique, are going to be arrested."


	28. Fights, Cures, Flowers, Smiles, Oh My!

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything in this chapter besides Molly-Grace and Sierra.

Chapter 28

_"Ladies and gentleman. I proudly present, the answer to mutation. Finally, we have a cure."_ Warren Worthington II announced on national television to the world. Sierra and Molly-Grace couldn't believe this. Sure, Sierra wasn't a mutant, but her only family member and friends were. She didn't think anything was wrong with being different. It wasn't some kind of disease that you could get better from. But as the two turned to see their other friend's expression, they knew that was how she was seeing it. Rogue wasn't seeing this 'cure' as a bad thing, the exact opposite actually.

They watched as Rogue got up and hurried out of the room, excited beyond words. The girls shared a look before Molly-Grace took off after Rogue. Kitty and Jubilee moved closer to Sierra and tried to cheer themselves and her up by talking about the baby. Molly-Grace wasn't far behind Rogue, but she wasn't going to catch up to her anytime soon. The girl was walking so fast that it could be considered running.

"I know what you're thinking, Rogue!" Molly-Grace shouted as she tried to get closer to Rogue, but the girl didn't stop, didn't even slow down a little. She glanced over and frowned as she glanced back at Molly-Grace. "He's not worth it, Rogue." Molly-Grace continued on. That made Rogue hesitate as she walked, her pace slowing down a little, but quickly sped back up.

"If Ah was ta get this cure, it wouldn't be for him." Rogue hisses back at Molly-Grace. She froze where she stood, shocked at the tone Rogue has just gave her. She shook her head, Rogue was getting further and further away. "Ya just don't understand, GM." Rogue said to her as they practically raced down the hallway. Molly-Grace stopped where she stood. What had Rogue meant by that?

"What's that suppose to mean?" Molly-Grace asked her, her tone upset by what her own mind was thinking Rogue's words meant. Rogue stopped walking finally and turned around to face Molly-Grace. The sides where drawn, in Rogue's mind. Molly-Grace was against the cure no matter what anyone says, and Rogue was not. She just wants to be able to kiss her own boyfriend, to hug her friends with out worrying about hurting them. Her list could go on and on, but Molly-Grace couldn't see pass the idea of a mutant giving up their 'gift'.

"Ya don't know what's it's like! Ya never have been normal, Molly-Grace, and knowin' ya, ya won't ever be normal. Ya'll always be a mutant, a freak. Ya don't know how hard it is ta go from one life ta another one." Rogue practically growled at Molly-Grace. Molly-Grace was now toe to toe with Rogue, glaring daggers at her. Her fists were curled into a fist, wanting to swing so badly. Who did Rogue think that she was saying this to her? Just because Molly-Grace never got to have a normal childhood for more than 4 years, doesn't mean that she doesn't wish that she could have had more years to be normal.

Sure, she's thought about this before, but facts are facts. She's a mutant, and that's what normal is for her. Being human is what a 'freak', as Rogue nicely put it, would be. She has chosen which side that she wants to be on, choice or no choice, she's chosen. Apparently, Rogue chose differently than her. But something about what Rogue had said, how she had said it, was bugging her. She had said 'mutant' as if it was a swear that little kids aren't suppose to say, like it's some sort of a secret that you shouldn't be telling someone.

"So you'd rather be like those animals, Rogue? You want to be like those people who attacked us in the middle of the night just because we were _'freaks'_? Like everyone trying to get rid of us and lock us _'FREAKS' _up?" Molly-Grace growled at her best friend, her anger getting the best of her. Rogue stood her ground though. Her mind was made up, nothing Molly-Grace can say, no matter how hurtful she tries to be, will change her mind.

"Ya just don't get it, Molly-Grace. Ya never will." Rogue said to her, but right as the words finished coming out of her lips, her head snapped to the the side, her cheek stinging. Her jaw dropped, her eyes watering over. She stared at the floor, her hand on her stinging cheek, not once moving her head to look back at Molly-Grace. Her friend had punched her. Molly-Grace, the girl who has acted like her sister to her for so long, had actually _punched_ her.

"_You _don't get it, _Marie_." Molly-Grace growled as her, saying her name like it was poison. She turned on the heels of her shoes and walked away from Rogue. Rogue watched as her best friend, or so called best friend, walked away. Were they even friends anymore, did she even care? Molly-Grace had chosen where she stood, and so did she. Rogue straightened up, wiping her tears as she did, and continued to the Professor's office as if nothing had just happened. As if one friend hadn't just hit the other.

" . . . No one's talking about extermination." The man on the stage shouted to the crowed before him. The crowd suddenly turned their attention to someone else, someone who just happened to be Magneto himself, accompanied by Quicksilver, Hellion, and Pyro.

"No one ever talks about it." Magneto makes their presences known. Magneto stood up, Pyro and Pietro were flanking his sides. Julian was following behind them as they made their way to the front of the room. "They just do it." He says as he and his flunkies walked. "And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you." Magneto says as he makes it to the stage. The three boys stand behind him on stage, giving death looks to anyone who dared to look them in the eye. "And then when the air is still, and the night is fallen. They come for you." Magneto says to the room full of mutants.

"Excuse me!" The man whom had been speaking before Magneto interrupted him said, raising his hand up in the air as a motion to show that he was cutting in.

"Only then will you realize that all you're talking about organizing and committees, extermination has already begun. Make no mistake my brothers, they will draw first blood. They will force their _'cure' _upon us. The only question is, will you join my brotherhood and fight? Or await the homo sapient to make their move? Who will you side with? The _humans_? Or us?" Magneto preaches to the room. He didn't wait for a response before he started to make his leave, making his way back down the aisle with his flunkies following behind. A few of the mutants that had listened to the old man speak made motions to each other to follow.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape." One of the mutants said as he caught up to Magneto, Pyro, and Hellion. Quicksilver had taken off ahead of them to get the car. Pyro raised up his arm, his build-in lighter flickering open, a flame appearing before the man and him.

"Back off." Pyro growled at the man, showing this guy that he meant business. The man took a step back. Pyro let the flame die seconds later. Hellion watched with interest as three more mutants came up to them, all of them being girls. Well, one kind of gave him a 'I'm a guy in disguise' vibe, but she was a girl no less.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" The shortest of the three girls asked Magneto. Magneto took a few steps forward to her, stopping right in front of the girl.

"I have a mark. And I shall tell you that a needle will never touch my skin again." Magneto said as he raised up his sleeve to his coat, revealing a bar code on the back of his arm.

"You know who you're talkin' to?" Hellion spoke up. The man, whom Pyro had intimidated, took a step toward Hellion, spikes piecing through his skin as a way to show Hellion and Pyro that he wasn't a wuss who was going to bow down to them anytime soon.

"Do you?" Hellion looked the guy over and chuckled. Pathetic. Pyro watched, unimpressed, by these people so far.

"And what can you do?" Magneto said to the girl, turning everyone's attention to the girl in front of him. She didn't say anything though. She _showed_ them. She ran around them quicker than they could blink. She stopped in front of Magneto again, a smirk on her lips. Hellion yawned, not impressed. Suddenly a gust of wind drew the four's attention, the wind stopping right behind the woman. She could feel a man's breath on her skin, right behind her ear.

"You're fast . . . but I'm faster, babe." Quicksilver whispers into her ear. She doesn't make any movement to show that she had heard him though. The only motion she made to show that she heard him was glancing back at him as she spoke.

"I can do more than that. I know you control metal, and I know there's 89 mutants in here, and none of them over a class three. Other than you four." The girl tells them, impressing even Magneto with her talent. Sudden realization comes across Magneto.

"You can sense other mutants and their powers." Magneto says to her. She nods, telling him that he is correct. He leans in to whisper to her.

"Could you, locate one for me?"

Sierra sniffed the flower in her hand. Remy had picked it from the garden for her, saying that such a pretty petite should have a beautiful flower. She laughed and shook her head, just thinking of Molly-Grace's uncle made her want to laugh. He was so nice, and a bit weird. She liked knowing that at least one of the adults weren't a stick in the mud around here.

John would have said something similar to her too if he was here right now. Actually, now that she thinks of it, John had said something similar to her when they were younger. She smiled to her self as she remembered one of the rare happy moments that they had when they were kids. John had always been her protector, but what was he now? He had basically told her that he would let her die if he had the choice to stop it or not. She shook her head, he was just trying to scare her away.

_'The sun was shining high in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful Australian summer day, such days should be spent at the local park. Said park held people by the vary. There were two children who caught no interest of anyone. They were just two kids alone, no parent in sight. A five year old Sierra was twirling around as she danced in the grass. John had taken her to the park today. He had been at the bus stop when the school bus had dropped her off. He had picked her up, giving her a piggy-back ride, and carried her all the way to the park. _

_They had found a nice tree and decided to camp out there for the afternoon. Course, before she could go play, John had made her do all of her homework first. Though, he had cheated and gave her the answers to her math homework. She let out a laugh at the thought. She never got any of her math homework wrong, thanks to John of course. English neither. He made sure that she was the best at that subject. She knew how to read by the age of four. _

_Her twirling came to a sudden stop, her brown curls hitting her face before swinging back into place. She spotted her brother at their tree, the tree that they always sat under when they managed to get to the park for the day. He was reading a book. She rolled her eyes, John was always reading a book. She let out a giggle. She saw him look up from his book and look at her._

_"What are ya lookin' at, shrimp?" He shouted to her. No one was around, they could yell to each other all that they wanted and not look weird or get in trouble for it. She let out another laugh, which made him smirk as look at her with that funny one eye brow raised look that he did. This only made her laugh more._

_"Ya weird, Johnny. Ya like ta read a lot." Sierra laughed as she shouted this back to him. John chuckled and shook his head as he put his book down and got to his feet. She watched him with curious eyes. What was he going to do?_

_"Ya gonna get it now shrimp!" He shouted before he darted off after her. She let out a shriek of laughter before running away. John easily caught up to her though. He picked up her small little frame and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed as he spun around, bouncing her up and down on his shoulder.'_

Sierra sniffled and wiped away her tears. She couldn't help it when she was crying. Stupid mood swings. Her emotions have been all over the place lately, and she's getting bigger too. Not that anyone would mind her weight change. She was still perfectly skinny, just not scary skinny like Molly-Grace had described her as. She smiled at the thought of Molly-Grace. That girl was really something. Molly-Grace hasn't flat out said it, but she knows that her brother had to have had a thing with this girl. She was exactly his type of girl, or well she would be if he didn't go for the dumb blonds. Molly-Grace is John with boobs. Sierra let out a laugh at that thought.

"You see? We need more of those laughs around here. Everybody's just so sad lately." Sierra jumped and backed up into the tree. Last time that someone sneaked up on her while she was sitting by this tree, they had scared the heck out of her. She let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was. It was just Bobby. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Bobby apologized to her. She nodded and motioned him to sit with her. He bit his lip, hesitating on whether he should or not. He didn't want Rogue to get the wrong idea if she just happened to see them.

"I don't bite. I'm just pregnant, Bobby. You can sit next to me." Bobby nodded and moved from where he stood to beside her, plopping down on the ground next to Sierra. He smiled upon seeing how the sun shined down on the girl before him. He let his eyes look her over, a smile beaming from his lips upon seeing her growing baby bump. She was in forest green colored knee length sun dress, which showed off her baby bump perfectly. She couldn't look fat even if she wanted to. The baby bump just made her look even more innocent.

"How do you do that?" He asked her after a minute of just watching her sniff the flower in her hand and smile, actually really smile. She looked up at him and smiled, her eye brow raised, a motion that her brother had master. Only his was more of a jerky look then her laughable one. One look at the Allerdyce children and you would think that they looked like twins, but if you actually got to know them? They were almost nothing alike, only a few similarities here and there.

"Do what?" She asked him curiously.

"Smile like you mean it. After everything, no one would blame you if you locked yourself away from the world, but here you are. Sniffing flowers, laughing, and smiling." Bobby explained to her. She looked away from him, pondering on how to respond to that. She smiled again and looked back up at Bobby.

"It's not easy. Everyone's been so sad since I got here. Now with that cure thing out there, everyone's fighting with each other." Sierra said to him, but he couldn't see how any of this would make her happy. "But no matter which side of the cure you're on, if you want it or not I mean, everyone's been so supportive and nice to me." Sierra continues on. Bobby nods, now understanding what's going on in her head, just a little at least. He wraps his arm around the little girl next to him and lets her rest her head on his shoulder as they sit in the shade.


	29. The Wicked Witch Is In The House

Chapter 29!

I do not own anything but Molly-Grace and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owner

Scott needed some fresh air. Lately he's been hearing Jean's voice crying out to him, visions of her death in his head as he's forced to hear her pleads for him to help. He didn't know why, but he ended up driving his bike up to where everything had happened. Where the love of his life had died for him and everyone else that day. He knows he's being selfish for living his life in grief, but to hell with it. He had loved her with all of his heart.

He kicks the kick stand to his bike down and takes off his back pack, putting it on the bike's seat. 'Scott.' He heard her voice say again. He pauses and looks around. No one. He just brushes it off as his nerves getting to him and messing with his head. He heads off to the edge of the rocks that were overlooking the blue water. He slows his pace, her voice calling out to him again makes him come to a stop. Her voice was everywhere, coming from all around him.

"Stop." He says, but her voice just gets louder, calling him name over and over again. Her voice pleading for him to hear her. "Stop it." He says more urgently. He holds his head, Jean's voice getting louder. "Stop it." He demands again. Her voice screams out to him, flashes of her drowning play in his head. He lets out a yell of anger. He takes off his sun glasses and lets his eyes laser the water, trying to let out the bent up anger in him. He shuts his eyes tight, feeling weak as he falls to his knees.

He slowly puts back on his glasses, calming himself back down. He looks up at the water to see it parting at the end of the path he had out lined. He watched concerned as the water caved in, swirling around. He quickly stood to his feet. The water suddenly exploded, sending him back from the force. He groans in pain as he sits up carefully, a bright light forming in front of him. He gasped upon seeing a tall, slim, frame appearing from the light. He gets back up to his feet, staring at the figure in shock. He can't believe it.

Jean Grey, the love of his life, is standing right in front of him.

She looked completely different now though. Her red hair was longer then it had been just a few weeks ago, and she looked skinnier if possible. She looked so confused, like it was her first time seeing the world again. Scott took a step forward toward her. "Jean?" He asks out to her.

"Scott?" She says back to him, her voice full of fear. She can feel the power in her growing. She can feel the power inside of _him_. She wants his power for her own. She needs his power. Scott couldn't find the words to describe how happy he was right now. He took another step toward her.

"How?" He asks her. Jean looks herself and her surroundings over. The last thing that she remembers is that she was committing suicide for her loved ones, saving them from the fate that she had taken for them. She looks back at Scott, completely and utterly confused. Scott was too excited in her actually being in front of him then noticing the blankness in her eyes.

"I don't know." She answers him. Scott takes the last few steps closer to her and engulfs her into his arms, hugging her close to him as if he was afraid that if he ever let her go that she would disappear from his life again. They held onto each other for what seems like forever, only in reality it was only minutes. He carresses her face, overly happy to see that she was alive. "I want to see your eyes." She suddenly says to him. He stares at her confused. "Take these off." She says as he reaches up to take off his sun glasses, only he catches her wrists before she can. He shakes his head.

"No."

"Trust me." She says to him. She can feel the power flowing through him, the source of his powers being his eyes. "I can control it now." She tells him. She's craving his power, she needs his power before her craving gets too strong. Scott doesn't protest as she reaches up to take off his glasses. His eyes are shut tight under his glasses, his breathing hard. He doesn't want to hurt her. "Open them." She tells him to do. Her voice was dead, flat, lifeless as she spoke. "You can't hurt me." She reassures him.

He slowly opens his eyes, his red beams never leaving his eyes and hurting her, just like she had said. He could see as clearly as his powers become non-existent. His eyes became their normal shade of blue again. He really couldn't believe anything at all now. How had Jean been able to do this? He didn't care, she was back and he could see clearly again. He crashed his lips onto her's, savoring their kiss as if it was their first one all over again.

She couldn't take it anymore. His power was taunting her, begging her to take it from him. So she did. The Phoenix, as it called it's self, sucked the life of his body. Scott's eyes went wide, the sudden pain cutting through him, the feeling as if a knife was cutting his body slowly, cut by cut until he couldn't breath or move anymore.

The mansion's appliances were going haywire. Computers where flickering. Clocks were spinning faster than they should be. Ovens were turning on and off by themselves. Everyone listened as the sudden whispers all around them spoke faster than they could even understand what it was actually saying. A scream filled the halls of the institute. Logan's head snapped up from his hands.

Molly-Grace.

He jumped to his feet, racing out of his room. He jumped down the stairs, taking two at a time. He bumped into Storm, whom was running toward the Professor's office. Logan couldn't worry about that. His kid was screaming bloody murder. He raced ahead of Storm and down toward the wreck room. Her screams were getting louder every step he took. He was getting closer.

He raced into the wreck room and froze in the door way. Molly-Grace was on the floor, holding her head as she was screaming her lungs out. Logan rushed to her side and looked her over. She's not hurt, so what the hell is going on. "Make her stop. Make the screaming go away." Molly-Grace cried to her father. _'Logan, get her to the infirmary quickly then meet Storm at the jet.' _Logan didn't have time to argue with the Professor. He quickly picked up Molly-Grace, whom had passed out, her body limp, into his arms as he raced out of the room and down to the infirmary.

He didn't feel right about leaving his daughter here alone while she was in need of his help. She was in pain, and he couldn't help her at all. He didn't even know what was wrong with her. She's fading in and out of consciousness. She would cringe every few seconds. The race down to the lower levels was a blur, his only thoughts were on trying to help his daughter. He goes to lay her down on the table, but she clings to him.

"Daddy, make her stop. Don't let her get me." Molly-Grace cries out to her father. She's looks so broken. So much pain flowing through her. He hated seeing her like this. This wasn't the girl that he watched grow up. This was a broken version of her. Someone was breaking his daughter, and he didn't know how to make them stop.

"I . . . I . . I have to go, Blue." Logan stuttered, not knowing what to say to her. He detached her from him and tries to flee, but she's not making this any easier on him. He stops at the door, her voice being the thing that had stopped him from leaving.

"Don't leave me again." How could he leave his daughter when she's asking him to stay? He had to leave though. Something was wrong, and he couldn't let someone else get hurt. He didn't turn around, didn't say anything back to her as he walked right out of the infirmary.

Logan and Storm arrived at the lake, only to find it that it was completely covered in foggy mist. Only, it was really strange. Little pieces of rocks were floating all around them as they walked around. Even the leaves scuffed up from their foot prints raised up into the air. Water droplets only floated up into the sky instead of falling down to the ground.

"I can't even see a damn thing." Logan pointed out to Storm as he tried his best to follow behind her. Storm came to a stop, knowing that she could take care of that little problem. Her eyes glazed over pure white as the thundering clouds took back their floggy covers. Now they could see clearly. "What the . . ." Logan said as he moved to Storm's side. He noticed a rock float by them and poked it, only it changed directions and moved away from him when he did. The two shared a look before splitting up and continue searching.

Logan noticed something as he walked, something floating toward him. I couldn't be. His heart seemed to stop when the object floated right into his hand. Scott's sun glasses? It couldn't be, but they were. What the hell had happened here? Before he could question that thought, Storm's scream for him returned him from his thoughts. He darted off to go find her, only to slow down his pace when he found what she had.

"Oh god."


	30. It's You    It's Me

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I do not own anything in this story, besides Molly-Grace and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 30

Molly-Grace exited the elevator that led down to the lower levels of the institute. The professor had pretty much kicked her out of the infirmary for some reason. She still couldn't believe how she acted, giving her dad the guilt trip like she did, but could you blame her? Her head felt as if it was going to explode at the time, she would do her best guilt trip on anyone if it meant that they wouldn't leave her alone and let what ever it was that attacked her head get her.

Molly-Grace stood at the entrance of the wreck room and leaned against the frame. The news was playing, but the girl whom was watching it wasn't giving it any attention. Something was wrong, she could feel it deep down inside of her. She entered the room, the girl's head instantly moving to look at Molly-Grace. She didn't like how pale the girl was. It couldn't be good for her condition. She shouldn't be stressed, but she had Captain stressful for a brother, so it's going to be harder said than done.

"What's wrong?" Molly-Grace's voice broke the silence. Not another word was said, only actions. Sierra was up from the couch and hugging Molly-Grace. Molly-Grace didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but she was going to get to the bottom of this right now.

"I never wanted to believe that he could kill people in cold blood, but he . . . he . . he can." Sierra cried to Molly-Grace She looked at the TV to see that there was mutant attack. They showed the pictures of the mutants that had escaped from the holding truck that they had been riding in. One being Mystique. The news reporter said that all of the guards had been killed, one of them actually being burned alive completely. John.

"How 'bout we get out of here today? Get our minds off everything, and just . . . relax. We can invite Rogue if you want, and Bobby too." Molly-Grace laughed mentally to herself just thinking of how they'd all make Bobby carry all of their bags. Sierra must have thought the same thing because she was laughing as well. She nodded and followed Molly-Grace out of the room a second later.

Somewhere, out of Xavier's mental range, there was a base. Without actually knowing the layout of the base, one would get lost. Inside held a room, filled with six men. The room was big enough for all six, yet all of them stood near the desk. One of the guns that they had retrieved from the military truck slid across the table, stopping when it met the leader's hand. The man with the white hair didn't seem interested in the meeting until something the man said perked his interest.

" . . . they put the cure in the gun." Magneto looked up at his right hand man, Pyro, and gave him a pointed look. "I told you they would draw first blood." He said as he scanned his fellow mutants. Pyro couldn't help but think of the thought, a thought that he knew he shouldn't be thinking. What if someone shot Sierra with one of these? She was still living at the institute with Molly-Grace and Bobby. What if someone mistakes her for a mutant and shoots her? Pyro shook his head, he knows better than to worry about his, human, sister in front of Magneto.

"So what do we do?" Hellion asked out to them, seeing that no one else was going to ask any time soon. Magneto, and the other mutants, turned their attention to Hellion. Pyro couldn't but notice the age difference between himself and Hellion now. At the mall that day he had seemed older, but now? He didn't look that much older than Sierra. Pietro, on the other hand, while he was still younger than Pyro, he didn't look it. Maybe it was the white hair that makes him look older than he really is?

"What do we do?" Magneto repeated Hellion's question. "We use this weapon as a lighting rod to bring more to our cause." Magneto says to the group, a smirk on his face as he scans his fellow mutants. Magneto raised from his seat, motioning for his followers to, well, follow him. "Come. We have an army to build." Magneto said as he walked toward the entrance of his meeting room of his base. The other five followed after him. As they were heading to the stair, Callisto and the other mutant, none of the other five mutants cared to know her name, were coming down the stairs to find them.

"I picked something up. A electromagnetic force. It's massive. It's . . . a mutant. Class 5." Callisto explained to them. Magneto knew right away on whom she was sensing, but it wasn't possible. He had seen the mutant's death. "It's more powerful than anything I've ever felt. More powerful than you." Callisto continued. Pietro snorted, like that was possible. Magneto raised his hand, silencing his son. He turned to Callisto, urgency in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

Sierra was looking through maternity clothes in one of the store in the mall while everyone else was somewhere else. She knew that Molly-Grace was near by though, as was Bobby. They've took it upon themselves to feel the need to be her protectors. She didn't know if it was only because Sierra was pregnant, or maybe it was the fact that she was John's little baby sister? That might have something to do with their sudden protectiveness over her. Bobby had welcomed her instantly into his life. Molly-Grace had too over time.

"Why is it that I always seem to find you alone and thinking hard?" The voice made her jump out of her thoughts. She dropped the things in her arms from being startled. She quickly went to pick them up, but found that the person that scared her had already began picking them up for her.

_' "Looks like your friend's running late. How 'bout I take you on my parent's jet and I take you shopping in France or something? I'm sure your friend won't mind." Hellion suggested to her, taking a step forward. Sierra looked around, where was everyone? She slowly shook her head no. She wasn't about to go off with this guy, who might she add in here, creeps the hell out of her._

_"She'll . . . she'll be here." Sierra stutters as she tries to get up, but she just slips on the wet grass and falls back down. Hellion hurries to her side and helps her up to her feet. She shrugs him off and takes a step back from him. She brushes past him, or tries to, but he grabs her wrist. She lets out a hiss of pain as he pulls her to a stop.'_

"It's you." Sierra managed to say, her voice just above a whisper. He heard her though. He smirked down at her. She remembered him, and she feared him. At least someone did. Pietro and the other guys back at camp don't give a shit about him He's the youngest as of now and wasn't taken seriously at all. This girl's younger than him, he knew that much, and she was afraid of him.

"It's me." He said to her smugly. He glanced down at the objects in his hands and saw that there were a few baby toys, ones that could be considered useful to both genders, and a dress for her. It was a nice shade of green, one that would clash with her shine tone nicely. It has a laced hem as far as he could tell.

To put it simply, he couldn't wait to see her in it. He'd love to see her dance with it on, have the bottom of the dress raise up as she spins around. He could tell that before she got pregnant she must have had a killer body. He glanced up at her again. She still looks hot. She could pull off the mom thing in his opinion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sierra asked him, breaking him of his fantasies of her in the dress, of her with her kid while dancing in her dress. Sierra blushed under his stare. Hellion smirks and chuckles upon seeing her pink cheeks. He loves making girls blush, but what guy doesn't? He glanced at the dress in his hands quickly, the price tag catching his line of sight. It was a pretty pricey dress, not that he couldn't buy it for her, but he doubted she could buy it on her own.

"You'd look beautiful in this I bet. How 'bout you let me buy it for you?" Julian said to her, gesturing to the dress in his arm. She doesn't know what to say. She didn't trust this boy as far as she could throw him, but on the other hand she needed the dress. Her other clothes were beginning to become too tight. She had tried on the dress already too, and it did look awesome on her. She didn't feel right using the professor's money, especially after all he's done for her already though. Not like having this guy buy her stuff is any better though.

"I, uh, I . . . I." Sierra didn't know what to say to him. Julian smirked, tilting his head to the side. He knew that she was going to cave in and let him buy her the dress. Not like it really mattered, but he wanted to shove it in Pyro's face of how close he had gotten to Pyro's sister. That will piss off the fire starter for sure. Sierra opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she'd love it if he'd buy her the dress, but her voice was replaced with another.

"She's good, Keller. I got it." Sierra looked around Hellion to see Bobby coming into the store. She blushed and looked down at her sandals. Keller? Didn't he say that his name was Hellion? Was it his mutant name or something? Bobby came around Hellion, standing between him and Sierra, and snatched the things in Hellion's arms away from him. Hellion remembered this guy. He with those mutant girls and Pyro that day at the mall.

"I see the wusses at Xavier's still feel threatened by me when I'm 'round their girls. Weren't you with the skunk head last time? Did we move onto pregnant girls, iceman?" Hellion taunted Bobby, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Hellion smirked upon seeing Bobby turn red with anger, or did he turn blue when he was angry? Was Bobby Drake blushing?

"Back off." Bobby growled at him, but it only made Hellion start laughing. He took a step forward toward Bobby, coming face to face with the ice man. Bobby gritted his teeth together, standing as a shield in front of Sierra. Sierra noticed that Bobby was clutching the stuff in his hands so hard that they were freezing over with his hands. She knew that she had to put a stop to this some how. Molly-Grace and Rogue weren't here to, so that left it her problem to fix. She had started this, now she has to end it.

"Make me, ice man?" Hellion said back to him. Bobby glanced at Hellion's hands and saw that they were glowing green. Bobby knew that nothing good would come of a fight, but this guy was really getting on his nerves. Sierra jumped into motion when saw Hellion's hands glowing green. She moved in between the two men, placing a hand on both of their chests as she separated them. She wanted to pull her hand away from Bobby's though. He was freezing cold. She still wasn't use to him being so cold. She was so use to John's warmth.

"Don't start a fight, Bobby. You're better than that." Sierra said to Bobby, looking him straight in the eyes as she did. Bobby sighed, looking away from Sierra. She was right. He knew better than to start a fight with some jackass that was flirting with Sierra, whom wasn't even his girl to defend. That was John's thing. He started fights with guys like Julian over something as small as the guy flirting with a girl that he cared about.

"Am I better than that too, baby? Maybe I need a lesson or two before I go straight?" Julian teased her, placing one of his hands on her's. Sierra blushed as she turned her head to look at Julian. She looked him in the eye, just as she had done with Bobby, and searched for something. For truth. She didn't find any though. She pulled her hand away from him and moved closer to Bobby.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sticking with him." Sierra said to him. Julian shrugged his shoulders, not really caring at all if she left with him or not. He turned to leave the store, almost reaching the entrance of the store before he stopped and turned to them again.

"Oh, and babe? Don't forget that we'll be seeing you soon." Julian shouted out to them before leaving them there to wonder what he was talking about. Sierra felt a chill go down her spine, making her body shiver from coldness. Bobby frowned upon seeing her shiver. He was suppose to comfort her, he should be doing just that. He couldn't though. It wasn't his place. It would never be his place to comfort her when it should be her brother. Her brother should be the one protecting her from harms way, not some stranger that she just met a few weeks ago.

"Bobby! Sierra!" Molly-Grace came screaming into the store. Rogue was with her. Both girls had tears running down their faces. "He's . . . he's . . ." Molly-Grace couldn't even say it. That scared the two of them the most. Molly-Grace was always the strongest. Was it Remy? Did something happen to Logan?

"What's going on?" Bobby asked them. He passed the things in his hands over to Sierra before he moved around her and in front of Rogue. He pulled her into his embrace and turned to face Molly-Grace and Sierra. "Did something happened to Logan or something?" He asked them. He knew that if something happened to Logan or Remy, both Rogue and Molly-Grace would be upset. Both had a bond, especially Molly-Grace since she was related to them, with the two men.

"Bobby, she killed 'im. She killed the professor." Rogue cried into Bobby's shirt. Bobby's jaw dropped, the impossible had happened. Someone had killed the professor. Who did it? That was still a mystery to him. Sierra couldn't believe it either. The toys in her hands dropped to the floor. Her knees felt weak and like they were about to give out at any second.

Molly-Grace glanced at Sierra to see how she was holding up. She noticed the paleness in the girl's color and it only made a tug on her heart. She knew the girl had been through enough, they all had. She also noticed Sierra's shivering. She looked sick to her stomach as well. Molly-Grace didn't like any of this one bit. She grew more worried when Sierra started to sway a bit.

"Sierra?" Molly-Grace asked out, needing to know if her friend was alright. Sierra moved her hand to her head, her vision becoming blurred. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her legs gave out. "Sierra!" Molly-Grace yelled as jumped into action. She just barely caught Sierra before she hit the floor. "Sierra? C'mon hunny, wake up." Molly-Grace said as she patted the girl's face. She looked up at Bobby, whom was holding onto a sobbing Rogue. They needed to get out of there and get back to the institute.

This day was just getting better and better . . . not.


	31. Marie, It's Marie

I do not own anything but Sierra and Molly-Grace! Enjoy! Thanks for all of the reviews!

Chapter 31

The sun was shining high up in the sky, barely a cloud in sight. It was such a beautiful day for such a sad event to occur. It's been a few days since the Phoenix, also known as Jean Grey, had killed the Professor. Molly-Grace had figured out that that was why the professor had pretty much kicked her out of the infirmary that day. They had found Jean. That's where her dad and Storm had went. They had been the ones to find her.

Jean had lost control though, and had escaped from the institute. The professor and Magneto, with some of their other team members, had gone to talk to her at her childhood home. None of the teens were going to ask any of the adults why Magneto was even there though. They didn't know much more than that. That's about all that Storm, or any of the other adults left, would tell them.

Now the professor's wheel chair sat, body-less, in his office.

"We live in an age of darkness." Storm began. "A world full of fear, hate, and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born in a world divided." Storm continued, her voice strong. Anyone could see that she was fighting back the tears that wanted to fall though.

The X-team sat in the first row. Rogue sat on the right end of the row with Bobby on her left side. Molly-Grace sat to his left with Sierra next to her. Next to Sierra was Kitty, and Piotr next to her. Sierra was silently crying her eyes out. The rest were trying their hardest not to cry.

"A world he tried to heal. A mission, he saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men, to see their goals unfulfilled." Storm stopped to catch her breath. Logan came out on the balcony to see the funeral. He couldn't find it in himself to actually be down there. Rogue looked up and noticed Logan watching from above. She glanced at Molly-Grace, only to see that she had seen him too.

Rogue watched Molly-Grace sadly for a moment. They still weren't on talking terms yet since their fight, but they had put aside their differences the day that they went to the mall for Sierra. She looked back up at Rogue hear the rest of what she was saying. There was always later to talk to Molly-Grace.

"Charles was more than a leader. More than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. And when we were alone, he gave us a family. He maybe gone, but his teachings lives on through us." Storm spoke as strongly as she could without breaking down. Kitty closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. Sierra glanced at her and saw that she was just about to break. She grasped Kitty's hand in her's and gave her a comforting squeeze. "His students, where ever we may go, we must carry on his vision. And that's a vision of a world united." Storm finished her speech. She glanced up at Logan at the last second and saw him go back inside of the school. Everyone stood up in their seats, Rogue walked over to the head stone to place a white rose down at the bottom of it next to the burning flame.

Sierra laid curled up in a ball on John's bed, her eyes finally ran out of tears. After the funeral, she had gone straight to Bobby's room and curled up on John's old bed. It still smelt like lighter fluid and musky wood smell, with a hint of roses mixed in. She held her hand under her growing stomach and cried tearless sobs. Everyone was leaving. She had only seen John once since he had left her alone with . . . with the man that had claimed to love her years ago, and he had been so cold to her. That wasn't her brother, it was that monster's lackey.

She could faintly hear the door opening across the room. She wiped her tears and sat up, only to see Bobby coming into the room slowly. "You okay?" Bobby asked her, even though he could clearly see that she wasn't. Sierra wiped the last of her teary face and nodded. She didn't know if her voice would betray her if she spoke out or not just yet. Bobby sat on the end of John's bed and gave her a questioning look. He hated when one of his friends were crying.

"It's just, Xavier let me stay here when I'm not even a mutant. If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead or living on the streets." Sierra chose to spoke up after a few moments of silence, and her voice sounded tired and weak, but she was trying her best to stay strong. Bobby nodded, a small smile trying to grace his lips as he saw her holding her baby bump.

"We're all feeling the same way you know."

"No, Bobby, we're not." Sierra cut him off. "You have Rogue, and Molly-Grace has her dad and uncle. I have . . . had . . ." Sierra trailed off, staring into space as she stopped. She couldn't find it in herself to say that she had no one, not even John anymore. She shook her head and straightened up, her smile covering up her frown. "You know what . . . I just miss home. Well, not exactly, but how John made it. He made it alright, you know?" Sierra explained the best that she could to Bobby. Bobby nodded, he didn't see John as the guy to help willingly, but he could understand someone trying to make something better for their loved one. Xavier had done that to all of his students. He had made them feel welcomed.

"I never thought of John to be the anything but trouble." Bobby said honestly to Sierra. He expected to be yelled at or scolded by her, but instead she just started laughing. He looked at her like she was insane, which just made her laugh harder. She realize how she must look, laughing just after the man everyone love's funeral, and quieted herself quickly.

"Sorry. It's just, I never said John was a good boy when we were growing up. He just made me laugh and feel like I was wanted while we were growing up in that house. He protected me from our dad. He'd cause some sort of trouble just to get me out of mine." Sierra paused, letting her eyes drift to the picture she had found between the mattresses on the dresser. It was of her and John back in Australia. She must have been around four at the time. She was on his back making a funny face. John had asked some lady to take the picture for them. Bobby followed her eye sight and saw the picture, but what caught his eyes was a pair of ice skates.

"You like ice skating?" He asked her, slightly amused now. He didn't know that she even liked the cold at all. With John as her brother, and the fact that both her and John grew up in Austrilia, he had just always figured that she was more of a summer person. Sierra chuckled and nodded to him.

"Yeah, I am. When I was eight I wanted to learn, but daddy said no. John being John, taught me how to, even though he didn't know how to either. I got the hang of it, but he didn't. I doubt that he can even ice skate at all to this day." Sierra laughed, wiping a tear that was about to fall from her eye from the walk down memory lane. Bobby suddenly got an idea.

"Sierra, get up. Come with me." Bobby said as he got up from the bed. He started looking for her jacket and her other outside wear. Sierra laughed as she was watching him, shaking her head as he helped her up from the bed. Her baby bump was growing quickly, she's at the point where she's starting to wobble around. Or she will be starting to do that in a week or two. She's about four months pregnant to be exact. She was about half way over with her pregnancy. She just had five more months left then she'd be having her baby.

"I can get dressed on my own. You do know that, right Bobby?" Sierra pointed out as she let Bobby help her slip on her coat for her. She slipped on her mittens just before he motioned for her to slip her arm through the sleeve. Bobby chuckled as he motioned her to sit on the bed, which she did. He helped her put on her shoes. "Storm told us to stay in our rooms." Sierra laughed quietly as Bobby helped her stand back up on her feet again.

"We won't get caught. I mean, if we do, who's gonna say no to a craving soon to be mother?" Bobby laughed as he slipped on his own coat. Sierra swatted his arm playfully. "Come on, you know you want to." Bobby teased her as he held out his arm for her to hold onto. Sierra shook her head, laughing as she hooked her arm through his. Bobby quickly snatched her pair of skates off of the floor before they left the room together.

Bobby and Sierra walked toward the fountain together in silence. Sierra looked at Bobby, the two sharing a look before they decided to stop walking. "This place can be home too." Bobby told her as he reached down, the tip of his finger touching the water in the fountain. Sierra watched in awe as the fountain's water completely froze over. Bobby glanced back at Sierra to see that she was fascinated by what he had done. They sat on the edge of the fountain to get their skates on. Bobby went to help her with her's, but she refused help.

"I can get my skates on myself Bobby. I'm not a baby." She laughed, reminding him that she doesn't always have to be the damsel in distress. He chuckled, nodding as he iced the bottom of his shoes, making them into home made ice skates. Sierra giggled at his showing off. She knew that was what he was doing when he made sure that they were detailed enough to skate.

It was hard to start, but the two got going after a minute. Sierra laughed when she saw Bobby stumble a little, but quickly straightened up, now ready to skate. He reached out his hand back for her to hold onto when they moved to spin around the middle of the fountain. She laughed out as she placed her hand in his, letting him lead her around the fountain. Bobby tried to show off by spinning around, gliding to a stop, only Sierra lost her balance. Bobby quickly caught her in his arms. Sierra looked up at him, a smile playing off of her lips.

Bobby couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sierra actually was. She wasn't wearing any make up right now, yet she was still just as beautiful as she would have been if she was. Her eyes sparkled, her smile reaching eyes right now. She had a blush tinting her cheeks from the cold. Her brown hair has fallen into her face. He let out a chuckle as he reached up and moved her hair behind her ear. He noticed her questioning eyes staring back at him now.

Rogue had heard laughter outside and went to go see what was going on. Molly-Grace was somewhere else talking to her uncle and father about something. She had the room to herself. She thought about going to see Bobby, but she decided against it. Sierra was there. She couldn't look at the girl. She had seen how upset the girl was at the funeral and knew that the second that she saw Sierra crying she would break down crying too. She saw two people skating on the ice. She squinted her eyes to see better, only when she did she wished that she hadn't. It was Bobby and Sierra.

He didn't know what suddenly . . . snapped inside of him, but he captured her lips with his own. She eyes popped out in shock. Her body froze in place. She didn't know how to respond to Bobby's lips on her own. Bobby took her not pulling away as a sign that she wanted to kiss him too. He's only kissed one girl before, and that was Rogue. This was different. He didn't have to shield himself from Sierra's touch. He could let his walls down and melt into her touch. Isn't that how someone in love should be?

Only one problem with that thought. He wasn't in love with Sierra, was he?

Sierra snapped out of the trance that she was in and took a hold of Bobby's arms, pushing him away from her and she leaned her head back, trying to pull his lips off of her own. When they separated completely, Bobby searched her eyes confused. He was confused as to why she had pulled away from him. Sierra didn't know what to do, but she needed to get of there fast.

"I . . . I . . . you can't . . . we can't . . . I need to go." Sierra stuttered as she tried to get around bobby and off of the ice. She carefully got off of the ice and sat down. She quickly took off her skates, glancing back at a shocked Bobby before she bolted back to the mansion. Rogue couldn't believe them! Bobby had kissed that . . . that little bitch. She knew deep down that she had drove him to do it, but she still couldn't believe it. Bobby had cheated on her. She couldn't help but think that if she could touch with out killing someone that he wouldn't be going to someone else. She spun around, rushing to her things to pack them.

She was out of here.

Rogue stormed down the hallway, bags in her hands. She had just about made it to the door when a voice stopped her where she stood. "Does de Chere need a lift?" Remy said to her as he came out of one of the rooms that she had just passed by. Rogue turned around, her stone cold expression in place.

"No." Rogue told him. Remy gave her a a funny look as he came closer to her. He glanced at her bags then back up to her. He knew exactly where the girl was going, only he wished that he didn't. He wished that he was wrong. He liked his niece's friend the way that she was, powers and all.

"Where de Chere goin' den?" Remy asked her, even though he already knew the answer to his own question. Rogue looked at him shyly. She had grown up a lot since the day that Logan and Molly-Grace had found her in the back of their trailer that day.

"Ya don't know what it feels like ta be afraid of ya own powers. Ta be afraid ta get close ta anybody." Rogue spoke to him, only if she knew how wrong that she was. Remy did know how it was like. The first whole year that he had gotten his powers he had charged anything that he touched. Even the girl that he loved. That wasn't a pretty sight. It still haunted him til this day.

"Remy does Chere. Remy knows what ya talkin' 'bout." Remy told her, a shutter convulsed his body as he remembered his past. Rogue gave her heart out to him. She couldn't imagine what he had gone through when he had first discovered his own powers, but she could fix her problem now.

"Ah want ta be able ta touch people, Remy. A hug. A hand shake. A kiss." She explained to Remy. Something occurred to Remy just then when she said that. He didn't know how it could have slipped his mind before now. It was so obvious.

"Remy hopes the Chere ain't doin' dis for un garcon." Remy pointed out. Rogue looked away from him, the kiss that she had witness between Bobby and Sierra just minutes ago playing inside of her head. Remy took a step toward her. "Mon Cherie, if ya want ta go, then go. Just be sure it's what de Chere wants." Remy told her. He cupped her cheek in his hand, running his glove covered thumb across her bare skin. He smiled down at her, trying to show her that she doesn't need to loose something that was her own because of one flaw. He wasn't going to make her stay against her will though. It wasn't his place to do that.

"Shouldn't ya be tellin' me ta stay?" Rogue asked him, confused at his telling her that she could go if she really wanted to. "Ta . . . ta go upstairs an' unpack?" She said unsure of herself. A part of her wanted to stay and keep her powers, but another part, the part that wanted to know what a real touch was like, was telling her to go.

"Remy's not ya papa, Cherie. Remy's ya friend, Mon Ami." Remy said to her, a small grin gracing his lips. Rogue smiled back, glad to know that she'll have at least one person in her corner. "Just tink 'bout what Remy said, Cherie." Remy said as he turned to go, but her voice stopped him from leaving.

"Marie." She spoke out to him. Remy turned around, a sad smile playing on his lips as he looked back at her.

"Marie." He nodded to her. She smiled, liking the sound of her real name said with his accent. Remy started walking away again, leaving Rogue there alone with a choice. Does she go and leave them all behind, or stay and suck it up and deal? She turned to the door slowly, walking the remaining of steps to the door. She opened it and walked outside, glancing back inside once as she closed it behind her.


	32. The Beginning Of The End

Thanks for the reviews! MG fan's might not like this chapter, so there's you warning. As for when John and MG are going to see each other? Expect to be seeing them both in the same scene next chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 32

Sierra ended up sleeping on the couch in the wreck room for the night. She couldn't sleep in the same room as Bobby, nor sleep in the same room as Rogue and Molly-Grace. She couldn't believe that she had let Bobby kiss her. Did she lead him on at all? Did she at all make it seem like she had liked him more than a friend some how? No, not that she could think of anyways. God, she has to tell Rogue. Will Rogue hate her now? Will Molly-Grace? They were best friends, and she was the newbie. The thought of loosing the only people that had showed kindness to her made her sob even harder.

Remy was whistling sadly as he explored the mansion. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Rogue had left. He was walking by the wreck room, but stopped once he passed by it. His whistling came to a sudden stop as well. He heard crying. At first he had thought to just keep walking, it must be a little kid crying over the professor. He could understand the need of privacy, but then he listened harder. That crying sounded familiar. Then it hit him. Sierra Allerdyce.

He back tracked his steps, stopping in front of the door way. He squinted his devil eyes, scanning the room until his eyes landed on the slump form on the couch. There she is. Her body was shaking, a sniffling coming from the spot where the slump on the couch was. She was crying. He walked into the room slowly, his foot steps not making a sound as he moved toward the couch. He sat on the end of the furniture, on one of the couches arms.

"Why the tears, Mon petite?" Remy asked her, breaking the silence. Sierra jumped up from her spot on the couch, moving the furthest away from Remy as she possibly could. Her sobs became louder, thinking Remy was someone else. She had done something wrong. She was going to be punished, she just knew it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I swear!" She sobbed out. Remy didn't know what to do. He knew how to charm the ladies, and occasionally give good advise to people, but he was never good with calming down a pregnant woman. Remy wanted to know what she was talking about though. What hadn't she meant to do? What was she sorry for?

"It's alright, Petite. Can ya tell Remy what ya did?" Remy asked her, moving over on the couch, holding his hand out so she that could see that he wasn't going to do anything to her. Sierra recoiled from his touch though. She was terrified of everyone. Everyone here loved Rogue. They'd all turn on her, and kick her out when they found out. It was all her fault. It's always her fault.

"Please don't hit me! I didn't mean for it to . . . to happen. He kissed me! I swear!" Sierra shouted out as she cried. Remy tried to move her closer to him so he could give her a hug, but she was swatting her hands at him, trying to get him away from her. "Please don't hurt me! Please!" She pleaded. Remy's heart broke for her. Who kissed her though? He couldn't think of anyone that would get her this upset.

"Remy's not gonna hurt ya, petite." Remy said to her, trying to calm her down. She grew tired after another minute of struggling, letting him wrap his arms around her now. "Now, tell Remy who kissed ya petite." Remy asked her calmly. Sierra couldn't look at him, afraid that when she told him he'd only look at her with disgust and hate.

"Bobby took me outside and . . . and froze the fou . . fountain. We . . . we were ice skating. He wanted to . . . to cheer me up. He was so nice to me. I . . . I didn't mean to lead him on." Sierra trailed off, her sobs making her words sound like babble. Remy wasn't putting the pieces together yet though.

"It's alright, petite. Just tell Remy what happened next. Nobody's gonna hit ya." Remy tried to get through to her. Sierra finally looked up at him, her brown eyes staring into his devil eyes. She couldn't read his expression though. She couldn't tell if he was mad at her or not. She nodded anyways though. It's better that people found out what she did now and not later.

"Bobby, he kissed me." Sierra managed to say without crying. It finally clicked in Remy's head. What he didn't understand was that if Bobby had kissed her, and not the other way around, why was she thinking that it was her fault? If it was anyone's fault here, it was the ice man's. He had a girlfriend. Sierra only wanted to be his friend. It wasn't her fault that he took that as more.

"It's not ya fault Petite dat de garcon tinks la fille belle." Remy told her. He raised to his feet, helping her up on her own two feet as well. "Remy tinks dat la petite needs une glace de chocolat." Remy stated before guiding her out of the room and toward the kitchen where he knew there was a new carton of chocolate ice cream that had their names on it.

There was no celebration for the Brotherhood as one would like to think. Charles Xavier was one of Eric's oldest friends. They shared the same dream, just went at it in two different ways. One wanted peace, while the other wanted dominance. Both wanted freedom though. Neither had wanted their kind to have to hide them selves from the world. It was a sad day when a mutant like Charles Xavier was killed by his own kind. Magneto had taken the girl in though. She would win him the war. He would end what he and Xavier had been trying to win since day one. Freedom.

Magneto watched with him new member of his team, the Phoenix, as his second in command wondered around the camp site. His interest peeked when the youngest of his team found his way over to Pyro. Well, this should be a show. Magneto might be old, but he knew when one had a hatred for another. And Hellion and his son had quite a hatred for Pyro.

"What do you want?" Pyro growled to Hellion, whom was smirking his ass off. He wasn't in the mood for any of Julian or Pietro's games today. Unlike the attitude that he gave off, he was upset over the professor's death. The professor had given him and Sierra homes. Even if Sierra didn't come to the mansion with him, the Professor had been giving him weekly updates on her. Julian just shoved his hands in his pockets, smirking his ass off as he walked with Pyro. Since the professor guy had died, he hasn't been able to rub it in Pyro's face about how close he had gotten to Sierra yet.

"Nothing. Just thought you might want to know about how your sis . . ." Julian was cut off by Pyro's pulling him into the tent that he had been residing in since they arrived at the camp site. Julian chuckled, he knew that Pyro didn't want anyone knowing about Sierra. Too bad that Magneto and the others already knew though, huh?

"What do you know about Sierra?" Pyro growled out to him. Julian shrugged off Pyro's grip on him, laughing as he did this. Pyro wasn't joking around though. If word got out that he had lied when he told Magneto that Sierra wasn't any importance and was a mutant, he'd be a dead man.

"Touchy, touchy, Pyro. If you must know, she's got this body that makes a guy want to, you know, throw her up against a wall and screw her brains out. Oh, and the way she blushes . . ." Julian didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because he was slammed against the beam holding up the tent by Pyro. His forearm was pressed up against Julian's throat, blocking any air from coming into his lungs.

"You don't _touch_ my sister, you hear me Keller?" Pyro growled, pressing harder on Julian's throat, making his point clear to Hellion. Julian chuckled as he nodded. Pyro let him loose, taking him by the collar of his jacket and throwing him out of his tent. He let a breath out as he sat on his cot. He put his head down in his hands, he was screwed. Julian's going to black mail him with Sierra as long as he's still breathing.

Oh, _fuck_.

Sierra was searching for Rogue. She needed to tell her what had happened. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she had become the 'other woman' in someone's relationship. She wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't planning on becoming one of those kinds of girls either. She found herself at Rogue and Molly-Grace's room. She didn't know if they were at the meeting Storm had called or not, but she needed to see if they were in there. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened right before her knuckles hit wood. There stood Molly-Grace.

"What's wrong?" Sierra found herself asking Molly-Grace. The mutant girl had tears in her eyes, tears that were fighting to be let out. Did something happen? Was she grieving for the professor? Should Sierra leave her be? Molly-Grace shrugged, moving aside so Sierra could come inside. Sierra, hesitantly entered the room.

"Rogue left. My guess is that she went to get the cure." Molly-Grace told her as she shut the door behind them. "I just don't get why she would suddenly just pick up and leave with out even saying good bye to me. I mean, I know we were fighting, but still We were close, you know. She should know that she could have come to me." Molly-Grace continued on. Sierra bit her lip, she bet she knew why. Sierra gulp, now knowing what she had to do. She had to tell Molly-Grace. She just had to someone what had happened. She had to.

"I do." Sierra blurted out. Molly-Grace looked at her questionably. What did Sierra know that she didn't?

"You do what, Sierra?" Molly-Grace asked, her tone cold as ice. She didn't know if she actually wanted to know, but deep down she knew that she needed to know what Sierra had to say. Sierra gulped, it was now or never.

"I think . . . I think Rogue might have seen Bobby kiss me last night." She said it. It didn't hit her until now, but what if Rogue had seen what had happened? Sierra didn't even want to think of that possibility though. That would mean that Rogue's decision to get the cure all of a sudden was her fault.

"What the hell did you just say?" Molly-Grace asked her, her tone deadly now. Sierra saw the want to hurt in Molly-Grace's eyes. She's seen that look before in her father and ex-boyfriend's eyes a bunch of times before, only a lot worse.

"Bobby kis . . ." Sierra didn't even get to finish her sentence before Molly-Grace's hand met her face. Sierra held her stinging cheek in her hand as she looked up at Molly-Grace, who was panting out of anger.

"I swear to fucking god, Sierra. If my best friend got cured because you can't go a little while without some action, you'll be out of here so damn fast." Molly-Grace growled at her. Sierra didn't dare speak up or move. Molly-Grace turned to storm out of the room and give Bobby as piece of her mind too, but turned back around to face Sierra. "Rogue belonged here. She was a mutant, in a mutant school. She had an awesome boyfriend, friends, and people who loved her here. Yet you? You're just a human, Sierra. You don't belong here. No one loves you, god no even likes you. Everyone pities you, Sierra. Don't you get it yet? You're just a cheap slut who got slapped around and got knocked up. Why don't you go do us all a favor and just leave. You can go die and nobody would care, not even John." Molly-Grace chewed Sierra up and spit her right back out. Sierra just stood there and took it all in though. She didn't fight back, she knew that Molly-Grace was right. Sierra watched as Molly-Grace stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her.


	33. Do You Have Something For Daddy?

Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! The duo are back! Well, in the same scene at least lol. Enjoy! I do not own anything, but Sierra and John, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 33

Molly-Grace was beyond pissed off. Only, not at Sierra anymore. She had bumped into Remy on her way downstairs to find Bobby. He made her tell him what was going on, and in turn he told her what he knew. Appearently Sierra had been crying her eyes out last night because of what had happened. He had told her that when he sat down and made his presence known, she had freaked out thinking that someone was going to hit her.

Boy, did she so _not_ help that situation at all just now.

He had her explain what had happened. Sierra had thought Bobby was just trying to cheer up after the funeral, taking her ice skating as friends. That's all. She had told him over some ice cream that Bobby had kissed her out of no where. She told him that she had ran off after she pulled away from him and made it all the way to the wreck room before she had broke down into tears.

Bobby had kissed Sierra, just like she had said he did. He knew damn well too that Rogue and Molly-Grace's room over looked the fountain. He knew the girls, or at least his own girlfriend, would be in the room. Was he really that much of a jackass to plan it out so she saw them? That's if she really did even see it. No one actually knows if she did for a fact or not yet. One thing Molly-Grace did know for a fact was that Bobby Drake was scum to her right now.

Molly-Grace knew that she should have found Sierra and told her that she didn't mean any of what she had said to her. She was just pissed off and she took it out on her with out finding out the whole story first. She'd have to do that when she gets back though. Right now she needed to focus on getting Rogue back. Unfortunately, Bobby was coming with her. She had bumped into him too and told him that she had left to get the cure. Course, she said it after she gave him a good soon to be black eye.

Now they were riding on one of Scott's motorcycles. Well, she was riding. He was holding on to her with all he had. Her dad had made sure that she knew how to drive a bike before she even had her license. She was a natural at it. He, on the other hand, was not. They parked and quickly ran into the crowd of mutants across the street from one of the building that gave out the cure.

Molly-Grace and Bobby struggled to look for Rogue on the other side of the street, but so far so _not_ good. They kept moving to try and get a better look, but still nothing. There was no sign of her anywhere. "Getting the cure so you can go back home to mommy and daddy?" Someone in the crowd said to him. She froze at the sound of _his_ voice. Of course, she doubted that he actually knew that she was behind Bobby because he was so much taller than her, but _he_ was here no less.

Bobby was mentally thanking the heavens that Pyro hadn't seen Molly-Grace yet. He really wished now that he had insisted on going to look for Rogue himself since he was the one who needed to apologize to her. Having him and her in the same closed space was never a good thing. He hadn't almost ruined her life, he still just might. "I'm looking for someone." He shouted out, glancing to the other side of the street for any sign of Rogue.

It wasn't long before Pyro caught sight of familiar head of brown hair behind Bobby. His heart seemed to stop as his breath caught in his throat. It was her. One of the two people that have been making him crazy, making him second guess himself. It was Molly-Grace. "Apearently not alone." He paused as he stretched out his neck to look around the ice boy. "Hey there, sweat heart. You got a kiss for daddy?" He needed to show his ex-best friend and her that he wasn't the same guy that they knew, that he was cold and heartless now. Molly-Grace really didn't have time for his antics right now though. She needed to find Rogue. "Awe, no kiss for papa?" He continued to taunt her.

Molly-Grace had enough of him. She made her way around Bobby and was ready to give him a nice pop in the eye like she had Bobby earlier. "I'll give papa something alright!" She shouted out, trying to get to him. Bobby held her back from hitting him though. "Let go of me!" She shouted out as she struggled against his hold on her so she could get to Pyro and knock him into next week.

Pyro chuckled, taunting her with his laughter. "Yea, ice man. Let her go." Pyro continued to taunt him. He didn't miss the fact that Bobby kept looking over at the side where mutants were lined up to get the cure. That's when he figured out what the two were actually doing there. "Oh, I get it now. The life sucker. Figures she'd want the cure." Pyro told them out loud what he had figured out. Molly-Grace was now the one holding him back from attacking Pyro. "She's pathetic." Pyro continued on.

He noticed that Bobby had made his fist into ice and smirked. He always loved getting a rise out of Bobby. He quickly lit out a ball of fire in his hand, thanks to his built in lighter in his glove. "C'mon, ice man." Pyro said, trying to egg him on. It was about time that he mans up and fight him. The fight between them, fire and ice, was bound to happen. He was actually bouncing for joy in his head just thinking about the damage he would do to his old friend.

Molly-Grace saw what he was doing, and knew now was not the time for them to get into a fight. She took a step toward him, holding her hands out to motion them to stop. "Now's not the time, Bobby. We need to find Rogue. Maybe she just got here. Go see if you can find her." Molly-Grace instructed her friend to do. After a moment of hesitation, Bobby's iced fist was gone.

He nodded before leaving the two to be alone. He knew that she could handle herself perfectly fine on her own. He also knew that Pyro wouldn't really hurt her. The two had been together. He could still see the spark between them now. "Do I get a spankin' for bein' a bad boy, sweet heart?" Pyro taunted her. He grasped her wrist, pulling her to him roughly. She let out a gasp as she felt an electric shock shoot through her from his touch. "Our flame's still burnin', baby. Why don't we get back to where we left off on the jet, huh?" Pyro hitched her leg around him, holding her up against him.

He didn't care who was watching them, or that they were in public and he had a job to do. Molly-Grace was always his girl, and she's always gonna be his girl. He had to make that clear to her. "For someone who controls fire, you sure don't know when one's out or not. We've been over since you decided to leave, John." Molly-Grace hissed at him, pulling her leg out of his hold and trying to get out of his hold on her.

He pulled her right back to him though. She needed to know who he was now. "It's Pyro now, babe. Better get it right when you're screamin' my name at night." He chuckled to her in a whisper. She went to slap him, but he caught her wrist before she could. "Nah uh uh, sweet heart. Save your energy for later." Pyro said to her, hinting at what he wanted to do with her.

He still loved the spark that he gets when they kiss. He even craves for it now. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he missed the way her lips felt against his own. "Forget it, Pyro. What makes you think that if I didn't share a bed with you before that I would now? Because you're tougher now or something? Please, Scott was tougher than you are." Molly-Grace said to him. A smirk was now playing on her lips, knowing that had been a low blow to his ego. Before she could even know what was going on, he had sent a burst of fire at the clinic, exploding the building into flames. Before she could scream, Pyro had covered her mouth and picked her off the ground as he raced away from the scene.

Back the mansion, Sierra sat under the tree that she always seemed to find herself under lately. She wanted to cry, but nothing was coming. She had cried herself out of tears. How ironic. A pregnant woman cried herself out of tears. She rolled her eyes at the mere thought. She just wished that she was a little girl again. When she was living with her parents and when John was her brother. Even though when her father beat her, he still loved her deep down. She knew that for a fact.

_'SNAP'_

She jumped out of her thoughts, her back flat against the tree now. Someone was watching her. She could feel their eyes on her. She just hoped to god that it wasn't Bobby, but hadn't he gone with Molly-Grace to go find Rogue? They couldn't be back so soon, could they? She looked around for any sign of anyone, but she came up empty. As far as she could see? She was alone.

A strong breeze flew by her, sending her hair flying all around her. Was someone going to get back at her or something? "Hello?" She asked out as she looked around. She slowly, and very carefully, got up on her feet. "Is anybody there?" She asked out again more loudly. Yet, still? Nothing. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but that doesn't mean that who ever you are can harass me. You want to rip me a new one like Molly-Grace did, come and do it to my face!" Sierra shouted out to who ever was out there.

She let out a scream, her back pressing up against the tree behind, as a man appeared in front of her. "Hiya, Toots." The man said to her, smirking as he looked her over. She was wearing a yellow sun dress that went down to her knees. It had little flower designs on it too. He tilted his head. She couldn't have been any older than 15, yet she was good amount into her pregnancy as far as he could tell.

She blushed under his stare. Hellion wasn't kidding, her blush only makes her look more innocent. Her whole appearance made you want to love to her, but he was only here under orders from his father. Nothing else. She did a quick look over at the man in front of her. He didn't look much older than John had the last time that she had seen him, yet he had white hair. How . . . how odd. Had he dyed it to be that color? Did it have something to do with his mutation? Had he always had white hair?

She shook her head, she had more important things to worry about than his hair color at the moment. She needed to know who the heck he even was! "Who are you?" She asked out to him. He chuckled, not even a second later he was in front of her, towering over her small height. She knew nothing good was going to come of this man.

She needed to scream for help, but who would come running to help her? Everyone hated her, just like Molly-Grace had said. Didn't they? No one would come to her rescue this time. Not a single one. "I'll be your new room mate for the next couple of days, baby cakes." Before she had a chance to even go 'huh', he had picked her up into his arms bridal style and taken off faster than she could blink. She let out a scream as she held onto him for dear life. He ran right through the woods in back of the institute with her, dodging every tree that he passed by.

Magneto had told him that he would have had to do what he did. He didn't want to, but he wouldn't have been able to keep her from killing herself by jumping off the damn bike if he hadn't. Though she would just heal herself a minute after. He hated the sight of needles, let alone sticking one into a struggling girl. Said girl being his once upon a time girlfriend. Pyro carried a sedated Molly-Grace into the Brotherhood camp site. He glared at anybody who looked at them the wrong way. Magneto had instructed him on what to do when he got her back to camp.

He walked right into his tent, ignoring all of the stares that he was getting, and laid her down on his cot. He took out the hand cuffs that Magneto had given him and cuffed both of her hands to the rods holding up his cot. He didn't feel right at all hand cuffing her to his bed, but he had to do as he was instructed. It was better that she was in his tent then somewhere else. How he sees it, he can protected her better if she's closer to him.

He moved a stray lock of her hair out of her face, smiling as he caressed her cheek. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He had forgotten how beautiful she was when looking at her up close. Her lips were pouting, taunting him. He missed the feeling of her lips on his. If he could just kiss her, just once, he would give up everything. He suddenly smacked himself across the face. What the hell was he thinking? He would never let a girl become his whole life, let her become his world. He would never stoop to the level of letting all of his thoughts center around just kissing her. That wasn't him. He was Pyro. He was cold and heartless. He didn't love. He didn't feel.

He just couldn't do that anymore.


	34. Suprising Wake Up Calls

Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know that I still have some readers out there! I do not own anything in this story, besides Sierra and MG, everything else belongs to their rightful owners! Enjoy!

Chapter 34

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurred. The light was way too bright. She blinked a couple time, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to sit up. Her vision focused and she saw that she was in a strange bed like thing. She scanned the room, only to find that it's not a room at all. It's a tent. A big tent at that. She wanted to stretch her aching legs, walk around, but she found that she couldn't. She was hand cuffed to the bed. She pulled on her binds, trying to see if she loosen them, but it was no use. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Morning, Toots." Everything suddenly came back to her when she saw her captor enter the tent with a bucket. He was wearing a black whifebeater and a white pair of boxers with yellow rubber ducks on them. Sierra let her eyes drift up from his bare feet to his white head of hair slowly. "Like what you see babe?" Pietro teased as he came close to the cot her was handcuffed too.

She would have laughed at him if she didn't feel so sick. God, she hated morning sickness. She couldn't wait for it to pass. "I'm going to be sick." She warned him right before everything that she had eaten the day before emptied onto the dirt flooring of the tent. He winced, looking away as she heaved everything her little body would let out. She's going to be sick? He's going to be sick just listening to her. He knew a little about pregnant women though. He knew what morning sickness was at least.

Pietro felt sorry for this girl deep down. He wasn't a total monster, he did have a heart sometimes. He went to home made little washing area and grabbed a rag and dabbed it in a bucket of clean water that he had. He went back over to where she was, making sure not to look at the puke, and sat down next to her. "Here. This will help you cool down." Pietro said, reaching up to dab her head with the wet rag.

She tried her best to move away from him though, not wanting him to hurt her. She knew that this had to be an act. Make the girl feel safe, only to kill her in the end. She didn't feel safe at all. She felt like he was just going to hurt her if she did something wrong. He was super fast, he could snap any bone in her body before she could even scream. "I'm fine." Sierra tried her best to sound strong, like John had told to do when she was scared of something.

He sighed, knowing that she was anything but fine. She was a pregnant girl, kidnapped, and had just thrown up what little she had eaten the day before. Yeah, that's just fine. He rolled his eyes at the thought. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said to her, his tone soft and gentle as he reached out to dab her head with the rag again. She searched his eyes as she let him cool her off with the soaked rag. She couldn't find any sign of him wanting to actually hurt her like she had the time she had seen Molly-Grace. How ironic is that? The person that had kidnapped her had no intention of hurting her, yet the girl she thought was her friend had.

Pietro ran the rag down the side of her face, leaving some extra water by her eye on accident. She gasped out upon feeling his thumb wipe the water away, a shock spreading through her body when his skin touched her's. He got lost in her brown doe eyes. He put the rag down after he was done, his eyes never leaving her own. She broke the stare by looking away, not wanting him to see her blush. Her brown hair fell in front of her face, creating a wall between them.

Pietro tilted his head, not liking that her hair was blocking his view of her eyes from him. He reached out to her again, moving her hair behind her ear with his hand. He smiled upon seeing her blushing. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not trusting herself not to melt into his arms if she looked at him fully. "Why are you being nice to me?" She found herself asking him. She needed to know though. Why was a complete stranger being so nice to her, when the people that she had grown to know over past few weeks weren't? Bobby had only been nice to her cause he wanted something in return. Something clicked in her head. Did this guy want something from her too? "I'm not going to sleep with you." Sierra, out of nowhere, blurted out to him.

Pietro straightened up, an eye brow arched up in confusion. Where the hell did that come from? "Who said that I wanted to sleep with you? You do know that you're pregnant right? Can pregnant girls even have sex?" Pietro asked her as he got up from the cot to put the rag back where he had found it.

Sierra gave him a weird look, letting out a small laugh. Did he just seriously ask her that? "Of course I know that I'm pregnant. How could I not? This kid kicks like a soccer player day and night." She told him, ignoring the 'can she have sex' comment he had asked. That was her personal life, not his. She didn't even know his name, so why would she tell him if she was having sex or not?

Pietro chuckled softly, not missing the fact that she chose to ignore his sex comment that he had made. "Does it hurt?" He asked her. It couldn't be easy to have a living person kicking inside of you. God it sounded painful even when you're thinking about it, Pietro thought to himself.

Sierra giggled, her bell like laughter filling the tent. Pietro looked back at her as if she was insane. Brother like sister he guessed. Both were insane deep down. "A little, but I know she's alive in there." Sierra said, her tone soft and gentle. He smiled as he was watching her rub her baby belly. They had been following her for about a month now and Magneto hadn't said anything about if she knew if the kid was girl or boy yet. He knew that he shouldn't care, but something about this girl made him curious. He wanted to know stuff about her, even if it was something as stupid as her favorite color. He wanted to know things that a stupid paper couldn't tell him.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"She? It's going to be a girl?" Pietro asked her, mentally hitting himself for asking. He shouldn't be trying to get to know this girl. She was his captive after all. She was probably just going to die by the time this is all over. She most likely won't even be able to find out if it's a girl or boy.

Sierra smiled up at him, totally caught up the moment. She hadn't a clue of what he had been thinking. She wasn't even curious to know. "Well, I don't actually know. My next appointment was suppose to be next week. I was going to find out the sex of the baby then, but I guess I'll have to wait a while longer, huh?" Sierra was trying to make the best of the situation. He knew that.

He couldn't see how she was smiling like she actually meant it though. She's kidnapped, pregnant, and might not be able to ever see her kid. Yet she's smiling and laughing? It just doesn't make it any sense. "How do you do that?" He asked her without thinking before he actually asked her. Sierra looked at him confused, giving him a look that John had mastered. He smiled to himself, chuckling at how similar she really was to her brother.

It was really weird to be talking, actually talking, to one sibling while he hated the other. What the hell was wrong with him? He should hate them both. He shouldn't want to talk to her. It's not like this is the first he wanted to talk to her, sadly to say. He's had to watching, by order of Magneto, and seen her laughing over nothing. She would just be sitting under the same tree and be sniffing a flower, but then all of a sudden she would start laughing.

He had question himself. He wanted to ask her what she was laughing about. Hellion was the only to actually make contact with her though. He was the closest to her age, so Magneto decided that he should be the one to make contact with her. "Can I ask you something?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts. He nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Why are you walking around in your boxers?" She asked him. She's been wondering about that the whole time.

She tried to hide her laughter as she looked at them again. She couldn't get over the fact that they had rubber ducks on them. "Hardy har har, sweet cheeks. Very funny. If you must know, since I was nice enough to let you have my bed, I had to sleep somewhere else." Pietro explained to her.

Well, not really, but he didn't really see how it was her business for her to know why he's walking around in his boxers. "Well, aren't you just a gentleman? Letting little pregnant me, the kidnapped, sleep in your bed for the night." Sierra said back sarcastically to him. He rolled his eyes, he needed to leave if he ever wanted to show her that he wasn't going to be so nice to her the rest of her stay here at the brotherhood. He needed to make his point across to her that she can't bad mouth anyone here or she's good as dead on the spot.

Pietro walked right up to her, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her to her feet. She yelped from the handcuff cutting into her skin. "I'm anything but a gentleman, sweet cheeks. You got that?" He growled at her, not phased by her struggling to get him to let go of her. He didn't wait for an answer from her. He whipped her hand out of his, the force of his motion causing her to fall back onto the bed. She let out a cry of pain from the hand cuff digging into her other wrist.

She stared up at him, her eyes screaming fear. Pietro scoffed and stormed out of the tent, picking up a pair of jeans on the way out. She knew better to start screaming for help. No one would care. No one would come to help her, only to shut her up. She settled for just crying. She knew that she was never going to last five months here, let alone one month. They were going to kill her when she became no use to them anymore. She knew that much. She was alone, she thought to herself. Only if she knew how wrong she was.

Meanwhile, in a few tents over, someone else wasn't having a good morning either. John entered his own tent, having just gotten back from his shower, in just his towel. He had swiped them from one of the motels that they had to stay in a few weeks ago. He didn't expect Molly-Grace to be awake this early, she had never been an early riser before. So he didn't see the harm in changing in his own tent. He glanced back at her quickly before he went over to his clothes over on his little chair he had in the corner of his tent. He let his towel drop to the floor as he searched for what he was going to change into.

Molly-Grace let out a silent moan as she started to wake up. Her head turned to the side, her eyes popping out of her head at what she saw. "Oh my god!" She screamed out, trying to turn away, only she found that she couldn't. She was handcuffed to the bed that she was on. She closed her eyes shut tightly, wishing she could just wake up again and not have to see what she had just saw. "Oh my god, why did I open my eyes!" Molly-Grace screamed out, wishing that she could cover her eyes right now.

He just rolled his eyes at her. She liked to make a stupid little nothing into something more. "Oh, don't act like you never wanted to see little Johnny." He chuckled to her as he quickly slipped on his boxers. He glanced back at her, who was now searching for something the best that she could. "What are you looking for?" He asked her, clearly amused at her struggles.

He chuckled to himself, turning back around to finish getting his clothes on. "Is 'little Johnny' put away yet?" He heard her ask him, but it only made it make him want to just laugh.

Once upon a time, he knew for a fact that she would have loved to wake up like she did, but now? After everything, was there really any flame burning for their relationship anymore? "Fuck off, Molly-Grace." He growled at her. He didn't get any response back. So he went back to what he was doing. He had just about got his whifebeater on before he was hit with something from behind. He looked at his feet, searching for what ever had hit him. A pillow. He turned around to face her, if he was a cartoon he'd have smoke coming out of his ears. "What the fuck was that for?" He growled at her, clearly not liking getting a pillow thrown at his head.

She still had her eyes closed. It was amazing that she had even hit him. "Why'd you call me that?" She asked him, opening one of her eyes slowly. When she found that it was safe to look again, she opened her other eye. He rolled his eyes again, not seeing the big deal she was making out of waking up to seeing him. He gave her a weird look, unsure if she was really mad over seeing him naked. It wasn't like she really saw 'it', he had been turned around. Wait, hold on.

She was asking him why he had called her something? All he called her was Molly-Grace. It was her name after all. "It is your name, Sweetheart. What else would I call you?" He said to her, his tone cold. He knew what she was going on about, but he needed to prove it to himself that she wouldn't weaken him. He wouldn't let some girl change who he was. No fucking way would he let that happen.

_Ever_.


	35. Two Sides To Every Story

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything in this story, beside MG and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Molly-Grace watched as the fire crackled in front of her. She still couldn't believe that she was in the Brotherhood camp, unwillingly might she add. She glared the boy across the fire from her. He glared right back at her. She couldn't believe that he could have changed so much in only a matter of weeks. She couldn't even recognize him any more. It was like he wasn't John anymore. He was Pyro. He wasn't her crab anymore. She didn't think that he ever would be again. "You've got us wrong, you know." A voice spoke to her from her left, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to her left, finding out that the voice belonged to a man. He didn't seem that much older than her, maybe a year or two older, three at the most. His hair was shoulder length and scruffy looking.

Molly-Grace gave the man a questioning look, wanting to know how she was 'getting them wrong' as he had put it. The guy sighed, knowing that this girl wasn't going to believe him until he proved to her that he was right."You mean you don't want to hurt innocent people because you guys are pissed off cause of the stupid cure? Could have fooled me." She snapped at him, glancing over at Pyro again. He was staring right back at her. He was interested in what the hell anyone at the brotherhood could possibly want to talk to her about. She knew that he thought that she might belong here after awhile, she could see it in his eyes every time they locked eyes.

He was testing her, seeing if she fit in better with these people than she did with the X-men. She wasn't going to play his stupid games this time around though. She was done. "Look, I don't know what your professors told you, but we all ain't that bad." The boy said to her, trying to get her to see everything in a new point of view. Word had gone around camp saying that one of Xavier's students was here at the camp. His guess was that it's this girl. She seemed the most unwilling and hostile toward everyone.

Molly-Grace gave him a look, telling him to either hurry the hell up and spit it up or just leave her be. The boy ran his hand through his hair nervously. He wasn't one to usually come up and try to get someone to see how he saw things, but he didn't like knowing that someone hated what he was standing up for because they were mistold. "No, you look, bub. I don't know about you, but blowing up a building and killing hundreds of people because they don't want their mutation anymore? That's bad. You look like a decent guy . . ." She trailed off, not knowing this guy's name.

"Lance. Lance Alvers."

"Right." She said, not knowing if she actually cared that she knew his name now or not. "Like I was saying, Lance. You look like a decent guy and all, but what you and the rest of the brotherhood are doing? It isn't right." Molly-Grace said, trying to stay calm while she talked to this boy.

The very idea of Rogue being in the building that John had blown up? That scared the hell out of her. If she had lost her best friend, her sister, because of that man? She'd never forgive him. Never. "Isn't right? Fighting for our rights isn't right? I'll tell you what isn't right." He paused. He now had her attention though, and he knew that. "What isn't right is people thinking that they're better than us just because we're different. So a few people get hurt in the process, it gets us where we're going. That's how life is, girly. You don't like it? Just deal with it." Lance told her, telling her how it is in his eyes.

Molly-Grace thought of everyone that she knew personally that she had lost because of their cause. The professor. Scott. Jean. That's one too many people. She got up from her seat, ready to just go back to John's tent already. "Haven't enough people been hurt because of our 'cause'?" She asked him before she turned and started back toward John's tent.

She knew that he would be walking in step with her at any minute, but right now? At this very moment? She savored her few seconds of peace, only her said few seconds were cut short. "You think I don't know that? You're not the only one who's lost someone because of this fight. We've all lost someone, something we loved, at some point." She stayed put as he paused again. "But wouldn't you want their death not to be for nothing? Have them know that they died for something important? Our freedom?" She heard Lance shout out to her. She stood frozen in her tracks still. She hadn't thought of it like that before. So maybe she did see the Brotherhood in a new light tonight, but it didn't change where she stood. Killing people to get where they want to get isn't right. She felt John's presence behind her and knew that it was a sign for her to get walking. So that's what she did.

Sierra laid on Pietro's cot, holding her hand under her baby belly. She had tear stained cheeks from all of her crying. She was still handcuffed to the cot. He only let her walk around the tent when she had to pee, which was a lot lately. He wasn't around much during the day, maybe because he had to keep up appearance to show that nothing was going on. He had made it clear that if she were to scream nothing but trouble would come in the tent to see what all the yelling was about. If only she knew that he meant trouble for him and not her.

She couldn't find it in her to sleep last night, not even for a second. She was scared. Not for herself, but for her child. She wanted her baby to see the light of day, even if she couldn't see it with them. The only thing that was keeping her from doing something stupid was the fact that she wanted her baby to live life, a better life than what she got. She closed her eyes together tightly, trying not to remember what she had gone through, but she would never be able to forget. She had scars, and she knew that they would never heal.

_' A middle age man dragged a young Sierra down the hall way toward an open bedroom door. "Nooo! Please stop it!" She screamed out as her father tossed her across the room, swinging her by her hair. She screamed out in pain as she hit the floor. Her father just laughed though, watching as her little body tried to crawl away from him. _

_He moved closer to her, smirking down at her sobbing frame. It was one of the rare nights that John had been out grocery shopping and their father came home, drunk, and would came after her with all he had. "Ya should have thought twice 'bout what ya said to me then, little girl." He dad growled at her, a slur in his speech. She whimpered out, trying to hide her seven year old body away from her father. He just laughed at her attempts to 'hide' from him. _

_Her eyes widened when she saw him start to reach for her. She let out a scream, praying to god that John would just come home already and save her. He had always been her hero. She looked up to her him. He could do no wrong in her eyes."Get the hell away from her!" John yelled as he paused at the door. He had heard his sister's scream from the moment he stepped foot on the front porch. He was only 13, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let his father hurt his baby sister. _

_Their father just laughed in his face, taunting him to do something. He could hear Sierra sobbing somewhere in the room. "What the fuck are ya goin' ta do 'bout it, kid?" Their father laughed at him. John's fists tightened upon seeing the man in front of him pull her up from her hiding place, his hand holding a chunk of her hair in it. She cried out in pain, she cried out to him. "Well?" His father asked him. _

_John turned white upon watching their father throw Sierra's little body across the room, throwing her into the book shelf. He snapped when he saw the shelf fall on her, the sound of her screams of pain hitting his ears. "You fucker!" He yelled out as he rammed into his father, tackling him to the ground. He sent punch after punch, his fist colliding with his father's face repeatingly. He didn't notice his surrounding at all. All he saw was red. His anger was now controlling him. He missed to notice the candle that he had bought Sierra week ago for her birthday, the one he had told her that if she had the flame going that it would help her think of him when he's not around. The flame was growing every second his fist met skin. He also missed to notice that Sierra was knocked out cold when the shelf had fallen on her.'_

A whimper left her lips, the fuzzy memory still haunting her to this day. "Sierra?" She felt a hand shaking her roughly. She bolted up into a sitting position, hitting at the hands that were trying to get a hold on her. She cried as the hands grabbed at her. She kicked, trying to get away from them. "Sierra! Sierra, calm the hell down!" A voice yelled at her.

It sounded familiar, but she couldn't help but feel like she was seven years old again and her father was trying to beat her. The hands had gotten a grip on her arms, holding onto her tightly as she struggled to get away. "Don't hit me! I didn't mean it! Please, just get away from me, daddy!" She cried out as her struggling started to weakened. She was getting tired. She hadn't even noticed that she had been un cuffed. She refused to open her eyes, not wanting to see her father's smug face staring back at her. "Please!" She let out one final plead before she was pulled closer to the man's body.

She heard the voice trying to calm her down, telling her comforting words to try and calm her down. She wished that it was John holding her. She just wanted her brother back. "It's alright, Sierra. I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you." The voice whispered to her, holding her in his arms. She just broke down and started crying her eyes out.

He pulled her closer to him, so close that she was practically sitting on his lap. She held onto the man's shirt as he held her in his embrace, rocking her back and forth. "I need John." She cried into the man's shirt. She kept mumbling those three words over and over again. The man sighed as he smoothed her hair back. She felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her head. She let a gasp leave her lips from the touch. How many times had John comforted her like this when they were younger? She opened her eyes slowly as she lifted her head up to see who was holding her. She couldn't help but let another gasp leave her lips.

Pietro.


	36. Dancing Memories Away

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides MG and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Chapter 36

The sun's shine was blocked from the trees, giving the brotherhood some cover. The trees went on for miles in every direction. It's been a few days since Molly-Grace's conversation with Lance. She watched the people before her. Some just wandered around, but some were actually doing something. They were living life at the greatest, not giving a care that they could die. There was one particular girl that stuck out to her. A girl no younger than Sierra. She had green hair, Molly-Grace didn't know if she had dyed it or had gotten it from her mutation like Rogue had.

She's like Sierra, in Molly-Grace's opinion, only less . . . broken. She's a sweet little thing. She, unlike most of the other mutants here, dresses like she isn't homeless. She dressed in white and/or green dresses as far as she knew. She would dance around when she was extra happy for some reason. It was always with Julian, Lance, or some other boy with white hair. Strange, she knows.

The two looked similar, Molly-Grace wondered if they were related at all. "Never thought you'd be the watching type. Ya look more like the 'in your face' kind of girl." A voice said behind her. She looked up to see Lance standing behind her. She was never alone for long. Someone was always watching her, which usually was always John.

She had to say though, she was surprised not to see John behind her. She hasn't seen him all day, she thought to herself. "You're watching her too." Molly-Grace pointed out to him. The girl was dancing around for no reason except that she simply wanted to dance. She twirled around, laughing as she pretended to bow to her invisible partner.

Molly-Grace blood went cold when she saw Julian approaching the girl. She still couldn't believe that out of everywhere that he could have ended up, it was with the Brotherhood. "She's like a sister to me. Her brother and sister would kill me point blank if I, or anyone else for that matter, even makes a move on her. Though Keller seems not to care about his own life apparently." Lance said to her. She smiled at him weakly. She could tell that this boy had liked the girl, but had decided to take what he could get. Friendship.

The two watched as Julian took her hand, twirling her around. The two started dancing, laughing as he playfully pulled her close and dipped her. "Who's her brother and sister?" Molly-Grace found herself asking him. He chuckled to himself. He still found it hard that the girl they were watching could be related to a, to put it nicely, very friendly to the male gender, sister, and a jack ass of a brother.

Molly-Grace watched Lance's expression as he watched the girl and Julian from a far. She could tell how it tugged at his heart to see someone else making a move the girl that he wanted. "Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They're twins." Lance said to her, only when he looked at her expression, he saw confusion. "Quicksilver and Scarlet witch?" He tried again. She nodded, she's heard of the names before. She just couldn't put the name to the faces. "You can't miss Pietro. The guy has white hair and he's not even twenty yet." He said to her, trying to help her out.

Molly-Grace now knew why Pietro had sounded familiar. She's seen him before. Wanda on the other hand, she knew that she hadn't. "Molly-Grace." A new voice spoke out to them. They turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was John. "Lets go for a walk." He didn't ask her. He was stating that that was what they were doing.

Molly-Grace stared into his eyes, searching if there was a motive behind his wanting to go on a walk with her. She saw the lost little boy staring back at her. She found her John. She nodded to him after a minute of hesitation. He held his hand out to her to help her up off the ground. She looked at his hand quickly, letting her eyes drift back up to his eyes slowly. She hesitantly placed her hand into his, wishing that she could ignore the electricity that went though her when they touched. He lifted her off the ground, holding her hand as he led her deeper into the woods. Molly-Grace waved to Lance before they disappeared into the trees.

Molly-Grace watched John as they walked together. His body was more toned, filled out. His hair was bleached blond now, though his original color of brown was slowly growing back out. It was shorter and spiked up as well. He had grown taller, even if it was only by a few inches. She glanced down at his entire. She noticed his combat boots. Were those the reason for his height growth? If she didn't know any better, she would have never have guessed that this boy was John. "If you wanted to eye sex me, you could tell me. I would gladly strip down if you want?" He spoke out, causing her to return from her thoughts. She blushed, looking away from him. He chuckled, loving the fact that he could still make her blush.

She glanced up at him again and noticed something. He had lipstick smugged on his face. She felt her heart break to pieces. She was about try and ask him if there was any kind of mix up, that he hadn't been sleeping around with some slut, but her answer was given to her before she could. "There you are." They heard a woman's voice say. She saw him tense up beside her. The girl came up beside him, pretty much pushing her aside as she wrapped her arms around John's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Molly-Grace knew that she should just run, but her legs wouldn't move. Her stomach dropped, the feeling of sickness filling her body. He pulled away, suddenly remembering that she was just mere feet away from him. "Witchy, now's not the time." He growled at her, his tone husky.

The woman smirked as she turned around to face Molly-Grace with a smug look. She had a height on her. She looked her over and scoffed. She knew who this girl was. It was John's play toy from back when he was at the institute. "So this is the famous little mermaid." The girl in all red said, looking Molly-Grace up and down again, obviously not impressed. She had a frame, but nothing compared to her own. Her breast were a C cup, while Molly-Grace was just barely a B she guessed. She had hardly any curves to her too. The woman couldn't find any reason Pyro would go for this girl in front of her. She held out her hand to Molly-Grace, giving her the fakest smile that she's ever given before. "I'm the Scarlett Witch, but you can call me Wanda." She said to her.

She moved her hand back to her side upon seeing that Molly-Grace wasn't moving to shake it anytime soon. "How . . . how do you two know each other?" She needed to know. She had so many questions at the moment. When had they met? Had it been before he left the mansion or after? Wanda chuckled upon seeing how pale the girl was.

Molly-Grace had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Wanda rolled her eyes, this girl was so not Pyro's type. She was pathetic. Wanda glance back at him to see that he trying to find the words to say to Molly-Grace, but she would gladly help him out. "Well, the first night that he came to the brotherhood. I was bored, and he was very angry. We got to know each other, I'm sure you know what I mean by that." Wanda taunted her.

He hated this. He saw that Molly-Grace was about to break, but she wasn't going to let them see that. He wanted to stop this, but he couldn't find the words. "That's where you were today, wasn't it? You . . . you were with her." Molly-Grace's voice cracked when she realized that that was why she hadn't seen him at all earlier.

Wanda looked between the two, smirking as she saw the hurt looks on both their faces. She loved causing pain, but she loved the pain that he caused her when he was upset. "Now that you bring up today's events up. I have to say it was the best that he's ever been. The way that he thr . . ." Wanda started, trying to make her just break right there and now, but John had finally found his words.

He couldn't let this go on any longer. Molly-Grace hadn't deserved any of what Wanda was doing to her right now. "That's enough!" He yelled out, pulling Wanda roughly back. He didn't want her anywhere near Molly-Grace. She chuckled as she watched John step closer to the younger girl. "Look, I'll explain everything, just . . . lets go somewhere else." He said to her, trying to get her to come with him.

She recoiled away from him though, moving out of his reach. He reached out to take a hold of her arm again, but she wasn't having it. "Don't touch me! Don't you _dare_ touch me." She growled at him, slapping away his hand from her. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but quite frankly? She didn't care a single bit. She turned around and walked away from him and Wanda, leaving him to go be with his whore. She had thought that she had seen her John again, if only for a few minutes, but he was gone now. And he wasn't coming back.

Molly-Grace stared blankly into the roaring fire. She hasn't spoke a word to anyone since she came back from her 'walk' with John. She was surprised to say that Lance and the others that would talk to her at the camp understood that she wanted to be alone. They didn't hover or bug her until she told them like her friends and family back at the mansion would have. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She instantly tensed up when she thought it was John, but relaxed when she looked up, only to see Lance looking down at her. "We've let you mope around all day, water girl. Time to let loose." He said to her, smiling down at her as he did.

She looked at him confused. We? She glanced around and saw that the girl that she and Lance had been watching earlier, Pietro, Julian, and another girl that she hadn't met yet, were watching her. She was surprised to say that even Julian looked worried about her. "Let loose?" Molly-Grace asked him, giving them all questioning looks. Julian and Pietro shrugged, most likely not being the ones who suggested this idea.

She turned back to Lance to see if he'd explain better, but she guessed he wasn't since the girl with green hair spoke up next. "What Lance means, is that when things gets tense around here, daddy lets some of us have some fun. Course, we have to stay in the camp grounds, but we manage." The girl said, her voice sounding like bells. Molly-Grace knew that meant a small party for just the teens. "I'm Polaris by the way, but I prefer Lorna. I don't think we've formally met yet." The girl introduced herself, holding out her hand to Molly-Grace.

She smiled weakly at Lorna and nodded, shaking her hand with her own. "Molly-Grace." She told her. She still found it hard to believe this girl was related to that . . . to that whore. She hasn't seen John or Wanda around camp since she left them in the woods. For all she knew, they were screwing each others brains out this very second. Why wouldn't they? The ex-girlfriend was out of the way now. She saw the brunette girl lean over and turn on the small travel sized radio, her dark skin seemed to shine when in the right angle. She looked back at the fire when she saw Lorna take Julian's hand, pulling him up on his feet so he could dance with her.

_'His hand reaches out, gripping her wrist again. Her focus was broken, the water fell to the floor, splashing them both. She looked down at his hand, then her eyes flickered up to meet his own pair of hazel eyes. "John, why did you . . ." She was cut off by his sudden pull on her. She was pulled back on to his lap, only closer than before. _

_He memorized her body for the first time since he opened his eyes. How in the world did he __**not**_ _notice that she was wearing barely any clothes? He hadn't a clue. "You talk too much, fish lady." He grinned, knowing that she wasn't pleased that he had cut her off. Before she could say anything back to him though, his lips were on hers. She tried to push him off, her eyes wide not believing that he would pulled something like this. He pulled her closer, not letting her win by pulling away. He's wanted to do this since he first ran into her in the hall. He's not letting this pass him by.'_

Molly-Grace was brought out of her thoughts when she was pulled to her feet by Lance. She gave him a curious look, silently asking him what he thought he was doing. "No tears when you're letting loose." He whispered to her as he twirled her around. The two laughed as they dances around, not having a clue if they were actually doing any of the steps right. She glanced around to see that the other girl was now dancing with Julian and Lorna was dancing with Pietro, whom was glaring at the back of Julian's head.

What she didn't see was that John was watching the whole scene from where he was hiding in the shadows. He watched in jealousy as Lance spun her around, making her laugh as he held her close to him and continued to dance around like an idiot. Lance was holding Pyro's girl. Making his girl laugh. That was suppose to be him doing that, not some other guy. All he had done though was hurt her. He needed to get her back, he needed her. He craved for her touch against his skin again.

She needed to be his.


	37. Thanks For The Memories

Thanks for the reviews. I do not own anything in this fictions, besides MG and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy

Chapter 37

Molly-Grace walked out of the tent that she had slept in last night. She had asked Lorna and Amara, whom had been the brunette from the night before, if she could sleep in their tent for the night. They had let her of course. She just couldn't face John right away. She had a spare sheet wrapped around her shoulders as she walked over to where the fire had been. She took a seat on one of the logs and was left to think about what's been going on in her life lately.

The image of that wh . . . woman and John kissing in front of her kept playing in her head. One question kept popping up in her mind. Had he cheated on her with other girls while they were together? Had they even been together? Had she always been the other woman? "Molly-G?" She heard her name be asked out. She turned around to see a tired Amara coming out of the tent in just a tank top that had 'Baby I'm On Fire' written on it and a pair of short shorts. She laughed as Amara yawn, stretching like a cat as she walked over to her.

She sat down on the log that Molly-Grace was sitting on. The three girls had become quick friends, but Rogue's place as her best friend would never be replaced with someone else. "Hey 'mara. What's up?" Molly-Grace asked the girl next to her. She saw the girl shiver from the morning breeze and shrugged off the blanket around her. She reached over and wrapped it around Amara's shoulders, letting her get some warmth on her. She saw Amara open her mouth to probably thank her, but she cut her off before she could. "Don't mention it." She simply said, not wanting to be thanked.

Amara and Lorna had been so kind to her when they didn't have to be. It was the least that she could do. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep." Amara said to her as she watched the sky with her. She glanced at the girl next to her, biting her lip. She wanted so badly to ask her something, but she wasn't sure if she was over stepping her boundaries or not. "Can I ask you something?" She decided to ask her. Molly-Grace turned her head to look at Amara curiously, wondering what she had to ask her.

"Sure."

"I don't want to but into your personal life, and it's not like I'm sticking up for him or anything, but since you've been here, Molly-G? Pyro's been happier." She rambled on, hoping that she didn't get mad at her. She looked back up at the sky, holding her hand above her eyes to try and block the sun.

She glanced back at Amara and saw the look in her eyes. "You're his friend." She didn't need to ask her. She could tell by the look in her eyes that Amara was in fact John's friend. "I get what you're trying to do, Amara, but John's moved on obviously. So I guess I should be too." She sounded so calm, so sure of herself.

Only, she really wasn't. She wasn't sure of anything right now, and she couldn't be any more confused about all of this. "That's just it, Molly-G. He's not over you. I can tell. He's using Wanda, everyone can tell that much. God, I think she even knows that." Amara tries again. He was her friend, he had made her feel welcome and actually gave a damn about her. He was the one who had placed her in the same tent as Lorna. He had showed her some cool tricks that she could do with her powers.

Molly-Grace didn't want to hear this though. She just didn't. She turned to Amara, a fake smile on her lips. "Can we . . . just _not_ talk about him?" She asked to her, trying to stay calm. Amara nodded hesitantly. She didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable though. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said as she got up, she saw Amara about to get up, but she didn't want any company. "If you don't mind, 'Mara, I'd like to go alone. I won't take off, promise." Molly-Grace said as she edged her way toward the woods. Amara just watched as she disappeared into the woods.

Molly-Grace stopped when she thought that she had walked far enough. She leaned against the tree, taking a shaky breath. A sob escaped her lips as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She just couldn't take everything at once. She wasn't her father. She couldn't chase away her demons like he or her uncle Remy could. They always came back and attacked her at full force. Her knees felt weak, ready to give out at any second. She couldn't take it anymore. She covered her face with her hands as she slid down the trunk of the tree. She held her head in her hands as it all came back to her.

_'Halfway through the class, Molly-Grace heard a flicker sound. The boy in front of her was holding his lighter open behind his back. She glanced over at her friend to notice she, too, was entranced in the boy creating a ball of fire in the palm up his hand. Rogue nudged her softly in the side. The boy next to her held out his hand. Frost slowly made it's way over to the ball of fire, freezing it completely. It dropped to the ground, shattering._

_'FLASH'_

_She glanced behind her quickly, only she ran right into something . . . or rather someone. Two thuds were heard, both hitting the floor. Hard. Molly-Grace rubbed her head as she got up. She looked up to see who she had run into and her jaw dropped._

_"Watch where you're fucking going . . . what the hell is your name anyways?" The boy said while rubbing his neck. He didn't like getting rammed into from such a small girl. She barely reached his shoulders for fucking sakes!_

_"M . . M . . . Molly-Grace." She stuttered, blushing a deep scarlet red. He, of course, just smirked, seeing how red she was because of him. He made her nervous and blush, that was a score in his books. Score one for Saint John Allerdyce._

_'FLASH'_

_"Hey sweetheart, you missed me so much, you just_ _**had**_ _to come back I see." Molly-Grace spun around to see John Allerdyce. She still hated the stupid pet name, but it sounds a lot better hearing him say it than that slime ball Toad. She ran over to him and tackled him to the floor in a hug. Or they would have been on the floor if he didn't grab onto something to keep him on his feet._

_'FLASH'_

_"Did the metal head mess with your head or something?" John asked her. He moved his hands under her but to hold her up, might as well get something out of this while she's having her crazy moment._

_"No. You just called me Sweetheart." She said to him, knowing fully well that it didn't make any sense if you didn't know what had happened to her and the others last night. He looked at her confused, making her burst out laughing. She unwrapped her legs from around him and jumped down from his arms. _

_'FLASH'_

_"So we have the little mermaid with us now. Is your little crab friend in your room waiting to talk to you?" John said with a chuckle. Bobby and him high fived each other and laughed. She and Rogue just rolled their eyes at the boys._

_"But Sebastian, you're right here. By the way, Sebastian? Have you seen Prince Eric around at all?" Molly-Grace teased back. Rogue and her high fived this time while laughing at John's glare. Bobby high fived her too. He had to give her credit, it was a pretty funny comeback._

_'FLASH'_

_"I'm not leaving." John said to her, turning around to face her again. She had tear strained cheeks now. No matter how much she didn't want him to see her this weak. John froze, did he make her cry like this? No, she just hates not being the one in control is all. She doesn't want him like he wants her. How does he want her though?_

_"The hell you are! Get out!" She screamed. He wasn't going anywhere though, and she knew that. He needed to leave before she completely crashed right there and then. "I said get OUT!" Molly-Grace screamed louder, pointing to the door. He glared at her, but she stood her ground._

_'FLASH'_

_"I can't." Logan said to the police, staring right into the eyes of the nervous cop. "Look." He said as he was holding his arms up. He retracted his claws, only to be shot in the head. Rogue and Molly-Grace screamed out._

_"Daddy!" She screamed. She forced John off of her and went to her dad's side. She looked at the police with so much hate. He didn't even do anything but try to show them that he meant no harm. _

_'FLASH'_

_"Rogue! Let 'em go before you kill him!" Molly-Grace shouted as she rushed to John's side and helped him up to his feet. He leaned on her for support as he looked at Rogue disgusted. He never wanted her to do that again. They all looked up to see the jet landing. Logan got up slowly, she let out her breath she hadn't known she was holding._

_'FLASH'_

_The jet jolted as it started to dart down. Kurt lost his grip on Molly-Grace. Her screams filled the air as she was let go. She really didn't feel like flying out of the jet again. _

_"John! Daddy!" Molly-Grace scream out as she went flying by Logan. John couldn't sit back this time. He reached out as far as he possibly could and took of hold of her hand tightly. She grabbed onto him with both hands as he struggled to pull her up to him. He finally got her up enough that she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly onto his lap, holding onto her for dear life as the jet spun out of control. _

_'FLASH'_

_"That the last pair of lips to touch those pink ones of yours, was some wanna be punk." John thought quick with a smirk as he stared at her lips. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She should have known that he'd find out one way or another. She looked around and bit her bottom lip before looking back at the boy before her. If her dad could fit in what he did, why the couldn't she?_

_"You should fix that." She said with a smirk meant for trouble. He smirked back at her and nodded as he leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was slow, but had it's rough Pyro touch to it. His lips were warm, heating up her cold ones. He pulled her closer and his hand found it's way up to her face, cupping her head in his hand to bring her closer to him._

_'FLASH'_

_"Don't argue with me, mermaid." He warned in a threatening tone. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Now he was giving a damn about her. He could tell she was weak. She didn't even snap back at him. He watched as she flicked her wrist one last time before her body gave out and she went limp in his arms. He picked her up in his arms, just in time for the jet to land near them. _

_'FLASH'_

_"John. Oh god, John." She said to him with tears in her eyes as she through her arms around his neck. He ,very awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her waist as well. Sure they've hugged before, but this was different. She acted as if she hadn't seen him in years._

_"I got you, Ariel. I got you. No one's gonna hurt you." He said to her, trying to be comforting to her. He knew that he was acting not himself, but she needed to hear him say it. He knew that she did. She sobbed on his shoulder. She hated feeling so weak, but she didn't know if she could handle anymore heartbreak in the next 24 hours. _

_'FLASH'_

_"I'm getting out of here, Molly-Grace. You can either come with me now or not." He was giving her a choice. Either come back to the mansion now, or he'd see her later or tomorrow. She shook her head, maybe he'd be calmer if he had the ride home alone? He just stormed off, bumping into her shoulder roughly as he stormed off._

_'FLASH'_

_"I care about you dammit, Ariel! I'm no Prince Eric, that's Bobby." John was close to shouting, but he knew that Logan would come and kill him if he heard them fighting. If he wasn't already about to anyways. He hadn't even realized he had taken a few steps forward, and so had she. They were face to face now. All he wanted to do was grab her and just kiss the hell out of her. Molly-Grace cupped John's head in her hands, making him look at her._

_"I don't want Prince Eric though. Didn't anyone ever tell you that I go for the crabs? They're funnier." Molly-Grace giggled, tears running down her face. John chuckled too. She didn't know how messed up that sounded, but he got the meaning behind it. She smiled, getting on the tips of her toes and placed a salty kiss on his lips. He responded instantly. Oh how he missed her lips, he didn't even know it was this badly.'_

Her whole life seemed to flash before her eyes. Her sobs became louder as she remembered it all. All the good, and the bad, times that she and John had shared together. She heard a throat clear, making her jump where she sat. Her head snapped up to see who her intruder was. She couldn't help but let out a whimper upon seeing him standing there.

It was none other than John Allerdyce himself.


	38. Breathless

Thanks for the reviews! Sierra's coming back next chapter! This chapter is rated **M** for THE scene for MG/John! Oh btw, 10 more chapters until POYW comes to an end! What do you guys think of a sequel? I do not own anything in this fiction, beside MG and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 38

She heard a throat clear, making her jump up from where she sat on the ground. Her head snapped up quickly to see who her intruder was. She couldn't help but let out a small whimper upon seeing him standing there. Watching her with his intoxicating hazel eyes.

It was none other than John Allerdyce himself.

She quickly stood up, using the tree as support since her legs still felt weak. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting him to see how weak she was acting. John kicked a rock in front of him, his hands inside of his pockets. He had planned out everything that he had wanted to say to her, but now? When she's just mere feet away from him? He's coming up blank. "Let me explain about Wanda." He found himself blurting out, breaking the awkward silence.

Molly-Grace hated that name. She absolutely hated the woman whom the name belonged to. She didn't want to know about how he hadn't even waited 24 hours to fuck the slut's brains out after he left her and the institute. He looked dead set on telling her though. "Fine. You want to tell me about your whore? Tell me then." She said to him, her tone ice cold as she glared at him. He gulped, not knowing what to say. She gave him an annoyed look, just wanting to be anywhere but where she was now. "Well, what do you want to tell me about her? That she was better than I ever could have been in bed? That she's got a better body than me? Spit it out Pyro!" She just wanted this conversation to be over.

She didn't think that she could be near him and not break down again. She didn't think she could stand here and not cry at the memories of them again. What the hell has happened to her? What happened to the old her? The one that wouldn't break over some guy? What happened to that Molly-Grace? "Will you stop? It wasn't like that, okay?" He shouted, not caring about how loud he was yelling. No one was around to hear them.

They were near his tent, which was isolated thanks to Magneto. He hadn't wanted anyone knowing where they stashed her, and in case one of the x-men had managed to come and find her? It would be harder to find her direct scent. "Then how is it, _Pyro_? Tell me." She hissed at him, saying his name like it was poison to her lips. John ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down.

Unlike the other times, he didn't come here to fight with her. He just wanted to set things straight with her about Wanda. He should have expected that talking about this particular conversation so shortly after the truth had came out would only end in a fight though. "Look, you know how pissed off I was when you said that you wouldn't come with me. I was pissed, and I wanted to hurt something. She came onto me, and . . . and I just wanted to hurt someone, Molly-Grace. I wanted to hurt _you_." John confessed to her, not having the guts to actually look at her anymore.

This was just great. She didn't know what hurt worse. The fact that he had pretty much cheated on her, or that she had to find out every detail about it? "So you screwing that bitch was . . . was _my_ fault? How dare you! How dare you stand there and blame all that you've done here on me!" She couldn't believe him! He was blaming her! _Her_!

She glared at him, wishing that he would just go away. She got her legs to work again and went to storm off, but he wasn't done. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a quick stop. "That's not what I meant. You always choose them over me, Molly-Grace. Every _damn_ time, you chose _them_." Nothing that he was saying was coming out right. He felt her tug on his grip on her, trying to get him to let go of her. "I _cared_ about you, Molly-Grace. You ripped that to shreds every _fucking_ time though." He paused as he searched her eyes for some sort of guess on how she was thinking. "I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." John growled at her.

His head suddenly snapped to side, his cheek stinging. "Don't call me that." She hissed at him. She pulled her arm out of his grip and took a step back. "You want to hurt me John? Hurt me!" She screamed at him, taking a step forward toward him. She hit his chest with her tiny fists when he didn't move. "Hit me back!" She scream back, hitting him again. "Hit me!" She continued to scream. She punched him hard in the jaw, sending him to the dirt ground from the impact.

He glared at her, wiping the blood from his lip. He stood up on his feet slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. He saw her go to push him again, but he grabbed her wrists when she did. "Stop it! I'm not going to hit you." He told her. "I'm _not_ my father." He growled at her, shaking her roughly when she started struggling with his grip.

She let out a whimper of pain. He looked into her hazel eyes, getting lost into them. Her doe eyes widened when she locked them on his own shade of hazel eyes. Before either of them knew what they were doing, his lips were on her's, devouring her lips. He let her hands go as he moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her up against him. His hands roamed her body hungrily. She let a groan out as he moved his lips down her law line, sucking on her neck. He nipped at her neck, making her gasp out.

His hands moved under her thighs, picking her up in his arms. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, sucking on the skin. He growled as she bite him, slamming them into a tree. "John." She moaned as her head hung back as he kissed her collar bone, sucking on her weak spot between her neck and shoulders. He pressed his side in between her legs harder, making her gasp out. She looked down at him, gasping as he pressed his side in between her legs again harder. She saw the smirk on his lips, loving how she was reacting to him. "John. Not . .. not here." She growled, her hands holding onto his shoulders as he moved his warm fingers along her short's hem line.

He didn't say anything, just moved them away from the tree and began walking to his tent. They didn't last long before John was slamming her into one of the steel rod that held up his tent. She bit her lip, holding in the yelp of pain that wanted to come out. John let her feet drop to the ground so he could use both of his hands. He lifted up her shirt and tossed it across the tent. He pulled away from their kiss to look at her. She was only in her shorts. His eye lingered on her chest. She was beautiful.

She cupped his face in her hands, bring his eyes back up to her face. Her breath was panting from lack of breath, her lips were bruised and puffed out. His eyes were glazed over with lust. Her lips were just taunting him, begging to kissed by him again. He leaned his head back down toward her, bringing her lips back to his. "Too . . . too many . . . oh god . . . clothes." She panted between kisses. John pulled back his head, placing his hands on hers. He placed them on top of his shirt's hem line. He moved their hands up, lifting up his shirt slowly. Her eyes were looked on his toned body, her mouth open, eyes glazed over in lust, as she was in a dazed state of mind. He chuckled while watching her. He lifted up his shirt the rest of the way, tossing it away like he had her own. His hands stripped off her shorts to leave her in nothing.

Molly-Grace let her eyes drift up his body, stopping at his eyes. She, very boldly, stripped him of his pants and boxers in one swift motion. She moved her head closer to him, letting her lips touch his chest, nipping at the skin as she did. He let out a groan as she sucked on his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of her. He picked up her naked body in his arms, carrying her over to his cot. She playfully pulled back from their kiss, letting him nip at her bottom lip every time he tried to kiss her again. She smirked as he growled at her. He laid her down, climbing on top of her.

He hovered over her, staring at her naked body beneath him. She felt sub-conscious suddenly upon seeing the look in his eyes as he stared at her. She turned away from his eyes, blushing as she did. He cupped her face in his hand, making it so her eyes locked with his own. "You're beautiful." He whispered to her, his tone husky. He placed a kiss on her lips. "Are you sure?" He asked her, suddenly remembering that this had to be her first time.

He knew for a fact that she was still a virgin. She leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. She pulled back slightly, her eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes. "I'm sure." She whispered to him, placing another kiss on his lips. He nodded, staring at her beauty for another minute. He wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his hand trace her frame as he moved it back up to her head. He ran his fingers through her brown hair as he thrusted into her for the first time.

She gasped out as she felt him inside of her. He pulled back out, only to seconds later, thrust back into her. Her nails dug into his skin as he thrusted into her again. Her body arched, begging him to go faster. He happily obeyed. "John!" She screamed out. He smirked as he pulled out of her, his body growing tired from his quick movements. She was energized though. She rolled them over so she was straddling his waist now. She smirks as she lowered her head to kiss his chest. He groaned as she moves lower down his body. She looks up at him, a devilish smirk playing off her lips when she got to the bottom of his waist.

He took a hold of her arms, missing the taste of her lips on his. He pulled her back on top of him, bringing her lips onto his own. "Enough teasing." He growled as he left a trail a line of kisses down her throat. She moaned out his name when he sucked on her neck. She smiled, loving the feeling of his lips on her. She had forgotten how good his kisses made her feel. How every kiss left her numb. She loved the electric shock that she got from his mere touch. She needed his touch, his love. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Hours later, John and Molly-Grace were laying on his cot together. He held her close as he slept, needing to know that she was still next to him. He wanted to wake up to find her sleeping next to him. She rested her head on his bare chest, listening to the beating of his heart. His arm held her closer to him, holding her in a protective hold. Her leg laid limp over his, entwining their bodies together. His chest hair twisted around her finger as she played with it.

Her eye lids soon became too heavy as his heart beat lulled her to sleep. Her eyes fluttered close not long after, letting sleep over come her. She snuggled her head into his chest as she got comfortable in his arms. She wished that she could stay in this moment in time forever, where it was just her and John nothing could ruin this got them.

Nothing.


	39. No GoodBye

Thanks For The reviews! I got the chapters mixed up, Sierra will be back in the next chapter. Promise lol I do not own anything in this story, besides Sierra and MG, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Chapter 39

Birds were chirping loudly outside. The sun was shining through the opening of the tent. Clothes laid forgotten on the floor, having been disguarded in the previous night's events. The cot creaked as one of it's sleepers awakened. John opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with his free hand. He found that there was a weight on his other arm. He looked down to find Molly-Grace sleeping soundly in his arms. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He had thought that he had dreamed it all up. He lifted up the sheet that were covering them to find that she and himself were both were naked.

Nope. He definably did not dream it up. He seemed to relax when he saw her bangs in her eyes, giving her the look of pure innocence. He smiled as he lifted up his free arm, moving her bangs out of her eyes with the tips of his fingers. A smile formed on her lips, a sigh coming from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his hazel eyes. Her smile met her eyes, making her hazel orbs sparkle. "Morning." She whispered to him, stretching out like a cat with a yawn.

John chuckled softly to himself as he was watched her, flashes of their night playing in his head as he spotted one of his love bites on her neck. He shifted in the cot so that he was resting on his arm, now facing her completely. "Morning." He whispered back to her, moving a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked away from him, glancing back up at him from the corner of her eye with a smirk playing on her lips.

He chuckled upon seeing her blush. After their night of making love, she still blushed over the little things. That's what he liked a lot about her. She didn't forget the little things as simple as him just simply looking at her. "We should get ready. You never know, someone might come in here and see us." She laughed to him as she tried to climb across him so that she could get off the cot.

She let out a gasp as he pulled her back to his side, laughing as he wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't move to get away from him. "Let them see. We've got nothing to hide." He chuckled to her. She giggled, but shook her head. She really didn't need Magneto or someone else walking in on them both naked in bed. She struggled to get loose of his grip on her, but it was no use.

She only achieved the goal of pushing them both off the cot. She let out a yelp as she was pulled to the ground with him, tangling her limbs with his own. She lifted up her head, locking eyes with John. They just laughed after a minute of silence. She rolled off of him, standing onto her feet. She took the sheet with her as she wrapped it around her body. She tossed him his boxers, not looking back at him to see if she actually threw it at him.

She heard an 'umph' and knew that she had to see what had happened. The boxers that she had tossed at him had hit him in the face. She let out a laugh upon watching him take it off his face. He stood up on his feet, slipping into his boxers as he did. "You think that was funny, do you?" He asked her, watching as she collected her own clothing. She looked back at him and nodded. "Oh, you are so in for it now." He chuckled softly before he ran over to her. She tried to run, but his arm found it's way around her waist, picking her up right off the ground. She let out a shriek of laughter as he spun her around.

They ended up tripping over the sheet and falling onto the ground. Their eyes locked once they met, hazel meet hazel. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips before he slowly leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. He cupped her face in his hand, deepening their kiss. The kiss would have gone further if it wasn't for the throat being cleared at the entrance of the tent. "Sorry to . . . interrupt, but Magneto is going to preach to everyone soon. You need to be up there with the others." Lance said to him, obviously uncomfortable with the position that Molly-Grace and John were in.

John motioned to him 'one second', telling Lance to pretty much scram. He nodded and quickly left the tent. John got off of her, holding out his hand to help her up to her feet. She placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, bouncing as she jumped to feet. "Fun time's over, crab. Time to go back to real life." Molly-Grace said to him as she let the sheet drop.

She slipped on John's shirt that he had been wearing the night before. It went all the way down to her mid-thigh. He licked his lips, loving the way that his shirt fit her. He slipped on another one of his shirts, a pair of his cargo pants, and his jacket. "And what are you going to do while I'm going back to real life?" He asked her, pulling her closer to him.

She placed her hands on his chest, smiling as she looked up at him. She got onto her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. John smiled, loving the feeling of her lips on his. "I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out." She told him honestly. He turned to the entrance of the tent. He really didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. "Go. I'll be here when you get back. I mean really, where would I go?" She laughed at him, knowing that he didn't want to leave.

He nodded after a minute's hesitation. He slipped on his combat boots before leaving the tent. Only he came back not even a minute later. "I forgot something." He said to her, answering her unasked question. He pulled her into a kiss before she could say a word. It seemed to be too short of a kiss because as soon as it happened, it was over. "God, I feel like a wuss that can't leave his fucking girl for a minute." John muttered as he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him out of the tent. She touched her throbbing lips with the tips of her fingers, loving the tingling feeling on her lips.

Magneto stood at the top of the small mount. John and a few others stood behind him as a front. "They wish to cure us, but I say to you. We are the cure!" Magneto preached to the people. The crowd cheered for him. Logan had managed to slip into the crowd unnoticed. He honestly didn't care for what Magneto had to say. He had two scents locked in. Molly-Grace's and Jean's. "They have their weapons, we have ours." He followed Magneto's eyes sight as he tried to get as close as he could.

His sights set on Jean, whom had sensed him with her telepathic mutation. Their eyes locked together. The phoenix couldn't take it, the feeling that the shell had for this man in the crowd was over whelming. She slipped away, trying to leave unnoticed. He went to go after her, but stopped when he caught wind of another scent.

Molly-Grace.

His daughter came first over any other women in his life, even Jean, no matter how deeply he was in love with her. He followed her scent to one of the tents. He looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. He slowly approached the tent. He was expecting to find his daughter bound and tied to a chair inside, but instead he found her . . . folding a sheet? He glanced around the room to see if anyone was standing guard, but there was no one. It was like she was here by choice. No one was forcing her to stay.

He took a step inside, stepping on a twig on accident. Her head snapped up at the sound, her smile fading when she realized it was her dad and not John. "What are you doing here?" Molly-Grace hissed at him as she hurried to pull him inside. She stuck her head out of the tent to make sure that the cost was clear. She zipped up the tent quickly before she turned back around to see her father watching her. She glanced down at her clothing and remembered that she was still only wearing John's shirt.

Logan sniffed the air and grimaced at what met his nostrals. He was going to kill that fire bug. Squish him like the bug that he was. "I'll shred him to pieces." Logan growled out, releasing his claws. Her heart stopped at the thought of her father killing John. She needed to calm her father down before he blew what ever cover he was under and killed John, or died trying to.

She thought quick and rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist like she use to do when she was younger. "I missed you." She said to him. He stared down at her, his shocked expression softening. He needed to get them out of there before the Pyro bug came back. He tossed a pair of shorts at her, turning around to give her privacy. She took the hint and slipped them on. When he turned back around, he took a grip on her arm, pulling her along with him. His body tensed when a gust of wind hit him, a new familiar scent hitting him.

Sierra Allerdyce.

He didn't have time to find her though. He needed to get his daughter out of here. She was his first priority when it came to whom he had to save. He'd have to come back for her later. He pulled her along with him as he hurried out of the woods. Molly-Grace watched sadly as the camp site got smaller and smaller as her father pulled her away. Tears threatened her eyes, she had broken her promise to John, yet again.

John returned to his tent a few minutes later to find it completely empty. There wasn't a sign of Molly-Grace anywhere. Magneto had warned him that one of the x-men had been in the crowd of mutants. Was it Logan? Had Logan found her and taken her away from him? He had to have. She had promised him, and she has never once gone back on her promise. Wow, how corny was that?

He needed to focus. They were leaving for San Francisco in an hour. They were ending this war tonight. He was going with or without her by his side. He growled as he found her shirt laying on the floor. He knew that if she had purposely left she wouldn't have left her shirt behind and taken his. They took her from him, and she let them. Again. He threw the glass on the side table next to the cot, shattering it when it hit the dresser.


	40. How Does It Feel?

Thanks for the reviews! I not own anything in this fiction, besides MG and Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Eight More Chapters left! Enjoy!

Chapter 40

Logan and Molly-Grace rushed into the Mansion together. "Storm!" He yelled out once they were inside. He turned back to his daughter quickly. "Go get dressed into your suit." He told her, but she wasn't moving from where she stood. "Go!" He ordered her. She snapped out of the trance that she was in and nodded, taking off up the stairs to go to her room and do as he ordered her to do. "Storm!" He yelled out again as he looked around for her.

It was hard to mistake his voice. Especially when he's yelling. "Logan, what is it?" Storm asked out to him nervously as she jogged down the hallway toward him. She was surprised to see him back so soon after he left. Actually, she hadn't expected him to come back at all. The look in his eyes scared her though. Something had happened when he was at the Brotherhood camp, something bad by the look of it. He's been a wreck since Bobby came back saying that Pyro had taken his daughter.

The only thing that was keeping him at the mansion was the fact that they didn't know where to look. Once they did though? He was gone before she could even decide what to do. "Magneto's got an army, and they're heading to Alcatraz tonight." He told her quickly. Her expression panicked as she motioned him to follow her as they went to go inform the others of what he had found out. They needed to get ready for the fight of their lives tonight. The memory of ever finding Sierra's scent at the camp had slipped from Logan's mind because of the importance of the situation.

Molly-Grace rushed inside of her room, not taking the time to take a breath as she ran over to her closet. She stopped when she threw the doors open. Inside held only her clothing. Rogue had taken her's with her. She took a shaky breath before quickly pulling out her X-men suit. She needed a nice shower, but did she have time? She shook her head, she'd take one when she got back from the fight that they were heading to, that is if they come back at all. Magento had an army. They hardly stood a chance against it.

Molly-Grace stood in front of her mirror, holding up the suit to her small frame. She was too distracted to notice her door being open and someone walking inside. "How can you stand there and act like she was never here?" A cold female voice broke through the silence. Molly-Grace spun around to see Kitty staring at her from her door way. She had red puffy eyes. What was her problem? Who was she talking about? She opened her mouth to ask her these questions, but no sound came out from her lips. She rolled her eyes, scoffing at the older girl. "Of course you don't know." She scoffed. "Sierra was taken too, Molly-Grace. No one cares though. You want to know why?" Kitty said to her angrily.

Sierra had been her friend, she had a made a point to talk to her every day. She had made her feel like she could be normal and have one human friend. It broke her heart to not see one person care about her disappearence. "Kitty, I don't know what to say." Molly-Grace was lost at words. The last time that she had seen Sierra hadn't been one of the best moments in her life. Kitty came more into the room, coming face to face with her.

Kitty had always been a care free girl, but now? She looked so angry, so shut down right now. The professor and Scott's death had taken a toll on this girl, and now that Sierra might be missing? It didn't help her recover. "No one cares because everyone loves _you_, and hates _her_. Isn't that what you told her that day? That everyone hates her? She was hysterical when I found her. She was crying so hard that I could barely understand her." Kitty told her, explaining what mess she had left behind when she had went to look for Rogue.

Molly-Grace just shook her head, she hadn't meant to do that. She was upset and took it out on the wrong person. "Kitty, I didn't mean what I said. I . . ." She was cut off when her head snapped to the side, her cheek stinging from slap to the face that she had recieved. Kitty had slapped her. She held her cheek in her hand as she looked at Kitty, her expression hurt.

Kitty had never slapped someone before, and Molly-Grace? She only would retort to slapping if she was really pissed off at someone. "How does it feel to be the one getting slapped, Molly-Grace? It hurts, doesn't it? How do you think Sierra felt when you slapped her for something that she couldn't prevent from happening?" Kitty growled out to her, beyond pissed off now.

Molly-Grace was about to say something else when she was pretty much tackled into a hug. "Thank you, god. I thought that I had lost you too." Bobby muttered as he held her close to him. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost another one of his friends. He couldn't loose her so soon after he had lost his best friend, girlfriend, and his three professors. Her eyes were locked on Kitty the whole time that he was hugging her. He had just proved the cat's point, and he didn't even need to say anything. Everyone was more worried about her than they were about Sierra and her unborn baby. She couldn't help but think of one question. Was this how John felt when he was here? Did everyone care more about Bobby than they did him?

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood camp, Pyro was going around to make sure that the right people were ready to leave. Pietro Maximoff being last mutant on his list. It seemed to be his turn now though since he'd gone to everyone else at the camp already. He didn't want to barge in there because he's heard the rumors. Pietro appearently has a girl in there. It's been said that she's a screamer too. "Maximoff? You ready to go yet? We're heading out in a half hour." Pyro said out loud, tapping his knuckle on Pietro's tent.

What he didn't know was that his little sister was on the other side of the tarp. She was pacing back and forth, wishing that she could at least get some fresh air and sit under the sun for at least five minutes. Her skin was paling and she looked almost sick. Her head snapped up at the sound of her brother's voice. "John." She let his name be whispered from her lips.

He was about to leave when he swore that he heard his name be called from inside the tent. It sounded familiar almost, but didn't sound like Pietro's voice though. It sounded like a girl. Who the hell was in there? Did he even want to know? "Maximoff, stop screwing the whore and get out here." John said out to him annoyed as he waited in front of Pietro's tent.

She stood frozen, just seconds away from yelling out her brother's name. Did John know that she was here all along? No, he couldn't have. He wasn't that heartless. Sure, he had been so cold to her the last time she saw him, but she could see that it was all an act. She knew that he would never actually purposely put her in harm's way. She opened her mouth to scream out his name, but a hand covered her lips, stopping the sound from coming out. Her screams were muffled as someone pulled her away from the tent's doorway. She managed to get a squeak out before her voice was muffled by his hand. John looked at the tent in suspision. What was going on in there?

He unzipped the tent and poked his head inside, only he really wished that he hadn't. Pietro was making out with some brunette. Pyro made a gagging face before leaving the tent and going to see how much longer it was going to before they left. Pietro knew John was long gone from the tent, but he didn't want to pull away. Her lips were just too sweet. Truth be told, she wasn't kissing him back. She was still in shock, but that didn't that mean that he couldn't take advantage of that.

His hands started to roam her body, raising up her dress. This was when she came out of her shocked state. She pushed him off of her with all her might, not wasting a second before she slapped him across the face. She wiped her lips off in disgust as she glared at him. He turned his head back to look at her, his eyes glaring deadly at her. She seemed to shrink under his glare.

He took a step forward toward her, towering over her small height. She stared at him in wide frightend eyes, fearing the worse to happen to her next. He grasped her arm tightly, pulling her, rather roughly, closer to him. She whimpered out as his grip on her arm tightend. "I've been too nice to you, you little brat. You do not _ever_ hit me again. Is that understood?" He growled at her, scaring the hell out of her in the process. She whimped out again as he tugged on her arm again, making his point clear. She whimpered out a 'yes' to him. "Good. Time to go then." He said to her, his tone more calmer now. Before she could ask him what he had meant, he picked her up and they were gone before she knew it. She didn't know where he was taking her now, but she couldn't stop him. She was only human.


	41. It Ends Tonight Prt 1

Thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides for Sierra and MG, everything else belongs to their rightful owners! Enjoy

Chapter 41

Molly-Grace felt like she was somewhere that she didn't belong. She felt welcomed at the Brotherhood, but here? The only one welcoming to her was Bobby and her family. Everyone else was hostile toward her. Especially the girls who had befriended Sierra over the past month. She stood with Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Remy, and Storm, waiting for Hank and her father to arrive.

She heard voices and turned toward the other end of the hallway to see her dad rounding the corner with Hank. They were discussing something, but she couldn't hear what it was. She only caught the end of it. " . . . and Jean." She heard her father say to Hank sadly, completely over looking that her and the other three teens were there as well as Storm and Remy.

"His powers have limits, her's do not." Hank said to her father as they were about to step inside the next room, which held the X-jet inside.

They knew that they would be facing an army. There was no doubting that. She knew for a fact that there was at least more than hundreds of mutants fighting for Magneto. "There's only eight of us, Logan." Bobby chose to speak up then. They didn't stand a chance against their old professor, especially if she had an army of mutants to give her a hand.

Logan and Hank came to a sudden stop. He glanced at Storm and Remy sadly. He wished that the numbers were on their side, but maybe they could beat the odds just one more time. "Yeah, we're out numbered." He said as he walked up to Bobby. "I'm not goin' ta lie to ya. We lost Scott. We lost the professor. But if we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not going to let that happen, are you?" Logan asked him. He shook his head no, not trusting his voice to not crack. He dad was a really scary person when he wanted to be. "Then we stand together. X-men." He looked around the other X-men in front of him. "All of us." He said to the group before him.

Storm, Hank, and Remy nodded that they were in, ready to fight the battle of their lives. Bobby looked back at the two girls and Piotr behind him to see if they were ready too. The three teens nodded to their friend. He turned back around to face the older man. "We're ready." Bobby said to him, showing Logan that he was ready as well.

Logan nodded to him, the feeling deep in side of him that was telling him that they really were ready. God, he hoped that this 'feeling' was right. "Let's go." He said to the group as he motioned them to go to the jet. Bobby motioned for the girls to go first and followed behind with Piotr, Hank, and Remy. Logan stood next to Storm, remembering the conversation that they had only weeks ago. They weren't ready then, but he knew that they were now. "They're ready." He told her as they watched the team board the X-Jet.

It was strange to think that day only weeks ago. How much had changed since then? Everything it seemed. "Yeah, I know. But are you ready? To do what you need to do when the time comes?" She didn't wait for an answer before she left to go board the jet with the others. Logan knew that he wasn't ready, but he had to be. He followed after Storm and the others to the jet. They boarded the jet and quickly got ready to leave.

The jet raised from the launching bay, ready to take off. Inside there was only silence. They knew someone was going to get hurt, cured, or worse . . . killed in this fight. Logan and Storm shared a look in the pilot and co-pilot seats before he turned to see how Hank and Remy were holding up. Further back held the four teens. Bobby was sitting across from Molly-Grace while Piotr and Kitty sat behind them. The old friends shared a look, silently making a plan through their stare. They knew who they had to save, and who they had to fight.

Cars were traveling across the San Diego bridge like they would every other day of their lives. Suddenly, the sound of the bridge breaking was heard. Cars were crashing into the others. Panick started between the people. They quickly scattered, jumping out of their cars and running away. When the cars started flying to the sides of the bridge, creating a clear path in the middle. Magneto led the Brotherhood forward. Pyro glanced around at the people next to him. Pietro was missing.

Phoenix was curious as she read her team mates minds. Only, one didn't know of the pathetic human girl being at the camp site. He knew the girl though. It was his own sibling. She felt the girl, Jean, inside of her come out. The phoenix quickly pushed her right back into the back of the shell's mind. Magneto walked further on than his followers did, giving him enough room to work his mutation. He lifted the bridge up from the ground, moving it over toward Alkatraz. He laughed upon seeing the humans jump to safety before the bridge crushed them. Magneto glanced back at the one car that hadn't been moved. A family of four, two adults and two children, were found inside. Magneto chuckled upon seeing the mother lock the car doors.

Magneto and his Brotherhood moved forward down the bridge. They stopped upon seeing what was there to welcome them. Pyro, Callisto, Juggarnut, Julian, and Arclight moved closer to to the front. "Where's speedy?" Pyro found himself asking Magneto. The older man chuckled as he scanned the area around him. His sight stopped on a head of white hair on the edge of the island a bit away from where they were.

He wasn't alone though. The human girl was with him, blind folded and had her hands tied up. He turned to Pyro, knowing by the look in the boy's eyes that he hadn't seen the girl yet. "He's here, Pyro. You don't need to worry about his where-abouts right now." Magneto chuckled to him. Pyro nodded and remained silent when Callisto told Magneto where the mutant cure kid was stashed.

He turned to Pyro once he knew where the child was, telling him to let the first half of the mutants go. "Lets take it down!" He shouted as he motioned the other mutants to go. Half of the army charged foward, half stayed put. The higher up mutants watched as the mutants charged down onto the island where soldiers awaited them. Lance, Lorna, and Amara knew that if they were smart, that they'd stay behind and wait with the higher ups.

Magneto quickly held up his hand when he saw Juggarnut going to go down with the other mutants. "In chess, the ponds go first." He said to his follower. They watched as the soldiers got their guns ready. "Humans and their guns." He scoffed, unimpressed by the humans. He held up his hand to take the guns away, but nothing happened. The soldiers started shooting the mutants with the cure. He tried again, but still nothing. "Plastic. They've learned." He said, only slightly impressed by them now. "That's why the ponds go first." He said as they watched mutant after mutant get hit with the cure. He spotted the soldiers aiming at them. Suddenly hundreds of cure darts were flying toward them. Magneto quickly covered them with two huge slates of metal. "Arklight, use your shock waves." He ordered one of his mutants. "Target those weapons." He ordered her. She moved in front of the boys, taking off her gloves. She clapped her hands together, sending shock wave after shock wave. The cure guns were pretty much taken out.

The X-jet flew over Alkatraz, the four adults watching the scenery below them in horror. Storm quickly changed the jet into stealth mode. The jet became invisible as they tried to land. Back on the ground, the rest of Magneto's army was released. Callisto looked up, having heard the sound of the jet's engine. The jet landed and the X-men quickly went into action. Lightning struck the ground as Storm floated down from the sky, zapping any mutant in sight.

Beast jumped from the one of the lower roofs, landing perfectly on his feet. Remy and Bobby jumped down with Kitty, phasing right through the ground only to appear no later than a second later. Piotr jumped down in his metal form, creating a dent in the ground from his landing. "Hold on tight, kid." Logan said to his daughter, whom was in his back. As he jumped down, he released his claws to help slow down their drop. They both let an oofph as they landed. She jumped off his back and the two hurried to their positions. Storm landed gently on the ground next to them. The two went running to catch up with the others. "Your men cover the door! Everybody get together!" Logan shouted out as the X-men created a line of defense. "And hold this line!" He shouted to them as he got into position. Molly-Grace stood to his left with Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr next to her. Remy stood on his right with Storm and Beast next to him. Molly-Grace, Logan, and Remy all shared a nod. They were in this together. They were in this as family.

Magneto watched in disgust as the X-men stood as a front to protect the humans from their own kind. "Traitors to their own kind." Magneto muttered under his breath. Logan and Jean locked eyes. One of them wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive. "Finish them!" Magneto yelled out. The other half of the army ran toward the X-men. The X-men stood ready for the fight. Logan sliced the lamp post, blocking the mutant's route toward his daughter.

Molly-Grace used the water that flowed through her suit as her water source as she whipped the mutants, knocking the air out of their lungs. Bobby was trying to keep focused on the mutants that he was freezing. He just happened to glance over toward her just seconds before a mutant went to tackle her. "Molly-Grace!" He shouted out as he quickly formed a ice wall in between her and the mutants. Pyro's head quickly scanned the ground below once he heard her name.

_'He nipped at her neck, making her gasp out. His hands moved under her thighs, picking her up in his arms. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, sucking on his neck. He growled as she bite him, slamming them into a tree. "John." She moaned as her head hung back as he kissed his collar bone, sucking on her weak spot between her neck and shoulders. He pressed his side in between her legs harder, making her gasp out.'_

He growled as the memory of their night together played in his head. He wanted to fight her, he needed to cause her pain. She had chosen to fight for the humans over their own kind, once again. Magneto held out his arm, stopping Pyro where he stood. "Not yet." He said to Pyro. Pyro gritted his teeth as he watched her take down mutant after mutant with her water.

A man charged right at Kitty, only he went right through her. She turned around, grabbing onto his shoulders as she threw him to the ground with all her might. Logan sliced as many mutant's as he could, killing them instantly. Remy charged card after card as he blasted away groups at a time with out breaking a sweat. Molly-Grace and Bobby fought side by side as they teamed up to freeze the mutants.

She scanned the grounds until she stopped upon seeing something that broke her heart. Sierra. She was here, and she was blind folded and tied up. "Bobby!" She screamed out as she wiped a string of water so hard it sliced the man's neck. Bobby turned to her as he created another wall. "She's here. She's up on the rocks to the left of the bridge!" Molly-Grace shouted to him as she kept focus on her attacking.

Bobby's skin paled at the mention of Sierra actually being here. This was no place for any of them to be, let alone for a pregnant 15 year old girl. He found the spot that she was talking about and his heart stopped. "I'll get her when I know that you're alright." Bobby shouted out to her, knowing that he couldn't break the line and move spot light onto where Sierra was. So far no one seemed to know that she and the white haired guy were even there. Molly-Grace nodded as she sent a water ball behind him, drowning the mutant that was about to get the upper hand on him. He noticed that someone running toward the building. It was Kitty. She ran right through the wall before he could do anything.

This battle seemed like it was never going to end.


	42. It Ends Tonight Prt 2

Thanks for the reviews! Look for a sequel soon! We've still got six more chapters of POYW left, wow I can't believe I've almost posted the whole thing already lol. I do not own anything in this story, besides MG and Sierra, everything belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Chapter 42

Juggarnut stomped down the hallway with Lance by his side. They were going to the room when Callisto had said the kid was stashed away. Kitty skidded to a stop as she spotted them. She lunged toward Juggarnut, phasing him waist deep through the floor. Only her legs phased back up through the floor, wrapping around Lance's legs. He fell to his knees, which were phased into the marble floor almost instantly.

She phased back up from the floor, smirking as she saw her handy work ."Don't you know who I am?" Juggarnut asked her. She didn't wait for an answer before running off, phasing through the wall and out of their sights. "I'm the Juggarnut, _bitch_!" He yelled out as he jumped up from the floor, creating a big enough hole that Lance was freed as well. He charged through the wall with rock rumbler following close behind him.

She ran as fast as she could, phasing through wall after wall. She glanced back, there was no shaking these guys. She finally skidded to a stop and hid against the wall. Suddenly it smashed open as Juggarnut went right through it and onto the next wall. She laughed quietly to herself before she ran off into a different hall. Lance came through the last hole that Juggarnut had made and watched as the cat ran around the corner. He shared a look with the giant before they both went running after her.

Back outside, the mutants just kept coming. Molly-Grace and Bobby were trying to move themselves closer to where Sierra was being held. Remy was running out of cards, and he was running out of them quickly. He had seen Kitty go into the building, and had yet to see her come back out yet. He knew that she'd be powerless against the giant and his rock buddy with the cure boy by her side.

He hurried over to the hole that Juggarnut had created and jumped inside with the help of his bowstaff. Logan and Beast were fighting off as many mutants as they could at once. Storm was fighting Callisto the best that she could. Magneto stood at the end of the bridge with Lorna, Julian, Phoenix, and Pyro by his side. Amara had gone down to help fight with the other mutants.

Kitty phased into a pure white room, completely out of breath from the running that she had just done. She quickly looked around the room until she spotted the boy hiding next to the side table. She quickly ran up to him, causing him jump in fright. "No. Don't worry. I'm here to help you." She said to him, trying to get him to trust her enough. "We got to get you out of here." She said to him as she helped him up from the floor. The room suddenly started to vibrate. They were coming. "This way." She said to the boy, leading him to wall so that they could phase through it. Only, she found that they couldn't. "Oh my god. What's going on?" She was panicking.

She needed to get them out before the two men found them. "Your powers won't work with me." The boy said to her. She turned to look at him confused, then it dawned on her why her powers weren't working when around this boy. How could she forget?

They backed up into the wall as they felt another vibration, only it was closer this time. Kitty thought quick as the vibrations kept coming. "Stay close, alright?" She said to him. He nodded to her that he understood. Suddenly the wall opposite of them was gone, and Juggarnaut and Lance were there in it's place. Kitty and the boy covered their faces as depris flew everywhere.

Lance smirked as he came around Juggarnaut, smirking as he checked Kitty over quickly. He had to admit, for an X-men girl? She was kind of cute. "Kitten, we're the wrong guys to play hide and seek with." He chuckled to them, tilting his head as he smirked at the girl in front of him.

She needed to make them upset. That was the only way that this plan in her head could work. "Who's hiding, dickheads!" Kitty said this to purposely piss them both off. Juggarnaut growled out as he went to ram them. Only the two moved out of the way just seconds before his head hit the wall. He bounced back, knocked out cold as he fall to the floor. Kitty and the boy looked up to see that Lance was still blocking their exit. "_Run_!" She yelled as the two got up.

She pushed past Lance roughly as they passed by him. "Not so fast, Kitten." He growled out at her as he grabbed the back of her suit, dragging her back to him. He chuckled as he watched her struggle against his hold on her. She was still in reaching distance of the boy so she couldn't phase through Lance's hold on her.

Kitty stopped struggling when she heard a familar laughter come into the room. It was Remy Le Beau. "Now, tell Remy dat he don't see ya pickin' on Mon chat?" He said as he came closer to the two teens. The boy looked between the new man and the man holding Kitty. She knew that Remy knew that he couldn't use his powers in here, but he didn't need them. He had a seriously good right hook. Lance pushed her away from him as he rolled up his sleeves. He was ready for a fight. Remy motioned for her and the boy to wait outside the room for him. She nodded and pulled the boy with her out of the room. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of his hand hitting Lance's face. No sooner was he with them and the three were trying to find another way out of the building.

Outside, things were finally looking up for the X-men. Molly-Grace and Bobby were almost half way to Sierra, though they doubted that she could hear them just yet. Storm had just fried Callisto on a eletric wired fence. Magneto glance at Pyro as he watched the scene below. He glance at his son further down and nodded silently to him. Pietro raced off somewhere on the island, leaving Sierra there alone defenceless. "It's time to end this war." Magneto said to the three left around him. He held up his arms, two cars behind him lifting into the air behind him. Pyro lit up a fire ball just as he threw the car. Pyro lit up both cars as they flew through the air.

One of the flamed cars crashed into a guard's post. Only Bobby and Molly-Grace could hear Sierra small screams from the vibrations as the cars hit the ground. "Take cover!" Logan yelled out, motioning for everyone to find shelter. Magneto sent another car out, Pyro flaming it up just as he did to the other two. Soon the fire covered cars were coming at them like flies. Logan looked around, letting out a breath of relief when he saw that his daughter was safely behind something with Bobby next to her.

They were going to loose if they didn't find a way to get Pyro and Magneto out of the way. Logan, Storm, and Beast all spotted some unharmed cure darts near by and a plan quickly formed in their heads. Logan turned to his daughter and Bobby. "Molly-Grace! Think you can take out your old boyfriend?" He shouted over to her. She hesitated, but nodded. She whispered something over to Bobby before running off. He waited a second before running the other way. Magneto sent another car flying, which Pyro quickly flamed up. She stopped under where the car would soon hit. She used the water from the ocean around them and hit the car full on, putting out the fire completely along with moving it away from the people in direct hit of it.

Magneto watched as the car hit the ground with a loud thud. He turned to Pyro and gave him the go ahead. He didn't say anything, he just headed down the rocks to go meet face to face with her. "Storm, we're gonna need some cover." Logan said to her, whom was next to him. She nodded and let her eyes glaze over pure white. Fog covered the island, giving it was nice thick cover.

Molly-Grace met Pyro half way, so that they weren't in the way of anyone still alive. He stood a few feet in front of her. She really just wished that she didn't need to fight him. They had made love only the night before. She wished they were fighting together, not against the other. "It doesn't have to go down like this, John!" She shouted to him, trying to get him to see things differently like she had with the Brotherhood. She had seen where they were coming from. Couldn't he see where she was coming from? He just shook his head as he created a fire ball with the help of his lighter. He knew that it needed to be this way. It was time for her to know that too. Before she knew it, he was sending a stream of fire toward her. She quickly reacted by sending her own water version of it. The two elements met head on.

Bobby glanced back only to see that he could barely see anything through the fog. He could just barely see the light from John's fire hitting Molly-Grace's water, but that was about it. He could barely even see where he was going. He needed to get to Sierra quickly though. He needed to know that she was safe with him. "Sierra!" He shouted out in all directions. Sierra's ears perked up at the voice. It didn't matter what had gone down the last time that she had saw him. Bobby was here, where ever here is, and was going to save her. "Sierra!" She heard him shout out again.

He was close by her, that much she could tell at least. He would hear her if she yelled back. She hoped that he would anyways. "Bobby! Bobby, I'm here!" She yelled out as loud as she could to him. She just wished that she knew if he could hear her or not too. She could hear rocks crumbling, showing the sign of someone climbing up them.

Bobby was coming to save her. She was finally going to be out of this nightmare soon. "Sierra, thank god." She heard him as he was just getting to the top of the rocks. He was about to approach her when a gust of wind hit them. Pietro was suddenly next to Sierra. Bobby quickly got to his feet, ready to fight him off. Pietro didn't say anything though. He just saluted Bobby before he picked up Sierra in his arms and was gone before Bobby knew what had happened.

The Phoenix was watching Pyro and Molly-Grace's fight extra carefully. She could feel the power flowing through the girl, yet she was loosing? She needed to know what was holding her back. He was taking control as he stepped closer to her. He saw that something was wrong with her when her water was purposely loosing strength. He watched as she fell to her knees in pain. "Molly-Grace?" He whispered out to her. Both elements stopped suddenly as she held her head in pain. He rushed to her side, holding her as she let out screams of pain. All his anger toward her was suddenly gone. "Ariel? C'mon, stay with me." He said to her as he tapped her face, trying to keep her awake, but it was no use.

She let her eyes flutter close shut, the pain knocking her out cold. He looked up at the sounds of foot steps approaching them. "John!" Bobby's voice was heard as he came closer to the two. His heart stopped when he saw Molly-Grace passed out in John's arms. He seemed to loose his train of thoughts upon seeing how helpless she looked. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"What is it, Ice-for-brains!" John yelled out to the ice boy, returning Bobby to what was happening right now at this very second. He didn't feel like talking to Bobby right now with everything going on at the moment.

This was important though. He had to do this. "It's Sierra. John, she's here. Pietro, he got her right before I could." Bobby explained to him quickly. "John, Sierra's pr . . ." He was cut off by the sound of Sierra's scream filling the air. John quickly got to his feet, handing Bobby the girl in his arm's limp body before he ran off to go find his sister.

He didn't care about what he had said to her before. He was her older brother. He was suppose to keep her safe. "Sierra!" He yelled out, hoping that her screaming would guide him to her through the fog. He could hear her pleads to stop to Pietro somewhere close by him. "_Sierra_!" He shouted out to her again as he looked everywhere for her.

He just needed to find her. He needed to have her in his arms where she was safe from harm and where he could protect her, just like he had promised her that he would. "John!" He heard her scream out. It was close by. Really close by in fact. He heard her scream out in pure pain. John could see them now. Pietro was looking right at him.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. He watched as Pietro let go of her body, letting her fall to the ground like she was trash as he raced off somewhere else. "_No_!" John yelled out as he ran as fast as he could to her. He fell to his knees, sliding to a stop at her side. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open slightly. He scrambled to pick her up in his arms, her head falling back limp as he held her. He looked at her confused, not believing that this was his sister in his arms.

Her head was bleeding, dried blood soaking her brown hair. He quickly shrugged off his jacket, then his button up shirt and tied the shirt around her head. He slipped back on his jacket as he held onto his sister. "No no no. Come on Sierra. Wake up. Can you do that for me?" John begged her as he took the blind fold off her eyes and untied her hands. "Please, Sici." He would not cry because she wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. "Just wake up damn it!" He yelled out, giving her a hard shake. He lifted his shaking hand, pressing two fingers onto her pulse point, only she didn't have one. The tears fell from his eyes as he held onto his sister's lifeless body.

Everything around him seemed to start exploding into ashes. He looked around to see that it was the Phoenix. He needed to get his sister out of here. He pulled himself together and carefully picked her up into his arms. He saw Bobby carrying Molly-Grace, he was motioning for John to follow him. At the moment, John didn't care what side of the mutant war that he was on. His sister was dead. Mutants winning the war wouldn't bring her back. They needed to hurry up before the island was gone completely, taking them all with it.

The two boys stopped when they came to the bridge. Bobby gently put Molly-Grace down before climbing up onto it. John handed him his sister's body quickly. He laid her down so that he could pick up Molly-Grace from John next. Once he safely put both of the girls down before he helped John up the small cliff. The two boys carefully picked both of the girls up again and raced off to the jet. Hank had left to go retrieve the jet just before all this started.

On the jet, John never let Sierra's body out of his arms. She had dried blood all over her left side of her body. It made him sick just to see her covered in her own blood. It just reminded him that he couldn't protect her like he had promised her that he would have. He wouldn't let anyone near her, not like they were fussing to see her though. He watched as everyone fussed over Molly-Grace. They didn't even spare a glance toward Sierra and him. Was this how she was treated while she was there? Was she treated like an outsider like he had been?

He was brought out of his thoughts when a small hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kitty giving him a sad smile. She crouched down next to him, hesitantly holding her hand out toward Sierra. When he didn't move, she moved Sierra's bangs out of her eyes. She felt a sob leave her lips when she saw how blue her lips were and how pale her skin was.

Sierra Allerdyce and her unborn baby were dead. Kitty and John were the only ones that seemed to care about that at the moment. John hadn't even noticed the baby bump until now. His eyes seemed to widened when he figured it out though. He was going to be an uncle. She was going to be a mother, and Pietro took that away from her. He was going to burn that sorry excuse of a mutant to a crisp the next time that he sees him.

That was a promise.


	43. Showing Weakness Makes You Stronger

_Thanks for the reviews! This was suppose to be better, at least it was in my head, but I hope it's not too bad lol. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Molly-Grace and the memory of Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 43_

_' Everything was pure white, the walls, the doors, the floor, everything. The air was freezing cold. Molly-Grace walked down a hallway, watching every corner with caution. Her bare feet were cold from the freezing marble floor. She could hear familiar voices not that far ahead of her._

"He's not feeling any better about it either, you know."_ She knew that voice. She hasn't heard it in so long though. It was Jean Grey._

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout." _That was her voice. It couldn't be though. Jean was dead and she was right here, wasn't she?_

"I think you do, but I won't push you, Molly-Grace. I'm just trying to help. You can talk to me, about anything. I want you to know that, you know? I want you to know that nothing you say will leave this room, not through words, or thoughts." _She knew now that this was a memory. Jean had been talking to her about John and her dad. It was the day before she . . . she died. Molly-Grace picked up her pace as she jogged down the hall. She ran right passed a door, one that was open unlike the others. She back tracked when she realized that._

"How come when you have a no strings attached fling, strings end up attached?" _She could see herself and Jean in her room all those months ago. It was like she was watching herself in a movie on the big screen or something._

"That's a tricky one cause the only real fling, or relationship that has no strings attached, are one night stands, but even then some of those even have string attached depending on the situation. We can talk more about this when I get back and have your father's permission though."_ They never did get to talk more about it though. She wanted to watch more, but the movie seemed to be put on pause. _

"Such a waste my shell was. She never knew the power that she possessed." _She heard Jean's voice say. Only, it sounded darker, crueler, than Jean's. Molly-Grace spotted the red head sitting in a chair in front of the big screen. She knew that it wasn't Jean. It was the Phoenix. _

"Jean had more power than you could ever want to have. Maybe not in mutational power wise, but in other ways."_ Molly-Grace tried to defend her professor to the Phoenix, whom in turned just scoffed. She stood up from the chair and pressed a button on her remote. The screen changed channels, or at least that's what it looked like. She covered her mouth as she saw Jean outside the jet. She was holding back the water from the dam while trying to bring the jet back to life. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she watched the water wash over her, killing her on impact._

"I was the one that gave her the power to do that. She was weak. She couldn't even take out a missile on her own to save her pathetic life." _Phoenix pressed another button on her remote and the screen changed channels again. This time it was showing them all in the jet when they were trying to out fly the military. She watched Jean's eyes glowed in flames before the missile exploded. Then when it came time to destroy the other one, she could just barely get it in time. Molly-Grace watched as she and Rogue flew out of the jet._

"If you're so strong, why are you in my head?"_ Molly-Grace asked her, now curious on that matter. The last thing that she remembered was that she was fighting John then she suddenly she got the worst headache. She remembered John holding her, begging her to stay awake before she woke up here._

"I find you interesting. You're powerful. I can feel the power flowing through your veins, yet you were loosing your match with the weaker male." _The Phoenix told her, watching her with curious eyes. Molly-Grace hated that the monster in front of her looked like her dead professor. She wanted to remember Jean as the caring woman that she was, not this monster that was walking around in her body._

"I wouldn't hurt John." _Molly-Grace told her firmly. Phoenix scoffed as she sat back down. She seemed to be confused as she stared at her remote. After a minute she pressed a button. The screen changed channels again and John and Molly-Grace appeared on the screen._

"Look, you know how pissed off I was when you said that you wouldn't come with me. I was pissed, and I wanted to hurt something. She came onto me, and . . . and I just wanted to hurt someone, Molly-Grace. I wanted to hurt you." _She watched him turn away from her. She hated this memory, but at the same time? She loved it because only minutes after this, they had made love for the first time._

"Why would you not want to hurt this boy? He wanted to hurt you. He still does. I can feel the hatred in him." _The Phoenix told her. Molly-Grace wanted to hit her so badly. Her and John may say things like they wanted to hurt the other, but she knew that neither of them actually meant it. She could never hate him, and she knew that he could never hate her._

"You don't get it. One memory of someone saying something hurtful to someone else isn't enough to know how someone feels. John might say nasty things like that, but he can be sweet. He loves me."_ Molly-Grace explains to the Phoenix. She walked further into the room and took the remote from her. She pressed a random button, smiling as she watched the memory that she was hoping for come onto the screen._

"I care about you dammit, Ariel! I'm no Prince Eric though, that's Bobby." _She felt tears coming to her eyes already upon watching this moment in time between herself and John when they were at Bobby's house. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting the monster behind her to see her weak._

"I don't want Prince Eric though. Didn't anyone ever tell you that I go for the crabs? They're funnier."_ She chuckled to herself as she watched this. She still can't believe that she had actually said that to him. She felt her heart skip a beat when she watched herself and John kiss. That had been the break through in their relationship in her opinion. She turned to see the Phoenix staring at the screen confused._

"That was when my shell was alive, child. The boy you seemed to have strong emotions for is not the same boy. He has much hate in him, and much of it is toward you."_ The Phoenix told her, her expression emotionless as she said these things to her. Molly-Grace had had enough though. She wanted this monster out of her head. She wouldn't believe that John really wanted to hurt her, that he could hate her. That wouldn't happen though. She would never believe that._

"I want you out of my head. Now! Get out!"_ Molly-Grace screamed at her. The Phoenix simply just tilted her head at her, her expression still emotionless. _"I want you to leave, and I want you to die!" _Molly-Grace screamed out at the monster in front of her. Molly-Grace's skin pales as she saw Jean before her. She didn't look any different than she did a moment ago, but her eyes. They were happy. Molly-Grace's eyes widened as she saw three stab wounds just below her chest._

_"Tell Logan thank you for me." Molly-Grace watched as the Phoenix . . . Jean, drop to the floor. Her blood ruining the pure white floor. Molly-Grace felt a screaming echo-ing sound in her head. She dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands. She let out one last scream before her body fell limp to the floor.'_

Molly-Grace shot up into a sitting position, a gasp leaving her lips, her eyes wide open. She looked around her to find that she was in the infirmary. She saw that her dad and Remy were fast a sleep in two of the chairs that were in the room. She pulled the wires out of her arms and uncovered her legs. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. She was wobbly at first, but she pulled herself together.

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad had happened. She found a note pad and pen on the side able next to her bed and quickly scribbled something down so when her dad and uncle woke up they won't worry as much. She quietly sneak out of the room and headed up to the upper levels. She had a bad feeling and needed to make sure everyone was alright.

She followed her heart and found herself going in the direction of the kitchen. She felt something tugging on her heart, telling her to go outside. She slowly walked outside and scanned the grounds. She smiled softly when she saw John holding onto a sleeping Sierra. She almost went to leave to let them be when she noticed something. John was crying.

She walked closer to get a better look at the two siblings. Her heart stopped when she saw the greyness in Sierra's skin and her blue lips. "No." She gasped out. She couldn't be. She shook her head, her hand covering her mouth as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. John looked up at her slowly, his eyes red and puffy. She's never seen John cry before and it killed her to see that he was now. She felt her knees give out from under her as she fell to her knees. Sierra was dead.

She moved her eyes up from Sierra's corpse to John. He was looking down at his sister, his eyes showing nothing but love for her. "It's all my fault." She heard John croak out, his voice cracking from holding back his tears. Molly-Grace found the strength to get to her feet long enough to walk over to him. She got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as he cried. She wouldn't let her own tears fall though. She needed to be strong for him. He needed her right now.


	44. Jealousy

Only 4 more chapter after this! Can you believe it? Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this story, everything belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

Chapter 44!

As she walked down the halls of Xavier's school for the gifted youth, she felt as if her heart was being ripped out. Her best friend had been killed, her friend's unborn child would never take their first breath. Sierra Allerdyce had become her best friend so quickly. The two were so much a like, but yet so different. She had gone with Sierra baby clothes shopping. The young brunette had told her that she had a strong feeling that the baby was a girl. They had even convinced the Professor into letting them redo one of the empty dorm rooms for a nursery.

As she thought of the room, she was coming up to it. She stopped when she came up to the door. She looked inside and smiled softly upon seeing John sleeping on the bed that Sierra had picked out for herself. She was going to move out from Bobby's room to the nursery when the baby arrived. She smiled watching the pyromaniac sleep. He looked almost . . . almost harmless. She frown upon seeing his puffy eyes and tear soaked cheeks. She noticed that he was gripping the blanket that his sister had picked out for her baby in his hand tightly.

She couldn't help but notice how scary the similarities between John and Sierra really were. They both shared a lot of the same features. Sierra was a spitting image of her brother, so much that it was almost scary. She froze when she saw his eyes flutter open. She could tell that they were blood shot from all the crying that he had done the night before.

She had seen the fight that he had put up last when Storm and Logan had come to take Sierra's body from him. Storm had said that it wasn't healthy for him to see her corpse, but he didn't care. He didn't want to believe that she was really dead. "What are you doing in here, Kitten?" His voice brought her back from her thoughts. She shifted her eyes up from the floor to look at him, her eyes dazed over.

She couldn't help but give him a small smile when she heard his old nick name that he had given her. She had tutored him in math for a bit a while back and the name he gave her just kind of stuck ever since then. "I helped her do all this." She said to him as she walked more into the room. She sat on the end of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. "It seems like we were just painting the room yesterday. You know that she wanted to use stencils and draw flames on the walls?" Kitty chuckled as she looked over at John.

He chuckled softly with her, knowing that that would be something only his sister would do. "That sounds like Sierra. She always loved it when I would make something for her with fire." John told him. He didn't feel awkward with her like he did with all his old friends. They were all afraid of him, and Bobby didn't really talk to him at all. They weren't close like they had been before.

It was just down right awkward with Molly-Grace though. She acted like she was walking on egg shells last night with him, and he hated that. "She would tell me all these stories about you. I didn't honestly believe any of them at first. She always made you out to be this hero, but after a while?" She paused, the memory playing in her head. "I noticed that she would get this look in her eyes when she talked about you. That's when I started believing her." Kitty confessed to him shyly.

John looked away quickly, glaring at the floor. He was anything but a hero. "I'm no hero. I let her be killed, didn't I?" John said angrily to her as he looked back up at the girl in front of him. His eyes were welling up with tears again. He hated the fact that he couldn't stop crying. He felt weak, vulnerable.

Kitty's heart broke for him. She didn't know why she did, but she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't make her feel unwanted, the exact opposite. She felt loved, she knew that she was safe with you, John." Kitty told him as she held onto him. She felt something wet hit her shoulder and she knew that it was tears. She wanted him to know that she was right about this though. Sierra didn't think of him as a monster, not once. He was her protector, and he protected her the best that he could until the day she died.

Kitty pulled away slightly after a minute. She gave him a weak smile, reaching out her hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. Something then registered to John. Who made Sierra feel unwanted? "Kitten, who made Sierra feel unwanted?" He asked her, locking his eyes with her's. Kitty opened her mouth to confess all to John when they heard a throat clear. They looked at the door at the same time to see that Molly-Grace was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Kitty.

Kitty noticed then that she hadn't moved her hand away from John's face. She blushed as she pulled away from him, putting some distance in between them. "What's going on here?" She asked them, her glare never leaving the younger girl. She didn't like the cat at all. It was one thing to hit her, but it was another to hit on her boyfriend when he's grieving over his sister.

John and Kitty shared a quick look before looking back at her. What had been going on here? Did they even know? Kitty didn't know what to say. She was beyond confused about this right now. "I should, uh, go." She stuttered out quietly as she got up from the bed and went to leave the room, but something, someone, grabbed onto her wrist. It was John's hand.

She sent him a confused looked quickly, but he just smirked as he looked up at her. What was he up to? "We were just talking Molly-Grace, no reason to flip a lid over it. Now, before you blow steam out of your ears, Kitten and I are going to go grab some grub before she helps me catch up on what I missed in my classes, right Kitten?" John said to the two girls as he got up from the bed too.

Kitty didn't know what to say, she really didn't want to be on anyone's bad side, nor did she want to be stuck in the middle of these two's relationship. "I can help you with your class stuff, John." Molly-Grace said to him, not wanting these two alone together any longer. She didn't trust Kitty to be alone with him after what ever she had just walked in on.

She hated feeling insecure when it came to John and her's relationship, but she just couldn't help it. He wasn't helping her any when he looked at Kitty with that smirk of his. "That's alright, Molly-Grace. I'm sure Kitten here doesn't mind spending a few hours with me, do ya Kitten?" John said to the girls, wiggling his eyes brows at Kitty, in turn, making her blush like crazy. She shrugged silently that she didn't mind, making him just chuckle softly to himself. "We'll see you later then, babe." He said to Molly-Grace before he took a hold of Kitty's wrist and led her out of the room. Molly-Grace stared after them in shock. She couldn't believe that he had just blown her off for Kitty Pryde.

Julian led Lorna, Lance, and Amara into one of his parent's mansions. They had let him transform it into a boarding house for him and his friends. The place was beyond huge. It had so many rooms in it that they could each have about ten rooms. He had a training room be put in the basement for a work out room. They had a pool out back and inside the house. "The kitchen and the dining room is down that hallway to your left. The pool and the training room are down there on your right. The game room is upstairs on the left. Bedrooms are on the right. Your guy's stuff are already in your rooms." Julian explained to them as they looked around the mansion.

They had been the few to escape Alkatraz unharmed. Amara had found Lance knocked out in the building and dragged him out just in time before the Phoenix went on a rampage. Julian had gotten Lorna out of there when the fog had came in. "This was really nice of your parents to let us live here, Julian." Lorna said to him as she entered her room. Julian had told Lance and Amara where their rooms where and sent them on their way.

He shrugged silently, nothing in this world was free. There was always a price. His parent's price just happened to be that he not refer them as his parents to anyone. Only Lorna knew of this, but that was only because she had been there when they had made the deal with him on the phone. "Nice is not the word that I put next to them." Julian mumbled under his breath. Lorna sighed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up at him, getting on her tippy toes so that she could let her lips touch his. He smiled as he captured her lips in his before she could pull away. It was no secret anymore that they were together. No one was around to care. Lance and Amara knew, and they were happy to see them happy.

They pulled away quickly when they had heard a throat clear. They looked at the door, their smiles fading just as quickly upon seeing who it was. "Got room for one more?" His cocky voice asked as he leaned against the door frame. He tilted his head to the side, smirking as he looked at them. They couldn't believe that he had found them. They would have thought that he had been cured. Course, none of them had actually had seen him during the fight even once, so he could have just bailed like Wanda had.

"Pietro?"


	45. Break Downs Lead To Break Ups

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this story, except for MG and the memory of Sierra. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 45!

Molly-Grace was walking down the halls of Xavier's with her only friend left, Bobby Drake. She was listening half heartedly as he went on about the funeral that they were having for Sierra. John had taken over the arrangements. Bobby only knew a little bit of the details from John's mutterring at breakfast. He never moved back into Bobby's room, he had decided that he wanted to room in the nursery that Kitty and his sister had created.

They were walking by the kitchen when she suddenly stopped short. She pulled Bobby back by the hem of his shirt as she hid at the side of the entrance. She couldn't believe that they were together again. Alone She could vaguely hear them talking, and her ears must have been decieving her. They couldn't be talking about the funeral. Bobby had said that he wasn't discussing it with anyone. Not even her. "She'd like that, John. Trust me." She heard Kitty say to him. She could just barely see them without her being found, but she didn't like what she saw at all. Kitty and John were sitting, very close together, and her hand was on his shoulder, comforting him.

That should be her in there that he wanted to plan his sister's funeral with, that he wanted to comfort him. Bobby tugged on her arm, knowing that she didn't need to see this. She let him lead her away from the kitchen, but she'd have a few choice words for that cat later on. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous. John was letting this girl in, and not her. She glanced back and felt her heart break when she heard their laughter coming from inside of the kitchen. Kitty was making him laugh, something that she couldn't seem to get him to do in a long time. She didn't realized it until now, but he had never really laughed when she was at the brotherhood with him, only the morning after they made love.

John wondered through the back grounds of the Institute. He wasn't that surprised at how much freedom they were giving him. They thought that since his sister was dead, he had seen the 'light'. Yeah, right. All he knew was that Pietro, Magneto's son, had killed his sister. They had planned it all behind his back. They were good as dead to him now. No one kills his sister and gets away with it. Not alive anyways.

The sound of running water brought him out of his thoughts of murdering the Brotherhood. His little sister had always loved just sitting by the stream near their house. She would have camped out there every night if she could have. He sat himself down near the edge of the water. He could hear her voice laughing in his head, the sound of water splashing around following behind it. He shut his eyes, trying to silence the voices in his head. He just wanted her and her memories gone.

_'The sun was hidden behind the trees. The sound of twigs and leaves being stepped on where heard. A little girl went running through the woods, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. She let out a squeal of laughter as she ran. She quickly climbed over fallen trees as she made her way through the woods. "Sierra!" A voice yelled out as the boy chased after her. He didn't want her to fall and get herself seriously hurt. He jumped over the same fallen tree that the little girl had moments ago. He was running as fast as he could to catch up to her. She had taken off with out him and had a good head start on him. "Sierra!" He yelled out again as he could just barely see her ahead of him now. _

_She was laughing as she raced ahead of him. He saw her stumbling, but catching herself every time. "Johnny can't wet me!" Sierra laughed out as she raced to the other end of the woods. The trees coming up were breaking apart. They were coming to the other end of the woods. The only thing keeping her from the other end was a small stream. There was a rope tied to a tree that she could swing over, but she was afraid that it would break on her. She spotted a fallen tree and thought that would be safer. She climbed on top of it and crawled across._

_John saw her on the trunk of the tree, crawling to the other side. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he saw her safely get to the other side, but quickly scolded himself because she was off running again. He knew that trying to keep his balance on the fallen tree would only slow him down. He ran faster toward the stream, letting out a yell as he grabbed onto the rope, swinging to the other side of the stream. He let go of the rope, falling to the ground with a roll on other side of the stream. He quickly got to his feet and was off running again._

_Sierra came to a skidded halt as she ran out of the opening of trees. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She gawked happily at the greenish blue water in front of her. It seemed to just sparkle in front of her. It was so untouched from man kind. It was rare to see a pond as big as this one in Australia. Especially in the part where they live. She let out a squeal of laughter as she was picked up from the ground and swung around. "Johnny!" She laughed out as her brother sat her on his hip. He looked her over for any cuts and was beyond happy to find none. At least none that were new. "Ya gots me." She laughed as she held onto him. _

_John laughed out softly at how cute she sounded. He loved how innocent she was. He prayed that she never lost her innocence like he had at a young age. "That's right. I got ya, luv . . ." He paused, looking around as if he was making sure no one was there to listen to them. ". . . and I'll tell ya a secret." He laughed to her. She was excited to know a secret. "I'll never let ya go, Sierra. I won't let anyone take ya away from me." He told her, making a promise to her that he'd never let her be taken away from him, from this world unless it was by her choice. _

_He wanted her to have a long happy life. He knew that it was already too late for him, but it wasn't for her. "Johnny, can we way in de water?" Sierra asked him. John couldn't say no to her, he never could. He nodded silently and put her back down onto the ground. She grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as she ran toward the water. John picked her up at the last minute and ran into the water with her in his arms. He tossed her into the water. When she resurfaced, she was still laughing her little heart out.'_

John growled out. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could. He let out a loud yell, wanting nothing more than to burn everyone who had ever hurt Sierra before her death. He wanted to burn their flesh off slowly, make them beg for him to just end it already. He ran his hands through his hair, clearly frusterated. Sierra wouldn't want him to be thinking about murder. He wanted to make her proud, he always had. He needed to get his mind off of her though somehow.

Molly-Grace.

He needed to see her. He needed to let his frusterations out. He craved the need of her touch. He needed to make _her_ voice in his head go away. Molly-Grace did that. She had made the voices all go away with her kisses. When he would think of Sierra before the whole crisis with soldiers attacking the school, he had gone to her, needing her to make his sister's voice go away. He left his sister to go to the institute for her own good. He needed to learn to control the fire before he hurt her more than he already had.

Did Molly-Grace still do that though? Did she make the voices stop anymore? Had things changed between them when he left her and the insistute? Had the effect she had had on him . . . disappeared? Was the flame that burned inside of him when she touched him been there when they slept together? He remembered just wanting to hurt her, make her scream. There was no fire, just the need to make her scream.

He needed to see if the flame was still burning for them. He needed to know the truth. He got up from his spot on the ground and headed back toward the mansion. He glanced around the grounds and saw three head stones. There, at the end, being the biggest out of the three. It was the professor's grave no doubt. He shook his head, he needed to stay focused on the task at hand. He needed to find Molly-Grace.

Molly-Grace was walking down the hallway toward the nursery that Sierra had made. She had a plate of food in her hands, full of John's favorites. Bobby had told her that Kitty had told him that John was skipping meals. She still hated the fact that that kid knew something was wrong with John before she did. She needed to find John and get him to talk to her. She hated that he wouldn't let her in.

She opened the door to the nursery and the plate of food dropped. Kitty was sleeping in the bed that Sierra had put in the room for herself, now John's bed. Her shoulders were bare, as were the parts of her legs that were free of the blanket. "Oh my god." Molly-Grace felt tears in her eyes. Kitty jumped up from the sound of glass shattering. She held the sheet over her chest, her brown hair falling onto her shoulders.

Molly-Grace couldn't believe it. She stormed over to Kitty and picked her up from the bed by the hair. She was seeing red. With out a second's notice, she slapped Kitty. She didn't even care to take notice that Kitty was wearing strapless dress. "What is your problem, Molly-Grace?" Kitty yelled out, holding her stinging cheek. Molly-Grace was panting, trying to calm herself down by taking deep breathes.

Her problem? She finds Kitty _naked_ in John's bed, and she's the one with the problem? "You sleep with my boyfriend, and you ask me what my problem is?" Molly-Grace hissed at her. Kitty looked at her shocked. She looked over her outfit to make sure that she did in fact have clothes on, which she did. She also noticed how it must have looked to Molly-Grace. One wouldn't be able to see her dress under a sheet, one sheet that belonged to John Allerdyce's bed.

That still didn't give Molly-Grace a right to pull her hair and slap her though. "You just love slapping people for no reason, don't you? You never wait for the whole story, you just slap away when you see or hear something you don't like. If you haven't noticed, I'm still in my clothes." Kitty pointed out the dress that she was wearing to Molly-Grace.

Molly-Grace rolled her eyes, she really didn't like this girl at all. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked her. She knew exactly what she meant though. She was talking about Sierra. She had slapped Sierra and told her things that she knew would only make Sierra want to shrivel up and hide away from the world because she was simply mad.

Rogue had left, and she blamed it on Sierra. "You not only slapped Sierra, Molly-Grace, but you told her that no one would care if she died. Not even John!" She shouted out. "The sad thing about it, though, was that Sierra didn't even do anything but tell the truth and you took out your anger on her because she was weaker than you." Kitty continued shout out, not caring that tears were welling up into her eyes.

Talking about Sierra was hard for anyone that really cared about the girl. "You want me to say that I'm sorry, Kitty? Fine! But it won't bring Sierra back, you and I both know that. You can take out all your anger on me and grieve for her all you want, but it won't bring her back!" She told her. "You stay away from my boyfriend though. You hear me, Kitty?" Molly-Grace warned her, poking the other girl in the shoulder roughtly.

Kitty stood strong, not letting Molly-Grace bully her like she did with her late friend. Sierra was broken, still trying to pick back up her pieces and put herself together again, but Molly-Grace just kept breaking her all over again. "You just love warning people away from boyfriends, don't you? Sierra didn't once lead Bobby on, yet you slapped her because he came onto her. You're threatened by me for no reason. I don't want John. He lost his sister. I lost my best friend. That's it." Kitty told her, trying to get the fact that she doesn't want John like that across to Molly-Grace.

She was hearing anything of it though. She just wasn't. "I don't care!" She screamed out. "Sierra died. No one even liked her here except for you, Kitty." She told her, moving closer so that she was face to face with her. "She was weak and broken. People felt _bad_ for her. She was kicked around and knocked up, who wouldn't be? She didn't fit in here." Molly-Grace was seeing red still. Who was Kitty to tell her any of this?

They both heard a throat clear and looked back at the door. Molly-Grace's face paled instantly. John. "She didn't _fit in_? So that gave you a right to push her around? I didn't fit in either, so are you going to hit me and tell me to die too?" His voice sounded so broken. Molly-Grace didn't mean it like that. She didn't mean him.

Kitty's heart broke to pieces. She hadn't wanted him to walk in and find out what Molly-Grace had said to his sister like that. Not at all. She wanted him to know, of course, he had a right to, but never like this. She wouldn't wish that one anyone. Not even Molly Grace, believe it or not. "John . . ." Kitty started to say.

Molly-Grace cut her off before she could finish though. "John, that's not what I meant. You do fit in, you always did." Molly-Grace tried to explain to him. John couldn't believe her. This wasn't the girl that he had cared for all those months ago. This was someone else. It wasn't her. This was someone that he wanted to just . . . just burn.

She sounded like Magneto. He had always said that human's didn't fit in with their world. Was this how he acted right before he left the mansion? "But Sierra didn't fit in? Is that what you're saying?" He said to her, but didn't wait for an answer. "Never mind, I think if you say anything else, I'll want to burn you alive so much to a crisp that you won't be able to even heal yourself." He turned to leave, but stopped and glance back between the two girls. "Oh, and Molly-Grace? You don't have a say in who I do or do not sleep with. You never did, and you never will. Come on Kitty, we have stuff to plan." John growled to Molly-Grace, motioning for Kitty to follow him.

Which, after a hesitented long moment, she did just that. Molly-Grace felt the hot tears falling down her cheeks. What was happening to her? To her and John? Was she loosing the only boy that she's ever really cared about to Kitty Pryde?


	46. She Was An Angel Among Mutants

I know the last few chapters have been sucky, but I'll make up for it in the sequel to this. I do not own anything in this story, besides MG and the memory of Sierra Allerdyce, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 46

Today was the day. Today was the day that he wished he'd never have to see during his life time. Today was his baby sister's funeral. Sierra died only days ago and today's the day that he's burying her body. It was closed casket, Kitty had begged him to make it closed so it was a bit easier on him. He had given in to her pleads. He knew that she was right deep down. He wouldn't last a minute if he had to see her lifeless body again.

He hasn't let anyone into the nursery, besides Kitty, since he found out that the one girl that he ever really trusted besides Sierra, cared for even, had treated his little sister like shit. He ignored her when she tried to see him. He shut her out completely. He only let Kitty in the room because she deserved to be in the room. She had helped his sister make it into what it is today. She had befriended Sierra, and didn't pitty her once.

He didn't know anyone at the mansion anymore. The Bobby that he was best friends with would never had cheated on his girlfriend. He would have never made a move on Sierra at all. Rogue had gone to get the cure, but deep down that didn't surprise him at all. Molly-Grace was who surprised him the most. She had gone from this strong independent woman to a clingy spoiled brat. She had changed the most since he left the institute. The Molly-Grace that he knew would have taken Sierra in with open arms and never would have raised a hand to his sister.

Had his leaving and joining the Brotherhood made her into that . . . that bitch? Had he broken her to the point of no return? He had wanted her to hate him, not hate everyone else but him. Since they slept together that day at the Brotherhood, she's been thinking that they were back together. She would call him her boyfriend like nothing had happened between them. Like he had never left. Them sleeping together hadn't fixed anything though, just took away the sexual tension. Back when she had first came to the mansion, he had seen a strong girl who had fought back. Who didn't take any of his shit. But now? He wouldn't even have looked twice at her.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Kitty sticking her head in. He motioned her to come in with a nod of his head. Kitty slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She moved more into the room and sat next to him on the bed. She placed her hand on top of him, comforting him the best that she could with out words. "Show time?" He asked her, his voice croaked from trying not to cry. He felt like a little wuss. All he did was cry lately. Kitty nodded and got up off the bed. She went to leave to give John a minute, but his hand caught her wrist. She glanced down at him, her eyes questioning his actions. "Walk down there with me?" He asked her, his eyes pleading her. He didn't want to be cornered by Bobby and Molly-Grace, at least not alone.

Kitty just nodded and waited for him to stand up. They left the room together, her arms wrapped around his. They made it all the way down stairs and outside before they saw anyone. They walked down the aile together. John didn't glance once to see who had showed up. Kitty did however. She saw Bobby and Molly-Grace in the back, watching them with two different emotions. Bobby's was curious while Molly-Grace's held only hatred for her. She looked away from Molly-Grace's glare and continued walking. She and John took the front two seats.

In front of them was a picture of Sierra from when she and John had been on their own. Even through the worst of times, she could still smile that million dollar smile of hers. Kitty glanced at John to see that he was biting back the cry that wanted to be let out. She grasped his hand in her's and gave him a comforting squeeze. He glanced at her and silently thanked her with a nod. "Though I didn't know her very well, I was grateful to have met her. We were in the middle of a war when she arrived. We still are at war, but we are at peace for the moment and we should all be thankful for that. I noticed that Sierra's presence had brightened some of the student's days. She let a select few into her life, into her unborn child's life. She'll be greatly missed. She died for a cause that wasn't her's to fight, but she didn't die in vein." Storm said to the crowd of people, her voice stronger than it had been on the day of Professor's funeral.

John scoffed as she wiped her fake ass tears. He knew that she didn't really know Sierra at all, no one did. Only him. She motioned him to come up to the stand, which he reluctantly did. "I know not a lot of you gave a fuck about my sister, but yet here you all are." John started, his glare locked on Molly-Grace. "She wasn't wanted here, I know that much. I wasn't wanted here either, I still don't know if I am or not now. I might deserve the cold shoulder, but she didn't. She was girl, a pregnant girl might I add, who just wanted some fucking help. What did she get though? She got yelled at, she got accused, she got abandoned by the people who were suppose to watch out for her." John was getting angry, his voice was raising a bit.

People sat ridgid and uncomfortable in their seats. "John." Storm tried to get him to calm down and stop, but he wasn't paying her any attention. He was going to make it clear that he can see right through everyone's masks of grief. No one really cared that his sister was dead besides him and Kitty.

John scoffed, rolling his eyes at Storm's 'commanding' tone. "Let me finish, _Miss. Monroe_." He growled out to her. "You all didn't deserve to be in the same room as her. Not one of you did. She was an angel among demons. She didn't die _for_ mutants. She died because _of_ mutants. She died because _someone_ couldn't keep their lips to their selves. She died because someone pointed the finger at her since she was the outsider, because to someone she was the freak." John was beyond out of control now. Molly-Grace and Bobby knew exactly who he was talking about. Them.

Kitty looked around. No one deserved to hear this. She hurried out of her seat and over to John's side, trying to get him to look at her. "John? John, please. Now isn't the time to do this. Don't make this day worse by doing this here." She pleaded with him. "John, please just listen to me. Please." She continued on to beg him, trying to get him to look at her. She finally managed to get his eyes to lock on her's. "Please, just stop." She whispered to him. He finally nodded to her and let her lead him back to the mansion.

Once they were inside, a strong breeze hit them. Kitty squeaked as she fell to the floor. It felt as if she was pushed by the wind. John's head snapped up when he heard _his_ laughter. Pietro Maximoff. He stood not more than six feet from them. He had his hands in his pockets, smirking at him. Kitty looked between the two boys. John had told her that it was Pietro that had killed Sierra, so why was he risking showing his face at the institute? Especially on the day of her funeral. She heard foot steps back at the door, but paid no attention to them.

Before she could even blink, John was lunging for Pietro, whom just simply moved out of the way. What he hadn't expected was for John to recover so quickly. He swiped Pietro's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. John quickly climbed on top of him and threw punch after punch into his face. "You killed her! You fucking killed her!" He yelled out as he sent punch after punch into the speedy mutant's face. Pietro's head ricocheted back from the impact of his punches. He didn't even have time to focus his eye sight before John's fist hit him again. Blood ran down his chin and his nose. Bobby and Piotr struggled to pull John off of Pietro. "I'll kill you! You killed my sister, you bastard!" John yelled out as he struggled against Bobby and Piotr's sudden grip on him.

Pietro, after a moment, sat up the best that he could. He chuckled bitterly as he wiped the blood off from his chin. "You'll kill me? That's rich dude, it really is. You didn't seem to care when you walked in on me making out with your sister back at the camp." Pietro said out to the fire thrower smugly, wincing when he touched his swollen eye. John growled deeply, ripping his arms out of Piotr and Bobby's grip.

He kicked his combat boot into Pietro's side repeatingly. The boy didn't let out any sign that he was pain, instead he just chuckled out in between every kick, spitting out blood when John's boot met his side. "John, stop it before you kill him!" Molly-Grace screamed out, finally making her presence known, but the sound of her voice only angered him more. The image of her slapping Sierra played in his head as the force in his kick became harder as it hit Pietro's side. "John!" She tried again, but still his force behind his kick only got worse.

Kitty seemed to notice this, and knew that Molly-Grace wasn't helping any. "John!" She screamed out to him. "John, what would Sierra think if she saw you right now? Please, just stop! Sierra wouldn't want this." Kitty continued on as she tried to get him to stop. She saw him stop slowly, his body now tense. She glanced back at the others before she moved toward him. She placed a hand on his arm. He glanced back at her, tears running down his cheeks. "She wouldn't want this, John. Just . . . just trust me." She whispered to him. His head looked away, but she knew that was to show her that he was trusting her.

Remy and Logan came out of no where, and picked Pietro up and dragged him some where else, probably down to the infirmary before they tossed him out. Molly-Grace watched on as Kitty whispered comforting words to John. When she had tried to get him to stop, he had only put more force into his kicks. When Kitty had tried though? She had gotten him to stop and to listen to her.

Bobby looked back and forth between John and Molly-Grace. He would have never imagined that John would completely ignore her like that. He knew that had to have hurt her a lot. She loved the pyromaniac, but could he say the same for him to her? John didn't love anyone, except for maybe his sister. He watched on as John and Kitty left after another minute. He glanced at the girl beside him to see the hurt expression on her face. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

Molly-Grace knew where she would find them. She had no doubt that's where they were be. He never left the room and she was the only one that he would actually let come inside. It killed her to know that. Her own boyfriend locked her out and let the cat in. Did their love making mean nothing to him? She stood in front of the door to the nursery. She noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way. She pushed it open just a smig so that she could see inside. She felt tears come to her eyes upon what she saw inside.

Kitty was holding John in her arms, whispering words to him as she rocked them back and forth on the bed. He had his head laid against her chest, letting her do all of this for him. He had a blank stare in his eyes. He looked so lost, and that's what killed her the most. He was lost and she didn't know if she could get him back this time. She needed to stay positive, they were still together. John was still her's, he wasn't Kitty's. She closed the door as quietly as she could before she made her way toward her own room.


	47. On The Other Side Of The Tracks

Thanks for the reviews. MG's gonna be doing some growing up in the next story. She'll learn that not everything is going to be the same. Rogue, not gonna give a lot away for the sequel promise, is going to come in when MG needs her the most. Kitty is gonna learn that a certain flame between two people never go out completely, no matter what they do. I've got some plans for those three that you all might find funny. I hope so at least.

I do not own anything in this story (Sadly only one more chapter after this one), besides MG and the memory of Sierra, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 47!

On the other side of the Mutant world, things were actually calm. "So you and Julian, huh? For some strange reason, I'm not actually that surprised." Amara laughed out as she and Lorna walked down the hall to their new home together. The green haired mutant girl blushed and looked at her feet as she walked along. Amara was the only one to officially know about her relationship with Julian.

Pietro had walked in on them, so that didn't really count. They didn't get to actually tell him when they were ready to. "Believe me when I say if I was anyone else, I'd even be surprised. I know how Julian acts in front of everyone else, but with me?" She trailed off as she thought of how sweet he always had been to her since they met.

Amara caught the small smile playing on her best friend's lips and knew that this was real for her. Lorna and Julian were in love. "He acts completely different?" Amara finished her friend's thought. The green haired mutant smiled at her shyly, a blush in her cheeks as she nodded. "I totally get it. You love him. He loves you too, Lorna. I hope you two realize that before it's too late." Amara told her friend as they stopped at the balcony that over looked the main room. Below them were Lance and Julian talking about something.

Lorna glanced at her friend and noticed the sad longing look in her eyes. She followed Amara's line of sight to see that she was looking at Lance. Something occurred to her then. Lance and Amara had come from the same town. Did they know each other before they came to the Brotherhood? "Did you and Lance know each other before you both joined the Brotherhood?" Lorna asked her friend. Amara turned to look at her, a weak smile playing from her lips as she nodded to her.

Amara turned back to look at the two boys below them to see that they were doing some kind of hand shake that guys do before leaving in different directions. "Yeah, we did. We were friends back in Idaho. He would take me rock climbing. Sometimes when life got tough, we'd road trip to Cali and go to the beach for a few days." Amara confessed to her best friend.

The younger girl noted that the same look in Amara's eyes now was the same look that she had when she had first began to like Julian more than a friend. "You like him, don't you?" Lorna wasn't asking her this, she was stating a fact. Amara liked Lance more than friend, but what was holding her back from telling him? "Than why don't you tell him?" She asked her friend. Amara looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. She couldn't tell Lorna that Lance liked her and that's why she didn't make any moves to get him to see that she cared for him. She needed to come up with another reason.

She was saved from having to answer Lorna when they heard the main doors crashed open, followed by a loud thud. The two girls whipped their heads around to see what was going on. "Pietro!" Lorna shrieked out as she raced down the stairs, completely forgetting about the fact that she could have just flew down. Amara was right on her heels as they hurried down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. "Pietro!" Lorna called out to her brother again as she hurried to his side. He looked completely awful. He had blood all over him and he was barely conscious.

She could feel the anger fuming inside of her. She was still new to the whole mutant thing, but she had learned control. Only, seeing her brother like this, her control was completely gone. "Lorna, calm down! Lorna!" Amara yelled out as she watched any piece of metal in the house levitating from where they were originally placed. Julian and Lance ran back into the room upon hearing the girl's screams. Julian looked around his surroundings quickly as he dodged something metal from hitting his head.

One look at the scene around him, and he knew that something was wrong with Lorna. He spotted the girl crying over her brother's body. Was he dead? No. His chest was still rising and falling. He was just beat up really badly. "Whoa!" He moved just before another object made of metal almost hit him. He looked at the girl, whom had captured his heart, and knew that he needed to calm her down. "Lorna." He breathed out as he hurried to her side. "Shhh, metal-bee. I got you." Julian tried to calm her down as he pulled her into his arms.

He glanced at Pietro and saw the damage that had been done. He had to be honest, it wasn't pretty. He looked lucky to even be breathing. Julian didn't need to ask for answers as to who did this to Pietro, he already knew. Pyro had done this. Julian couldn't blame the guy. Pietro had killed the guy's sister. Neither him, or Pietro, would have done anything different if the situations had been reversed. He would have kicked his or Pyro's ass like Pyro did his if they had hurt a hair, let alone killed, his sister. That being said if he even had a sister at all. He was an only child, lucky him.

Julian and Lance had carried Pietro up to one the closest room and laid him out on the bed. Amara had ran into the room and cleaned up his wounds. The Brotherhood took care of each other, no matter what any of them had done in the past. None of them had squeaky clean pasts, Pietro being no different. They made sure that he was alright before leaving the room. Lorna came inside the room an hour later once she was calmed down a bit and laid down in the bed, snuggling into her brother's embrace like she had when they were younger.

She couldn't even begin to explain how scared that she was for her big brother. The moment that she had seen his body just lying there on the floor, her world had crashed to the ground and shattered completely. She had thought that he was dead, gone from her life forever. She didn't want to think about it, not even now, that her brother could have been easily killed tonight. She now knew how Pyro had felt when he saw Sierra die right before his eyes. Only, this was different.

Pietro would wake up tomorrow, really sore, but he would take another breath of air and live. He would see another day. Sierra Allerdyce never would. Her un-born child never would see daylight for the first time. That feeling of emptiness when you loose someone that you care for dearly, even if it was only for a second, would haunt her for the rest of her life. It killed her during those few seconds that she thought Pietro was dead. Pyro had to feel that everyday though. He had to die a little bit everyday because of something her own brother did.

Lorna sat up on her elbow and looked at her brother's sleeping form. He was going to have a nice shiner when he woke up, and he was lucky that he only broke two of his ribs. She frowned sadly, tilting her head to the side as she looked at her brother. She moved his white hair out of his eyes before laying back down and letting sleep over coming her. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted Wanda back. She wanted her caring and loving brother back.

She wanted her family back.


	48. Who's That Girl?

Thanks for all the reviews! I think I might change up what I have for the sequel so far. I'm liking the ideas I've getting a lot. Here it is though, the final chapter of _'Part Of Your World_'. I do not own anything in this story, besides the memory of Sierra and MG, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. The sequel will be up soon, so be on the look out for _'Briar Rose'_

_Chapter 48!_

It's been a week since John had beaten Pietro up to a pulp after his baby sister's funeral. It's been almost a month since her death, since he's been back at the institute. No one really talked to him much anymore here, well except for Kitty. Molly-Grace tried to talk to him, to kiss him, but he pushed her away almost every time. He couldn't look at her, let alone listen to her voice, and not see the image of her slapping Sierra in his head.

So here he sat, alone, just staring at an old worn picture of his sister when she was just six years old. She was smiling that million dollar smile of her's, she had been smiling at him. He had been making a funny face. He was trying to show her off for cash. He knew that any woman would be a sucker for a boy raising a little kid on his own. He had been old enough, and she looked young enough, that they could have been father and daughter. Which was so gross on so many levels.

The room that he sat in laid untouched, well besides the bed that he slept in. He hadn't touch a thing that she had. The pictures that she had hung up of her and him, the one's that she had managed to rescue from the remains of the fire and keep with her after all these years, still hung crooked on the wall. The teddy bear in the crib still laid on it's face like it had been when she had accidentally dropped it before she had been dragged out of the room by an excited Kitty so they could go shopping.

He took another swig of the beer in his hands, his eyes only leaving the picture of Sierra for a second so he could make sure that the bottle touched his lips and not his cheek. Logan had sneaked him a six pack after the funeral, and what better day to drink them all than today? He was on his six beer, finishing off all of the pack already. He knew that he was drunk, he had to be by now. He heard _that_ laughter, the same laughter that haunted his dreams, echo around the room. "Johnny's gonna we in wrumble! Johnny's gonna we in wrumble!" Her voice sang out, her voice echoing all around him like she was everywhere in the room.

He shut his eyes tight, begging for her voice to go away. Only, he got the exact opposite of that. He could feel her near him. He could still hear her _fucking _stupid laughter. "No, I'm _not_. Go away. You're . . . you're not real." John hissed out to the voice of his little sister. She didn't sound older than four though. Had that been when she was last happy? He couldn't focus with her laughing. He shivered at the sudden coldness. He could feel her cold little fingers on his face, silently asking him to open his eyes. He slowly did and what he saw made him go pale on sight. "Sierra." She was just like how he remembered her when she was little.

Her brown hair shined as the curled ringlets hung down pass her shoulders. She was wearing her favorite white dress that she wore to church every time their parents had actually bothered to actually bring them. She had a glow around her, she was literally beaming as she smiled at him. "Do ya like my wress, Johnny? Aunty Jeanie helped me find it. She said ya would wove ta see me in it." She said to him as she did a little twirl for him in it.

He chuckled lowly and shook his head. Only Sierra could pull that dress off. It was near rags, but it had been her favorite. She made it look like it was suppose to look the way it did though. "I love your dress, Sici." He told her weakly. He sounded, and looked, completely drained. He was looking her over, savoring every little detail about his sister. He didn't want to forget how her eyes twinkled when she smiled.

He didn't want to forget that she could be this happy and laugh. He never wanted to forget the way that she said his name, the way her eyes seemed to explode with life when she saw him. "Aunty Jeanie wed ya were sad, Johnny. Why ya sad?" She asked him as she plopped herself down on the floor next to him. John put down his beer away from them both and reached his hand out, not knowing if he could touch her or not.

His lips twitched when he found that he could in fact touch her skin. It was freezing cold, but he could. He carefully picked her up in his arms and put her on his lap. She looked up at him, her doe eyes big with curiousness. "I broke my promise, Sierra." He told her. "I let . . . I let someone take you away from me." John confessed to the little girl version of his sister. He closed his eyes, the image of Pietro dropping his sister's body to the ground like she was nothing replaying in his head.

When he opened them up again, Sierra was gone. He shook his head, she couldn't be gone already. Did she blame him for letting her be killed? He didn't even get to ask her! "I don't blame you, John. I could never blame you." She was sitting right in front of him now. She looked like she did the last time that he had seen her at the mansion alive, only now she had her baby belly. She was still in her white dress, just now it was newer and wasn't ripped to pieces.

She smiled brightly at him as she tilted her head, moving her hand to cup the side of his face. "It's my fault, Sierra. I should've gotten there sooner. I should have known that you were with Pietro all that time. I should have . . ." He trailed off upon hearing her laughter, only it was covering her sobs.

His eyes met her teary ones. She had his eyes. Probably one of the only things that he was glad that he shared with her. "None of this is your fault, John." She told him, a small worried expression playing on her soft features. "Don't become dad, please. Don't drink." She asked him, trying her best to show him that she was strong, just like she always use to do when they were on their own. She saw him eye the beer next to him. "Please John, for me. Don't." She pleaded with her brother.

He just nodded slowly to her. She smiled weakly at him and kissed his cheek, leaving a cold chill behind. She stood up to her feet, mouthing a 'thank you' to him as she did so. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he saw her vanish before his eyes. "John? John, wake up." He woke up with a jolt and sat up, his guard up instantly. He looked around frantically for his intruder, but relaxed when he found that it was only Kitty Pryde.

Kitty noticed all of the empty beers and sighed. She picked them up and tossed them into the trash can. She went back over to him and sat down next to him. "Did she tell you want today was?" John, randomly, asked her. She nodded to him, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Sierra hadn't meant to let it slip, but she did. Only Kitty knew out of the whole school though. Well, besides John of course. "She would have been 16 today. Old enough to drive." John smiled sadly as he found the picture of her when she was little, his dream still raw in his head.

Kitty smiled softly to herself as she looked at as well. She missed her friend like there was no tomorrow. "That would have been a sight." Kitty laughed out sadly to him as she looked up at him. He glanced over at her too, taking a double look at her. Kitty blushed at his stare on her.

John cleared his throat as Kitty straightened up her posture. "She made me promise that I would teach her how to drive." John told her. Kitty giggled softly, actually knowing that she could picture Sierra doing just that. John hadn't noticed that somehow when the two moved, they had moved closer to the other, their heads only inches away from the other's. He cleared his throat again and got up, wobbly at first, but sturdied himself. "I need to get some, uh, fresh air." John said out to her quickly before rushing out of the room, leaving Kitty there alone and confused.

A few hours later, John returned to the nursery with a wrapped up box behind his back. He was stilling pretty pissed off from what had just gone down, but he was going to suck it up for right now. He entered the room, but stopped upon seeing Kitty standing over the crib, talking to no one. He knew better though. He knew that she was just talking to Sierra the only way that she knew how.

He was about to leave and let her do her thing when her voice stopped him. "You don't have to leave, John. I was just dropping off the present I had gotten her. We had gone shopping, and she had loved it on sight. I didn't know where to put it, but she loved the crib there most, so . . . yeah." Kitty babbled on, not wanting John to go off on her.

He was a grieving pyromaniac for heaven's sakes! She knew to be on her guard around him, especially right now. "I figured that would be her favorite thing in the whole room. She hardly wanted to get out of her own when she was little." John told her, a slight smirk on his face as he remembered how much of a fight his sister had put up when he tried to take her out of her crib. Kitty went to leave and leave him to his business, but his hand caught her wrist.

"John . . ."

A gasp left her lips from his touch, her eyes slowly meeting his. "Just stay with me when I give her my present, okay Kitten?" John asked her, not wanting to be alone in this room again. He didn't think that he could do this without her. He felt beyond weak right now, and he wanted this over and done with already. Kitty nodded slowly, her hand holding his as she led him over to the crib. He placed a small box down on the little pillow, a sad smile gracing his lips.

John glanced back at the door and saw a tear stained cheeked Molly-Grace watching him and Kitty with hollowed eyes. He let his head drop. He wasn't even going to give a crap about what that girl was thinking. She doesn't even belong in this room. She hated his sister. She had flat out said that to him. He glanced down at the girl beside him, only for her to look up at him slowly, her eyes filled with tears. With not a glance back to see if Molly-Grace was still there, he did something that he never thought he would ever do.

He kissed Kitty Pryde.

Pietro entered a room that he hadn't entered in about a week. Lorna had let him off of bed rest, finally. The room was dark. The air was cold. He could swear that he could even see his own breath. She liked the cold though. She wasn't numb when she shivered, when her teeth chattered. Pietro walked over to the bed that sat in the room, kneeling down on his knees so he could get face to face with her. He went to touch her cheek, but she wouldn't let him.

She never did.

He moved the shield of hair that she had made behind her ear, reveling her blank stare. She didn't make any move to show that she knew that he was there, touching her like he was. Not once. Her hazel eyes were hollow, ripped of the emotion that had once been inside them. She just stared at the wall, not once moving to stretch or to show that she knew that he had come to see her. He was always in the room, always coming in to just to see her and make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

She never talked to him, even though he did in fact talk to her. But she never would talk to him. He was a fool to ever think differently. He attempted to caress her cheek once more, which he some how managed to do, before slowly getting up from the floor and leaving the room, leaving the tray of food behind for her. Her eyes finally moved from her stare on the wall to the door once he was gone.

"Boy."


End file.
